Princes and Us
by DazzledByEdward17
Summary: ALL HUMAN Bella, Alice and Rosalie are sisters, they go to a boarding school in Washington. Edward, Emmett and Jasper show up and turn out to be princes of england...see what happens! it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**The Princes & Us**

**Three poor sisters, Bella, Alice & Rosalie lost their parents 10 years ago when they were 8. They are now forced to live with their rich evil uncle, Billy Black who is headmaster of a very prestigious private boarding high school in Washington. But, when three mysterious gorgeous brothers come to stay at the school what will happen? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does...I only own the Edward in my head lol**

**A/N: Anything in italics is that person's thoughts**

**Chapter 1:**

"Just because we are 'family', and I let you live here for free doesn't mean you can slack on your work…EVER!" Billy fumed furiously at us. "Now if you three don't get out of bed, mop and shine the floors before my first student shows up, none of you will be receiving your monthly allowance, but you may be getting something else instead…maybe like another year of high school!"

"You can't fail us Billy! You are just the owner, not our teachers!" I yelled back.

"Watch me missy! Mark my words, if you three ungrateful girls disobey my orders then I will make your senior year happen for you guys more than once!" And with that he slammed our door and stomped down the stairs towards his office.

"I hate him!" Alice yelled, "Bella I want out of here so bad!"

"Yeah, and where would we go? We have no money, no jobs, nothing." Rosalie murmured.

"Yeah Alice, we have nothing." I told her.

"You wait and see," Alice said, "We will get out of here one way or another…just wait and see…"

"Well while you're figuring out a plan, I'm going to go down and start cleaning."

"Wait for me Bella," Rosalie said, "I'm right behind you."

From the back of the room Alice mumbled "Yeah, hold up I'm coming."

Cushing Academy was a school for the rich kids, all the kids who had parents that could afford to send them here from all over the world. The only reason me and sisters were able to stay here was because of our uncle, Billy. He was our dad's only brother, and probably the worst brother anyone could ask for. He had cheated my dad out of their family's inheritance and that is why Billy owned the school, and not us.

Today was the first day of the new year. Pretty soon all the kids would be showing up to unpack in their dorms and get settled in at the campus. Our jobs was to give anyone what they wanted; food, drinks, ect. We also cleaned the entire school by ourselves. All 220,000 square feet of it. Top to bottom everyday. We always like to goof around and say how our lives are like Cinderella, except we are never going to find our princes. If we did our jobs well, and the school was always clean, we were allowed to attend classes to receive high school credits.

The first day of school was the best. There was always someone new to meet, and often times we made a new friend each year. But, that friend would eventually go back to their normal lives of being rich and leave us behind.

"Bella!! Bella!!" Alice came screaming up to me excited about something. If there was the littlest of news, Alice was the one to overreact and get overly excited.

"What's got you so happy Alice?

"Okay, well Me and Rose were walking down MacGyver Hall, which you know is where all the boys stay, squeals, and we saw the most gorgeous guy on the planet!! I swear Bella it was like he just walked straight of GQ magazine!" Her excitement level was rising more and more each second she spoke.

"Okay Alice, first off you need to stop, and breathe, then you need to realize you're never going to date him…ever, so I suggest you get out of little Alice la la land and come back down to reality."

I always had to be the most level headed out of the three.

"Geez Bella, just go and rain on my parade." and she stomped off with a look of hurt across her face.

Just then Rose came up behind me, "You know Bella, there's nothing wrong with dreaming."

I put my head down so I was looking at the floor. " I know Rose, I guess today I'm just not in the mood."

Cleaning was done for the day, and I still had a couple of hours until my first class started. Alice and Rosalie were probably off talking to all the new students who had arrived. Though, most of the time I usually went with them, this year was different. This year I was tired of putting up with Billy and it was time for a change. As much as I hated changed, I needed it. But, who was I kidding myself, nothing was going to change. Maybe I should just stop sulking and join in the fun with Alice and Rosalie.

About a half hour later I found my sisters totally drooling over these cute freshmen from California. I had to admit they were total babes, so I decided to head over and meet them. Their names were Brandon, Kevin and Zach. If they weren't so much younger than us, I would totally go for them. Can you believe they were only 14…ha! They didn't even have their learner's permit to drive. What a waste of time. But, I guess I couldn't let perfectly good eye candy go to waste. So when I reached up to them I could only stare in amazement at their beauty. _Ha, Gosh I am pathetic_ I thought to myself, _I'm standing here starring at freshmen_. _Geez, I need to get away from here and get a life. _But of course my bubbly 'little' sister Alice was completely captivated by them, and to my surprise Rosalie wasn't so intrigued.

"You know Bella, we live here at Cushing Academy, and the only guys Alice tries to talk to are freshmen." Rosalie whispered in my ear. "Since we are seniors this year, why don't we try to go for the senior guys," She added.

"Well Rose, they may be freshmen, but they are _rich_ freshmen."

"Gosh Bella when did you become so vain?" Rosalie snickered.

"Ha, I don't know, I think like five minutes ago when I realized I had no life."

Before Rose got up to leave she turned to me and said, "Something's different about you this year Bella, you're turning into negative Nancy over here. I know you've never been the one for change, but I think it's time."

"Rosalie, I know, I do need change. I want some fun and excitement! And I want away from here!" I was almost shouting at this point.

"Bells, we all do. But, since this is our last year, let's enjoy it here, and I promise me and Alice will show you some major fun." Her mouth was turned up into a smile.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that."

**XX XXX XX**

Ok so my first class of the year is US Lit. Not the best subject, but it will do. I've known my teacher, Mrs. Marie, ever since I was born so that would make the whole year a lot easier on me. She was there for me and my sisters the day our parents died.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Mrs. Marie, where's mommy and daddy?" A young and confused little Alice asked. _

"_Well Sweetie…Bella, Rosalie, dears please come over here." _

"_Yes?" Rose and I replied in unison. _

"_Well girls, you see you're mom and dad were in a car crash…and, uh…well…girls, your parents died…"_

The room was small, it could only hold about 30 seats, and everyone was filled but two. They were both right next to me. Of course no one would sit next to the poor dull girl. I mean, I wasn't ugly, but I certainly wouldn't dazzle anyone. Though Rosalie, Alice and I were triplets, you wouldn't notice. Rosalie was definitely the most beautiful out of all of us. She had long blonde flowing hair with deep blue eyes. Alice was also one of the cutest. She was short with a small face and black hair and who also had the most stunning deep blue eyes. That left me with nothing but dull boring features. I had brown hair that hung just belong my shoulder blade, and the same brown color for my eyes. I wasn't as small as Alice, but certainly didn't have the long legs like Rosalie. It wasn't just looks I was lacking either, but also money. I didn't have anything close to the amount of money that everyone carried around here, and everyone knew that. A couple rows over Lauren and Jessica sat. They are two best friends that have gone here ever since we were freshmen, and I hate them just as much as they hate me. They are true spoiled brats.

RINNGG Phew, class was finally over. On to the next one, YIPEE…not! But, all the rest of the classes for the day I had with Rose and Alice, which made it better. We had twenty minutes between each class, which gave us just enough time to get to our next class. Yes, this school was extremely large. While we were in AP Human Geo an assembly was called. The entire Cushing Academy population scooted into the large auditorium at the front entrance of the school. At the podium stood our uncle, looking as evil and ugly as ever, just about to give a speech.

"Please don't tell me it's one of those toasts to celebrate the new year," Alice complained.

"Excuse me; can I have everyone's attention please?" His booming voice echoed throughout the room. He always seemed so much friendlier to strangers. If only they knew the real him…

"I have an announcement to make." He continued. "I have been offered a seat in the council of Learning Opportunities in Australia for the next six months, so I will be moving there for a while." **( I totally just made that up, I have no clue if there are such councils in Australia = ) **"To take my place while I am gone is Mr. Pierce. He is new to this country and this school, so I would like for each and every one of you to show your support for him and our school."

My mouth fell open. "He's actually leaving." I whispered to my sisters.

"No way, this is awesome!" Alice exclaimed.

"There has to be a catch." Rosalie mumbled.

"What kind of catch could there be Rose?" Alice asked.

"Oh come on, he's not just going to leave us here alone, without someone to control us and tell us what to do…"

"You're totally right Rose," I murmured.

As soon as the assembly was over Billy had given permission for school to be out for the rest of the day. With school over it was time to start the evening clean. I hated this time of day. While all the kids were out having fun and partying like normal teenagers, we three were stuck to sweep the halls and scrub the toilets. Two and half hours later we were finished. As we headed up to our dorm room Billy and Mr. Pierce stopped us in our tracks.

"Hello girls," The creepy Billy said with a wicked grin plastered to his face. "This is Mr. Pierce."

"Hi girls, what a pleasure it is to meet you." He had a heavy British accent which was actually kind of attractive.

"Hello" we said simultaneously.

Billy went on, "While I am gone, Mr. Pierce will be watching over your behaviors. We have already discussed what is to be expected out of you three."

An expression flew across Mr. Pierce's face that was almost unreadable, but it seemed like he thought Billy was a complete fool, which was something I completely agreed with. But, who knows, he is probably just another one of Billy's cronies here to ruin our lives even more.

**XX XXX XX**

Billy left today, and it was amazing. Rosalie, Alice and I never have felt so free. We were standing behind the office desk in the lobby of the school when it happened. I was the only one facing the doors so I saw them first, Alice and Rosalie had their backs turned away. Through the door walked these three absolutely amazing guys. They were drop dead gorgeous. Ouch, it hurt to look at them, they were that hot. One was extremely burly with brown kind of curly hair. The other was the shortest with blonde hair that was a total knock out. And the third boy, whoa baby he was some definite eye candy. His hair was bronze and untidy. His eyes were a penetrating emerald green, and he was tall. Oh so tall and handsome and oh my gosh I was drooling. Crap, don't do this Bella…you're going to look mentally handicapped. I could just see it now.

"_Excuse me but would you please stop dripping your spit all over my shoes," he said. _

"_Uh…Uh… " I replied._

"_Oh I didn't know this school allowed special education children to attend…" He said as he drifted off like an angel._

"Hey Bella snap out of it," It was Alice tugging on my arm.

"Yeah he probably wouldn't even get that close for me to spit on his shoes," Which I had said out loud to Alice and Rosalie.

"Who's shoes? Why would you spit?" Alice's voice sounded confused. Just then she turned around and I heard a thump as her jaw hit the ground.

"I…I…I…Uh…" was all that could escape from her mouth. Rosalie looked at her and that made her turn around too.

"Holy crap, that burly one's mine!" Her voice was just a little to loud because all three boys lifted their heads towards us.

"Way to go Rose!" I shouted and grabbed her and Alice and pulled them to the ground.

"You don't think they saw us do you?" Alice's voice was shaky as she spoke. "I mean they couldn't have…you think? You have a big mouth Rosalie!"

"I have a big mouth? Pff…didn't you see Bella's over there wide open drooling buckets of spit as she starred at them?"

Alice giggled, "Ha ha, yeah Bella you were pretty googly eyed over them."

Just then three heads peered over the desk looking at us.

"Hey, uh what are you guys doing down there?" The blonde boy spoke with such a luring British accent that made Alice almost die of heart failure.

We all three popped up instantly and I answered his question. "Oh, uh well my sister Rosalie dropped the back of her ear ring and we were trying to find it."

"Oh well have any luck?"

"Hee-hee, yes we did, thanks." Alice giggled out. I shoved my elbow into her ribs hoping she got the hint not to speak while under the trance of an absolute stud muffin. She often spoke without thinking and I knew that would only lead to trouble…

Just then Mr. Pierce walked up behind us. "Hello boys, you must be the Cullens. Welcome! I'm Mr. Pierce, I am taking the place of Headmaster Black while he is away on business. I see you've already met Bella, Rosalie and Alice."

"Oh well not formally, sir." The bronze haired heart throb answered with a velvety British accent. "Nice to meet you girls, I'm Edward, this is my brother Emmett," pointing to the biggest, "and this is Jasper," pointing to the blonde.

_Why the heck was everyone suddenly British around here? _I thought to myself.

"Hi Edward, Emmett…Jasper," Alice's eyes seem to widen at the sound of Jasper's name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rosalie chimed in, fully confident of herself.

I felt a blush rushing to my cheeks as I was about to say hello, _dang it, don't blush! It will just be that more embarrassing for you!! _"Hey guys," was all I could muster up without getting overly embarrassed.

_Just then Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his toned chest, his strong arms wrapped around my body that was suddenly going limp. His lips found mine as he began kissing me. Oh the way he kissed me, it was magical, it was…perfect. He smelled oh so good, hmm…He whispered in my ear, "I love you Bella, marry me?" _

I was suddenly pulled back to reality when Rosalie gave a heavy tug on my arm and whispered in my ear, "Hey Bells, you're drooling again." Alice giggled.

_Hurry wipe your mouth! Stop making a fool of yourself! Grow up and stop acting like you're in junior high again!! Quit dreaming! It's never going to happen!!_

"Sorry," I muttered to my sisters. I could tell I was seriously blushing now.

When I looked towards Edward I caught him looking at me too, and in his liquid green eyes I saw a glimmer as he looked down to the floor with a crooked smile on his face.

_Oh my gosh, is this guy actually real? Did you just see that smile? His eyes are like twinkling stars in the sky on a hot summer's night…oh so hot…_I felt a whole flock of butterflies take off inside my stomach. _BELLA! CONTROL YOUR THOUGHTS!! _I was seriously going crazy. It was time I left and cooled down.

"Um, excuse me I have to business to take care of."

"That's perfectly alright, I need to speak with the boys about the school and their schedules," Mr. Pierce said as he headed off towards his office. The three angels gracefully glided behind him.

"Hope to see you guys around," We heard from the burly boy with the playful grin.

"Yes! That would be great!" Rosalie and Alice both blurted out after them.

**XX XXX XX**

I woke up the next morning groggy. I didn't get much sleep last night, which was probably due to the fact I couldn't stop thinking about _him. _I've known him for what 15 minutes tops and I was already head over heals in love. He wasn't like any guy I've ever met before. Well, not just because he was inhumanly drop dead gorgeous and a total dream boat, _toot toot_, but there was something about his whole presence. I don't know, maybe it was just a major crush, but no, he was honestly different…I just had a feeling.

I rolled over and looked at the clock, 4:45. Gosh, I need to get up. If we weren't up by 5 a.m. sharp, we were dead meat. 5 o'clock meant morning chores; sweeping, scrubbing, cooking, the usual. Classes started at 9. I got out of bed and went to wake up Alice first, since she was the hardest.

"Hey Alice, come on get up."

"mumbling" She was dead to the world. Maybe I should get Rosalie to help me.

"Hey Rose, help me get Alice up."

"5 more minutes Bells, I'm having a good dream."

Uh, there's no use, I might as well go start chores by myself. I headed off downstairs still in my pajamas. Most of the kids here didn't start moving around until at least 8, so I thought I would be safe. But I had to admit that my pajamas were pretty cute. They were short pink shorts with black hearts, and I had a black tank top with a pink heart to match. Every once in a while when my sisters and I were allowed to go shopping we always bought something from Victoria's Secret, which is where my pajamas were from.

I was starving so I headed straight to the kitchen first. I walked in and thankfully it was empty. I couldn't make up my mind for a while, and finally just settled on some fruity cheerios. I was starring out the window that was above the sink when I heard a noise behind me.

It was Edward. As soon as I saw him I jumped from my seat and spilled my bowl of cereal all over the floor.

"Oh geez I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't think anyone was in here." His face was just as beautiful and flawless as the day before.

"No it's ok, it is kind of early…what are you doing up so early?" I was trying to control my voice to make it as steady as possible. "Oh, sorry you don't have to answer that, that was a stupid question." My cheeks were burning and I could tell they were getting redder. _Don't ramble, it makes you look stupid!_

"No it's ok, ha, I guess I just wanted to get up early today."

_Man his voice was so velvety and quite romantic, I just melt at the sound of a British guy speaking…OK BELLA STOP!_

"Oh um, that's cool I guess." _Ok now that was a stupid response!_

"Ha, uh yeah."

It was just then that I realized that I was in my pajamas. _Oh my gosh could this get anymore embarrassing? Honestly, why couldn't I have just left my room in normal clothes? _

"Hey, uh do you want help cleaning that up?"

_Aww, he's a gentlemen…"_Oh uhh no, thanks though I got it."

"Um, well…you know what, I think I'll come back later, I've got a couple of things to do." His voice sounded soft yet stern.

"Yeah, Okay. I'll see ya around." I tried not to let my voice show the disappointment I felt.

"See-ya." He walked off without even looking back.

_It's official, he hates me. I shouldn't even care, not like I ever had a chance…_

I cleaned up my spilt breakfast and went back up to get my sisters.

"Hey Bella," Alice's voice was just way to cheery.

I tried to sound happy, but it failed. "Alice, Rosalie! It was awful!" I flew myself onto my bed and buried my head in the pillows.

Rosalie came up and laid next to me. "Hey Bells, what happened?"

"Yeah Bella, what's going on?" Alice's voice had lost all excitement.

"I saw _him_ in--" I was cut off by Alice's and Rosalie's angry yells.

"What?!" They both screamed. Alice then continued her rant…"You left this room in your pajamas?! How many times have I told you NEVER to do that!"

Then like usual Rosalie chimed in too, "Yeah, you have no make up on…your hair…oh your clothes!…"

I cut them off, "Okay! Stop!" I wanted to break down in tears. "That's not the worst part!"

When they realized how upset I was, they calmed down.

"He was mackin' on another girl wasn't he?" Alice asked

"NO!" Rosalie shouted with horror.

"Guysss, stop. That wasn't it."

"Well…?"

"He didn't… stay, he just left, and when he left he didn't even turn around to look back. But, what's bugging me is why do I care so much…why??"

Rosalie's voice was in a soft whisper, "Wow Bells, you've never acted like this over a guy before."

"I know!" By this point the tears were pouring out.

**XX XXX XX**

It was now 6 o'clock. That only left us three hours left until class started and we still needed to do chores. I'm sure Mr. Pierce would report this to Billy. We got dressed and walked down to the room that held all of the cleaning supplies. I grabbed for the handle but it was locked. _That's weird, it's never locked. _I turned around to Alice and Rosalie, "Hmm, I guess I have to go get a key from Mr. Pierce. I'll be right back."

I walked down the hallway towards his office. There were pictures hung on the walls of this school from all the past years. There was one picture in particular that I loved. It was a picture of my mom and dad when they 16, sitting out front on the bench near the garden. My mom was sitting on my dad's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. _I wouldn't mind sitting on that bench with Edward…_my thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Pierce walking out of his office.

"Excuse me sir, but we need the key to the cleaning room. I'm sorry we didn't start our chores earlier than this." I could tell my voice sounded stuttery and nervous.

"You actually think I'm going to make you girls work? You're crazy. I've hired some people to do that for you."

I was shocked. This couldn't be real. "Really? You didn't have to, my sisters and I do it just fine. Plus I'm sure my uncle wouldn't appreciate us slacking on our work."

"Slacking on your work? Hardly, the only work you need to do is get through high school. But I've got to go, so I'll see you around Miss Swan."

I was completely stunned, and his accent was to die for. "Thank you so much."

I walked back to Alice and Rosalie to report the news. I know this will make their day, especially Alice who will get all gooey excited. "Well, turns out we're off the hook for chores…forever, well at least until Billy gets back."

"No way!" They both shouted at once. Alice was jumping up and down like I knew she would.

Her voice became an octave higher as she yelled, "Let's go get ready for class! Yay, now we have time to actually get all cleaned up and pretty, and oh Bella let me do your makeup!"

"No Alice! No way!"

"Come on pleaassseee…" She put on her best pouty face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah sis, just let Alice do your makeup. That way if you run into that creep again you can show him what he's missing out on."

I thought about that for a second. "Fine."

"Yay!" Alice squealed and ran towards our room to get ready. Rosalie and I followed behind, but at a much slower pace.

To my surprise Alice's makeover wasn't too painful, I actually liked how I looked. She had put eyeliner around my eyes to make them pop, with some sparkly light green eye shadow to match my outfit, and I was amazed at how full and long my lashes were with her mascara.

I walked to my first class of the day and I was early. When I walked in I saw Mrs. Marie at her desk so I decided to join her.

"Good morning."

"Oh! Good morning to you too Bella. Oh my you're looking extra pretty today, how are you?" She was so sweet and loving.

I slightly blushed at her comment, "Ah, I've had better mornings, but I won't complain so I'd say I'm doing great, and yourself?"

She let out a motherly giggle, "Hee-hee, yes I most certainly have to agree with you."

Just then more kids started to arrive so I decided to go take my seat. I was starring at the clock above the door when I saw a cute blonde boy walk in who looked unfamiliar to me. _Hmm, he must be new. He's kind of cute. _Then I saw Edward right behind him. _OH NO! Are you serious?! This day could not get any worse…_ I knew the blonde boy saw me looking, but I looked down quickly at my notebook hoping it didn't seem too obvious.

"Is the sun shining or did you just smile at me?"

I looked up to see the new boy standing next to my desk with a very boyish smile smeared across his face.

_Oh know, this kid is going to make me blush, _"I…uh.." Nothing else would come out.

"Ha, ha, I'm Mike Newton. And you are…beautiful yes I know, but I would love to know your name."

I smiled and replied, "Bella Swan." _I hope that sounded flirty enough_

"It's an honor."

_This guy is definitely a sweet talker._

The final bell rang and I looked up and noticed Mike sat next to me, with Edward on the other side of him. Oh and of course Lauren and Jessica right next to Edward. _Gosh could she drool anymore? I can't talk though, I probably drooled more than that when I first saw him. _I thought maybe Edward might look in my direction just to be friendly, but he didn't. Mike sure looked at me though…a lot. _I doubt Edward cares, but maybe I can make him jealous._

Using the most flirtatious voice I could manage, "Mike, so where did you come from?"

"New York City." His mouth was turned up in a smile, but still no where as good looking as Edward's.

_Hmm, he's a city boy, that's cute._

"Oh really, I've always wanted to go to New York."

Another grin appeared on his face but this one was more playful, "Well tell me if you ever need a tour guide, I'd be happy to oblige."

I let out a slight giggle, "Will do." I hope it wasn't too obvious that I was trying to flirt with him, because it was a pretty lame attempt at flirting.

Mrs. Marie had started teaching so our conversation ended, but I did glance over in Edward's direction again. I couldn't quite read the look on his face. His eyes didn't glitter like they did earlier, and his heart stopping crooked smile was replaced by a frown, and a mean one at that.

When class was over Mike came up to me and asked for my number.

"Hey do you think Friday you would want to do something with me?"

I didn't want to say yes but since Edward was right there, why not.

"I'd love to." I walked away as sexy as I could. I was actually able to leave the class room without tripping. _Alright Bella! Looks like your klutzy days are over! _And then I tripped…_Gr!_

**Ok now it's in Mikes POV**

_First day here and I already got a date. I forgot her name, but whatever she's hot._

As I was walking down the hallway I saw another good looking chick with her friend who I noticed were in my US Lit. class.

"Hey ladies, I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi Mike, I'm Lauren."

"And I'm Jessica."

"Lauren, I can't help but fall in love with your beauty, would you like to do something with me on Saturday?"

"That would be great Mike, here call me anytime…947-8263"

"Great, see-ya then." _Man that was easy…_

Jessica grabbed her friend and walked away.

**LPOV**

Jessica grabbed my arm and whispered to me, "Lauren, I thought you liked that new kid, Edward?"

"I do silly, so if he sees me with this guy he will realize he needs to step up."

"Oohh, great idea Lauren."

**MPOV**

I was walking away from the girls when I was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown against the wall.

"Did you just make a date with Bella and Lauren?" His voice was demanding and angry.

I tried to yell back but he was holding me by the throat, "Who the heck are you?!"

"Edward Cullen, and I don't appreciate you messing around with Bella like that. Go cheat on someone else."

"Okay, fine I'll leave Bella alone, just…just get off me man."

He let go of me and started to walk off. As he was about halfway down the hall he turned around and said in a threatening tone, "Oh, and I'd also appreciate it if this was just between you and me."

**A/N: Ok sorry if it's kind of long. It's my first fanfic so I'd love suggestions/comments!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I decided to put up another chapter tonight since it was already written this one is shorter than the other but hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks for the reviews! I was happy to know that people actually liked it!**

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV**

I walked to my next class in a hurry so I could talk to Alice and Rosalie. On the way I caught them in the court yard with non other than the two other hot guys, the brother's of Edward Cullen. They all looked like they had died and gone to heaven. Alice was next to the blonde one, she looked so ecstatic, I thought she was going to fall over and die any second. While Rosalie was with the burlier one she had claimed earlier, looking completely cool, calm and collected.

"Hey guys!" I was surprised at how happy my voice actually sounded.

"Bella! Come over here!" Alice yelled over to me, if she wasn't wrapped up in the arms of an Abercrombie model I knew she would have been at my side, but since she was a little preoccupied I headed over to her.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Emmett's voice was so deep and dreamy. No wonder Rosalie fell for him.

"Uh, not much…what are you guys doing?" I was really happy for my sisters that they had gotten the guys they really liked.

"Guess what Bella!" It was Alice shrieking with joy from behind me.

"Me and Rosalie and the boys are going to go in town tonight and maybe catch a movie and get something to eat, you want to go with us?"

"Uh thanks Alice, I'd like to but I don't think I will."

Emmett came up beside me and kind of nudged me in the shoulder, "I bet Edward will come along with us."

_Yeah, like I actually wanted to spend my evening with Edward…okay who was I kidding, I REALLY wanted to spend my evening with Edward, but I bet the feelings weren't mutual._

"No really it's ok, go on without me."

"Okay well if you change your mind tell us, but Jasper and I better get going. Talk to ya later girls." They winked at their girlfriends and turned around and left. Alice and Rosalie just about fainted.

"Ha ha, you guys sure got lucky," I said with a playful tone.

"Yeah, what about you, did you see Edward?"

"He's in my first class…but there's this other new guy in there too, and he asked me to go out Friday."

They both squealed at once. "No way! That's exciting!" Alice was now jumping up and down like a little kid, I swear she's really younger than she says.

We headed off to our Geography class. All the way there they were going on and on about what they were going to wear, and what they should say tonight. We stopped off at the candy machine, I had a major craving for something chocolate. Rosalie then started in about Edward again. I tried to avoid their questions but I couldn't.

"So are you over Edward?" Rosalie's voice was soft and full of concern.

"Maybe you should just go up and tell him how you feel."

I shuttered at the thought of doing that. "No way Alice, I could never do that. That would just make me look like a complete idiot. He would probably die laughing."

"If you still like him, it couldn't hurt to try."

"Yeah okay Rosalie, so you want me to go up to him and spill my guts. I can just see it now…Edward! Hey! There's something I wanted to tell you…I think you are the most gorgeous guy in the world, ever…I mean you're warmer than a grill. You're a major babe, a stud muffin! And your eyes are so dreamy…You dazzle me, frequently. You're like my knight in shining armor, my prince charming…" I got as completely gooey as I could, and overreacted everything to showing Alice and Rosalie how stupid it would be for me to tell Edward the truth. When I was finished we all three busted out laughing.

"HAHA!" Okay Bella, maybe you shouldn't say that much." Rosalie laughed. I could tell she was holding back even more giggles that wanted to come out.

"Ha ha! Yeah he should be wearing a name tag that says Hello my name is Edward Cullen, I dazzle girls frequently." Alice was extremely entertained by that idea.

"Oh my gosh you're so right Bella!" Alice was about to fall on the floor with laughter. "This definitely proves you're in love with him!"

I looked down to the floor and blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" They simultaneously shouted back.

We kept laughing for quite a while after, and I realized I really did like Edward. _I wonder if he will ever find out._

**Ok this is Lauren's POV**

Jess and I were walking through the hallways when we spotted the Swan sisters by the vending machine. Rosalie and Alice seemed pretty cheery but Bella not so much. I absolutely love to see Bella unhappy.

"Hey Jess, let's go and spy on those girls to see what they are talking about."

"Oh! That sounds great!"

We walked around the corner so they couldn't see us, but we could see them. We placed ourselves so we were in perfect hearing range. I wanted to hear everything.

"They're talking about Edward. Bella actually thinks Edward would ever like her. Please. Jess, get you're camera out."

"Why?"

"We are going to film their little Edward conversation."

"Oohh, mischievous." Lauren and Jessica both let out their evil chuckles.

"…Yes!." And with Alice's and Rosalie's last word they shut off the camera.

"Oh my gosh Jessica, this is great! All we have to do is make sure Edward Cullen sees this, in fact the whole school should see this.! No guy will go for her then."

**BPOV**

Geography was uneventful and pasted by in a blur. It was on to Anatomy. Walking through the hallways to class we heard an announcement over the speakers:

"Attention students, we will be having the senior class president election assembly at the beginning of third period. Once it is over go back to your third period class. Thank you."

Good ole class president elections. They were stupid. It was nothing but a stupid popularity contest, and everyone already knew who would win.

Once again the entire student population filed into the auditorium for the assembly. When we got there Emmett and Jasper ran up to us and asked if they could sit with us. Of course we said yes and found a seat at the top of the bleachers. Right before it began Edward came walking in. _That kid just keeps getting more and more stunning as the day goes by. _He came up to us and sat right next to his brothers. Once again he completely ignored my existence. _I must be invisible._ I glanced over to Alice and Rosalie who and noticed his rude behavior. Jasper must have noticed it to because he whispered something in Edwards ear that only made him irritated.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. It was Mike Newton.

"Hey, uh Bella, something came up and I can't do anything Friday. Sorry." His voice was timid and his expression looked as if he was scared.

_Crap! Why did he have to say this right in front of Edward?! Dang it!_

My voice sounded more aggravated than upset, "That's ok Mike." I turned back around and glanced toward Edward. He had a smug grin on his face. It made me mad, but I still thought he was cute. _Grr stupid absolute gorgeous guy!_

Mr. Pierce walked out to the podium and started his speech. I swear that guy had the cutest British accent, well besides the Cullens.

"Attention students. Welcome to the class president elections. Today our nominees will be presenting themselves as to why they should be voted for. The actual elections will take place a week from today."

I never voted. There was no point. It was like these things were rigged.

Mr. Pierce went on, "Okay this year's nominees are: Lauren Mallory."

And of course the crowd went wild. Everyone stood up to cheer and whistle. To my surprise though the Cullen boys didn't make a move. I bet that made Alice and Rosalie happy, actually it kind of made me happy too.

"Jessica Stanley."

Again another loud group of cheers.

"And the last is Bryce Miller."

When Bryce's name was called only a few people cheered. Probably because he was head of the chess club, which meant he was unpopular, which meant he had no chance.

Everyone gave some sort of demonstration to show why they would be best at president. Lauren went last, and I have to say her documentary on her life was quite moving. Too bad it was a load of crap. Just before Mr. Pierce came back out to take the microphone, Lauren said she had one last thing to show.

"I hope you guys liked my last video. I thought that maybe one last one would be great to show you guys also. Jessica will you please put it in."

It was that very moment that my heart stopped and my life officially came to an end.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I will put up the next chapter tomorrow after school because it's mostly written so ya. R&R!! Please :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!! Sorry I'm putting it up kind of late!**

**Disclaimer: Yup I own nothing. Ms. Stephenie does though :D**

**Chapter 3:**

The video played across the massive screen in the auditorium. I panicked and didn't know what to do but just sit there in a complete trance like state. As every second went by my face got redder and redder, and I felt more hopeless than ever.

Our conversation boomed through out the entire room…

"_So are you over Edward?" _

"_Maybe you should just go up and tell him how you feel." _

"_No way Alice, I could never do that. That would just make me look like a complete idiot. He would probably die laughing." _

"_If you still like him, it couldn't hurt to try."_

"_Yeah okay Rosalie, so you want me to go up to him and spill my guts. I can just see it now…Edward! Hey! There's something I wanted to tell you…I think you are the most gorgeous guy in the world, ever…I mean you're warmer than a grill. You're a major babe, a stud muffin! And your eyes are so dreamy…You dazzle me, frequently. You're like my knight in shining armor, my prince charming…" _

"_HAHA!" Okay Bella, maybe you shouldn't say that much." _

"_Ha ha! Yeah he should be wearing a name tag that says Hello my name is Edward Cullen, I dazzle girls frequently." _

"_Oh my gosh you're so right Bella!" "This definitely proves you're in love with him!"_

"_Is it that obvious?"_

"_Yes!" _

Mr. Pierce finally came up and stopped the video. But what was the point, it was over anyway. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there not moving, completely and utterly embarrassed. I don't think I would ever be able to recover from this. I didn't want to look at Edward. I just couldn't. I didn't hear Mr. Pierce dismiss everyone but people were starting to leave. Rosalie and Alice grabbed me by the arm and helped me down the bleachers. They dragged me outside into the fresh air. I needed it bad because I was starting to hyperventilate. The whole school-which included Edward-new my secret. And not only that, they found out by me spilling my guts joking around with my sisters!

Rosalie and Alice brought me up to the dorm room. They didn't say anything, which I greatly appreciated. I told them just to go and let me be alone. When they left I crashed on my bed and let the tears spill.

The next morning I was miserable. I had skipped school for the rest of the day yesterday, so I thought today I should go and show my face. When I finally opened my red puffy eyes I saw Alice and Rosalie looking at me. Concerned looks flooded their face.

"Bells…" Their voices were barely a whisper.

"No guys, it's ok. I'm good." I didn't want them to worry about me. I tried to perk up and change the subject. "So how was your dates?"

"We didn't go."

"Are you serious Alice?! Why??"

"We didn't want to leave you."

"That's stupid Rosalie, you should of gone." Why did they have to do that? I bet all the Cullens just completely hated me now. There was nothing I could do about it now. "Come on guys, let's get ready for class."

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go." I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower to drain my thoughts and used my favorite strawberry shampoo. When I got out I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked a wreck. My eyes were still red and swollen. Then I did something I thought I would never do.

"Hey Alice, can I have one of your amazing makeovers? I look disastrous."

That definitely made her happy which made me feel a little better.

"Of course!" She squealed making Rosalie chuckle.

Alice was finally finished and had gone all out with the makeover. She even let me wear her new outfit she had just bought. It was dark blue jean shorts that landed at the knee from Abercrombie with a white t-shirt that had a pink rose on it that said FITCH with pink flip flops matching the color of the rose on the shirt. We left the room and it was time to start the day. Emmett and Jasper were waiting outside our door for Alice and Rosalie. I wanted to cringe. Instead of being glared at and shunned the boys came up to talk to me.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's voice actually sounded like he cared about me. "I don't know if you're still upset, but I just wanted to say just make today just like any other ordinary day. If you don't think about it, no one else will."

"Yeah, and if they do, me and Emmett can take care of them for you." Jasper balled one hand into a fist and smacked it against his other hand.

"Ha, thanks guys. I really appreciate that. And I'm sorry my stupid sisters didn't go out with you guys last night because of me."

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Forget about it."

I blushed, "Thanks."

My first class went by pretty smoothly. I only got a few stares and laughs but other than that it was ok. When I saw Edward in US Lit. I didn't even try to look his way, not that he had bothered either. I wondered if I would ever be able to face him and talk to him. I didn't understand why he avoided me so much. Eventually I would stop caring, or at least I hoped to. But what was weird was Mike had completely ignored me to, in fact he avoided me at all costs. _Great, that video made it where no guy will ever want to speak to me again. _

Geography had past by quickly too and I didn't get as much attention as I did earlier. Hopefully everyone was over it, but that comforting feeling didn't last long. When I got to Anatomy I realized that Me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jessica and Lauren all had the same class together. _Well this sucks. _

As soon as I walked through the door I got more glares and laughs. Me and my sisters took a lab table in the very back, away from everyone. Emmett and Jasper wanted to sit close to us but since they were with Edward, Alice and Rosalie asked them not to. As soon as Lauren was about to come up to me the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, today we will be dissecting frogs." This guy looked like Bill Nye the Science Guy. It was extremely amusing to watch him teach.

_Good, maybe dissecting the frogs will get everyone's mind of my pathetic excuse for a life. _

**Across the room with the boys…Edward's POV**

"Hey butt head! Why don't you do something about this whole situation and go talk to her!" I looked up to see my older brother yelling at me. He wasn't happy at all.

"Shut up Emmett, why do you care?"

"Because you moron, for one I'm dating her sister, and two I really like Bella."

"You're not the only one" I muttered hopefully to low for him to hear.

"What? If you like her so much then tell her! Do you think that when you leave here and dad crowns you king you have to leave her behind? You're afraid that you actually like her, a lot. That's it. You're scared. Dad said if you found someone here…then you should tell them who you are."

"Just get lost Emmett." I was in no mood to deal with this today, and my brother was just annoying the crap out of me.

"Sorry little buddy, but we're in anatomy class and we are suppose to be dissecting a frog, which Jazz went to go get, so I can't go away."

A few minutes later Jasper came back holding the frog that was still alive. "Yo guys check it out, it's still ribbiting!"

_Uhh just shoot me now._

I laid my head on the table hoping to drown all the noise and lights from the classroom. I wanted to go talk to Bella, but I couldn't. I couldn't even look at her. Not after what happened and how I treated her. I was about to fall asleep when I smelt something burning.

"Emmett! Dude check this out!" Jasper was holding a knife with the frog on the end of it over the Bunsen burner. "Dude it's a frog-a-q!"

"Sweet! Hey Jazz man we better put some water on it though, it's kind of smoking." Emmett grabbed a clear flask of what he thought was water and brought it to the frog. "Look I got some water."

"Emmett that's not--" POOF! I was too late, he poured it on the frog which burst into flames and then finally a cloud of smoke.

"You retards! What did you just do?!" I tried to keep my voice to where it was loud, but not too loud.

"Ha, we just blew up a frog! Right on Jazz!" Emmett gave his brother a high five and a slap and the butt.

_Ok we are definitely going to fail this class._

**BPOV**

Alice started giggling, and turned to Rosalie, "Ha, Rose! Did you just see what the boys did?" I didn't even bother looking, I was to occupied with my frog.

But before Rosalie could answer, Lauren and Jessica walked up to our table.

In a loud mocking voice Lauren said, "Hey Bella, maybe if you kissed that frog it would turn into you prince charming, Edward." She made sure to put extra emphasis on Edward's name. The whole class starting laughing.

My face turned bright red and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't put up with this, so I dropped what I was doing and bolted out the door.

As soon as I left Edward jumped up. "Hey Lauren why don't you just back off and get a life." and with that he ran out after me.

**XX XXX XX**

**BPOV**

I ran down the hallway as fast as my klutziness self would allow. I turned the corner into another hallway that was out of the way where no one ever was. I was just about out the back door of the school when the world turned against me once again and I tripped over my own two feet and flew flat on my face. The tears starting to roll and I didn't want to get up so I crawled to the wall and leaned up against it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and laid my head into my arms and just let it out.

I heard someone's footsteps running behind me, and they finally sat down beside me. I thought it was either Rosalie or Alice so I didn't even bother to check. For about ten minutes or so I just sat there and cried. _Bella get a hold of yourself, this is stupid. Don't let Lauren get the best of you!! _Whispering emotional support to myself didn't help much. Finally when the person who I thought was next to me didn't say anything I decided to look up.

Sitting next to me was Edward Cullen. His back was against the wall, with his hands folded in his lap. His legs were crossed at the ankles and stretched out in front of him. He was just starring at the wall in front of us.

"Edward, I--" I was cut off by his smooth velvety voice.

"This one time, back when I was in about fourth grade I had this huge crush on a girl named Mary-Kate Allen. Some days I would pick on her so bad that she would run away crying, and other days I completely ignored her like she didn't exist. Well, this one time I had done something that really made her upset and I felt bad. So I decided to write her a note telling her how I really felt. The next day she walked up to me with the note her in hand and stood right in front me and crumbled it up, threw it at my face and said, "That was not a funny joke! I hate you Edward Cullen!" and she ran away from me. She never did talk to me again."

I didn't know what to say I just starred at his face. His eyes were dark and filled with hurt. I wanted just to jump in his lap and hug him tight. _Ha, yeah go ahead Bella and attack this guy. It will be great. Then he honestly will never talk to you again, and probably send a warning out to every guy within a hundred mile radius saying there was a psycho on the loose, beware she attacks cute guys. Lol...wait, what am I doing, I'm suppose to be listening to Edward, dang it Bella stop thinking!!_

"When I first saw you I went nuts inside. My first instinct was to run up and tell you how I felt, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I went back to acting like my stupid stubborn ten year old self. So I'd like to forget about all of this and start fresh." He started to stand up and I thought he was going to leave.

When he got up he turned back around to me and put out his right hand. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I have a major crush on you, would you go out with me?" Then he leaned his head in closer to my face and whispered, "This is the part where you stand up and yell I hate you Edward and run away."

I blushed because of how close his face was to mine and giggled at his comment.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. When I touched his hand an electric current shot through my body and it felt like the butterflies in my stomach had turned into a whole flock of geese taking flight.

I looked up into those penetrating liquid green eyes and said, "Yes."

A crooked smile flashed across his flawless face and my heart sunk into my stomach.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did, I hurt you bad and I owe you BIG time."

"No really Edward, it was my fault--" Once again he wouldn't let me finish.

"Yeah right Bella, I'm not going to let you blame yourself."

Just then Mr. Pierce came down the hallway, his fancy black tassel shoes made a 'click click' sound on the tile. "Ah Mr. Cullen there you are."

He nodded his head in my direction, Miss Swan. I smiled and gave him a nod back.

"Uh, Edward I would like to see you in my office immediately please."

"Yes sir, I'll be right there."

Edward walked me back to Anatomy class, his strong manly hand holding on to mine. When we got back to class the teacher was lecturing about the genetic make up of a frog, "Blah blah blah, blah blah, ...blah," is exactly was I'm sure everyone was really hearing.

When we walked in the door Edward didn't sneak us back to the back but he walked right in the front of the class and down the main aisle, still holding my hand. How he could away from just interrupting the teachers, I will never know. Everyone was starring at us and I didn't like the extra attention. It just put me in the spot light saying "Bad luck, come and get me!"

He got me to my seat and pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He turned to the teacher and with the most convincing innocent voice, "Excuse me sir, but Mr. Pierce would like to see me in his office right away."

"Oh of course Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks." and with one last look at me he left the class. As he was walking out I swear I heard Jessica scraping Lauren's jaw of the table.

**XX XXX XX**

After class Alice and Rosalie and the boys came up to me. Emmett wrapped me up into a huge bear hug and twirled me around.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad everything worked out!"

"Thanks Rosalie."

"This is so great Bells! Now we can like triple date!" Alice was once again jumping up and down with excitement. I looked towards Emmett who started to jump up and down with excitement too, (which I think it was in a mocking tone towards my oh so bubbly sister Alice, because it was definitely more of a feminine hop.)

"Lol, okay Alice, and I like the way you jump Emmett, lol."

He stopped and looked at me with a confused look in his eye. "So Bella, how'd you make him spill his guts?"

"Uh, I think it was the tripping flat on my face and crying part."

"Ahh, nice touch Bella."

"Lol, thanks Emmett."

I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day, and it was seriously depressing. Him and his brothers had to go somewhere that night which left me and my sisters to have some girl time in our room, well girl time actually translates to Alice rants about something while me and Rosalie nod and say, uh huh in the right places while trying to do our homework.

"Oh my gosh!! Isn't this just amazing!! Us three Swan sisters dating the three gorgeous Cullen brothers!! Oh life is amazing." Alice said as she flew backwards on her bed with her arms spread out and a look of complete bliss on her face.

"Yes Alice it's amazing. But let's try to get some work done."

"Come on Bella, perk up!" I could never be perky enough to satisfy Alice.

Rosalie got up from her chair and came over to sit next to me on my bed. She put her arm around my shoulders and said, "Hey, weren't you the one looking for some fun? Well you got it, so enjoy it."

"Okay, you're right Rosalie. YAY!" I screamed extra loudly and started jumping on my bed. "I love Edward Cullen!! Yes, me Bella Swan declares that she is in LOVE with Edward, that heart throb of a man, and oh what a man he is!! HE IS **ALL** MAN AND HE IS **ALL** MINE " I put extra emphasis on the word 'all', just to prove a point. Plus, I was actually enjoying the temporary craziness I allowed myself to reveal.

Me and my sisters fell on the floor laughing.

The next morning I woke up early and got dressed as fast as I could so I could see Edward. I was turning crazy. I had never done this sort of thing for a guy in my entire life. But Edward wasn't just any guy, he was something special. Alice dressed me in some fancy smancy new outfit from Victoria's Secret, saying I was a complete knock out and shoved me out of the room.

When the elevator doors to go downstairs opened there were three handsome guys each holding a bouquet of flowers standing inside. All three of us blushed and walked in.

"Hello girls," They spoke simultaneously in their deep luring British accents.

"Hi," We said back in a shy high pitched girly tone.

Edward walked up to me and put is face close to mine and said in the most sexy tone that ever could be spoken in, "I'm looking for my absolute stunning girl friend Bella Swan, you wouldn't of happened to have seen her, would you?"

_Don't look directly in his eyes, you'll faint._

I couldn't help myself, I looked straight into his eyes and completely one hundred percent fell in love with him.

I looked down to the ground, and blushed. "Uh, can't say that I have." My voice as at such a low stuttery whisper I didn't think he heard me.

He handed me the flowers, which was a dozen of red roses and one extra pink rose and grabbed my hand.

The elevator finally came to a stop. When the doors opened Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice got out first. Edward walked at a slower pace and I followed his lead.

As we were walking down the hallway we passed Lauren and Jessica at the water fountain.

"That relationship won't last long Bella." Her tone was vicious and evil.

Edward turned back to her with an even more evil plotting look on his face.

"I highly doubt that Lauren."

He grabbed and pushed me up against the wall, not too hard but with just the right amount of force. He looked at me for a second and then pushed his lips against mine. His kiss was sweet but strong and made my knees buckle in. I almost fell when he grabbed me and chuckled. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked off.

Once again Jessica was on the ground scraping Lauren's jaw up off the floor.

**A/N: Ok so I hope you liked it!! Please review!! Thanks! :D **

**Next chapter you'll see Edward and Bella's first 'date' and what Lauren does to the Alice, Rosalie and Bella!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry if this chapter is kind of boring! :( I did'nt have time today to write the 'date' scene or what Lauren does, so this chapter is about how edward kind of clues bella in on the date... but i hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 4:**

The next couple of days went by pretty uneventful. I spent every second I could in the presence and arms of Edward.

Friday morning I woke up to a knock on our door. I walked over to it and noticed a note had been slipped underneath. I picked it up and saw that the envelope was light pink, and in neatly scripted letters it said,

Bella.

_Hm, must be from Edward. _I opened it up and read the note inside.

Dear Bella,

I will be gone most of the day, but I have a few surprises in store for you. Enjoy your day, and know I'll be thinking about you.

Love, Edward.

"Oh wow! He's romantic!" I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice from behind me.

"Why yes he is." I couldn't help but smile, and get that weird gushy lovey feeling inside. _Oh I love the way Edward makes me feel. _

As unhappy as I was about not seeing Edward, I was excited to see what type of surprises he had in store.

As we opened our door to leave we noticed a trail of flower petals leading to the stair case. We followed the trail all the way to the end which was at the bottom of the stairs. Sitting there on the floor in the corner were three red roses, and a note attached.

Bella,  
In here is a puzzle piece, you will be receiving eight pieces throughout the day. Once you get all eight pieces put the puzzle together and it will be a picture of where I want you to meet me after school. Also, with each clue I have added a piece of candy just for fun to go along with your day.

Love, Edward.

"Whoa, this guy is definitely a keeper." Rosalie muttered.

"Yeah no kidding!!" Alice was crammed full of excitement.

"Pff, he learned it all from me."

We turned around to see Emmett and Jasper standing behind us.

" Jasper and I are going to take Rose and Alice out today so you don't have to be in school. Sorry Bella but you already ditched a day."

"Okay!" They both squealed out and ran over and wrapped their hands around their boyfriends' arms and walked off."

"Well bye guys!" _Geez, they sure left quickly. I was mad. They could of taken me any way..._

Without even turning around they answered back, "See-ya later Bells!"

_Well great, no Alice, no Rosalie and no Edward. This is going to be a fun day._

I headed off to my first period class and when I got there I went and sat next to my friend Angela.

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Hey Bella! Oh not much, just stressing out about school. You know, the usual."

"Ha, yeah tell me about it."

When Mrs. Marie started giving directions on our newly assigned essay we stopped our conversation.

Class was nearly over when a paper airplane with a red rose attached had randomly flew through the open window of my class.

Mrs. Marie picked it up and said it was for me. I took off the flower and unfolded the airplane and took the second puzzle piece out that had a little Hershey's kiss attached to it.

_What the heck? Where did that come from?_

The note read:

Bella, here is the second piece of the puzzle and since I'm not there to kiss you in person, the candy will have to do.

P.S. This candy is no where as sweet as your kiss tastes to me.

Love, Edward

My heart fluttered around in my chest and my breathing somehow stopped. I couldn't wait to get to my next class to see how my next clue would arrive.

**XX XXX XX**

Sitting through geography I was pretty ancy. About half way through the class my teacher pulled down the map that was attached above the chalkboard in the front of the room. Taped to the map was another three roses and a note with a dum-dum attached.

Bella, I hate this class it's really dumb, hence the dum-dum candy. Here is the third puzzle piece.

Thinking of you like always, love Edward.

I honestly couldn't figure out how Edward was doing this. But however it was done, it just makes me fall for him even harder.

**XX XXX XX**

Anatomy was the next class on my list. We had a huge test today which I wasn't looking forward to, not one bit. It's not fair everyone had to miss it but me. But, knowing that Edward would some how surprise me soon just made me happier.

I walked into class and sat down at my lab table. Everyone had arrived and were doing some last minute studying before the test. When my teacher (remember the Bill Nye impersonator ) walked into class I noticed he was carrying a rather large remote control.

He cleard his throat ."Excuse me class, there is something that I would like to show you."

He took out the large remote and turned it on and messed with some buttons. A few seconds later we heard a noise that sounded like a mini electric car running down the hallway. The noise finally got louder, and I was guessing whatever was coming was getting closer to the class. Then inside the door frame stood a robot about two or three feet high with a big square head and a rectangle body. His arm were about the same height he was, I didn't know about his other one because he had it behind his back. His eyes were wide and he seemed like a happy cheerful robot.

"Class, this is Robby. I invented him myself, and will be my assistant." I have to say, for a robot he was kind of cute. Plus, I liked the name Robby, it reminded me of someone. (**Robert Pattinson cough cough :D lol) **I thought assistants would be more humanly, but I guess not.

A few snickers and chuckles erupted from the class. The robot walked, or rather wheeled it's way into the class. It didn't stop when it got to the teacher but kept moving.

_Oh no it's coming towards me._

The robot finally got to my table and said, "Bella Swan, this is from Edward Cullen...My love for you is a feeling that will last forever and eternity..." Then he took his right arm out from behind his back where he was a holding a bundle of about five roses in his hand with another note with some smarties attached to it.

Bella, isn't this little guy cute? Anyway, here is the fourth puzzle piece and some smarties...I heard there was a test today so these might help, good luck.

Love, Edward

_He programmed a robot to talk to me?? How?? Wow. Isn't he amazing?!_

I was completely shocked and speechless. I looked across my class and everyone was starring at me. I looked down at my table and blushed.

This guy was definitely full of surprises, but right now what I enjoyed the most was knowing that Lauren and Jessica had been in everyone of my classes today.

**XX XXX XX**

The next class was Spanish. I didn't know what to expect about how I was receiving the other puzzle pieces, anything right now pretty much seemed possible. It was rainy when I walked to class and I got depressed. _Darn, I was hoping for a nice sunny day for when I go see Edward. _

The teacher announced at the beginning of class there would be a fun game for us at the end. _That seems cool. Stop work early to play a game, a bunch of love letters from Edward, this day isn't so bad after all. _

I couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying. I was too lost in my own thoughts about how I would receive my note, and maybe some more red roses.

The end of class finally came. We cleared the center of the room for the activity we would be doing. The teacher walked out of the room to go get whatever was needed.

"Look Swan, I don't know what you're doing to Edward to make him send you this stuff but it won't last long. Trust me, I have something planned for him that he won't be able to resist."

"Ok cool Lauren. I'm excited that I'll be able to see you make a complete fool of yourself soon." and with that I walked away. I could hear the steam shooting out from her ears like a tea pot on the stove.

The teacher came back a few minutes later with three large piñatas. She stood on the desk and hung them on the ceiling.

"Okay class, let's whack these things!! Swan, come here and hit the first one."

"Uh.." I knew if I went first I would probably knock someone out with the bat, I wasn't very coordinated.

The teacher motioned me forward so I walked up towards the first piñata and she blind folded me and handed me a small wooden bat. I was spun around a couple times and then was let loose to fire my shots. The first time I swung hard and missed and ended up falling flat on my butt. _Grr stupid clumsy Bella!!_ I got up and swung again this time whacking the piñata hard. It busted open and hundreds of bags of skittles fell to the ground with another red rose and a note on top of the pile.

I picked up the note and read it.

Bella, can you taste the rainbow? Here the fifth puzzle piece. Just three more to go. Enjoy Spanish, and I'm sure by now Lauren has said something...just tell her to stick it and I'm with you.

Love, Edward--the guy thinking of you.

_Rainbow?_ I looked outside and sure enough the sun was shining and there was a bright rainbow outside the window. _Ok, now that is crazy, there are never ever rainbows and sunshine here. Ever. _

**XX XXX XX**

After lunch I had cooking class, which didn't make sense. Go cook food after you eat lunch, but whatever. I have to say that I am a pretty good cook and it was probably one of my favorite classes to go to. Today we were suppose to do some sort of baking. I partnered up with Angela and she wanted to make chocolate chip cookies. I went to the oven to get the cookie sheets and inside was a freshly baked batch of chocolate cookies, a note but no roses. In the place of the rose there was a red sack of flour. I took out the cookies, the flour and read the note.

Bella, you're probably wondering where your rose is, I apologize for that. I guess the only type of 'flower' you are allowed to put in the oven is 'flour'. So there is your 'flower'. Also, here is the sixth puzzle piece.

P.S. There is two dozen cookies there, if you flip one over at a time it will reveal a message.

Love, Edward.

"Lol!" The flour made me laugh really hard. And I could just imagine Edward putting this in here and laughing.

"Bella, what are you laughing at?"

"Look at the 'flower' Edward got me." Angela saw the red sack sitting on the counter and started laughing with me.

Then I looked at the cookies and started flipping them up side down one at a time.

B-E-L-L-A. The first five cookies spelled my name out with icing on the bottom. I continued flipping them. S-W-A-N-Y-O-U-A-R-E-B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L.

"Aww Bella you're so lucky you have a boyfriend who does these things for you. I'm totally jealous."

"Thanks Angela." Yup, I knew I was one lucky girl.

**XX XXX XX**

I had the worst class of the day next, gym. It should be a law that klutzy people should not be allowed to participate in such classes. I was missing Edward more and more as the day went on. The flowers and notes just weren't enough. I needed to look his eyes and be held in his arms. There were only two more puzzle pieces left to be given to me. I had been putting them in my bag and not really looking at them. I guess I wanted it to be a surprise (yes another one) until I had all the parts.

Today in class we were playing softball. I had a feeling I was going to kill myself, and probably end up killing someone along side with me. The coach picked our teams and we headed out to the field. My team was to bat first, and of course I was the first batter up. The coach handed me a strange looking bat, it felt almost plastic.

"Hey, uh what's with this bat coach?" I didn't know much about sports equipment but I knew something funny was with this bat.

"Uh, oh it's just new. Go ahead and try it Swan."

I walked up to plate and noticed that the pitcher was Lauren. _Crap, she is going to aim for my head I just know it._

She tossed the ball and I closed my eyes and swung. I ended up hitting the ball, and very hard at that because my bat broke in half. When I opened my eyes I noticed a red rose and a note sticking out from inside the bat. Yup, I should of know it was Edward.

I looked up to see Lauren' s face green with jealousy.

I laughed to myself and pulled the note out that had a small box of nerds attached to it.

Bella, ok so when I saw this bat I just had to get it. Haha, and the nerds are for you being so nerdy that you fail at gym, haha just kidding Bells. Here is the seventh piece of the puzzle. Just one more to go...

Love, Edward.

_I could just totally see Edward smirking as he was writing this...that handsome British guy with that evil crooked smile that could melt the polar ice caps if he got too close..._

**XX XXX XX**

It was finally the last class of the day, math. I don't know how I am going to be able to sit through it but I guess I have to. _Just think, in about an hour you will see Edward!!_ I got to class and sat in my normal seat which was the one closest to the door. The teacher walked up to the board and started writing a bunch of stuff I had no clue about. I turned rebel and decided to tune her out. My thoughts of Edward were definitely more important right now.

_I wonder--_my thoughts were cut off short when a large wooden arrow with a suction cup tip stuck to the side of my desk. It had a little pink gift bag and another bundle of roses dangling from it.

_Who shot this? That's crazy!!_

I opened the bag and pulled out a little teddy bear that had a jewelry box in his hand and the note. I read the note first.

Bella, here is the eighth and final puzzle piece. Put it together and I'll see you in twenty five minutes. Oh and the candy idea got boring to me after a while so I got you something else.

Love, Edward

I opened the box and inside was a small silver heart diamond necklace. My mouth fell open as I looked at it while it sparkled with the sun coming in from the windows.

I then grabbed the final puzzle piece and all the other ones. I hurried and put them together and looked at the picture. It was a picture of La Push Lake. _Why would he want to meet me there?_ There's nothing there but an island way out in the middle that no one ever went to. Whatever, by know I learned just to trust him. The last bell rang and I shot out of my seat and headed to the lake.

I got to the lake about five minutes later. I started walking to the edge of the lake, very carefully I might add, but I didn't see Edward anywhere. When I was almost to the old dock with the row boat attached someone grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree.

I screamed and I heard a sweet smooth and silky British voice say, "It's just me Bella."

He placed my back against the tree as he pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't breath anymore by the time he was done.

"So, did you like my gifts...pretty cheesy huh?" He had an amazingly playful grin on his face.

"I'd loved them...especially the last one." and I picked up my necklace to show him.

"It sparkles just like your eyes Bella."

__

Wow. He's good. He's real good.

I didn't know what else to do but jump up on him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

He chuckled and picked me up and held me in the air while we kissed. When he finally put me down he grabbed my hand and said "Let's go." and started pulling me to the boat attached to the dock.

"We're going in that boat? Knowing me I'll fall out and drown."

He looked at me with another crooked smiled. "You can't fall out if I'm holding on to you."

**A/N: ok so here is another chapter, i don't know how it turned out, but i hope you liked it! Please review!! :D I promise the next chapter will be a little more interesting!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter! thank you for all the reviews!! i love them!! :D Hope you like this chapter!**

We walked to the old dock with the boat attached. The boat was small with two ores hanging off the side of it, but looked fairly new. When I walked on the dock it started to sway with the water.

"Uh, Edward. It moves."

He chuckled and walked to the edge where the boat was tied. "Don't worry Bella. You won't fall in."

"You don't know that for sure." I was nervous about this whole boat thing with my klutziness.

"If you want in the water so bad I can throw you in." He said with a playful crooked smile on his face.

"You wouldn't dare."

He lifted one eyebrow, "Wanna bet?" His face turned into a sexy evil expression that screamed 'try me'. "I mean it is kind of hot out tonight…"

I started to back up slowly. He ran after me and scooped me up in his arms and started running towards the edge of the water.

"NOOO! EDWARD DON'T!!" I had my eyes jammed shut and had a death grip around his neck. Just before we hit the water he stopped. He lightly put me down and started laughing. In fact he was laughing hard.

"Gr! That was not funny Edward!" I turned around to stomp off.

He ran around in front of me and stopped. "You're absolutely adorable when you're mad. I love it." He was still laughing.

"I don't find this funny."

He let out his full dazzle gaze into my eyes and my heart slowly started to melt…_This isn't fair. I can't even stay mad at him. Oh whatever just go with it!_

I jumped up in his arms and kissed him, and then I turned back around and headed to the boat.

"Well, are you going to take me for a ride?"

He let out his oh so famous crooked smile. "Yep. Let's go."

He hopped down into the boat and turned back around to me.

"Come here closer so I can hold on to you." He meant it in the most casual way, but it still made my head spin.

_Oh goodness I wish he would say that more often._

I walked up to the edge of the boat and he grabbed my waist and lifted me in. As soon as I was inside, the boat started rocking and of course I fell over.

"Hm, maybe I should of made you wear a life jacket." He said with a thoughtful mocking tone.

"Probably." I said as he helped me stand back up.

I took the seat at the front of the boat. "So where you taking me?"

"That island over there."

I looked out towards the middle of the lake and starred at the massive island. It was dense with trees and plants and had a nice tan sandy beach.

Edward sat in the back and rowed the boat. Every time he dipped the ores in the water and pulled back to make us move forward the muscle in his arms would flex making him look more studlier than ever.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream…" He looked up at me and chuckled while I sang.

We got to the island about ten minutes later and he pulled the boat up to the shore. Then he helped me out and grabbed my hand and started walking into the woods.

"Ok, now where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We took about a three minute hike before we got to a little clearing in the woods. Once again there was another surprise. In the middle of this clearing was a rather large white tent with little ball lights all around the outside of it. Music was playing inside with a wooden dance floor and three tables, each set for two. On each table was a candle and a vase of flowers with a long white table cloth.

"I thought we could go out to dinner tonight."

I was stunned,_ normally boyfriends would just pick up their girlfriends and take them into town. But no, my boyfriend set up a romantic restaurant on a deserted island._

"What is all this?"

"It's our own personal restaurant for the evening." He looked so cute with that happy loving look in is eyes.

"Wow. But why is there three tables?"

"Because we came." I turned around to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Whoa hey guys." So they were in on it too… "What are you guys doing?"

Emmett came up and nudged me in the shoulder, "Duh, we're going on Alice's triple date she wanted."

"Ooh, lol."

"Isn't this amazing Bella!!" Alice was once again overjoyed.

I looked up into Edward's eyes, "Yep, it's perfect."

Each of our boyfriends held out their arm and we wrapped ours around theirs while they escorted us to our tables.

**XX XXX XX**

When dinner was finally over Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper headed to the dance floor.

Edward stood up from his seat and walked over to me. In his amazing sexy luring British accent he leaned down to me with his hand out and said, "May I have this dance?"

I looked down at the table and blushed. "Absolutely."

He grabbed my hand and lead the way to the dance floor. A slow song was playing so he put one hand on my waist and with his other hand held mine. He slowly swayed along with the music and I followed his lead. He danced so smoothly, and he held me just right to where it felt like I was dancing on air.

After a while of dancing, and Emmett trying to break dance (which doesn't look pretty) we all decided to sit down and hang out for a while.

"So Bella, did you like your surprises today?" Rosalie asked.

"How did you--no way you guys were in on everything today!"

They all four laughed, "Yep."

"I should of known."

"But Edward, how did you get the Robot to talk, and get the cookies in their so fresh…and the teachers? Why would they let you do that?"

He smiled a devious smile. "Well, I guess that's my little secret." and winked.

"You know what, if I had a boyfriend I would want it to be you Edward." and with that Jasper turned around and whacked Emmett in the head, "You're an idiot." and everyone started laughing.

Edward looked at his brother, "Thanks Emmett, that really means a lot to me."

"Sure thing Bro."

We hung out for quite a while later when we realized the sun was going down.

"I guess we'd better head back." Jasper said.

Everyone stood up from their tables and paired up with their dates.

"Wait, how did you guys get here?" I asked

"Boats too, but ours are on the other side the island." Jasper said

"Oh ok."

We said our goodbyes and I told Alice and Rosalie I'd see them back at our room. Then night air was so refreshing and I could hear the crickets starting to chirp all around us. As me and Edward walked back to the boat I looked up at the sun going down in the sky. It was pink with baby blue and periwinkle cotton candy clouds swirled around the golden orange setting sun.

After I had stopped gazing at the sunset Edward looked down at me, "Bella, what are some things you love doing?"

I looked up at him kind of confused. "Uhh, I don't know…why?"

"I just want to get to know everything about you." He said.

A few seconds later I answered, "I love watching airplanes fly through the sky, and I love to watch the sun set."

He looked at me like he was completely intrigued. "Why?"

"Uh, I like watching planes because I love looking up at them and knowing that there is actually a life outside mine. And I love watching sunsets because it just so pretty and peaceful."

He just looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Well, what about you?" I asked.

"Hm, well I love being here with you. But I also like getting up and watching the sunrise. Sunsets make me realize that another day is over."

I blushed at his comment. "Yeah."

We finally got to the boat and he helped me back inside. I realized then that I didn't really know much about him and I wanted to know more.

"So do you miss home?"

He looked at me kind of surprised. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh that's cool, stop me if I'm getting too personal, but can I ask what your family is like?"

"Well I have a mom and dad, who you know live back in England, and that's pretty much it. I don't have any sisters, just Emmett and Jasper."

He didn't give much detail...almost like he was hiding something. "Oh, well how come you came all the way over here for a boarding school?"

He hesitated again before answering my question. "Uh…well, I guess my brothers and I wanted to try something new."

_Yep, living at a boarding school halfway across the world is definitely something new._

"That's cool."

Then he turned to me and asked, "Well what about you?"

"Well, my parents died when we were eight, so we've been living at Cushing for about ten years with our uncle Billy."

"Have you enjoyed that?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. _Do I say he treats us like slaves and is a complete jerk?_

I decided to keep it simple. "Well let's just say it hasn't been the greatest years of our lives."

He looked at me concerned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" I said.

**XX XXX XX**

We got back to the rooms about a half hour later. The sun had completely faded away and now the moon was lighting the sky. Edward walked me back to the room, holding onto my hand. Every time he touched me it was like a little electric shock between us, and I wondered if he felt it too. We stood outside the room for a while just looking at each other. He was studying my face and looking into my eyes almost like he could read my mind.

I finally broke the silence, "Well I guess I better go inside."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight Bella." Just as he was about to bend down and kiss me the door flew open.

"Hey there you are Bella!" I looked at Alice with a evil glare, but she didn't get the hint.

"Okay well good night girls." Edward said

"Night." I muttered. I was definitely mad Alice for ruining my chance at a kiss.

"Good night Edward!!" Alice cheerfully sang.

Alice and I walked into the room and I slammed the door.

"Why did you have to ruin my chance at him kissing me?!"

Alice's happy smile turned into a small pout, and then she got angry. "Wait, what? You're telling me that your boyfriend hasn't kissed you yet?!"

I sighed and walked to my bed. "Of course he's kissed me, but I just wanted him to do it again." After I said that I blushed.

"Aww!! Bella's in love!!" She sang happily once again

Rosalie came out of the bathroom with a giant smile smeared across her face. "Guess what girls… Emmett is coming to get me early tomorrow morning and take me to the beach!!"

"No way!" Alice's cheerfulness level sky rocketed.

"In the rain?" I asked

"Yes! Isn't that exciting?!"

Then Alice started jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh! Jasper is taking me shopping early tomorrow too!"

I ignored Alice, "Rosalie, you hate the rain."

"I know Bella but it makes a whole lot of difference with Emmett with me." She still had a huge smile.

"True, and that's really exciting Alice." I said.

"I know!" They both squealed out.

By the time I woke the next morning my sisters had already left. Since it was a Saturday and I had nothing to do I decided to roll over and go back to sleep. Just then my phone went off. I picked it up off the nightstand and read who was calling. ROSALIE flashed up onto my screen and I flipped the phone open.

"Hello." I said still half asleep

"Bella! Will you do me a favor? Emmett said I wouldn't need my purse so I left it in his room, would you mind going to get it for me and putting it back in our room?"

"Yeah, fine Rose I'll go get it." I was so tired.

"K thanks!! Bye!"

"Bye, have fun today."

"Thanks I will!" and she hung up. Why are my sisters always so cheerfully happy this early in the morning?

I decided to get up and take a shower and go get Rosalie's purse, which also meant getting to see Edward. I glanced down at the clock, 6:15. What the heck?! Why was I up this early?! Okay, I would look like an idiot going down there now. I'll wait a few hours.

Just then my phone rang again, ROSALIE.

"Hello?"

"Bells! I need you to go get my purse now, there's directions I wrote down we need."

_Crap_, "Ok, let me call you back in like five minutes."

I jumped out of bed in a hurry and darted to the shower. I took the quickest shower possible dried my hair in under two minutes and was ready to go. Well, at least I was clean and in decent clothes. I called Rosalie back.

"Hey, I'm going down to the room right now, I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok, thanks Bella."

I walked down to the boys' room which was one floor down. I got out of the elevator and walked to room 17E and knocked on the door. The door finally opened and my jaw hit the ground. Edward was standing there just in his flannel pajama pants with no shirt on. His hair was messy, the 'just got out of bed and haven't brushed it yet' style. It was gorgeous. The sun gleaming through the windows made the bronze shine out of it. His chest was so toned, nothing but pure muscle. _Stop starring! Wait, he's your boyfriend, you're allowed to stare!_

"Hey Bella! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad but it's kind of early for you."

I tried to find my voice, "Oh, uh sorry but Rosalie needed something out of her purse she left here." I realized we were still standing in the hall when two freshmen girls walked by and totally went gah gah over Edward, but he didn't even seem to notice them.

"Yeah sure, come on in."

At first my legs wouldn't move. I was still stunned, but of course Edward seemed perfectly at ease.

"Thanks." I finally got my body to function again and I walked in. I looked around their room and noticed it was absolutely clean.

"Whoa, you guys are like, clean."

He laughed, "Ha, yeah. Jasper and Emmett know to keep their stuff put away because I hate a dirty room. Which I don't know, most people think is weird."

"No, I think it's cool," He looked at me and smiled. I noticed Rosalie's purse sitting on the chair by the door and went to it. I took out my phone and called Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, okay what did you need?"

"Oh never mind Bella, we found it thanks!" and with that she hung up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill her!"

"What?" He asked

"She doesn't need it anymore."

"Ha, oh. Well since you're up, if you wait a couple minutes for me to get dressed I could take you to breakfast."

"Okay sure sounds great."

"K, I'll be out in a sec." Then he turned around and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he walked back out wearing dark blue jeans and I navy button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He smiled his crooked smile at me and I melted once again.

He walked over and grabbed my hand. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Well if you think of something tell me, cause I'm stuck on ideas."

"Somehow that sounds completely unlikely." I said.

He chuckled. When we walked out of the room he shut the door and locked it, placing the key in his pocket. Right before I started walking off again he grabbed my wrist.

"You know, I never did get to finish saying goodnight to you last night."

"What do you mean?"

Then he bent his head down and kissed me. It was a soft loving sweet kiss, and my heart fluttered.

"Oh." I muttered and smiled.

**XX XXX XX**

**Lauren's POV:**

It was so early in the morning that I didn't think Edward would be with Bella. When I was walking down the hallway to his room I stopped as I got around the corner. He was standing in the hallway with Bella, and he didn't have his shirt on. _Edward, why is a guy like you wasting your time on that thing…Bella._ Then they walked inside. I stood there for a while, waiting to see if they would come out. _Bella needs to go away._ _Edward just doesn't know what he's missing out on with me_.

Tomorrow was 'senior fun day' and if I could get Bella away from Edward somehow, then I could concentrate on getting him with me. I thought I heard people on the other side of the hallway playing with cameras so I left to go plot my idea.

_It has to be something big. Hopefully to make Edward see that Bella is a horrible person. Maybe I should get her sisters in trouble too…but what??_

I walked down the large front entry heading back to my room. In a glass case I saw the school's golden statue. It was the prize possession of Cushing Academy. _OH! I got it!! _I headed back the other way to go get someone I needed.

"Lauren?" Mike said as he opened his room. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Mike, I need you to help me get the gold Cushing statue out from the case and put it in Bella's room."

"Ha! You're joking right? They have cameras every where!"

"Mike, I'll pay you…" I tried to seduce him.

"Uh…when?"

"Now." I demanded

"Now?! What?! Why?!"

"Don't question me! Are you going to do it or what?!"

He looked down at the floor for a little bit thinking. "I'll have to block the cameras out. But I don't know how."

"You go get dressed I'll take care of that." I didn't give Mike time to answer and turned around and ran down the hallway, I needed someone else's help.

"Wow! Lauren, uh…uh…I…"

"Stop drooling Eric, I need your nerdy help."

"Yeah, anything what is it?" _Oh it was so easy to get anything from these guys…_

"I need you to black the cameras out in the front entry way…and now." I didn't even have a chance to blink before Eric raced down the hallway. He yelled to me as he ran. "It will be done in ten minutes!"

_Yes! This was going perfectly…_

I met Mike down in the entry ten minutes later. He brought a little hammer with him to crack the case open.

"Ok Lauren, why couldn't of you just done this?"

"Are you joking Newton? You actually expect me to risk getting sliced by glass. I think not."

"Oh." He was so clueless on the life of girls.

He slowly walked up to the case, probably debating whether or not he should do it.

"Oh and Newton, if you tell anyone, I mean anyone, your life will be destroyed here. Got it?"

He stuttered, "Ye-yeah."

He walked up to the case cracked it, grabbed the statue and ran. I was glad to find out there was no alarm and chased after him.

"Mike! Where are you going?"

"To put it in Bella's room!" He called back to me. I stopped in my tracks and realized that I didn't need to do any of the dirty work. I turned back around and headed for Mr. Pierce's office. _Ha, this is going to be great!_

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV**

Edward took me to a small restaurant in town for breakfast. It was cute inside and an old lady owned it and waitressed there too.

"Hey kids, what can I get you?"

Edward looked at me, and I said "Um, apple juice please."

"Yeah, I'll take one too, thanks." He said.

"So, what do you have planned for today since your sisters are away?"

"Oh, not much. Probably just get my homework out of the way so we can hang out at the senior fun day tomorrow." I answered him.

"Cool, would you like to go with me?"

"You don't even have to ask Edward." I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand on top of the table.

After breakfast was over Edward and I walked around town a little bit going into all the little shops. I never got to do this much when Billy was home so I took the advantage of it.

"Would you like anything around here Bella?"

"I already got what I really wanted."

He looked confused, "What's that?"

I blushed, "You."

His crooked smile emerged as he kissed me, right in the middle of the sidewalk for everyone to see…which I enjoyed a lot for some reason. It kind of proved to everyone that he was mine.

The morning passed by so quickly I didn't know where it went. We got back to Cushing and saw Mr. Pierce, some other guy, Alice and Rosalie standing in the front entry way. I noticed that the glass for the gold statue had been broken and it was in Mr. Pierce's hand.

"What happened?" I asked

Mr. Pierce looked up at Edward and said, "Go back to your room Edward. Me and the girls have something to discuss."

Edward didn't want to leave and wrapped his arm around my waist. Mr. Pierce gave me a 'you better listen to me look' and Edward kissed me on the cheek "I'll be back in a little bit. " and then he left. I was starting to get nervous.

"Girls, follow me. Oh, and this is my new assistant Mr. Niles."

We politely said hello and followed behind. When he got to his office he shut the doors and told us to sit down.

"Today the statue case was broken into and stolen. We found it in your room."

"What?!" We yelled out.

"Why did you go to our room?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Someone hinted that you guys might have done it."

I glared at him, "Why would we want it?"

He lowered his head. " They said you needed the money."

"Ya right!" I stood up and shouted at him.

His voice got real soft. "Listen girls, I know you didn't do it. But I don't have the proof so…so I'm going to have to keep you in here all day tomorrow for senior fun day."

"That's so not fair!" Alice's high pitched voice screeched.

Just then Edward and the boys charged in the room more angry than I've seen them, especially Edward.

Jasper walked straight up to Mr. Pierce. "You've got to be kidding me! If you know they didn't do it then why punish them?!"

"You have to understand Jasper." and he gave him an almost 'believe me' glare.

"They were with us all day!" Emmett boomed.

Mr. Pierce was the only calm one. "Guys, I know. But…I have to keep them here."

"Fine. Then we'll stay in here too." Edward said slyly.

"No Edward, I'm afraid you can't. Now everyone go back to your rooms, and girls I will see you here at seven a.m. sharp. But, I do apologize for this."

All six of us stalked angrily out of the room.

Edward looked at us and said, "Don't worry girls, we'll find a way to get you out." Behind him Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and got an evil gleam in their eyes.

**A/N: sorry if this one was boring but i just haven't had time to write the fun stuff yet, so hopefully tomorrow you will read the secret agent cullen brother style & get into the prince stuff :D review please!! thanks!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is another chapter, I'm sorry it's kind of long but I wanted to put a lot of stuff in here so I could get to more prince stuff quicker. Thank you for all the reviews!! I love them!! :D Enjoy! **

Alice, Rosalie and I couldn't sleep last night. We were too busy plotting ideas to get back at Lauren, because we all knew she did it. But, unfortunately we couldn't come up with anything good enough. Edward and the boys were at our room bright and early to walk us down to Mr. Pierce's office.

"I cannot believe we got in trouble!" Rosalie ranted as we walked through the halls.

We were upset, but the boys seemed awe fully calm, which made me nervous. When we got to Mr. Pierce's office him and Mr. Niles were seated at his desk.

''Good morning." He said.

"Hi,'' The three boys glared back at him.

Then Mr. Pierce walked up to my sisters and me. "Listen, I know you didn't do this, so…if you would like to seek revenge, I will not get in the way." He gave us a big smile and walked back to his desk.

I grumbled back, "Then why can't you just let us go?!"

Mr. Pierce didn't answer me.

Edward came up to me as happy as can be a wrapped his arm around my waist and gave a me a light gentle kiss that made me go weak at the knees.

"Honestly Edward, why are you guys so happy about this?! When I get my hands on Lauren--"

"Easy, love," He softly whispered. "We've got it handled." He looked at his brothers and winked. Whatever they were planning I could tell they were going to be enjoying it.

Mr. Pierce finally kicked them out and told them to go and have fun.

"Ya, I'm sure I will." Emmett muttered under his breath as he left.

Edward gave me one last kiss as he walked out of the room.

Alice slumped down in the chair. ''Well this totally stinks, Jasper was going to take me on the Ferris wheel and win me a stuffed animal. '' Her face became pouty and sad.

Rosalie and I looked at each other confused.

''Ferris Wheel?'' We both asked.

"Ya, this year they brought this huge carnival to town." Alice told us.

"What?! And I'm missing it?!" Rosalie whined.

We had never been to a carnival before, so this was extremely upsetting.

Mr. Pierce and Mr. Niles excused themselves and said they had some early morning meetings and would be back shortly.

"Just try to enjoy yourselves ladies." Mr. Pierce said. We rolled our eyes and they left the room.

Just then Lauren walked by the door and said in an extra loud voice to make sure we heard, ''Did you guys hear about the Swan sisters? Oh, well I guess they stole the statue or something. I wouldn't doubt it, they are dirty thieves.."

Then she poked her head into the room. "So Bella, Edward is going to be all alone today, I'm glad I'll be there to keep him company. And hopefully he will hold me extra close while we are at the Tee-B3 concert." She smirked at me and then left.

"OH! I HATE HER!" I jumped up and screamed.

"ME TOO!" Rosalie shouted

"TEE-B3 IS GOING TO BE THERE?!" Alice yelled

We all threw ourselves onto the furniture with screams of anger. The coolest band EVER was going to be there, and we had to miss it. _GRRRRRRRR!!_

**(I just made that band up :D)**

**Edwards POV:**

We got back to our room I shut the door and turned to my brothers. "Okay guys, let's go over our plan one more time." Just then a knock was at the door. I hesitated for a second and then went and opened it.

"Why hey there handsome."_ What the…why is this skank here??_

"Uh, hi…Lauren." I tried to sound as nice as possible so our plan would come out flawless.

She was wearing a short, I mean really short mini blue jean skirt with a red tank top that definitely had some cleavage coming out and about two inch red pumps.

"I just wanted to say, I can't wait to hang out with you today." She tried to sound luring but it sounded more like she had a mental disability. I wanted to laugh, in fact I was laughing hard on the inside. _and why does she just assume I would spend my day with her…hm, how would Alice put it, o yes…gag me! _But I couldn't blow my cover.

"I'm excited too, I'll see ya." I tried to smile my crooked smile like I do for Bella but it wouldn't come out. She walked away, trying to shake her hips, and I shut the door.

"Edward, dude she looks like a man in drag." Emmett said.

"You noticed that too?" I said back. We both laughed and then came another knock at the door. _Crap don't let this be Lauren. _I opened the door and to my surprise some very good friends of ours were standing there.

"Ed dog!! What up E?" It was Tommy Banner and his two brothers, Tanner and Tank from the band Tee-B3.

Emmett Jasper ran over to the door. "Yo hey guys!! What's crackin" Jasper asked as he pounded their fists.

"Ah, not much dog, you know just another gig here at the carnival." Tommy said.

"No way, dude that's sweet." Emmett replied.

When I heard Tommy say that I got the perfect idea.

"Would you guys help us with something then?" I asked.

Tommy, Tanner, and Tank all looked at each other and shook their heads, "Dude totally."

"Okay see this girl framed our girlfriends so they are missing out on the whole carnival and concert thing tonight and we needed a way to get Lauren to admit to what she did on tape so we can show Pierce. Our plan was for me to hook up with her for the day and get her to spill her guts, but I think you guys could do a better job of it. Then after we do that Emmet and Jasper and I are going to go bust the girls out of Pierce's office."

Tank gave me a high five and said, "This is going to be awesome."

"Okay guys so let's get organized, what are we going to do.?" Jasper said.

I sat there for a thinking, "Ok, Emmett…Jasper…you guys are going to have to go under cover."

They raised their eyebrows at me in confusion, "As what…" Emmett asked me.

"Uh, you know just some back up dancers to Tee-B3..."

"I can totally dance." Emmett said

I looked at him, "As a woman?"

Their mouths fell open. "Ha! Yeah right! No way!" Jasper completely refused.

Emmett, didn't say no right away, "You know Jazz, it might be fun."

I started to laugh under my breath, I couldn't wait to see my brothers as girls.

"We have no girl clothes!" Jasper said.

I laughed, "Actually we do…"

"Oh no…" Jasper looked horrified. "You want me to wear my girlfriend's clothes?! She's so small!"

"You'll fit." Emmett said with a sly smile.

Tommy, Tanner and Tank looked utterly amused. "So what is our part of this, and why are they going to be dressing like women?" Tanner asked me.

"Okay, Emmett and Jasper will be your guys' back up dancers. Before your concert you guys will have auditions for another girl, and in your audition room you will have a camera set up, and somehow you have to get her to confess. Once she confesses we can have a little fun."

Tanner lifted an eyebrow, "Fun?"

"Oh you know, you can't dance with high heels and a waxed floor…or maybe Jasper will have to fight her for flirting with his boyfriend…all in front of a live audience."

"WOW OK NO! IT STOPS THERE!" Jasper was pacing back and forth freaking out.

Tanner yelled, "Dude! Jasper's mine! Tank you can have Emmett! And Tommy, you deal with the witch." He was holding his stomach while laughing.

"I'll go get the outfits, but wigs…dang we need wigs." Emmett said.

"Okay, Jazz you go with Emmett and pick out your clothes, I'll go get wigs. Oh and would guys do one more thing?" I was trying hard not to laugh, poor Jazz.

"Sure" Tommy said.

"Would you go and 'accidentally' bump into the girls at Pierce's office?"

They let out a big smile, "Sure. We have to see what's got you guys all wound up."

As Tee-B3 were leaving Tank turned around. "So guys…do they know?"

My brothers and I looked away from them for a second before answering. "No."

"Ha, well how does it feel holding that secret in?"

"We'll tell them…soon, I think."

**Lauren's POV:**

"Okay Jessica, today at the carnival you follow me and Edward around with the camera. I will trap him in and kiss him, and that's when you snap a picture…actually try to get more than one. Once you have the pictures bring them straight to Bella. She needs to see what her boyfriend is up to. Then, she will break up with Edward and he will be mine!" _I knew this plan couldn't fail, I never fail. By the end of today I will be dating Edward Cullen. _

"Lauren. You are such a genius!" Jessica squealed and hugged her best friend.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat in front of the window looking outside at what an usually beautiful day it was. Mr. Pierce's office looked out towards town where they were setting up the carnival rides.

"Guys, it's never been this nice out." I was so angry I could spit nails. "We need something to get back at Lauren."

Rosalie turned to me. "I thought Edward said he would take care of it."

I looked back at her, "Yeah, but I want to do some damage too."

"Me too Bella." Alice said between sobs. She was really bummed about not spending the day with Jasper, she had it bad for him.

I walked over to the big black leather sofa on the other side of the room. "What are some ideas?"

Rosalie and Alice looked off into space thinking of our different options of how to deal with Lauren. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the office door.

I turned to face it, "Should we answer it?"

"Yeah." Alice said.

I got up from the sofa and walked to the door and twisted the handle. When I saw who was standing there I almost died. There were three heavenly creatures standing before my very eyes. Nothing compared to Edward of course, but it was close because I worshipped their music.

"I…uh…you're…" The words wouldn't come.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice screamed. She was now running towards the door at full force. "Hi!! I'm Alice and this is Bella, and Rosalie is over there!" She was so excited she couldn't stop talking. Rosalie for once couldn't compose herself.

"Hey there ladies, uh we're kind of lost…do you know where the carnival is?"

I stuttered a little but I finally got the words to come out a few at a time. "Um…yeah, it's…it's down 4th street and vine…"

Tommy Banner smiled widely and winked, "Thanks so much." Then he kissed my hand, hugged Alice and waved at Rosalie. Tanner and Tank did the same and then left.

Rosalie was the first to yell. "I couldn't even move! How stupid am I?! Oh my gosh my life is over!"

I finally got over the shock and laughed, "It's okay Rose." Alice on the other hand wasn't okay. "Hey Alice, chill. You're twitching."

She looked dazed. "I know…" she said looking dreamily into space. "We just met Tee-B3!!" She started squealing and jumping up and down again.

The next hour or two we laid around on the furniture once again plotting evil ideas.

**Edward's POV:**

I let out a low wolf whistle as I saw my brother's walk out of the bathroom in their outfits. "Whoa baby you guys are hot!" I said in between laughs.

Jasper gave me an evil glare. "Shut up you moron. I can't believe I'm doing this."

Emmett on the other hand wasn't so mad, but I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Geez guys, my hosiery is bunching."

I stopped laughing as soon as he said that. "Dude. Please don't ever say that in front of me again."

Jasper was wearing one of Alice's mini skirts, which was the only thing that would fit over his thighs. He had skin colored pantyhose on trying to hide his leg hair. His shirt was a black and purple tank top that showed his physique off nicely. His shoes were purple ROXY flip flops. And to top it all of he had put on purple eye shadow with mascara and lip gloss. I had bought a short blonde wig to match his natural hair color which he placed on his head.

I stared at him for a while. "Well if it helps at all, you are one ugly girl."

"Thanks man." He mumbled back.

Emmett on the other had I bought a long brown wig to match his hair color. He too had one of Rosalie's mini skirts with skin colored panty hose and a bright crimson red blouse. The shoes he chose were white flip flops from Abercrombie. His eye shadow though was a pale pink with black mascara…in fact Emmett even added some blush.

The worst part about the whole thing was that they even went as far as wearing their bras. "What did you guys stuff with?" I asked disturbed.

Emmett let out a chuckle. "Grapes and Kleenex."

I looked at them horrified. "Man that's nasty!"

Jasper looked completely ashamed.

I stepped back to stare at my broth--I mean sisters for a little bit. "This is not going to work. You guys look like hags! And you guys need names."

"Oh come on Edward have a little faith in us." Emmett said, his voice was so deep it scared me to look at him while he spoke in that outfit.

"How about Emmett is Emelie and I'm Jane?" Jasper asked.

"That's perfect. Okay well you and Jas--I mean Jane go first, if they see us together they will know something is up. Head straight to Tommy, Tanner and Tank and I'll be at the stage in a half hour."

"Gotcha." Jasper said, and they grabbed the video camera and they were off.

**XX XXX XX **

About ten minutes later I found Lauren and headed in her direction, but I made it to where it wasn't so obvious that I wanted to hang with her. As soon as she saw me she came lightly jogging over and wrapped her arms around mine. She lightly kissed me on the cheek and said "Hey good lookin." _I really hate her…does she not realize that I have a girlfriend?! Wait…if Tommy and Tanner and Tank are going to get her to spill her guts…why am I even nice to her?? She will still follow me…and honestly does Jessica have to follow us and take pictures. Crap! They are going to give them to Bella…I have to take care of that too. _

I replied as nicely as I could. "Hey, Lauren I have a girlfriend. So don't hold on to me, and please don't kiss me."

She poked my nose with her finger and started talking to me like I was five, "Oh silly boy, you don't know what you're missing out on."

I freed my arm and rolled my eyes to walk away. "Listen, we are just here as friends" _Psh, ya not even friends…_

We walked around for a little bit while Lauren kept trying to persuade me to give up on Bella.

"Come one Edward, she stole from the school, and you are so much better than her." She rubbed her fingers up and down my arm. It gave me the heebie jeebies.

But it ticked me off at what she said and I pulled my arm away. "She didn't do it Lauren, and you're wrong…she's way better than me."

She eyes got dark and mean. "Whatever."

Half hour later as promised I took Lauren, well actually Lauren followed me to the stage where I heard a putrid noise coming from it. As I got closer I realized Emmett and Jasper were singing and dancing to 'Don't Cha'. It made me nauseated to look at. I honestly didn't know Emmett's voice could go so high…

When they spotted us in the audience they brought their music to an end and made their announcement.

In the highest voice Jasper could manage he spoke through the microphone. "Hey all you ladies out there! Who would like to have a chance at being one of Tee-B3's back up dancers at tonight's live performance that will be filmed on T.V.?" The crowd of girls went wild with screams.

"Oh my gosh! Edward I have to try out!" She screamed out.

I laughed to myself. "I think it would be a great idea."

Jasper continued. "In less than five minutes Tommy Banner will come out here on stage and pick some girls he would like to meet with."

This made Lauren start jumping up and down. "I'm so going to win! I win at everything because I am that amazing!"

I let out a chuckle and rolled my eyes. _Man, I really miss Bella. _

Tommy walked out onto the stage and the whole audience starting screaming and whistling. Lauren though was trying to act cool so she would only let out a slight yell.

"Hey ladies! Okay I'm going to pick one girl at a time to come back stage to do the interview. The concert starts in twenty minutes so it's going to be quick. " He put his hand over the top of his eyes acting like he was scanning the crowd. All the girls had there arms out in the air waving yelling "Pick me! Pick me!" He finally pointed his finger out towards me and Lauren and said. "You." Lauren stopped acting cool and she jumped in the air and screamed. I had to cover my right ear because it was a loud scream. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me but I pulled her arms loose and told her to go.

Back stage Tanner and Tank had set up the camera to where it could see Lauren sitting down when she would come in.

"Tanner, how are we going to get her to confess?"

"Uh, I don't know Tank, maybe Tommy will come up with something."

Tommy walked in guiding Lauren to the interview table. She acted stuck up and snobby trying to be cool once again.

"So what's your name?" Tommy asked her.

"Lauren Mallory." She answered with a smug grin.

Tanner whispered to Tank, "Dang, I hate this chick already." and Tank nodded in agreement.

Tommy continued with the questions. "So, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. But most people say I look twenty one."

"Hm, I'm sure they do." Tommy mumbled hoping it was too low for her to hear. "I guess the biggest question is, can you dance?"

She got a shocked looked on her face, one that said 'you did not just ask me that.' "Duh I can."

"Good, okay we have one more question for you."

Tanner and Tank looked at him like, 'come on get her to spill!'

"We like our dancers to be sort of dangerous, and mischievous, and I don't know…bad to the bone. What is the meanest, or worst thing you have done to someone?"

She smiled, "Well that's easy. I stole a golden statue from my school, blamed it on these girls so I could steal one of their boyfriends. In fact I'm out with him right now and my friend took pictures of us kissing to give to her." When she was done talking she looked rather pleased with herself.

Tommy, Tanner and Tank's mouths fell open. "Wow." They said at once trying to keep their cover. Tommy looked her straight in the eyes, held out his hand and said. "You're hired."

She shook his hand. "I knew I would be."

Meanwhile out on stage Emmett and Jasper were rubbing her spot on the stage where she would be standing with grease, and lots of it. They put it right in the center of the stage near Tommy so everyone would see.

"Dude make sure you put a lot." Jasper said.

"You know me Jazz, I go all out." Emmett wickedly laughed.

Tommy took Lauren to the outfit room so she could pick something to wear. Tanner and Tank called Emmett and Jasper back to get the tape to bring to me.

"Okay guys, when we are on that stage do anything that could be embarrassing to her, anything." Jasper said.

"You got it." They answered.

Emmett and Jasper came down into the audience to give me the tape they had received. On their way down they spotted Jessica with her camera. Emmett 'accidentally' ran into her making her drop her camera and then Jasper 'accidentally' stepped on it crushing it into tiny little pieces.

"Oh my! We are so sorry!" Emmett said as he picked up the camera, and doing the bend and snap as he stood back up. "I just feel awful for this."

Jessica was ticked off, and grossed out by what she just witnessed. She yelled and screamed at Emmett and Jasper calling them stupid klutzy women who looked like men. "You are the ugliest girls I've ever seen! And you broke my camera!"

Jasper and Emmett just walked away laughing as she stomped off crying.

"Dude Jazz, you should so try that bend and snap thing…it's amazing."

Jasper looked at him scared. "Yeah, uh I rather not…"

When Emmett, Jasper, Lauren and Tee-B3 were back stage the camera crew showed up.

Tommy walked over to Lauren to give her directions on what to do.

"Okay, so we don't usually have back up dancers at live concerts so no routine is planned, just get out there and do your thang. When the first song starts off you and Emelie and Jane will just pop out and start dancing. Emelie goes to the left, Jane to the right and you go in the middle behind me. Ok?"

"Totally." She said.

I was in the front row when the host from MTV came out to announce the band.

When Tee-B3 came out onto the stage the smoke machines went off and they greeted the crowd. "HELLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY!! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TODAY?! THIS CONCERT IS GOING TO BE GOING ON ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT!!" The crowd was screaming and clapping and whistling. When the music started playing I saw Emmett and Jasper run out from back stage and start dancing. _Haha!! This is priceless man! They can't dance! _Emmett kept trying to keep his bra up, I could tell he was having difficulties.

Just then Lauren bounced onto stage trying to look like a diva star, and then it happened. Her foot hit the greasy spot and she slipped, flying straight up into the air and landing back down flat on her butt. The crowd went wild and the cameras got it on film and showed it up on the big screens around the stage.

The best part was when she fell she bumped against Tanner, which made Jasper get defensive. He stopped dancing and walked up to her with his hands on his hips. He snapped his fingers in a 'z' shape and yelled at her. "Okay girlfriend, you did not just get all up in my boyfriend like that…oh no you didn't!" Then he pushed her, which made her fly back onto the floor. When Lauren got up she was furious. She darted at Jasper but he ducked and she flew off the stage landing on some girl in the audience who slapped Lauren right across the face.

This whole time I was dying with laughter. The cameras had been filming this whole entire scene while Tommy just kept singing with a smirk on his face.

When Lauren hopped back onto stage she was ready to fight, her hair was in all which direction and she was fuming. She tried to go after Jasper again but Emmett intervened and dumped a giant bucket of water all over her head. She gasped and Emmett screamed in a high pitched voice, "She's melting! She's melting!"

Finally they had to stop the music and get Lauren off the stage. By now her hair was tangled and soaking wet, and her makeup was washing down her face. Jasper and Emmett and I couldn't control our laughter, and neither could the audience. As Lauren left the camera men followed her, getting every minute of it.

_Now it's time to get the girls. _

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV:**

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" I asked my sisters.

Alice still hadn't stopped crying from not seeing Jasper and Rosalie was irritated that she acted like a complete idiot with Tee-B3.

"Who cares." Alice moaned. "They're not with us."

Mr. Pierce and Mr. Niles finally came back to the room. "Hey girls, how you doing?" Mr. Pierce asked. When he saw Alice crying he added, "That bad, huh?"

I didn't answer and just looked away.

"I see." He said.

Mr. Niles didn't say anything, he just sat down next to Mr. Pierce at his desk doing paperwork.

Mr. Pierce looked up at the clock, and then back down to Mr. Niles. "Niles, why don't you go block the door just in case we have some visitors."

Mr. Niles answered by saying, "Will do, sir." and walked out.

There was an awkward silence in the room and Mr. Pierce decided to break it. "Well if you guys are just going to give me the silent treatment all day, I will just sit here and do work without talking."

Nobody said anything and he lowered his head to his paperwork.

**XX XXX XX**

**Edward's POV:**

We headed back up to our room to get changed into our 'secret agent' clothes Emmett had wanted us to wear, he was all about dressing up today.

While they were in our bathroom scrubbing the makeup off their faces I noticed three tuxedos on the bed. "Emmett, where did you get these?"

"I always have spare tuxedos just in case an occasion like this should happen." He answered in a complete serious tone. The sad thing was, he was completely serious.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to have a sweet get-a-way car?" Jasper asked.

I looked up at him. "Jasper, we are going to be running through hallways."

"But James Bond never saves the girl without a sweet car." Emmett said.

"Do I look like James Bond?" I asked them.

**(A/N: HAHA! No Edward! Everyone knows you look way ****better**** than James Bond!! :D lol )**

"Fine, but we need agent names." Emmett said.

I was getting fed up with them. "Guys, we are going to go down there and get them out of the room in like ten minutes tops. There are going to be no bad guys there to stop us."

Emmett and Jasper looked sad. I sighed and said, "Fine, what's my name."

Emmett leaned down and in a low whisper he said, "Okay, this is top secret, no one must know. Edward you're Agent Stud Muffin. Jasper you're Agent Dream Boat. And I'm Agent Hot Stuff.

Me and Jasper looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Ha, okay this is going to be awesome. I can go up to Bella and be like, 'Hi, the names Muffin, Stud Muffin.'" I held my stomach from the laughter.

Emmett was completely serious though, "Okay, this is called Operation Search and Rescue. Are you guys ready for it?"

We stood next to each other and looked in the mirror. I had to admit I liked what I saw. We all three had black tuxedos that were nicely ironed with a white crisp shirt and a little black bow tie. On each of our suit jackets a red flower was pinned. We placed our sunglass on and said, "Let's go."

By the time we left our room I was pretty into this whole secret agent thing.

"Do do do dododo do dodo do dododo do do dodo do dooo dododo doooo."

**(lol sorry it's suppose to be the james bond theme song)**

"Emmett shut up!" I got tired of him humming James Bond all the way down the hallways.

We got around a corner to find a bunch of the teachers talking and hanging out. I grabbed my brothers and pulled them back behind the corner to hide.

"Okay, we can't let anyone see us. So, we are going to have to be as sneaky as possible."

"And you said there would be no bad guys." Jasper snickered.

I looked at him and glared. But, pretty soon we were walking with our backs flat up against the wall holding are hands up like guns and doing summersaults across hallways. I'm pretty sure no one spotted us.

When we got to Mr. Pierce's office we noticed Niles in front of the door.

"Dang it." I muttered. "How do we get rid of him?"

Emmett pulled a toy snake from his pocket. "This."

Jasper and I looked at him strangely and he said, "Remember, he's afraid of snakes."

"I don't even want to ask why you have that." I said.

Emmett threw the snake at Niles's feet. He didn't scream, he just looked at it and ran.

We busted out laughing. "Ha, that was easy!"

The door was shut so we peeked through the key hole of the door. The first person I saw was Bella. Her and Rosalie were standing up facing the windows looking out. My heart did flips inside me and I fell in love just looking at her. Alice was the closest to the door so Jasper decided to go in and get her first.

"Okay Jazz, be extra extra quite man." I whispered to him. "You have to get out without Pierce catching you., I'll deal with him last."

"Are you going to wipe him out Edward?"

Jasper and I turned around and slapped Emmett in the head, "No you idiot."

**Bella's POV:**

Rose and I were standing at the windows when we turned around and noticed that Alice was gone.

"Mr. Pierce, where'd Alice go?"

He looked up with confusion. "I don't know, she was just here. Go look in the hallway she might of walked out." Then he lowered his head back to his paperwork.

"I'll go look." Rosalie said. I wasn't worried so I just turned back around to the window.

_Man, I wish I was out there. Lauren probably has her grimy hands all over Edward. She makes me sick._

When Rosalie didn't say anything I turned around and saw that she was gone too. "Uh, Mr. Pierce. Where did they go?"

We both walked over to the door and peeked out. There was no Mr. Niles, Rosalie or Alice anywhere to be seen. When we shut the door and turned back around there was someone standing in the room and it was Edward. His face was lowered to the ground but when he lifted it up he had his crooked smile across it. He looked mysteriously gorgeous leaning against wall.

_Oh my gosh, he looks way to good looking for his own good right now. _

He was leaning his left shoulder up against the book shelf with his right ankle crossed over his left, and his hands in his pockets. He had a black tuxedo with a red flower pinned to the jacket , which he looked pretty dang good in. Mr. Pierce was totally surprised and when Edward spoke I'd never heard it sound so deep and British before.

"Excuse me Pierce, but I must take her with me." He sounded so sexy and in charge as he slowly walked up closer to me. He came up to me and placed his arm gently around my waist. Just then the room suddenly became extremely hot, probably because of Edward's touch. I could smell his cologne and it smelled so good it made my head spin. I didn't realize how much I had missed him.

Then he spoke again. "I think you understand why." Edward handed him a tape from his inside jacket pocket. He put on a dark pair of sunglasses and swept me off my feet and carried me away. Mr. Pierce hadn't said one word.

As he carried me up to his room he lowered his face down to mine and kissed me. "Hi love."

My brain stopped functioning properly and all I said was, "Wow, you're like James Bond."

He chuckled and lightly kissed me again.

When I got to Edward's room I saw Alice and Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett sitting around laughing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked them.

Edward gently placed me on my feet but didn't let go of me. Alice came running over to me out of her mind excited. "Oh Bella! The guys are friends with Tee-B3 and they made a complete fool out of Lauren at the concert but the best part is that MTV filmed it on TV! And they got Lauren confessing what she did to us on film for Mr. Pierce!!"

I was shocked. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling his crooked smile yet again. "No, you didn't?" He just nodded his head at me.

"Haha! That's amazing!" and I jumped up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You girls ready to go out?" Emmett asked

We all three looked at each other. "O yes!" We screamed.

The rest of the night passed by like a movie. The boys took us to the carnival where they won us stuffed animals and took us up on the Ferris wheel when it got dark. It was perfect. When we all finally went our separate ways to be alone with our boyfriends' Edward grabbed a hold of my hand and took me for a walk.

We walked for a little bit not talking. Every once in a while I could feel him looking at me and I would blush making him chuckle and squeeze my hand a little tighter. Just as he bent down and kissed me cameras started going off and people shouting, "Prince Edward! Prince Edward! Who is this? Have you broke it off with Tanya? Prince Edward!"

I backed up from him. "Prince Edward?"

He just stared at me.

**A/N: Okay so here is another chapter!! Sorry it was long but I hope you liked it! Please Review :D Next chapter is going to be where King Carlisle and Queen Esme come! uh oh!! :D It might be up tonight, but most likely tomorrow I hope!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok! I think this is my longest chapter yet and it gets dramatic!! Uh oh!! :D The first thing I wrote I got the idea from 'bookandsyrupinducedcoma' who is totally amazing and helped me with this chapter :D but I don't know if the thing at the beginning makes sense, it was just really funny to me when I read it in my reviews (which i love very very much thank you!! especially from bookandsyrupinducedcoma :D) ok so enjoy!! **

Edward looked at me and said, "Bella, I have something very important to tell you…"

"Dang it!" I yelled

"What?" He asked.

"You're gay aren't you?"

"No…I'm the Prince of England."

"Yep, you're gay." _Him being gay, made more sense than being the prince of England, even with all those people screaming 'Prince Edward Prince Edward!'_

"Edward! Bella! Let's go, follow me!" Mr. Pierce had run up to us and pulled us away from the paparazzi. Edward had a hold on my arms as we ran back to the school. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

I was breathing heavy because of how fast we were running. "Ed..Edward…what is…going on?" I tried to say in between breaths.

When we reached the inside of the school he grabbed both of my arms and pulled me in front of him. "Bella, I promise I'll tell you everything." then he let out a laugh "and I'm not gay."

Mr. Pierce cleared his throat. "Edward, Niles will take Bella back to her room. You're father is here."

Edward didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. Before he turned around to leave his kissed me on top of my head. Niles walked up from behind us. "Miss Swan. How are you this evening?" He had strange happy sound to his voice. I didn't answer I just looked at him.

When Edward turned and walked away with Mr. Pierce, Mr. Niles walked in front of me. "Ahem, I better get you to your room." I just followed behind him.

On the way up I was still shaken and confused of what just happened. I heard the yells of the paparazzi in my head as they screamed Prince Edward, and another girl's name…Tanya I think. _Who is Tanya? And is Edward really a…a prince?_

"Mr. Niles, is Edward really a prince?" I asked in a soft quiet voice.

"Well. I think it would be best if he explained it to you." He opened my door and let me inside. "I'll be right out here watching the door if you need anything."

**Edward's POV:**

_I can't believe she found out this way. I'm such a jerk!! Dang it. _

I walked in with Pierce to see my mom and dad sitting on the leather coach in Mr. Pierce's office. I could feel my dad's unhappy eyes follow me as I walked up closer.

"Hi mom…dad." I let out in a scared whisper.

My dad threw news papers on the floor in front of my seat. "Did you see these Edward?"

I picked them up and looked at the pictures, they were of me and Bella in front of my room with me in my pajamas, me and her in the boat, me kissing her in the middle of the street in town. _People have been watching us this whole time…I should of known._

My dad's angry voice started out quiet and grew louder. "Edward. I sent you and your brothers here to learn, not to have some fling with some…_girl._" The way he said 'some girl' sounded as if Bella didn't mean anything at all.

"Dad--"

"I'm not finished Edward. You know you and Tanya are to be married and become king of queen of England together. Why did you think it was alright for you to frolic around with this girl, what's her name…Bella."

"For one dad she's not just _some girl_, she's amazing…and I'm in love with her. I really love her, and I don't care who knows! Let the whole kingdom and country of England know that I, Prince Edward Cullen of England love Bella Swan!"

My dad become enraged at that. "YOU DO NOT LOVE HER! I FORBID IT!" He was now standing up screaming in my face.

I kept my cool as I responded to him. "Didn't you say, if I found somewhere here that I could tell them who I was, and you know that me and Tanya are over. For good."

He started pacing back and forth. " Edward, I meant if you found a good friend, and friend only could you tell them who you are. Not some girl."

"Carlisle dear…" My mom cut in. "Maybe this girl really does mean something to Edward, and you know that Tanya did cheat on him…"

King Carlisle finally calmed down. "Esme, honey, Edward and Tanya were meant to be. In fact she's coming here. And she will attend school here until the end of the first semester at Christmas and then you will both be returning to England to be engaged."

That's when I exploded. "YOU BROUGHT TANYA HERE?! CARLISLE I WILL NOT MARRY TANYA, I REFUSE TO! IF I HAVE TO MARRY TANYA TO BE KING, I DON'T WANT TO BE!!" I ran over to the wall and shoved my fist into it with anger.

My dad's eyes became very sad and he was still calm as he spoke. "Edward, you are the crowned prince…you must become king."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Then let me marry Bella."

He sighed and looked to the ground. "No." He walked up closer to me as he continued to speak. "You must break up with her son. Tell her you don't love her. That you used her, and she will let you go. If you don't I will disown you from our family, and you will disappoint us and the people of your country. You have a duty to fulfill, and I expect you to. But, I will allow you to go talk to Bella and tell her the truth of who you are, but remember to tell her who you love and that you are marrying her very soon."

I looked at my dad through eyes of pain and stalked out of the room. I turned around to my parents. "I need to go be with Bella right now." and I left.

As I was walking out I heard my parents say behind me. "You have a decision to make Edward."

**Emmett's POV:**

"Dude Pierce, you just ruined our date man." Mr. Pierce had come and taken the girls away and told me and Jasper to go to his office. We passed an extremely angry Edward on the way which got me kind of worried. When I opened the door I wanted to run away and cry.

"Dad…uh…I didn't do it! It was all Jasper's fault! I didn't know what was going on!"

My dad put his hand up in the air and said, "Jasper didn't do it, this time it was Edward."

I relaxed a little and then smiled. "Ha, so what did goody two shoes do?"

"Bella."

"Oh." I looked down and then over to Jasper, we both knew what was happening now.

"Dad, he really does love her you know." Jasper tried to say, but our dad wouldn't listen.

"Boys, you know he has to be with Tanya it's the only way."

"No dad, it's your only way." I said with an angry tone. "Edward has been a changed guy since he came here and I'm not going to let anyone ruin that happiness he has right now." I needed to protect him, he was my brother after all.

"Emmett's right dad, Edward really does care for Bella. You can't tear them apart."

Carlisle put his hands up to his face. "Just leave boys. I need to think."

As we walked back out of the room I turned around to ask. "Uh, I get to keep Rosalie though, right?"

My dad looked up surprised. "Rosalie?"

"Oh, uh nothing." and I ran out.

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't keep still as I sat and waited in my room. I didn't know if Edward would come back. Alice and Rosalie were worried about Jasper and Emmett, but not as much.

"Bella, it's ok. Calm down Edward will come back." They tried to sooth me.

"Why would I want him to come back, he has _Tanya._" Saying her name wanted to make me throw up in my mouth.

"Who's Tanya?" They both asked.

"You guys don't know who they are do you?!"

They looked confused.

"Emmett and Jasper didn't mention the fact that they are princes?!" I was loosing it.

Just then the door slowly opened, and walked through were the three guys.

Alice jumped up onto Jasper. "What's going on?"

Rosalie walked calmly up to Emmett and wrapped her arms around his waist. But me, I just stood there looking at Edward. He had a pained look in his eyes, and it hurt for me to look at him.

In a slow low voice he said, "Girls. We have something to tell you."

Alice, Rosalie and I sat down on the bed looking up at them while Edward began to speak.

"You see, our dad is King Carlisle of England and our mom is Queen Esme. Therefore that would make us the princes."

Though I already knew it, my mouth along with Rosalie and Alice's fell opened and our eyes widened.

"I though am the crowned prince, which to you doesn't make sense because we are all three are the same age. We aren't triplets like you guys were thinking, but I am the true son of Carlisle…Emmett and Jasper were adopted. Therefore, I am the first in line for the thrown. Mr. Pierce is not really a head master, but he is our main body guard. Mr. Niles is really is assistant body guard to us."

Everything was starting to make sense, well make sense of why they were all British anyway, and why teachers and Mr. Pierce listened to every word these guys said.

He looked at me straight in the eyes but I turned away. "Bella." He voice sounded nervous and upset. "May I speak with you alone?"

I just nodded and stood up from the bed and followed him out the door. He ushered Mr. Niles away so we could be alone.

He didn't start talking at first, he just stood there looking at me. Like he was contemplating on what to do. "Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I should have, I just didn't know how to."

Then something from inside me erupted and I didn't know what was happening.

"No! You didn't tell me because this was just some _fling_ with me. You have Tanya back home, and as soon as you left here you were just going to go back to her! Everything you did and said was just a lie to me Edward! So why don't you just stop lying and tell the truth! Tell me how you don't really love me and how you are just going to leave!" I ripped my necklace off and threw it at him. Inside I wanted everything I just let out to be a lie, and some small part of me knew it was.

He looked at me for a second, and his mood changed. His eyes got angrier, but then softened. "I'm leaving at Christmas and getting married to Tanya soon after. I don't love you Bella." Then he turned around and walked away from me.

I didn't know what just hit me. The pain I felt when my parents died came back to me all over again. My heart stopped and the empty hole in my chest started to ache. I ran into my room and jumped on my bed and started screaming and crying.

"How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me!" I said while wailing against my bed with my fists in balls slamming against my mattress.

"What did he tell you Bella?" Emmett asked my sternly.

I calmed myself down and little and sat up. "He said he's leaving at Christmas to marry Tanya and that he never loved me." I could hardly get the words to come out it hurt so much.

Emmett's eyes filled with anger and he balled up his fists and stormed out of the room yelling, "That boy is dead!" Jasper followed behind him.

Alice and Rosalie ran over to me and held me in their arms whispering words of encouragement to me.

"Why did have to say that stuff?" I scolded myself as I cried.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Bella." They said as they tried to wipe away my tears.

Days past and I didn't leave my room. I didn't even get off my bed for that matter. One morning I woke up early and realized I all my tears were dried up and I couldn't let anymore come out. I thought I needed to get up and let Rose and Alice know they didn't have to worry about me. I hadn't heard from Edward at all, not that I really expected to.

I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. I let the shower run over my body for at least 45 minutes while I went over the past day in my head over and over. _Stop thinking about it Bella, it only makes it worse. Move on with your life. It's over._

I didn't know what to expect when I was leaving my room. I didn't know if _he_ would still be here because I made my sisters swear to never speak _his_ name. It was hard though because they were still with Emmett and Jasper, which I loved because those four were truly, and unconditionally in love. I only thought I had fallen in love, but my knight in shining armor turned out to be a jerk aluminum foil.

When I got to US Lit _he_ wasn't there. Just an empty seat where he use to sit. _Bella, just act like he never even excised, ever. Those few weeks of your life was just a dream. _Well more like a nightmare now that I think about it.

I sat through class and made myself try and focus. I actually enjoyed reading and writing so it wasn't half bad, Midway through class a loud group of paparazzi, a few bodyguards and Edward entered the room. Now that his secret was out I'm sure he'd have bodyguards everywhere he went.

Right behind Edward walked in a very pretty, happy and quite snobby looking girl. I'm sure that's Tanya. _Who were you kidding yourself Bella, look at her compared to you, no wonder he dumped you_. I was actually very proud of myself control, I didn't look at Edward for the rest of the class. I thought I felt glares coming from Tanya, but I was probably just being paranoid.

All through class I felt pretty numb with no pain, but as the day went on the pain slowly came back, and it hurt more than ever. Anatomy came and when I saw Edward and his brothers I lost it. I sat down and cried. I tried doing it quietly but Alice and Rosalie caught me. They got me calmed down some, but then _she_ walked in and wrapped her arms around Edward and planted a big sloppy wet one on him. I never have felt so jealous in my entire life. The only thing that kept me from losing my mind was the look on Edward's face. It looked almost...unhappy. But who knows, your eyes can play

evil tricks you and I probably only saw his face the way I wanted to.

The rest of the day past by in a blur surprisingly. I thought it would drag on and on, but it didn't.

The next morning when I got up, I felt sort of okay. The pain was definitely still there, but I slowly got use to the fact of it never leaving me.

I was sitting in Anatomy again when something happened. A new boy came to my class, and he was actually really cute. His name was Tyler I think. But, I wasn't looking for another boyfriend so I didn't look at him long.

I didn't realize I was starring off into space when he came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You look like you need a distraction from what you're thinking about"

He had a cute smile and a deep voice that matched his manly figure.

I blushed and giggled a little, ''Ya, I guess I could use a distraction."

"I'm Tyler.''

"I'm Bella''

" Nice to meet you Bella.''

''You too Tyler.'' I slowly felt my face getter hotter and hotter.

He smiled and walked away and sat down at his seat, but he turned around and glanced at me one last time before he began to listen to the teacher.

"He's cute Bella." Rosalie nudged my shoulder.

"Ya, I guess he is Rose. '' I couldn't help but smile because I kind of did like him.

After class had ended Tyler came up to me and my sisters.

"Hi girls, I'm Tyler."

"Hey." They said

"Tyler these are my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, oh and their boyfriends Jasper and Emmett." I said as the boys walked up

"Hey man," Emmett said

"Tyler.'' Jasper said ''You want to hang with us at lunch today, were making Bella come with us today,''

He looked confused ''You don't like hanging out with them?" He asked looking at me.

I was about to answer when Jasper cut in. "Dude she loves us, she's just had a bad couple of days.''

_Bad was definitely an understatement, but Jasper was just trying to help out and I loved him for that._

I smiled and hugged Jazz.

"So Tyler, where are you from?" I asked him as we were sitting around the fountains by the back garden at lunch.

"Well my dad's in the Navy so we've moved around a lot. But I just moved here from Maryland."

_Oh, Navy boys…_

"Really, what did your dad do."

"If I told you that, then I'd have to kill you." He said it in the most serious tone I was half way frightened.

He started laughing, "Ha just kidding, uh he was a Navy SEAL for years."

I really was interesting in this guy's life, I wasn't forcing these questions out of me just to be nice this time. Maybe it was just to distract myself from Edward though, whatever the reason I wanted to keep talking. "So, why did you decide to come to a boarding school, or were you sent like the rest of us?"

"Well my parents moved so much, I just wanted to settle down in one place, even if it is my senior year so I asked them to send me to a boarding school so I could live here." He was actually answering my questions honestly.

"That's cool, so do you think you will go into the Navy like your dad?" _I wouldn't mind being married to a SEAL, very manly that's for sure…_

"Actually, as much as I complain about moving I really do want to be a SEAL like my dad."

_SCORE! I think I just landed me a man in uniform…GR! Stop getting ahead of yourself, he probably doesn't even like you. _

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett just sat and watched us talk all through lunch. When it was finally over me and my sisters headed off to our class. We found out I only had one other class with Tyler, which was US Lit. But I already had that class today so I would have to wait until tomorrow before I could talk to him again, unless he found me…

Throughout the rest of the day I found myself thinking more and more about this new Tyler guy. _Who am I kidding myself, I don't really like him…I'm just trying to hide the pain from Edward._ I finally admitted the truth to myself that I couldn't love anyone except…Edward.

**XX XXX XX**

A couple months had gone by and it was finally December. The senior prom was just a couple weeks away. (**The prom has to be at Christmas or the story just won't work…)**

I have happily been dating Tyler every since the first day I met him. He has been a wonderful boyfriend who has gotten me through the pain with Edward. Okay, that's not the truth. I am still hopelessly addicted to Edward, I love him with all my heart and soul. Everyday I have to stand back and watch that stupid twit frolic around with _my_ Edward. But I still did really like Tyler, since I couldn't ever have Edward again. I mean after all he was getting married soon.

Alice and Rosalie have been happily dating Jasper and Emmett since September when school started. I could definitely see them getting married and moving back to England with the guys. _HOLD IT! OH MY GOSH! THAT WOULD MAKE MY SISTERS…PRINCESSES!! HAHAHAHAHA! Just what they always wanted…_ I hope they don't leave me though, I couldn't live without them.

"Hey sweetie." Tyler said as he came up and kissed my neck. _Edward use to do that…STOP!_

"Hey Ty," I turned around and kissed him back and smiled just as Edward walked by. _Yes, he still is at school…why? I have no clue…probably just to torture me. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD! IT'S WORKING! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY KNOWING I CAN'T LOOK AT MY BOYFRIEND WITHOUT THINKING OF YOU!_ I was silently screaming at Edward in my head. Though I may seem brave enough to talk to him and tell him how much he hurt me, I actually turn into a pile of mush when he is even within a twenty feet radius of me. It had been two months and I can't get over it. I don't cry at night anymore, I mostly just sit and plot even things to do to Tanya…_real mature Bella. _

"Bella!!" Alice came squealing at me before Geography class. "We are going shopping today for a dress for us for prom!! Anddddd!! I got the boys to agree to go with us to tell us how good we look!! Well, not Tyler, he won't go but Emmett and Jasper are!!" Alice was overwhelming herself with her excitement. Just watching her made me get a buzz.

"Okay, sounds great." I _really_ hate shopping but I knew Alice wouldn't take no for an answer.

She grabbed my hand and skipped (her not me) down the hall to class where we met up with Rosalie.

"She's going Rose!!" Alice beamed

"Yay!" Rosalie squealed along with Alice.

After school Emmett gave us a ride in is jeep to the mall.

"Okay listen Alice, we don't have a big budget on dresses, so go easy okay?" I tried reasoning with her now in the car so she wouldn't start a fit in the store.

She lost all excitement and became pouty. "Fine."

"Actually…" Emmett cut in. "Me and Jasper want to help out with the dresses, we know this whole prom thing is important to you so you guys get whatever dresses you want."

I thought Alice would surely drop dead.

"Heck! Go get shoes, purses and anything else that goes too!" Jasper chimed in.

_**Especially Bella, so when Edward looks at her he can kick himself repeatedly at the dance for letting her go…and then I'll kick him some…and then Jasper can punch him. **_**(Emmett just thought that)**

Yep, Alice drop dead right then and there.

"Guys, are you sure?" I asked them. This was too much to ask for.

"Definitely." They both said gleaming.

"Okay, well I have to warn you…you said to get _anything_ that goes with our dresses…that means your outfits too." I started giggling. Jasper and Emmett on the other hand looked freaked.

Though I hated shopping, this was probably the most fun I have ever had shopping in my life. It was like a movie. We ran around the department stores throwing things at the guys for us to try on and tell us how much we looked good in them…and in some cases how bad we looked. We tried on a bunch of dresses, we even got the boys into some and I finally found the one of my dreams. It was like pink that had sparkly sequins all over it. It was strapless and tight around my top but then flowed out beginning at my waist. It definitely looked like something a princess would wear. Rosalie got a stunning silky red straight dress with diamonds straps in the back and Alice got a long flowing black satin dress.

The best part of it all though was picking out the tuxedos for the guys. I had already seen them in one earlier, so they couldn't argue that they looked awful in them. The problem was picking out the right colors to go with us. We eventually just settled on all black pants and jacket with a black shirt and red tie for Emmett and a white shirt and black tie for Alice. For Tyler I picked out a white shirt and a pink tie to match my dress. I didn't know if I could get him to wear it though…it didn't listen to me like Ed--well you know who. I just couldn't speak his name.

But before we bought them we had them model for us. We asked the lady behind the counter if we could hook up Jasper's Ipod to so we could play a song when they walked out. We hit play to "Sharp Dressed Man." by ZZ Top and the boys walked out slow and sexy. **(A/N: Omg you should totally listen to this song ****on like iTunes or youtube or something and just picture this scene in your head…it's totally Emmett and Jasper :D) **Jasper played lead air guitar and back up singer while Emmett was lead singer.

**Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin to.  
Silk suit, black tie,I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin just as fast as they can  
Coz every girl crazy bout a sharp dressed man…**

They danced, well not really danced. It was more like sexy dancing/walking all around the store and had every girl starring at them. As much as I thought my two best guy friends were extremely hot, I couldn't help but wish the hottest brother of them all were here too. When we found the perfect complete outfit for prom we headed back home.

**XX XXX XX**

**Edward's POV:**

I sat in my room banging my head up against the wall like I have everyday for the past two months. _I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot, someone just kill me…now…please!! _BANG! BANG! BANG! _I want Bella!! Why am I doing this?! O ya! Cause of my dad! _

Emmett and Jasper walked through the door as I hit my head one more time against the wall.

"Dude, Edward get a life…or go get Bella. Do something man, you're going crazy." Emmett said as he laid new clothes on his bed.

"What's that?" I asked them.

"We went shopping with the girls." Jasper said.

BANG! BANG! BANG! I hit my head some more against the wall. _I could of gone and been with Bella. _BANG! _But noooo…_BANG!

Emmett got a mean evil smirk on his face. "Ed, you should of seen how HOT Bella looked in her prom dress, I mean she was SMOKIN, I mean ON FIRE I mean--"

WHAP! I punched Emmett cause I couldn't take it any longer.

Emmett just rubbed his chaw and sat up. "Now is that anyway to treat a prince? You wouldn't know though, cause you don't even know how to treat a lady right. That's why Tyler has Bella and not you. "

I just gave him a death glare. "I'm going for a walk." I snapped at them. I slammed the door extra hard as I left.

**XX XXX XX **

**Bella's POV:**

I thought I would be more excited for this night. I had a great boyfriend who I was going with, but I couldn't make myself smile as I got ready. Alice and Rosalie on the other hand were giving themselves personal face lifts on the amount of smiling they were doing.

"Ahh! I can't believe it's prom night Bella!" Alice squealed as she did my hair.

"OW! Watch where you put the curling iron Alice!"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Rose walked into the bathroom fully dressed and ready and she looked gorgeous.

"Whoa Rose, Emmett is going to die!" I told her.

"I know." She laughed jokingly.

"Oh! Let me get my camera so I can see his reaction Rose!" Alice chimed.

We all started laughing because everyone knew Emmett was the one to freak the most. He couldn't quite keep his hands of Rosalie usually, so I was dying to see how he acts tonight.

When we were all ready to go a knock came from the door. We all did a quick check over to make sure everything was alright and Rosalie turned to me and said, "Listen Bella, I know Ed--_he_ isn't going to be with you tonight but please try to have fun. I'm worried about you."

I felt bad for what I was putting my sisters through. It wasn't just me that was hurting, but them too. "Don't worry about me Rose, I'm going to be great tonight." I forced out a smile and she hugged me.

"Come in!" Alice yelled.

Rose, Alice and I lined up and posed the way we practiced for the boys. As soon as Emmett walked in he stopped and dropped the flowers. Alice got it on film too, it was a great face. In fact it took him a good 45 seconds to even try to blink or move. We thought he had heart failure. Then about two minutes later he rushed up to Rosalie and started kissing her. She slapped him and yelled. "You're ruining my makeup and hair!"

He stepped back and politely said, "Sorry, but you're stunning."

_Did Emmett just say stunning? Isn't that a little too elegant for him? _It made me giggle. Jasper walked up to Alice and took her hands and just starred into her eyes. They were having 'a moment'. Tyler on the other hand just walked up to me, handed me the flowers and said "Hey." _Hey? Did he just say hey??_

"Hi." I said trying not to sound frustrated. I leaned up to kiss him when I smelled something. "Tyler, have you…been drinking?"

He got completely defensive and yelled "No! and that's none of your business!"

"Uh well you're kind of my boyfriend, so I would say that is my business!" I was getting angrier and angrier.

"Let's just go." He grumbled. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the room with everyone else following behind me.

_**That boy is dead. I swear if he hurts her tonight…he's dead, and so is Edward. They both need to die. Well mostly Tyler, Edward just needs smacked. Dad might get mad at me if I kill off Edward, I guess he's kind of important to the family…**_**(Emmett thinking to himself.)**

I tried holding back my tears while walking to the great hall where the dance was. _Tyler is such a jerk, and so is Edward. All guys just suck. _

When I walked in the room I immediately saw Edward and _her._ _I hate her. I hate him too. And I hate Tyler. I take that back…I don't hate Edward. _I honestly didn't. I wanted to run up to Edward and be wrapped up in his arms and smell his sweet scent and have him kiss me gently that use to make my foot 'pop'. _Not going to happen Bella. _

The paparazzi filled the room. Always snapping pictures of Prince Edward. _Saying his name always sounded so romantic, now add prince in front of it…_

Mr. Pierce, who was now body guard/headmaster was always busy trying to keep them away.

Tyler went and got me and him some punch when Jasper came up to me.

"Bella, do you know?"

"Know what?" I asked him.

"That Edward is leaving tonight?" He sounded just as sad as I felt.

"Oh." Was all I could get to escape from my mouth. "What about you and Emmett?"

"We are staying to school is over, so you're stuck with us." He teased with a big smile on his face.

I smiled too, "Somehow I think I'll manage putting up with you two Jasper."

Then he continued. "Do you want to talk to him, you know…before he goes?"

I looked away and thought about that for a moment. "Uh…"

**A/N: Ok so what did you think?? stupid edward huh...lol yup that's what i thought but i promise it gets better!! well i hoped you liked it! please review!! thanks :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Omg thank you for all the reviews!! i loved them! ok so here is the next chapter, everyone was getting mad at me for my cliff hanger so i had to hurry and write this :D it is happy just to let you know! :D Enjoy!**

A part of me inside wanted to scream out "YES!'' But that part of me wouldn't come out.

"'Jasper, don't you think if he wanted to talk to me, he would?'' My tone sounded more icy than I wanted it to.

"Listen Bells, you don't know everything just give him a break.'' He walked away, but he sounded more concern instead of mad.

Tyler didn't come back for awhile so I sat and watched my sisters dance, and I couldn't help but stare at Edward. He was so dreamy. I tried studying Edwards expression to see what he was thinking, but I couldn't quite tell. To me he seemed confused, angry, worried... well pretty much everything except happy. Tanya on the other hand looked like she'd died and gone to heaven.. _I hate her and I'm sure if she were dead she wouldn't be in heaven…_

Tyler finally came back, with no drinks like he said he was getting.

"Hey Bella,'' he tried bending down to kiss me but I pushed him away.

I glanced over at Edward for a split second and his whole body expression stiffened.

"Oh Bella, come on what's your problem? ''He said with a 'what did I do, I'm too cute to do anything ' look.

I thought about that for a second and decided not to answer. "You want to dance Tyler?"

He picked me up from my chair and lead me to the dance floor.

He brought us close to Mike, who was with Lauren, and some other of his friends. Not the best place on the dance floor, but at least we weren't near Edward.

Dancing with Tyler wasn't bad, he was actually being truly sweet and fun. I soon found myself laughing but then I finally pulled myself from the dance floor and went to my sisters.

"Oh you look happy Bella, I'm really glad.'' Rosalie said smiling.

"Ya, and I'm having fun.''

"Good!'' Alice Chimed

The night went by quickly and nothing about it was dull. It was slowly coming to an end and the last slow song was about to play.

Tyler came up and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to the center of the dance floor. The song slowly started, it was 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Michael Buble. I had my eyes closed leaning against Tyler' s head when I heard in a deep, velvety smooth British accent ''May I cut in?''

I was completely stunned. Tyler looked irritated but I slowly nodded my head yes and Tyler stomped away like a jerk. Edward smiled his crooked smile shyly. When he placed his hand on my waist and his other hand in mine, an electric shock shot through me. I loved the way it made me feel when he touched me, but I knew it would hurt more when he left.

I followed his lead as he twirled me around the dance floor. The magic of the moment was so exhilarating and romantic. It was one of those moments where your prince charming was holding on to you as the music played in the background and no one was in the room but you and the man of your dreams. Well I guess I really had a' prince' charming holding onto me. I didn't want this moment ever to end. _Where's Tanya though? _

Edward looked in my eyes with his dazzling stare and then he started whispering the words of the song in my ear as we swayed to it.

**A/N: Listen to it while reading this part :D**

**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.  
You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.  
Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.  
Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight. **

His mouth being so close to me made me tingle all over but I soon felt the tears start filling my eyes, but I didn't want them to come out.

Edward noticed the sudden emotion that had overcome me and became upset.

The song finally came to an end.

"Bella--" He choked on his words trying to talk. He sounded…nervous.

"Prince Edward your father is waiting." _Mr. Pierce of course just had to ruin the moment! Dang him!_

"Take this Bella, it's yours." He handed me the heart diamond necklace which he had given me earlier and slightly kissed me on the cheek. As I watched Edward walk away he turned back once more and said, "Please read the back of the necklace when I'm gone." and he left. If this wasn't such a dramatic moment I would so be drooling at how could he looked from behind…he was good looking in every direction. And then I became sad and broken hearted, _he didn't even say goodbye. _The love of my life was gone. Forever. I sat down on the ground and wept.

**Edward's POV:**

I don't know how I was able to walk away from Bella. Being so close to her just then made me know how I really felt. She was the love of my life and I would be back and beg her to take me back again. As I was following Niles and Pierce out to the limo where my dad was waiting for me I saw Bella's _boyfriend_ Tyler with his buddies.

"Hey your royal highness." Tyler said as he bowed down to me in a mocking tone. He had definitely had more than a couple of beers.

I just kept walking until he opened his big mouth again. "Thanks for leaving her so broken hearted dude! Now I'll really have fun with her tonight if you know what I mean…"

"Ya, maybe all of us can get something out of her _Prince _Edward." The vile Mike Newton added.

When I heard them say that I stopped dead in my tracks. A burst of rage shot right through me as I slowly walked up to Tyler who had his back towards me talking to Mike.

"Dude, I get Bella first. She is my girlfriend." His words were slurring together from the alcohol.

Mike pointed to me and Tyler turned around. I looked him straight in the face and then my arm swung from behind me and I pounded Tyler in the face. I heard his jaw crack from the blow of my fist. He flew onto the ground and yelled holding his jaw.

I stood over him. "Try and kiss her now." and I turned around and walked off.

As I leaned down to get into the car I turned to Pierce and Niles. "You better watch Bella 24/7. Keep a close eye on her, especially tonight."

"Yes, Prince." They answered.

I shut the limo door and Tanya snuggled up close to me as we left. "Please stop Tanya."

**Bella's POV:**

Emmett and Jasper came to my side first. They helped me up off the ground and then Emmett wrapped me up in huge bear hug. Then Alice and Rosalie ran up to me too. I felt like this moment of me crying and having to have people pick me up happened a lot lately. I don't think I was quite coherent because I kept saying "He left. He's gone." I finally got a hold of myself when Tyler came stumbling into the room with Mike.

_He's drunk!_ _Jerk!_

"Bella, that Cullen kid just broke Tyler's jaw." Mike complained sounding like a little kid, he was drunk too.

_Were they talking about Edward? _I looked at Tyler's jaw, and sure enough it looked pretty broken to me. _Haha_. I just had to laugh.

"Tyler. It's over with us." I said sternly and walked off. Tyler had changed over the past couple weeks, and now realizing that he drinks I didn't want to put up with it. Who needs guys, like I said before…they all suck.

Laying in bed that night I realized I had never looked at the necklace like Edward asked me to. I didn't know if I should, or even if I should keep it for that matter. But it kept bugging me as I laid there so I decided to take a look. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door so I could turn the light on without disturbing my sisters. It took a second for my eyes to adjust but when they did I held up the necklace in the light. Inscribed with tiny cursive letters on the back read: Bella, I give you my heart forever. Love, Edward.

It was at that very moment that I knew Edward Cullen would come back.

**XX XXX XX**

A month had gone by and I slowly was losing hope of ever seeing Edward again. Maybe he did love me but her was still going to marry Tanya. I don't know if I have mentioned yet or not that I hate her, well I do.

Then, just a couple weeks after Edward had left we had heard the terrible life changing news. Jasper and Emmett had to leave back to England, not being able to take Alice and Rosalie with them. They didn't know if they would come back either.

My sisters died that day, and have never been the same since.

Strangely enough Mr. Pierce was still head master of Cushing, along with Mr. Niles as his assistant. I hardly spoke to them, just when absolutely necessary. They never did punish Lauren, but probably because MTV showed the whole concert scene on air for weeks after, which was definitely torture enough.

When I got to Geography class our teacher said a guest speaker would be arriving soon. _Hm, I wonder who. _My thoughts were answered though when Mr. Pierce walked in.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Mr. Pierce." the class said back in unison.

"Now I know this is a geography class but my lecture today is about countries' laws."

Everyone let out a loud groan.

"Now now class, this is actually very interesting." My teacher said to us. "Please continue Mr. Pierce."

This was something I wasn't in the mood in to I completely tuned him out. Looking at him also reminded me of Edward, which hurt like crazy.

I finally tuned Mr. Pierce back when he started talking about English laws. The way he began to talk about it got my attention.

"And in my country we have some very unique old government laws."

_Maybe I'll just listen to this…_

Mr. Pierce looked straight at me the whole time he spoke about this certain English law. "You see, when a prince is crowned to become king he must marry a royal princess from another family in order to take the thrown. But, in fact there is a loop hole. If the prince catches the princess cheating on him he is allowed to marry _anyone_ he chooses and still become king." When he finished he winked at me and then moved his gaze to the rest of the class.

_Is this a sign? Nah, it couldn't be…could it? Was he trying to tell me something about Edward? It is a really weird way to find out. _

Then he continued on about more world laws that I didn't listen to.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day, my mind was on what Mr. Pierce had talked about. It was bugging me so much I decided to go confront him on it.

I walked down the hallway until I reached Mr. Pierce's office. The memory of Edward Cullen James Bond flooded my head. I could still hear Edward's voice speaking with such couth.

"Miss Swan?" My day dreaming was interrupted my Mr. Pierce.

"Uh, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I sat down in the leather chair in front of his desk. I felt kind of strange and embarrassed being here.

"Umm…well, today in class…when you were talking about those laws, you were starring right at me when you said the one about the king marrying."

He smiled slyly. "Yes I was. And I'll tell you why. I guess that was kind of secret code from Edward to you. He wants you to know the truth…but, a non-Brit cannot hear of loop holes unless learned through a class. If I were to personally tell you the loop hole of the law, there would be serious consequences."

My mind became overwhelmed.

"The truth…?" I asked quietly.

"Well…I'm afraid that is as much as I can tell you. I suppose you will know more, later that is."

"Oh, okay." Was all I could get to come out. I stood up and thanked Mr. Pierce and left his office to go think. _What if?…no I couldn't be…_

**XX XXX XX **

A few more weeks had passed by and I made up in my mind that Edward did not love me, I did not love him and I was going to move on.

Ever since the night of the dance Tyler has been bugging me, and kind of stalking me to get back together with him, and every time I would refuse.

I was another unusually sunny day when I was sitting by the window in US Lit. It was about halfway open so we could listen to the noises outside from the birds and animals while working.

I heard a purr, or more of a whine kind of roaring sound from car engines, and they sounded like expensive car engines. All the boys' ears in my class perked up as they heard the noise of the cars. I looked out the window and saw a shiny red Ferrari and a shiny yellow Lamborghini. Then a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish pulled up beside them. My mouth dropped to the desk as I starred at the cars.

I watched the doors slowly open up at the same time and then I saw Jasper get out of the yellow Lamborghini, and then Emmett step out of the red Ferrari and then…Edward Cullen, no wait make that Prince Edward Cullen, the sexy British James Bond man, yes a very manly man…a very drop dead gorgeous manly man stepped out of the Aston Martin. A light gust of wind lightly tousled his bronze hair. I swear I heard 'The Boys Are Back In Town' by Thin Lizzy start playing. **(listen :D) **

My heart collapsed in my chest. I saw Emmett and Jasper leave their cars, most likely heading towards Alice and Rosalie…boy will they be surprised! Edward didn't move though. He looked scared almost.

Something combusted inside me and I flew from my seat as fast as I could and darted out the door. I ran all the way until I reached the parking lot. I saw Edward looking down at the ground leaning against his Vanquish and I yelled out his name, almost out of breath.

"Edward!"

He shot his head up in my direction and I took off after him. I ran all the way until I reached him and before I knew what I was doing I leaped into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and started kissing him. _WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT IF HE'S NOT HERE TO SEE ME?! WHAT IF HE CAME FOR MR. PIERCE?! _

Instead of pulling away like I thought he would he pushed me closer to him, and kissed me even more. When we were both out of breath he took my face in his hands.

"Bella! I'm so sorry for everything! Please forgive me! Please! I'll do anything! I just want you to know that I love you more than anything, and I am a complete jerk!"

I let out a slight laugh, and he looked a little hurt.

"Edward Cullen! I'm pretty much making out with you in the middle of the parking lot…and I think that means I forgive you!"

He smiled his crooked smile and wrapped me up in his strong embrace and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I'll never hurt you again…I just had to get rid of Tanya." and he chuckled.

"And how did that work out?" I asked him.

"I got her to cheat on me, and then I told my dad that I loved you more than life itself and left to come back after you." He was absolutely glowing with happiness.

"After I read my necklace after prom, I thought you would come…but I eventually gave up hope, even when Mr. Pierce came to talk to the 'class' about 'laws'.

"How could you ever think I wouldn't come after you?"

"Hm, maybe it was when you told me you didn't love me and you were marring Tanya."

His face looked like someone had just stabbed a knife through his heart. "Oh."

I immediately felt guilty for saying that. "No Edward, I'm the one who just assumed stuff."

"No. I didn't tell you the truth and I hurt you."

I looked up and smiled at him. "Are we going to sit here and argue or make up for lost times?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me around to the passenger side of the car and helped me in. He got into the drivers seat turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"Anywhere Bella, from now on…the world is yours."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it and it didn't go to fast! It's not the end though!! Nope, I still got more to the story!! :D Please review!! Thanks!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews!! :D Well I hope you like this chapter...I've been having major writers block, grr. Enjoy!**

Edward drove incredibly fast down the road. I just felt so free and alive that I didn't object. There were so many questions running through my head right now but I just bit my tongue so I could savor the moment.

"So where are we going? ''I asked him, not really caring about the answer but more of just listening to his voice.

He took his eyes off the road and looked at me, ''I think I owe you an explanation so we are going somewhere private.''

I got goose bombs all over me, I really missed his sweet silky smooth voice ''Okay."

Five minutes later we ended up at La Push Lake.

''Why are we here?''

He let out his crooked smile. ''It was where our first date was," then he let out a laugh. "But to spare you I won't take you in the boat this time.''

I let out a loud sigh, "Phew."

He chuckled and the got out of his car and walked around to my door. He helped me out and then tilted his head looking at me for a split second thinking. Then he slammed the door shut, threw me up against the side of the car and kissed me.

He let go and pulled back from me, ''I really missed that part."

My head was spinning. "Edward, I love you.''

He pulled me into a warm hug and whispered in my ear smooth and luring, ''I love you more than anything."

He wrapped his arm around me and we walked away from the car towards the edge of the lake.

"So do you want to know the whole story?" He asked me.

I didn't know the answer he was looking for, so I told him the truth. "Sure."

He let out a low sigh and then began. "Well, after we came back from the carnival my father was waiting for me in Pierce's office--" I cut him off.

"No, tell me everything…like before you came here, why did you?"

"Oh. That part." He looked up in the sky for a second to think. "My brothers and I have lived in England our whole lives as the princes. Not that I'm complaining, but we were just never really able to get away to have fun. Since my dad is getting older he was going to pass the crown down to me in a year or so, and so we decided to get away until then. Plus my parents thought the separation between me and Tanya would help us. You see we've known each other for years, she is part of a royal family from Wales, so it was only obvious to put us together. I have to admit I really liked her for a long time, and I thought she felt the same way. We had been seriously dating since we were sixteen and I was about to propose to her but she cheated on me with another guy. That crushed me and I lost the trust I had in her, but since we weren't engaged it was okay to everyone else. I broke up with her right before I left and I knew it was over, but my parents and her didn't think so."

I just watched him while he spoke, and was excited that he was being completely open and honest.

"So Emmett, Jasper and I came here just to get away for a year. We had never expected to find you guys. But when we first saw you it was truly love at first sight. I of course was too scared to get close to you because I knew what my parents, well mostly my father would think of it. I wouldn't of been able to become king, which meant Emmett would."

We both suddenly shuddered at the thought.

"So anyway back to my father being in Pierce's office that day, the newspapers in England had gone nuts with this 'Prince's Fling' and he came after me. By the time he got here he had already arranged for Tanya to come here and our wedding was already on the way. I pretty much had to choose between you and my family, which wasn't fair because I wanted both. When we went out in the hall together I never meant to say the things I said, you just hurt me to say what we had was all fake. But, I hurt you more and I will never forgive myself. I'm not quite sure how I stayed away from you so long, it was mostly because I was embarrassed at how I acted with you. It was completely and totally wrong."

Just then he sat down on the ground and shook his head in disappointment.

"But Pierce and my brothers truly knew how I felt and they told me that if I could just go along with the whole Tanya thing for a while they would find a way to stop it."

"Wait, Emmett and Jasper were doing research too?" I asked confused.

"Ha-ha, well actually Jasper studied, Emmett was mostly just threatening Parliament to find a way." He laughed.

My mouth dropped. "Parliament? You mean like the whole English government?"

He laughed again. "Yeah it's crazy how much they got into my desperate need to have you. I didn't even know they knew anything until Pierce told me. Emmett I guess had sent out a national emergency that I needed to get rid of Tanya because there was this amazing American girl waiting for me to come back to her. He pretty much threatened to fire the entire government monarchy unless they found a loop hole in the law. In fact his exact words were, 'You idiotic morons created this whacked out law, now fix it, and soon before Edward loses it and I become king.'"

_Good ole Emmett…_ I laughed to myself.

"I think the last part about him becoming king scared them enough to try and do something about it." Edward said still laughing.

"Yeah, it scares me and I don't even live there." I said smiling.

He looked at me with a funny look. Kind of like, 'yeah you don't live there…yet.' and the ends of his lips twitched a little bit as he looked into the water.

"So you guys found the loop hole which Pierce told me and then what…?" I asked him still wanting to know more.

"Well so I had to get Tanya to cheat. Easy enough right? Yep, in fact it was too easy."

"Uh, how do you get someone to cheat on you?" I asked him curiously.

"Ha-ha, well it's kind of a funny story. Okay so when Emmett and Jasper came home it was all a plan to get rid of Tanya. I couldn't find a guy Tanya would cheat on me with and not squeal if I paid him. So I had to use my resources, and people I could trust."

I was getting anxious to know who it was.

"So we used Jasper." He started laughing. "You should of seen his face when I asked him to date her."

I started laughing because I could totally picture Jasper's face, sick with disgust. "Wait…Jasper?" I asked suddenly confused.

"But you see," he continued. "We couldn't make her actually date 'Jasper', so we gave him a makeover. We gave him a French accent with a black wig that we drenched with hair gel. We named him Rufeo, and he was a male model from Paris."

By now he was clutching his sides from laughter, and so was I.

"But how did she feel when she found out she was tricked?" I asked him slowing my laugh down.

He started laughing even harder. "Well you see, we kind of killed 'Rufeo' off."

"Killed?" I asked surprised.

"Ha-ha. Yeah he had an 'accident' in Japan."

"Japan?" I asked starting to laugh again.

Edward soon had tears coming from his eyes. "Yeah, I think the newspaper report said something about strangled from seaweed during a photo shoot."

Soon my eyes were also watering and my sides ached with pain. "No way, you even got the news papers to say something about it?!"

Edward's laugh was slowing dying down. "Well we did have to make it convincing and to show everyone Tanya 'cheated' on me. We took pictures of when they were out, and one that Jasper is not too proud of. Him kissing her, which if Alice ever found out he would die. But yeah, she believed every single part of it though, it was absolutely amazing."

"You guys are crazy good."

He slightly bowed, "Why thank you." and then smiled his crooked smile.

"So when everyone of England read the papers, including my parents, I ended our engagement and said I had someone to go after and left immediately."

I looked away because I was starting to blush. He lightly brushed his fingers against my cheek as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ears that had fallen in my face.

"So what's going to happen now…with the whole you becoming king thing?" Saying Edward was becoming king felt weird, almost impossible.

"Well, I'm staying here until graduation and then whatever happens from there."

"But you still are becoming king though right?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to give it up just because of me.

"Yeah, I guess I sort of have to."

"Do you want to?"

He took a second before answering my question. "Yeah, sometimes I don't, but for the most part I do. Especially since Emmett is next in line." He said jokingly with a cute little smile.

Then something came to me that was awfully upsetting. "Your parents hate me don't they?"

He looked shocked, almost sad. "No Bella, don't think that. They know who I've really ever wanted, which was you."

I looked out across the lake for a second thinking about how King Carlisle and Queen Esme feel about their son loving someone so ordinary like me. It must be upsetting for them.

For the rest of the day we just laid by the lake, me in Edward's arms starring at the sky laughing and talking. When the sun was finally setting we thought we should head back. I was dying to see how happy my sisters were, and my two best friends, Jasper and Emmett.

That night when we got back to school we had a big reunion with Alice and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. It couldn't of been a happier night.

**XX XXX XX**

It was finally the end of February, and we all knew what that meant. Billy's six months in Australia was up, and he would be coming home. I was pretty nervous about how he would take the fact that we didn't clean anymore and were dating three princes of England. My guess was, not very well.

"Edward, what is Pierce and Niles going to do when Billy gets back?" I asked him one rainy Saturday morning while we were hanging out in his room. "Since they are running this school now?"

"We haven't decided yet if we should tell Billy, although he'll probably find out with all my secret security and newspapers. We will probably just make Pierce and Niles body guards for you girls."

"Why do we need them?" Having two guys in suites follow us around all day was kind of weird.

"I'm not taking my chances and letting something happen to you Bella." He said in a strong tone.

I rolled my eyes, "Please."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You actually think you couldn't get into any danger?"

"Yes," I said with absolutely no confidence in my voice which made him chuckle.

"Sure." He said as he rolled his eyes at me.

**XX XXX XX**

The next morning sure enough bright and early Billy arrived.

"Get up girls!'' He screamed as he stomped into our room.

"Get off your lazy butts and work! I have yet talked to Mr. Pierce to see how you have acted!" His voice Kept getting louder and louder with each word he spoke.

"Stop yelling Billy." Alice whined with her eyes glued shut.

Billy became furious and ran over to Alice. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her on to the floor making her knock her shoulder on the corner of the nightstand.

Alice let out a whimper as she tried not to cry. Angry at what Billy did I jumped out of bed and ran to Alice to pull Billy off her.

He ended up just throwing me to the ground and stomped out of the room ''Get to work…Now!''

"I'm so glad he's back." Rosalie cheered sarcastically.

"Aren't we all. " I muttered.

Fifteen minutes later we were dressed and headed to the cleaning closet to gather our supplies.

When we had gotten everything we needed we headed off to the first part of the school for the day. As we were walking down we came across Billy who was walking with none other than Tyler by his side.

"What do they want?" Rosalie spat out with disgust.

"Okay girls, Tyler has graciously offered to watch you guys, just to make sure you get the job done." Billy said with a cheerful tone.

I looked over at Tyler to see a stupid smug smirk across his face.

_Crap, I wish Edward was here._

Billy walked off and Tyler followed us into the back hallway to 'watch' us work.

I turned around for a brief moment to see Pierce's head around the corner. I looked at him and mouthed the word help. He winked and turned around and started talking to Billy.

"Mr. Black, the girls were absolutely amazing. They were up bright and early everyday doing their chores.. as you can see from how clean it is.'' Their voices slowly faded as I heard their footsteps move away from us.

_I love Pierce._ I said smiling to myself.efficient

Alice and Rosalie headed off into different directions to get the job done quicker, we rarely cleaned together just to be more .

Suddenly Tyler had gotten awful close to me.

''Come on Bella... you better get working. "Tyler whispered in my ear. "You know, we could get married, and you could clean and take care of me instead of Billy." He grabbed my hand and held it in his.

I shoved him off of me ''Don't touch me! ''I hissed back at him.

He tried wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his face closer to mine. "Oh don't be like that sweetie, Cullen isn't around its ok."

"Get off me!'' I hit Tyler across the face as hard as I could. A small red mark appeared on his cheek when he looked back at me, and then he took his fist and slammed it into my face.

I fell to the floor with pain grasping where his fist hit my head. I tried not to cry but the pain was too much. I pulled my hand down from my face and noticed the blood on my fingers, it started to make me feel woozy.

Tyler bent down and grabbed a hold of me. "Yeah, don't you ever think you can treat me like Swan!" Tyler yelled while I just laid there and cried.

Just then someone ripped Tyler off of me and threw him up against the other side of the wall.

Edward leaned down to me to make sure I was half way okay.

"So Cullen, you finally showed up. Where ya been?" Tyler taunted at him.

"Well if I told you that, then I'd have to kill you." Edward answered back slyly as he stood up to face him.

Tyler laughed in his face. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"Actually, I'd like to see that too." Edward said thoughfully. As soon as Edward was done talking he walked up to Tyler and punched him square in the face.

"Honestly I thought I already broke your jaw, maybe that wasn't enough. Oh, and I think I forgot to mention that if you ever come close to Bella again I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Bella's not worth it." Tyler scoffed off, which was a seriously bad move on his part.

I heared Tyler's yelps and I looked up to see Edward repeatedly pounding Tyler in the face, and kneeing him the gut multiple times. Tyler finally became so weak that he fell to the ground, and when he tried to get back up Edward grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall again causing him to fall to the floor for good.

I had never seen Edward so outraged before. Emmett and Jasper finally came running up and had to pull him off of Tyler, I'm sure Edward wanted to strangle him. When Edward was able to calm down a little he ran back over to me and carefully pulled me into his arms. Then when Emmett and Jasper saw what Tyler did to me, they began taking their turns beating the crap out of the kid.

"Bella, Bella…I'm so sorry I wasn't here, are you okay?" His voice was so scared and he stuttered as he spoke.

I could barely get anything to come out of my mouth, but I tried to make Edward not worry so much. "Ouch."

He slowly became less tense and let out a slight chuckle at my response. "Come on, let's get your head taken care of…and did he do anything else to you?"

"No, no he didn't." I spoke while Edward picked me up from the ground.

Pierce and Billy finally came running to the scene to see a very dismembered Tyler and me with a throbbing headache, and a gash above my left eye.

"What the--!" Billy fumed. "Cullen! I want you out of my school!"

That just made Edward even more mad. "Are you joking? That kid just attacked your niece, and you don't care?!"

Billy's face was getting red with furry, "She probably deserved it!" and he jerked me out of Edward's arms making me almost hit the ground but Edward caught me just in time and helped me stand on my feet.

Edward's eyes became filled with hate, and he started shouting in a wicket dark tone. "SHE PROBABLY DESERVED IT?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR. BLACK I SWEAR IF YOU EVER, EVER, I MEAN EVER MAKE HER DO ONE MORE DIRTY JOB FOR YOU OR LET ANYONE GET CLOSE TO HER SO HELP ME--"

Pierce cut him off, "Edward whoa back off, I'm sure Bella can't take the screaming right now. Take her to the nurse and we'll deal with this later. As for you Billy, come with me."

"I don't have to go anywhere with you, I own this school!"

Pierce pulled out his secret security badge from inside his suite jacket. "Actually you do have come with me, see I kind of take care of the royal family of England…and Edward just happens to be one of them, and since Bella is dating Edward it is only obvious that I take care of her too."

Billy for the first time actually looked scared. "Royal family?"

Pierce nodded his head, "Yes, Edward is the crowned prince of England...which would make his brothers Emmett and Jasper princes too."

"Bella...your...dating a...a...prince?" Billy stammered.

Though it hurt to giggle, I did. "Yeah, and Alice and Rosalie are dating princes too, isn't it great?"

Edward was still stiff with anger and just said, "Let's go Bella." he picked me up once more and carried me down the hall. "What about Tyler?"

Edward grunted at my question. "My brothers will take care of him."

_Oh crap. Tyler's dead._

**A/N: Okay how did you like it?? I didn't really know what to write about so this is all I got...if you have any ideas for the next chapters I'd love to hear them!! Please review!! Thanks! :D **

**P.S. Tyler isn't really 'dead' just really hurt lol but I couldn't really make him die because I think him and Tanya would go good together...also I think Tanya needs to come back to America and gang up with Lauren against Bella one last time before Bella goes off to England! :D But Tanya is going to cause more trouble in England too..hmm, what do you think??**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First i just want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love them! It's been a couple days since I have updated...gr stupid school, and I've been having major writer's block. But I think I have an idea of what Tanya tries to do to Bella so here it is...Enjoy! **

Edward carried me to the nurse's office and laid me on the leather table that was covered in plastic. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I'm not quite sure how much longer later until I woke up to Edward's pacing footsteps outside the nurse's door, and his upset voice.

"Pierce I'm not going to put up with Billy treating her like this! And that slime ball Tyler, I'm going to kill him!"

"Edward, calm down. Ha-ha besides I think you pounded on Tyler enough, he's in pretty bad shape."

"How do you know he won't come back after Bella?" He shouted as I heard a loud BANG on the wall.

"Uh. Whoops." I heard Edward say quieter this time.

"Edward." My voice sounded weak, even to me.

Within seconds Edward was beside the bed. "Hey, you're awake. Do you feel better?"

His voice sounded so sweet and gentle, like he hadn't ever been angry.

"Yeah I'm good, I just have a headache." As I awoke even more I was starting to feel better.

"Yeah, I hope Tyler has a headache too." Edward mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled at me like he was totally lying but I just let it slip.

"Bella!" Alice ran in the room and up to me. "Good you're awake! Guess what!"

I laughed, "What Alice?"

"Billy is going to get fired! And Tyler is going to get kicked out!"

My eyes widened with surprise. "Nuh huh, are you serious?"

"O yeah. And by the way, there's a whole in the wall out there. " Emmett said as he walked in too.

I looked over at Edward who looked away embarrassed.

"My bad." He muttered.

I forgot about Edward's anger tantrum. "Wait, so who is going to run the school?" I asked them.

"I was thinking about it." Niles said entering the room too.

"That would be sweet, and the wall--" Rosalie commented as she stepped in after him.

"I know!" Edward yelled frustrated cutting her off.

"That would be cool Niles." That time is was Jasper who walked in with Rosalie.

"Wow, looks like we got a full house." I said giggling.

"Not yet…okay now we do." Pierce said poking his head in the door.

"Come in here Pierce." I called out to him when he disappeared.

"Uh, one sec, just trying to do a little patchwork."

Everyone turned to Edward and laughed.

**XX XXX XX**

**Tanya's thoughts:**

_My Edward, he left me. Who cares if I like to have fun with other guys, I mean Rufeo was seriously a hunk. That American girl needs to pay for this. It is her fault he didn't want to be with me. She could never make him happy like I can! I'm going after her. But, I'm going to need help…_

**Billy's thoughts:**

_Those ungrateful children! How could they do this to me? After everything I've done for them! They will pay, and Bella will never be with her so called 'prince charming'. I'll get her back soon, and her little boyfriend Cullen too. But, I will need help with this…_

**Tyler's thoughts:**

_Ouch. Cullen is going pay, and so is Bella his stupid girlfriend. I could of made her so much happier. Something is going to be done so they get what they deserve. But how? I'll need help that's for sure…Ouch._

**Mike's thoughts:**

_Dang Lauren is hot. I'll do whatever I can to get with her._

**Lauren's thoughts:**

_Bella will pay! I can't let her actually end up with that hot stuff Edward Cullen! Never! I need help though…Mike! I'll use Mike again…_

**Jessica's thoughts:**

_Lauren is totally going to make me help her get revenge on Bella. It's so fun! Hee-hee!_

**XX XXX XX**

**Tanya's POV:**

I was almost to Cushing Academy when I had finally come up with the most perfect plot against Edward and his dear sweet Bella. I didn't know how I was going to do it on my own though. Maybe I could find some other people to help me with it.

When I got there I parked behind the school. I had to make sure I as sneaky enough not to be seen by anyone who knew me.

I walked slowly and quietly around every wall of the school, making sure there were no people around. When I turned around one corner of the school I heard some people coming so I hopped into the closest bush.

"Okay Mike, we need to get back at Bella for what she did to us."

"What she do Lauren?"

"Do not ask Lauren any questions Newton!"

"Thank you Jessica, anyway Mike just believe me on this okay? Swan doesn't deserve Edward so we have to dispose of her."

_How perfect is this?!_ I climbed out of the bushes so I could talk to them, and I startled the blonde boy.

"Oh goodness!" He yelled stepping back.

I laughed at the his girly behavior. "Oh, well I couldn't help but over hear your guys' conversation."

The other blonde girl looked at me with an evil death glare.

"Oh, no see I totally agree with you guys. I was Edward fiancé. He left me for that American girl, Bella." I spat out her name with disgust.

"Oh, I see. Hi I'm Lauren. This is Jessica," she said pointing to the brunette, "and this is Mike," pointing to the blonde.

"Hey guys. So you ready to help me destroy Bella? You know what, while we're at it, let's get rid of her sisters too. " I asked them.

"Totally." The two girls chimed in. I could tell the boy was completely lost but he nodded his head yes anyway.

"We're in." I turned quickly behind me to see some boy who looked like he had just been mauled by a bear, and a short kind of stalky older man.

"Who are you?" I asked them curiously.

"I'm Tyler, and I hate Cullen. This is Billy Black, the head--I mean ex-headmaster of Cushing. Cullen got him fired, and me kicked out. We heard you talking and are ready for your guys' revenge."

I smiled wickedly. This is going to be great.

**XX XXX XX**

I had everyone follow me to town so we could talk in private.

"Alright guys, in order to do this right we have to stick together. '' I told them.

Everyone nodded their heads in unison agreeing with me.

"So what do you have in mind Tanya?" Tyler asked me.

I smiled wickedly. ''Good question. This is what is going to happen. We are going to kidnap the Swan sisters, bring them through the woods to Forks, Washington. Next to Forks is a place called First Port where ships from San Francisco sail to there. We throw the girls onto the ship and let them sail. Then we tell the boys that the girls have moved on and don't want them anymore. The boys will have no reason to stay here and they will move back to England bringing Pierce and Niles along with them, and so by the time the girls get back from California their guys will be gone. That means Billy you can take over again. Tyler, you can go back to school and I can go back to Edward."

"And how come you get Edward?!" Lauren shrieked.

"Hellooo this is my plan. It is only obvious that I should get Edward." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Fine." Lauren grumbled.

''One thing I'm not positive about is how exactly are we going to get the girls though...'' I said out loud but more thinking to it myself.

''I could get my son and his buddies to grab them.'' Billy said.

Lauren looked confused. "Won't they think something is up when their cousin takes them?''

"They could wear masks!'' Jessica said cheerfully.

"Yeah,'' Billy said "Definitely."

''Well we also need to wait for the perfect time." Tyler said

"If I know Edwards parents, they will make him come visit soon, so we just have to be patient. '' I told them.

"Gotcha," They said willingly.

"Okay let's meet back here in one week to see if there are any new updates. I will be staying at the Wolf Lodge Hotel if anyone needs to contact me, but I have to stay out of eye sight of anyone else that would know me. If something happens before a week is up come contact me."

Everyone left the small diner and headed back to who knows where. I didn't care about them, this was all about me and my revenge, and it was going to be good…

**XX XXX XX**

"I have absolutely amazing fantastic wonderful--"

"Jessica, just spit it out." I told her dryly.

"Whatever Tanya. Anyways…I heard the Cullen boys talking to the Swans and they are leaving for a week to England!!"

My eyes widened and my lips turned up into a huge smile. "Perfect." I turned to Billy, "Is everything situated with your son?"

"Completely." He answered me.

"Good."

"What do we do in this master plan of yours Tanya?" A stupid Mike Newton asked me.

"For one, don't squeal, two spy on the girls so we know when to attack and three just sit back and enjoy the ride…" I let out my favorite devilish laugh and everyone joined in too.

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV:**

"Hey guys since the boys are going to be gone for a week let's have a total girl day tonight, shopping and all!" I told my sisters as we were getting dressed for school Friday morning.

"Shopping! Okay!" Alice shouted without questioning anything.

"Whoa, hold up. Did Bella just say let's go shopping?" Rosalie asked teasingly.

"Well, summer is going to be here before we know it, so let's go get some new clothes." I didn't want to mention that the new clothes would be for Edward to see when he came home.

Edward and I have been completely inseparable since he came back and I've loved every second of it. Somehow I knew this was going to be a tough week without him.

"Do you think Pierce will let us go alone?" Alice asked me disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Oh. I don't know. I hope so." I looked down thinking about it.

**Edward's POV:**

"Pierce while we are gone do not let those girls out of your sight. Not for one minute, okay? I can't afford to have Bella disappear on me."

"Yes prince. They are safe with Niles and me for sure."

"Thanks." I told them as I walked out. I didn't want to leave Bella not for one minute but I knew I would be back soon. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

**Bella's POV:**

"Uh Pierce…we were kind of wondering if you would…I don't know let us go shopping tonight."

"Why wouldn't I--oh… you mean…alone."

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Please? We won't be out late and it's just this once."

He thought about my request for a second. "Bella, Edward--"

"Come on, he's not here! Please, just let us go. It's kind of weird having you guys follow us around school as it is."

"I don't know why I'm saying yes, but…fine, just this once." But I could tell he knew he would regret it soon enough.

Later that night Rosalie, Alice and I headed into town to do some shopping. Not exactly my favorite thing to do, but it was well over due. We walked around the mall for a couple of hours finding a few new outfits here and there. When the sun was beginning to set we wanted to go into town to do some more shopping.

It was a cool March evening and I was enjoying spending time with my sisters, we didn't do this enough. Finally after another hour or so of shopping around the small town we started to head back to the school.

Alice insisted on taking a short cut through an alley because she said her feet hurt and wanted to get back quicker. To me though alley ways only meant trouble. Mostly because of all the murder movies I've seen on T.V.

As we rounded the corner of an alley between an old Italian restaurant and some vacant building we ran into trouble. I was ahead of my two sisters so I bumped into the massive large guys first.

"Oh, sorry." I told them not realizing that they had masks on and weren't normal tourists walking through the town.

Before I had a chance to understand what was happening the biggest guy of them all threw a sack over my head and threw me over his shoulders. I screamed out for my sisters who I hoped had gotten away.

"Alice! Rosalie!" I yelled frantically.

"Bella!! They got us too!!" I heard them screaming and punching the guys which didn't seem to affect them at all.

We were thrown into a car for maybe an hour, but I wasn't quite sure. The sack was still securely around my head to where I could see nothing. The men who took us didn't seem to talk much either, and wouldn't allow me to talk to my sisters. _Dang it. The first time Pierce doesn't follow us we get kidnapped, I should of known._

A while later the car had finally come to a complete stop. I heard the guys get out of the car. They came and opened our doors to get us out, still leaving the sacks on our heads. They probably thought we would try to run if we could see clearly.

The whole time this guy was carrying me I screamed and kicked and shouted but nothing seemed to work. He just kept walking, with the other guys and my sisters following behind.

"Let's stop here." For the first time that night I heard one of them speak, and it was the one carrying me. The voice sounded awfully familiar to me, but I couldn't grasp who.

"Okay man. Should we take the sacks off their heads?" One of the other guys asked.

"No." The one holding me said coldly.

Just then with lighting quick movement which I didn't know I had, I was able to grab a hold of the sack on my head and rip it off before the guy could stop me. I starred into the face of my kidnapper who was the only one who had removed his mask and became upset.

"Jake?" Instead of angry it came out of my mouth sounding sad.

"Orders from Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and my dad. Besides you don't really mean anything to me so it's all good. " he said to me.

"Jacob Black! When I get my hands on you!" I heard Alice screaming from inside her sack.

"Take it off her." I told Jacob sternly. "And Rosalie too."

Surprisingly he listened to me and his other two partners in crime took their masks off as well.

"Quil, Embry…yep I should of know." Those had been Jakes best friends for as long as I could remember.

"Where are you taking us moron?" Rosalie hissed at our cousin.

"Just getting you away from you precious lovers forever. I think Edward truly belongs to Tanya."

He picked me up and threw me back over his shoulders and began walking again. I immediately starting screaming and kicking and punching, just trying to fight back as hard as I could. None of it seemed to be working until I finally opened my mouth wide and took a big bite of his shoulder.

"OW! You idiot! What the heck did you bite me for?!" He dropped me to the ground and started screaming in my face.

Quil and Embry had thrown my sisters to the forest floor as well.

"Come on Jacob, let's just leave them here. They will probably able to find their way out in a couple of days." Embry said.

Jacob looked at me with a smile and mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, _maybe_ they can find their way out of these woods." and with that they grabbed us up and tied us to the nearest tree with a rope from Jacobs pocket.

"This way you can't follow us out of the woods. Sorry suckers." Quil snickered at us while he tied the ropes securely around are wrists. With one last tug of the rope to make sure it was tight they were gone.

"Guys we aren't going to be able to free ourselves and find our way out!" Alice started crying with defeat. "Stupid, stupid stupid Jacob!!"

"Guys, we will get out. And when we do Tanya and her posse will get what they deserve, and so much more…" I told Alice trying to comfort her.

Rosalie started wiggling around trying to loosen the rope enough for at least one of us to slip our wrists out.

"Alice, you try the most to get out since you are the smallest." Rosalie instructed her.

"Okay." She said in between sobs.

After about twenty minutes of trying to break free we were able to do it.

"See guys! We got one step down…just a couple more to go." I didn't sound as encouraging as I hoped to, but this was a very messy situation.

"We are so lost!" Alice started to sob again.

**XX XXX XX**

**Pierce's POV:**

It was starting to get late and the girls still hadn't come home. I heard foot steps outside my door and hoped it was one of the girls'.

The door slowly opened only to see Niles standing there. "Uh. Pierce. They aren't back yet."

_No, please no...Edward is going to kill me!_

"Are you sure Niles? Maybe they are coming right now and just got caught up with shopping." I tried convincing myself.

"Pierce. It's close to 11:45. They should be back by now." A very nervous sounding Niles said.

I slowly felt sweat start to drip down my face and began pacing back and forth very quickely. "I'm dead. I'm so dead. Bella and Alice and Rosalie...oh gosh no!" Right now I had to expect the worst in order to find them.

Niles suddenly ran up to me frantic and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me up agaisn't the wall. "DO YOU REALIZE WE JUST LOST THE LOVE OF EDWARD'S LIFE?!" I could see the tiny sweat beads pouring down his face as well.

"Snap out of it man! We'll get them back!" I lightly started slapping Niles in the face before he lost it completely.

"NO I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH EDWARD LIKES BELLA!!"He was screaming like a mad man.

"No see I do know how much he likes her...AND THAT JUST MAKES THE WHOLE SITUATION A MILLION TIMES WORSE!! WE ARE SO DEAD. I MEAN DEAD. I MEAN OUT COLD!" I was starting to lose it now too.

"Pierce you stay here tonight, I'll go out and search for them!" He loosened the death grip on my shirt and was out of the room in a flash.

**XX XXX XX**

**Tanya's POV:**

I called a meeting of the group the next morning so Jacob could share how it went last night.

"Okay guys, thanks for meeting me here. So Jacob, what happened.?"

He wouldn't look directly at me or answer right away and that's when I knew something went wrong.

"You brought them to the boat...right?" I asked him getting anxious.

"Well, not really. I just left them out in the woods. They may be back in a week, maybe sooner."

"What?! I told you strictly to bring them to the boat!" I screamed at him. _If you want something done right, just do it yourself..._

"Jacob. That was not the plan." A very angry Billy told his son.

"Come on dad, if we are lucky they probably won't make it out alive."

That last statement made everyone freeze.

"What did you just say...?"

"Why should you care if they are dead?" Jacob asked disgusted.

"Because murder usually gets people in trouble you moron!" This was not going right at all.

"Calm down Tanya, they will come back."

I glared at him. "They better, but at least not before the boys get back."

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV:**

"Guys, it's been probably almost a full day that we have been aimlessly wandering around the forest. Pierce is probably going crazy!" Alice whined as we tried finding our way out alive.

_Crap, I didn't even think of Pierce...Edward is going to kill him! But this is my fault...Gr! Stupid Tanya! This is all her fault!_

"Don't worry, I think we are getting closer to getting out." Rosalie said trying to sooth a very frantic Alice.

Walking around these woods all day was starting to get extremely annoying. Besides the fact of me falling every five seconds, I had no clue where I was.

"And Action!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Guys, did you just hear that?"

I turned around to look at my sisters, "Yeah, did someone just say action?" Rosalie asked.

"Cut!"

I turned my head in the direction I thought the noise was coming from. Soon I began to hear faint voices up ahead. I peeked my head through a bush and my heart collasped in my chest.

"OH OH OH OH OH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S--IT'S--IT'S...!! OH MY GOSH!!" I was screaming and hyperventilating.

_SMACK_ "Bella! Snap out of it!" Alice and slapped me across the face when I couldn't get a hold of myself. "What is your problem?" She asked me.

"Guys...it's...it's...it's..."

"WHO IS IT?!" Alice screamed at me.

"Robert Pattinson...the actor!!"

Alice and Rosalie's faces froze as they fell backwards to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Omg! What is Robert Pattinson doing in the forest?? :D you will find out soon. I don't know how this chapter turned out. I wanted to do more, but i really need to go and finish a biology essay and study for history, gr stupid school!! anyways i hope you liked it, and you will see what happens to tanya and everyone next chapter which hopefully will be up tomorrow...please review!! thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I said I would...school is seriously killing me. gr! Anyways thanks for all your reviews!! i love them!! :D Okay so this is kind of 'revenge on tanya'. Enjoy!**

I turned away from my sisters so I could get a better look, _What a babe_... He must be filming some movie because there were other actors and cameras surrounding him. I heard my sisters moving around behind me but didn't pay any attention.

''What a hunk!'' Alice squealed. "Actually… doesn't Robert kind of look like Edward?"

Now that I thought about it I realized they were almost identical, but of course Edward was the best looking. ''Yeah he does." I finally answered back.

"Oh my gosh! He's coming this way!" Rosalie shouted.

''Ah! What do we do?! Act natural!" I started getting all jumpy and nervous again just looking at him.

''Um, hi there…I'm Robert Pattinson." Roberts voice was deep and dreamy but, still not as good as Edwards. He stuck out his hand towards me to shake it.

My brain suddenly fogged up and I couldn't get my hand to reach up and touch his. I just stood there like an idiot starring at his hand.

Robert put his hand back down looking kind of embarrassed and shy. "You guys kind of looked lost, are you okay?" He asked.

I was thankfully able to get my lips to move. "Uh. Yeah kind of."

"What happened?" He asked us.

"Oh our cousin kidnapped us and left us to die here in the woods. You know the usual." Alice giggled out.

"Huh?" Robert looked extremely confused. "Well, what's you're names?"

"I'm Bella Swan." I looked away blushing

''I'm Rosalie Swan." she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"I'm Alice Swan," Alice said twitching with excitement.

He smiled brightly, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, and since you are lost why don't you come on to set with me.''

Our eyes widened at the invitation. "We'd love to!"

"So what are you doing here?'' I asked him as we walked on set.

"We're filming a new movie called 'Night Time'.'' He said walking in between me and Alice.

"Oh cool, what's it about?''

"I play a vampire named Edmund who likes this girl named Bellina.''

"Vampire? Yuck, they are so ugly and mean,'' Rosalie commented.

Robert just let out a soft chuckle.

"So, do you want to call someone?'' He said stopping in front of a table covered with food. I bet he noticed Alice eyeing it with a very hungry look. "Go ahead and have some if you want."

"Thanks, and yeah we should probably call our boyfriends."

"And who might they be?"

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen," Alice said.

"He looked at us surprised. ''Crowned Prince Edward?''

We smiled. ''Yeah.''

"Sweet, I know him, do you mind if I call him?"

"Uh, sure." I said confused.

''Rob! What up man?"

We turned around to see another two amazing looking guys.

"It's Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone!'' Alice started screaming.

"Okay, now that's weird. They look like Jasper and Emmett." I whispered to my sisters.

"Hey guys, meet our new guests Bella, Alice and Rosalie." Robert said to them pointing to each of us.

We smiled and waved.

''This is Kellan and Jackson." Robert turned to us and said.

"We know." Alice giggled again.

Kellan walked up to use with a big smile. "Hey girls."

After the introductions were done Robert, Kellan and Jackson walked with us all around the set showing us everything and talking. It was amazing.

"So if Robert plays Edmund the vampire, who do you guys play?" Rosalie asked.

''I play his vampire brother, Everett.'' Kellan said.

"And I play his other vampire brother Jason." Jackson said.

"Oh cool,'' I told them. "I'm not really into vampires but I'll definitely go check this out."

Robert turned to me with a cute handsome grin, "Awesome."

We finally got to Robert's trailer and we headed in to use the phone. When we walked through the door there were three more actors inside, Kristen Stewart, Nikki Reed, and Ashley Greene.

"Whoa girls! You look like them!" Kellan shouted at us pointing to the actors.

"Hi I'm Bella,'' I said "These are my sisters Alice and Rosalie."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ashley said enthusiastically. She was almost as bubbly as Alice.

"So who are you guys playing?" Alice asked them just right out of the blue.

" Oh, I'm playing Bellina." Kristen said.

"I'm playing the vampire sister Roxanne.'' Nikki answered.

"Yeah, and I'm playing the other vampire sister Allison!'' Ashley said happily.

We were all sitting on the couches of Robert's living room when he got the phone to call Edward and the guys.

"Do you mind if I mess with him?''

"Okay...'' I said suspiciously.

He picked up the phone and dialed Edward's cell phone number.

''Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I have your girlfriend and her sisters." Robert's tone was cold and flat.

I couldn't help but laugh because I knew what Robert was doing and I could totally see Edwards face, completely confused and angry.

''I suggest you come get them.'' Robert continued.

"4739 N. Sail Way Lane, Forks. Trailer 4.''

Then Robert hung up, and looked at us. He suddenly let go of his mean 'kidnapper' act and started laughing. "Ha-ha! You should of heard his voice!" He said clutching his sides. "Now we have to time them and see how long it takes them to get here. I'm guessing it won't be very long."

"Ha-ha, yep you're probably right." Rosalie said laughing.

"Oh and let's dress the girls up exactly alike so they get confused." Jackson said.

"Yay! Dress up!" Alice and Ashley both cheered enthusiastically.

Kristen, Nikki and Ashley rushed us to their trailers to give us a major makeover. By the time it was all over it looked like me, Alice and Rosalie had twins.

"Whoa this is crazy cool." Kristen said. "I wonder if Edward will be able to tell us apart Bella."

"If he doesn't, then he's in big trouble. Ha-ha." I joked back. We all let out one last laugh and headed back to Robert's trailer. All of us girls sat next to our twin on the couch to try and throw off the boys.

Exactly one hour and eleven minutes later someone came charging through the trailer doors.

_Okay, how does he get here so quick? Honestly he was just in England…_

Instead of opening the door like a civilized human, Emmett decided to charge right through it. Edward and Jasper were right behind him, but they had decided to open it the normal way.

As soon as Emmett had gotten inside the room though he stopped with confusion.

"Bella!" Edward ran right up to me, swooped me up off the couch and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay? What's going on?" It was like he didn't even notice anyone else in the room.

I looked up into Edward's penetrating green eyes and lost train of thought. I looked back up at Emmett who was now accompanied by Jasper.

"Wait, how did you know I was the right Bella?" I asked Edward, because Jasper and Emmett were totally mind boggled on who were the real Alice and Rosalie.

He chuckled under his breath. "You're joking right? You actually think I can't tell you apart from anyone else?" Then he wrapped me in a tight hug. "So what's going on?"

"I'll tell you--" I was cut off by Alice and Rosalie.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Jasper and Emmett are idiots! That's what's going on!" Alice and Rosalie were ticked that their boyfriends didn't know it was them.

"Oh, okay…you're the real Rosalie." Emmett said walking up to her.

"That makes you the real Alice." Jasper said smiling.

Alice and Rosalie crossed their arms and turned away from the boys. Meanwhile Robert, Kellan, Jackson, Kristen, Nikki and Ashley were enjoying the whole thing.

"Wow, you've got like the perfect boyfriend Bella." Kristen whispered to me.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around Edward even tighter.

"Wow! The boys look alike too! Isn't that crazy?!" Ashley randomly said cheerfully.

"Actually, you girls do like amazinly identical." Jasper said smiling.

Edward stepped away from me for a second walked up to Robert and they stood facing each other with Kellan and Emmett and Jackson and Jasper doing the same thing.

"You think I look like him? You're kidding right? I'm the real deal." Edward said.

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you're saying I'm 'copying' you?"

Edward just let out his crooked smile and lightly shrugged.

I couldn't help but laugh at how funny the guys looked judging each other like it was some competition.

Edward turned around to me and smiled again. "Wait, so what's going on? Why are you guys so far away from Cushing?"

I didn't want to him answer him. He would probably get angry and then Emmett would go hunt down Jacob and kill him…which actually didn't sound like a half bad idea.

I looked at my sisters trying to get some help.

"Okay guys, don't freak. But…well we were kind of kidnapped and left in the woods and then Robert kind of found us." Rosalie said trying to make it sound better than what it was.

The guys' face darkened and became furious.

"Do you know by who?" Edward asked, mostly directing it to me.

I looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Well…?"

"Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, and Billy told my cousin Jacob and his friends to do it." I confessed nervously.

Edward's voice was low and he was trying to keep it calm. "Do you know why?"

_He's joking right? Is he that stupid not to realize they are seeking total revenge?_

I didn't get a chance to answer before Alice did for me rolling her eyes. "Uh. Duh!. Revenge!"

"They're dead." Emmett said cracking his fists.

Just then Robert suddenly spoke up with an idea. "Okay, well I don't know much about what's going on, but to me it seems like you need to get back at them for good. I think I might have an idea."

We all turned to him surprised. "What is it?" Kristen asked him.

"Well seeing how you girls look amazingly alike let's do a trick that will make them go crawling on their hands and knees begging for forgiveness."

We all looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

**Pierce's Thinking:**

_Be a man and call him. Just pick up the phone and dial the number. All you have to say is that Bella is umm…well kind of missing and that…crap that won't work. I'm so dead. Why did I have to let them go alone?! I have to get to the bottom of this before they come back. But Edward should know too. Call him! NO! I can't do it!_ (bangs head on table repeatedly). _Why me??_ (cries)

**Tanya's POV:**

I needed to get a hold of Edward before Bella and her sisters came back. As much as I hated them I couldn't afford to go to jail if they died, so they better come back sometime. Stupid Jacob. Why couldn't he just of listened to me?!

"You don't think anyone would ever suspect us if they were gone forever, do you?" Lauren asked me one day.

"Probably not." I replied back to her.

"I don't think they'll make it." Jessica said. "I mean, those woods are there are really thick and someone could get lost extremely easily."

I turned around to glare at her. _But maybe if they were gone…I could have Edward forever!! Mwhahahahhaha!!_

"Whatever happens to them now we can't worry about. I'll get a hold of Edward and tell him I heard Bella left him and I am here when he needs me."

Lauren and Jessica watched as I took out my phone to call him.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward's phone suddenly starting vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out. "What does she want?" He sounded irritated.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tanya." He said with disgust.

"Answer it and put it on speaker."

He flipped it open and pressed speaker mode. "Hello?" His tone wasn't light.

"Hey there gorgeous. How's it going?"

He rolled his eyes and hesitantly answered. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Come on Eddie, it's just me Tanya." She tried sounding sweet and innocent.

"Don't call me that. Just get to the point I'm busy."

"Well fine. I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry about Bella leaving you."

Edward stiffened and became mad. We had to convince him not to let her know he knew the what really happened.

"She didn't leave me Tanya."

"Really? Then why did her and her sisters run away to San Francisco?" Still keeping her fake happy voice as she spoke.

"She what?" Edward said in a 'surprised' tone. "Wouldn't Pierce tell me?"

_Pierce! Oh my gosh! We better call him._ I think Edward knew what I was thinking because he looked at me and nodded.

"Pierce doesn't know yet, I guess it just happened. But I just wanted to say that I knew she never really liked you and that I'm always here for you love."

I rolled my eyes and Edward shuddered at the word 'love' coming from her mouth. "I want to find out for myself."

"Okay dear, well call me anytime. Bye." and she hung up.

"What a twit. We need to get her back…and good." Kellan said.

We all nodded in agreement. "Okay, so let's start the plan." Robert said.

**Pierce's POV:**

_CRAP CRAP CRAP!!_

"NILES IT'S EDWARD CALLING!" I yelled out across my office.

He jumped up immediately and ran over to me. "Don't answer!"

"I have to!"

I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly and opened the phone. "Edward--"

"Oh thank goodness! Yes sir right away." I shut the phone and fell to the ground with relief.

"What he say?" Niles asked me eager for the news.

"He found the girls. Billy's son kidnapped them and left them in the woods, but they ran into some actor guy."

"YES! We aren't going to die!!" Niles triumphantly chanted. "And I'm glad to hear the girls are safe."

I nodded in agreement. "But, there is something we have to do."

"What's that?"

"We have to get the word out that the Swan sisters died."

"Why?" Niles asked extremely curious.

"Revenge."

**Tanya's POV:**

"THEY'RE DEAD?!" I was going to lose it. They can't be dead!

"Well they are. The police found them a little ways into the forest last night." Tyler told us as we met at our usual diner place.

"What are we going to do?!" Mike screamed.

"No one knows it's us." Billy said.

"HELLO! Your son did it!" Jessica shouted at him.

"We are so going to jail." Tyler said depressed.

"Is there going to be a funeral? Does Edward know?!" I began shouting crazily.

"Calm down, you're making a scene Tanya." Billy scolded. "And yes, there is a funeral tomorrow afternoon at the Cushing Church. We should go and pay our respects…but we do it when everyone is gone."

"Fine." Everyone muttered.

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV: **

I never thought I would be carried in a casket while still alive. It felt morbid. Today was the funeral for me, Alice and Rosalie. Edward, Emmett and Jasper would help carry our caskets into the church one at a time. When Robert had first mentioned this plan I didn't know if I wanted to go along with it. It was pretty extreme and did I mention morbid? But, if it scared the crap out of Tanya and her gang, then so be it. In fact the hardest person to convince to do this was Edward. He said he wouldn't be able to stand watching me lay there in a casket. But, we eventually got him to cave in.

When the whole church was filled with people from the school and town, Robert, Kellan, and Jackson kept watch out for Tanya or anyone else so they could add our 'doubles' to the scene.

Finally the service was over and I heard everyone starting to leave. Laying there still for just a short half hour period of time was getting boring. Most times it was hard not to smile, but I had to act dead.

I heard Edward come up to me. I opened my eyes and he whispered to me, "They haven't shown yet. Try not to breath as much though…this plan--" He was cut off.

"Edward they're here." Emmett came over and whispered to him. The next step was for the three boys to go sit in the front pew and bow their heads looking completely destroyed.

_Oh I hope this goes good. I wonder what Alice and Rosalie are thinking…_

"Edward…" Tanya began but then stopped. He probably didn't want her to talk anymore making it more dramatic.

I wasn't quite sure if everyone had walked up to the casket until they started to speak. The first one to talk was Mike.

"I can't believe this happened."

Then it was Jessica. "Oh my gosh. No way."

And Lauren… "You really did it this time."

"Shut up." Tanya hissed.

"They were family to me…"I heard Billy whisper, probably to himself.

"Yeah." and that was Jake's voice.

"This is all your fault Tanya." Tyler growled.

"Shut up! It was Jacob, besides we won't get caught!" Tanya hissed back again.

I heard them move on to the next casket to look.

**Kristen Stewart's POV:**

When Robert and the guys told us Tanya had arrived Ashley, Nikki and I snuck into the back of the church to take our places. I personally thought that this idea of Rob's was genius.

Since Bella, Alice and Rosalie looked so much like us we decided to mess with their heads.

We covered ourselves in movie makeup like we did to portray our vampire characters…well their vampire characters. Our skin was extremely pale, and we looked gorgeous and yet dead. We sat in almost the very last pew to watch Tanya's group at the caskets.

Our job was to act like the girls and goof around and talk. We were their ghosts back to haunt Tanya.

I had to admit, Edward and his brothers were doing a fabulous job acting upset. It was going perfect so far.

"Hee-hee. This is exciting!" Ashley giggled. She loved doing stuff like this.

"Totally." Nikki added. "But remember don't look straight at them, let's just ask like we are enjoying the 'after life'."

We all busted up giggling and that's when they turned around.

The look on their faces were priceless. At first they didn't know what to expect. They took a second look at us and then back down to the girls. They reached in the casket and felt Rosalie's face. Lauren jumped back because I knew she had discovered the bodies were real.

Not looking at them directly and quietly talking to ourselves we noticed Tanya run over to Edward.

"Edward! Look back there!" She screamed.

Edward and the guys turned around at us. "What's wrong?" He sobbed with tear stained eyes.

"It's them! It's Bella and her sisters!" She screamed frantically.

"That's sick Tanya. There's no one there. Just get lost."

Emmett stood up, "I think you guys should leave. Pierce is coming to take them away soon."

Tanya and her posse hurried out of the church as fast as possible. When they ran to the back of the church they stopped and took one last look at us. We never turned around to face them but when they left through the doors we ran to stand in the door way acting mysterious and dangerous but yet stunningly beautiful. When they turned around once again we winked at them, and they took off running.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it! :D Next chapter I think will be tanya and everyone getting busted and also I think Edward needs to propose soon :D Please review!! Thanks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok it's been a few days since I last updated, once again stupid school! Gr! Anyways thanks for all the reviews!! i love them!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get the next one up sooner. Thanks :D**

Edward helped me out of the casket and we ran towards the door where Kristen, Nikki and Ashley were.

"Bella, I never want to see you in that thing as long as I live. Okay?" Edward said throwing his dazzling eyes in my direction.

"Okay. I promise you will never see me in another casket again." I said with a joking voice.

"I'm serious." He said but with a lighter tone this time.

"Man that was awesome!" Emmett yelled giving Jasper a high five.

''Dude you guys were amazing!" Jasper said to our 'ghosts'.

Ashley smiled brightly "Thank you very much."

"Wait, where are the other guys?" I asked them.

''Oh, Robert and Kellan and Jackson said they were going to follow them.'' Kristen said smiling.

''Why?'' Rosalie asked her confused.

The three girls just laughed. "Well, we thought they needed to be scared just one more time." Nikki said slyly.

We all looked at each other and laughed

Tanya's POV:

"Guys stop freaking out!'' I told them as we headed into the diner.

"Hello! Earth to Tanya! We just killed three girls, and now they're haunting us. Not to mention they were dating the Princes of England! Do you actually think the guys, especially Edward, will just let this go?!" Tyler said breaking into a panic sweat rubbing his hands through his hair.

"For one…we didn't kill them. ''I turned to Jacob and glared. "It was him."

"Whoa! Hold up! This was your stupid plan Tanya!'' Jacob said defending himself.

"It wouldn't of been stupid if you had just listened to me!'' I hissed back.

"Guys stop yelling, people are starting to look." A very scared Mike warned us.

We all calmed down for a little bit, thinking to ourselves of what just happened.

"Okay, everyone just go think to themselves for awhile, take a walk, or try a take a nap. Meet back here in a couple hours." I told them with a heavy sigh.

''We have to tell." Lauren whispered.

I ran up to block the exit from them. "No! I said go clear your head! Nobody say a word!''

When they all nodded their heads in agreement I moved. _I have to get out of here…and soon._

**Bella's POV:**

"So, what are you guys doing next--"

Just as I was talking Kristen's phone went off.

"Hey Rob, what's up?"

"Okay cool. Uh, I'll follow Lauren and Jessica, Nikki can follow Mike and Tyler and Ashley can follow Billy and Jacob. We'll all go after Tanya together. Yeah, okay I'll tell them." She hung up and turned to us grinning.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked excited.

"They all split up to go get their heads on straight, they are meeting back at their diner in a couple hours. Our job is to go scare them one group at a time. Then, right before they all go running back to Tanya we will scare her."

"Oh sounds vicious." Alice clapped her hands together.

"What do we do?" Edward asked.

"Go get the cops. Tanya and her posse are going down." Kristen laughed.

Emmett smiled wickedly. "Sweet."

Kristen, Nikki and Ashley were off. Edward grabbed a hold my waist and started heading towards the school.

"Where are we going?" I looked up and asked.

"To get Pierce and Niles. They are pretty good friends with the cops." He smiled his heart stopping smile at me that just makes me melt. I couldn't help my reactions by I just hopped up onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. When I was finally back onto the ground he stepped back from me and smiled his crooked smile.

"Whoa Bella." He chuckled and shook his head back and forth. "You got to warn me before you do something like that."

I blushed and looked down to my feet. "Sorry."

He grabbed a hold of my hand, "Don't be. It was amazing."

I blushed again and we headed to Pierce and Niles.

We finally got up to my sisters and the boys. "Rawr. Get it on bro." Emmett teased.

Edward just glared at him. "Shut up moron."

Along the way we got some really freaky stares from the kids on campus. Then it dawned on me…_crap, I think we're suppose to be dead. _

"Why are they looking at us funny?" Emmett asked.

"Oh gee I don't know. Maybe it's the fact the we are suppose to be dead stupid head!" Alice said slapping him.

"Oh well that's a bummer." He said.

We all looked away and rolled our eyes.

"I think we should explain things to people around here." I told them.

"Ha-ha, yeah I guess so." Jasper chuckled.

We finally got to Pierce's office about ten minutes later.

"Pierce what's up?" Jasper asked as we walked inside his office.

"Nothing. So how did the plan go?" He asked us.

Alice started jumping and clapping. "Oh my gosh! It was so awesome! We got them good! Plus our 'ghosts' are still going after them! "

Pierce started laughing, "Okay, so what's next?"

"The cops, that group needs to be locked up." Emmett answered.

"How do we get them to confess what they did?" Rosalie asked us.

"I've got a plan." Edward said with a sneaky tone.

I looked up at him confused and he just smiled his 'trust me' smile.

**Kristen's POV:**

We did an absolute fantastic job at scaring Billy, Jacob, Tyler, Mike, Lauren and Jessica. All that was left was the head of it all…Tanya. We knew the group was going to meet up at the diner again soon so we had to make it fast to scare Tanya. Robert called us and said she was in her hotel room, so Nikki Ashley and I headed on over.

Our only way to get into the room without seeming too human was so go through the window. We met the boys at the bottom of the window so they could help us up. Good thing she wasn't on the very top floor, but it was still high enough.

"Okay, so how do we get up there?" Ashley asked Jackson.

"Jump." He said laughing.

We glared at them. "Yeah okay." Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, we got a rope." Kellan pulled a large rope out of his pocket.

We eyed them suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "Are those going to hold us?"

"Of course." Robert said. "Jackson is going to dress up as room service and preoccupy her while you guys climb into the living room."

"Okay, let's do it." I said becoming excited about this stunt.

Robert started wrapping the rope around my waist. "Now as soon as you guys get up there, untie the ropes from your waist as quickly and quietly as possible. Jackson, you stall as long as possible."

We nodded our heads and the plan went into action.

**Tanya's POV:**

_Relax Tanya, no one will spill. Because if one person spills, they all go down with you. Just calm yourself. You will be back in Wales tomorrow and you will just have to repress these memories. Nothing happened here._

As I was giving my self a supportive speech I heard a knock at the door. _Crap. Who is it?_

"Room service." Someone called from the other side of the door.

_Phew. Okay it's all good._

I walked over and opened the door to see a very handsome blond boy who looked awfully familiar.

He smiled brightly. "Here you go ma'am."

I tried to grab the cart so he wouldn't have to come into my room. "Thanks." I said as nicely as possible.

He quickly pulled the cart away from me. "Oh um, excuse me. But…"

He was started to blush.

"Well. I just think you're really pretty."

_I don't have time for this._

"Uh. Thanks." I tried to grab for my food again but failed.

"Oh hey…uh well…what's your name?"

He seriously does not know how to talk to girls.

"Meagan." _He doesn't need to know the truth…_

I thought I saw a slight twitch of his lips when he answered me. "Hi Meagan. I'm Josh."

"Hi." I muttered trying to make him get the hint.

"Well, I better go. But do you think I'll see you around?" He asked wide eyed and hopeful.

"Uh. No sorry. Bye." I grabbed my food and shut the door.

_What a loser…_

I walked back into my living room to eat and watch TV. When I walked in my heart stopped and I dropped my food.

"I…uh--I…"

"Hi Tanya." Rosalie said, which sounded even more seductive than when she was alive.

Their skin was so pale, yet almost…sparkly. And their eyes…they were…gold. I could feel my legs tremble under me. _They aren't real!!_ I tried squeezing my eyes shut and opening them to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, we're real alright Tanya." Bella said icily.

"Why don't you come closer and talk to us." Alice chimed in starting to move from the love seat.

I felt my body slowly moving back towards the door. I was going to try and make a run for it.

"Why did you do it Tanya?" Bella asked me moving closer and closer to me, but yet so slowly it didn't look like she was moving at all.

They look so…beautiful. How is that possible?

I couldn't let the words out of my mouth, they were completely stuck. "I, uh…"

"Did you really think you could get Edward so easily?" Rosalie said laughing wickedly.

"No--"

"Well that's obviously a lie, or you wouldn't of done it." Alice spoke sounding like wind chimes blowing through a light breeze.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Tears started escaping a little from my eyes, but I held them in. I turned back a little and noticed I was almost to the door.

"See sorry doesn't help Tanya. We're gone, and now Edward and Emmett and Jasper are all alone. They don't want you. I would hate to be in your position right now. This life isn't actually half bad…" Bella's voice trailed off in thought.

"It wasn't me!" I started screaming. "You're cousin did it! He left you out there!"

"Who told him to?" Rosalie asked also getting closer to me with ever second.

I could feel tiny beads of sweat on my chest. My heart was speeding up and I felt like I had an adrenaline rush. I pushed my hand out behind me and felt the cold door knob against my hot sweaty palms.

"Just remember Tanya. You won't get away with this. They will find out… and soon."

That was the last thing I heard Bella say before I charged out of the room and down into the lobby. I had to get to the diner to meet everyone.

I finally made it out of the elevator realizing they wouldn't follow me. I was almost all the way out of the hotel when a police officer caught me by my arm and stopped me.

The cop starred at me straight in the eyes and said, "They told."

**XX XXX XX**

The cop threw me through the large wooden doors of Pierce's office at Cushing. _Those slimy good for nothing, gr!!…how could they do this to me?! It was probably that low life Jacob…_

When I was shoved into the room I saw my so called 'posse' sitting on the furniture looking quite nervous.

The cop let go of me and I looked Jacob straight in the face first and lost it. "YOU LITTLE WEASLE!! HOW COULD YOU SQUEAL ON US?!

Jacob looked completely shocked. "I didn't…you just did."

My heart sank like the Titanic. "What…"

"Why yes Tanya, they hadn't said a word. In fact that's not even the reason they thought they were in here. But thanks for sharing the truth with us." Pierce said cheerfully putting an arm around my shoulders.

_DANG IT! I'm so going to jail for this one…_

There were more cops in the room now starting to hand cuff us all. "You have the right to remain silence, anything you say could be used against you in a court of law."

"NO! Please no! Call my mom! No! It wasn't me!" Mike got on his hands and knees and starting whimpering and screaming.

Just then the doors flew opened and in walked twelve more people.

**Bella's POV:**

It was time to make our grand entrance to Tanya's gang.

Edward threw the doors open and we all walked in together smiling wickedly at our defeated enemies.

Once again their jaws dropped to the ground with a loud thud and they couldn't take their eyes off us.

"No way…" Tanya finally stuttered out.

"Hey there,_ love_." Robert said to Tanya coldly spatting out the word 'love'.

"Edward?"

"Sorry babe, the names Robert Pattinson. Edward's double." His grin became gorgeous but sly.

"Wow!" Jessica screeched.

Tanya slowly starting speaking. "Bella…Alice…Rosalie…you're not…"

"Dead?" I said asked smiling. "Hate to burst your bubble but no."

"Then who are they?" Tyler asked puzzled.

Alice let out a slight giggle. "Our ghosts. Meet Kristen as Bella, Nikki as Rosalie, and Ashley as me. Weren't they great?! Oh and for the boys meet Kellan as Emmett, Jackson as Jasper and you already met Robert."

None of them knew what to do.

Tanya soon became livid. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Emmett walked up to her and grinned childishly. "Well Robert found the girls in the woods and he called us. We met up, created this amazing plan and scared the crap out of you guys. Now you are all in hand cuffs and I'm standing in front of you laughing because we won, and you lost…again. Funny how things turn out, huh?"

"THAT IS SO ILLEGAL!" She shouted at him.

"Yeah, so is kidnapping." Edward added.

"Alright, enough's enough. Let's go." The cops started dragging them away.

"NO! WE WERE FRAMED!" Lauren squealed as the cop tried pulling her from the office doors.

And they were gone.

Alice ran to the door and called out. "We'll come down during visiting hours! I'm just dying to see how that orange suite looks on you Lauren!" She turned back around to us smiling brightly.

We all looked at her and started laughing and gave each other all high fives for a good days work.

"Awesome teamwork guys." Jackson said laughing.

Jasper patted him on the back, "Well, we couldn't of done it without your guys' help ."

**XX XXX XX**

A couple months had passed since the uproar with Tanya. Luckily they were all snuggly and cozy inside a jail cell in town. They all had to share one cell, might I add. We had explained everything to everyone on campus and around town and most of them understood knowing who just Lauren, Jessica and Tyler were alone. At some points I felt bad for Mike for being caught with them, but then I realized I shouldn't.

Graduation was just around the corner, only a couple weeks away and we were getting extremely anxious over leaving high school for good. Everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Robert, Kellan, Jackson, Kristen, Nikki and Ashley all went back to filming their movie 'Night Time." I was becoming very excited to see that too. But we all still kept in touch.

One night my sisters and I plus our boyfriends were down in the lobby discussing our college choices.

"I really like Seattle State." I said to them.

"Yeah it's pretty and all but I don't know…"Alice said frustrated about something.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked her.

Alice's eyes became sad. "I want to go where the boys go."

Jasper leaned down and kissed her. "Duh. We aren't leaving you behind."

Hearing that made Alice happy and cheerful once again. "Okay. Then where do you guys want to go?"

The guys didn't answer right away, and I knew why. Edward couldn't stay here when he had a job to fulfill in England.

"I think it's time we talked." Edward said. "I mean all of us. We are all close, we can't let you guys go. But…we can't stay here either."

We all looked at the guys with scared looks.

"That's why we think you should move to England with us." Emmett said holding Rosalie's hand.

"England?!" We exclaimed at once.

"Well there's no way we are letting you go, so this seems like the only way." Jasper said rubbing Alice's back gently.

"We never really thought about it." I admitted. I guess none of us really thought about what would happen after here.

"Well it's getting late we better head back up, and besides you don't have to answer us right away." Edward said pulling me into a warm sweet hug. "Just think about it."

I didn't have to think about it at all, there was no way I was going to live without Edward, it's just the thought of moving to another country…

**Edward's POV:**

My brothers and I were heading back up to our rooms when Niles stopped us. "Remember boys, there is a press conference tomorrow morning at 7:15."

"Dang." Emmett muttered.

Niles turned around and walked away, "Oh, and the girls should be there with you." and he was off.

_Crap. This isn't good._

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I know the press is going to be eager to know more about me and Bella."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Well, I just don't want Bella to find out that I'm going to propose to her at a press conference. Plus I want to propose to her back home in England."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"Would you guys stall for me, if they do ask?"

"Totally dude, we got your back." Emmett said.

"Thanks man. I'll call Bella and tell them about the press conference tomorrow. "

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV:**

"We definitely can't stay here without them." Rosalie said as we were getting ready for bed. All night we were discussing the pros and cons about moving to England, even though we already knew the answer we would choose.

"Yeah, but I mean it's so different over there." I said climbing into bed.

"Oh there goes Bella complaining about change, hey aren't you the one that asked me to show you a good time this year?"

"Good point Rosalie." Alice said agreeing.

"And how much more fun could it be than moving to Europe?"

"Yeah, you guys are right…._RING_"

I bent over and grabbed my phone from the charger, "Hey Edward."

"When?"

"Yeah that's fine. Okay sounds good. Night."

I shut the phone and turned to my sisters, "Looks like there is an English press conference tomorrow at 7:15. We are suppose to be there with the boys."

Alice shot out of bed immediately. "WHAT DO I WEAR?!"

**XX XXX XX**

There were hundreds of reporters that filled the auditorium at Cushing with cameras flashing every two seconds to get pictures of the princes and their girlfriends. This was definitely top news in England right now. They called it, "The American Affair." Which I thought it made our relationships sound trashy, but whatever the public ate it up.

Edward leaned down closer to my face and I smelt his sweet scent and it fogged up my mind. "You nervous?" He moved a hair that had fell into my face and put it behind my ears.

"Not really. Especially with you here next to me."

He smiled his crooked smile and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome." Pierce started speaking to the crowd. "Today you can ask any questions you would like, but we are keeping it to a minimum so only one question per reporter. Thank you."

Hands flew up in the air yelling, "Prince Edward! Prince Emmett! Prince Jasper!"

Pierce called on someone. "Hi I'm Kevin Judd with 'English Life and News'. Prince Edward, when is your father planning on giving you the crown?" **(A/N: I have no clue if these papers really exist…)**

When Edward spoke it was full of authority, I felt proud and honored to be sitting next to him as he addressed everyone in the crowd. "Thank you for coming. My father has not yet decided for sure. Maybe sometime in the fall."

His answer struck me hard. _What? That's so soon._

A new person was called on. "I'm William Way with 'London Times'. Prince Emmett, how do you feel that your brother is receiving the crown and not you?"

Emmett smiled widely and looked like he was about to give some smart aleck remark but Pierce starred him down and his frown became smaller. "Oh. I don't care, I think Edward is what England needs to make sure it will be taken care of."

_Wow. He was actually being serious._

"Hi I'm Linda Dale with 'Lovers in London'. Prince Edward, are you going to propose to Isabella?"

I wasn't expecting them to ask that question and it took me by surprise. I could feel myself blushing and when I looked at Edward he looked frozen. My felt a heavy pain in my chest when I realized I didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't look at me but turned to his brothers just for a split second.

Emmett leaped out of his seat, hopped up on the table, pulled Rosalie up from her seat and shouted, "Rosalie! I love you! Marry Me?"

Rosalie became so overjoyed that she jumped up on the table with Emmett and started kissing him passionately.

The press went wild. "Prince Edward! What about you?!" The crowd was screaming.

Just then Jasper threw himself out of his chair got down on one knee in front of Alice and yelled, "Alice I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

She flung herself from her chair and started frantically jumping around with excitement screaming "YES! YES! YES!" Jasper grabbed her in his arms and they kissed too.

The cameras were going wild and the press was on fire shooting off question after question.

"When's the weddings?! Did you expect this tonight girls?!"

Finally Pierce said it was time for the conference to be over and they rushed us out.

I looked over at Edward to see him completely speechless and amazed. I didn't have time to talk to him before Niles said he needed to be with the boys alone for a while and for us to go back to our rooms.

Reluctantly we followed his orders.

**Edward's POV:**

"Ha, told ya we got your back Bro." Emmett said pounding my fist.

"Yeah man." Jasper said giving me the same gesture.

"Wow. I have to say that totally worked."

My brothers grinned widely. "You do know both of you are engaged. Right?" I asked them.

They stopped smiling and looked at each other with looks of horror. "Dang. We forgot the rings." Emmett said.

I chuckled shaking my head.

"Well I guess it's your turn Bro." Emmett said laughing.

I laughed. "Yep…it sure is."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! lol I thought that Emmett and Jasper proposing like that fit them :D plus it had to give Edward time to propose in England!! yay! lol i'm not quite sure how he will so if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them! :D hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or so. Please review!! Thanks! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner than this! grr school is seriously going to kill me, i need it to end like NOW! anyway, i hope you like this chapter, the next one will be up soon. I know i said that last time but this time i mean it because i know what will happen next chapter plus it's the weekend after tomorrow! But i hope you like this chapter!! :D**

**Bella's POV:**

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice was hyperventilating from the proposal she just received from Jasper. Rosalie too was just as excited with hers.

"I'm going to die!" Rosalie flung herself on her bed.

This morning two unexpected surprises occurred. But I just didn't know why Edward wouldn't propose to me. Then it hit me. _He doesn't love me enough_…_ When the reporters asked Edward about him and I he froze. But everything has been so great. The things he says and does…_

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I guess I let my emotions get a hold of me because I looked in them mirror to see an unusually flushed Bella. My cheeks constantly had some pink in them, but not now.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice yelled shaking me out of my trance.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Rosalie said walking over to me.

I tried shaking the sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

"No guys really, I'm just shocked!" I mustered up as much enthusiasm as I could. "You guys are getting married!"

"I know!" They squealed.

"Isn't this--WAIT!" Alice panicked. "We're 18 and getting married?! No! We can't!" Alice was now in hysterics.

"Alice, we have nothing to lose. Seriously, we have no family, nothing. Let's just go for it. I mean we were going to move there anyway." Rosalie cheered excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's do it! This is going to be ama--HOLD IT!"

"Now what Alice?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"Bella…Edward…he didn't…propose?" Her voice was barely at a whisper.

Rosalie's eyes opened as wide as they could realizing the news.

"He didn't…" Rosalie too was at a loss for words.

I tried not to seem upset but as I shook my head no the tears began to fall.

"Nope. He didn't." The words came out of my mouth in between sobs.

"I can't believe he wouldn't…" Alice said running over to my side. "That's why you're so upset."

I shook my head yes and let the tears fall.

**Edward's POV: **

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN I WANT AN EXPLANATION AND I WANT IT NOW!"

_O crap. Alice is probably angry at me for not proposing to Bella. Crap. She's going to kill me before I even have the chance to. _

Alice came storming into my room with Rosalie at her heels. She took both of her hands and grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me to the floor. For being such a tiny person she was very strong.

"I SWEAR CULLEN IF YOU DON'T START TALKING I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!"

"Chill Alice! If you let go of my throat I'll talk!"

Emmett and Jasper came running through the doors as she let go of me.

"Oh sorry bro, they said they wanted to see us but when we got close they took off!" Emmett was out of breath as he tried explaining why Rosalie and Alice were in my room giving me death threats.

"It's ok. Alright Alice what do you want me to talk about?"

"Shut up Cullen and stop playing stupid. Cause you aren't …well actually you might be, so spill." Her voice was hard and cold.

"Is this about Bella?"

"Duh." Rosalie spat at me.

"Okay, I didn't want Bella to find out that I was going to propose to her in front of the press conference so I had Emmett and Jasper stall--"

"STALL?! STALL?! YOU MEAN THEM PROPOSING WAS FAKE?!" Rosalie was fuming.

"Whoa chill baby, it wasn't fake. Not expected, but not fake." Emmett said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, we meant it." Jasper added looking at Alice.

"Oh. Okay. Continue." Alice said back to being happy and yet terribly angry at me.

"Well. It's just that I wanted to propose to Bella back in England, and I wanted it to be surprise. So if you could not mention you know anything, and not talk about wedding plans in front of her that would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh Edward! I knew you weren't a moron!" Alice cheerfully sang as she grabbed Rosalie's hand. "We better get back to Bella, we said we went to the store! Bye boys!" and they were gone.

"Hey! They left!" Emmett pouted.

Jasper and I just rolled our eyes.

**XX XXX XX **

**Bella's POV:**

Edward's been ignoring me as much as possible lately, but in a I'm-nervous-about-something way instead of I'm-going-to-dump-Bella way. I want to know what is going on. My sisters never talk about their weddings. The boys are always around, except Edward. Well not this week, they had to go back to England for something. Plus every time I mention I think there's something going on, everyone avoids it. Whatever, I'll just forget about it. Edward is probably just doing some prince stuff, _ha prince stuff. That just sounds funny. _Whatever, I'm graduating tomorrow and moving to England Saturday.

_Whoa. I'm actually moving to another country. Should we visit Billy and Jacob to say goodbye? Ha, maybe even say hi to Tanya. It would probably be good to see Tanya behind bars in an orange jump suite._

"Bella!" I heard Alice call me from inside her closet.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Are you packed all the way? The movers coming to get our things soon."

"Yeah, almost."

"Hurry!"

"Okay Alice! Chill!"

Alice came out of her closet wagging a finger at me.

"Listen Bella, I know you're worried, but stop. Everything's going to be great! Trust me I know these things." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek but I was still upset.

The door opened and Rosalie came in.

"Girls, I think we should go spend some time with Mrs. Marie."

Alice and I glanced at each other.

"Oh! Mrs. Marie, we've hardly even been around her these last couple of months." I said sadly.

"I know, it's just been so hectic!" Alice said.

"It's okay, she understands. We just need to thank her for everything over the years and say goodbye."

"Yeah that's a good idea Rose, when?"

Alice jumped up with excitement. "We could take her out after our graduation tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Good idea Alice!" I said smiling.

"Okay cool, I'll ask her." Rosalie picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hi Mrs. Marie, we were just wondering if you would go out with us tomorrow night?"

"Okay great! Uh…graduation is at 6, so maybe at 8:30?"

"Oh you choose, we don't care."

She put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone, "How does Italian sound?"

"That's fine." Alice and I answered.

"Yeah that's good. Okay see you there. Bye."

"Isn't this exciting?! We are going to graduate on Friday, and move to England the next morning!"

"Alice, you get excited about anything." I still wasn't in the best mood about leaving anymore, especially since I didn't know what was going on between me and Edward.

"Don't be so grouchy Bella." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, and I didn't I just tell you to stop worrying! I thought you were okay with everything, you seemed alright just a couple of minutes ago." Alice said annoyed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Wait, so the boys are going to be back here for graduation, right?"

"I think so Alice."

"Who cares." I mumbled.

Rosalie and Alice gave each other worried glances.

"Bella! Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry Rose it's just that… I don't think I want to move to England anymore. I don't think Edward wants me anymore."

"Bella stop that! Edward loves you. He's probably just waiting for the right time." Rosalie said nervously.

Alice starred at me. "Bella. What did I just get through saying?! Everything will work out! I'm sure of it! Don't be so moody! "

_Sure, whatever. Well I'm not going to sit around waiting forever._

**XX XXX XX**

I woke up the next morning to Alice and Rosalie singing out of pitch with their music they were blasting in the bathroom while they got ready.

"Come on Bella! Get up we're graduating today!!"

I moaned and dug my head under my pillow. _Why is Alice so cheerful in the mornings._

"Guys, what time is it?"

"9:30."

"Why are you guys getting ready if graduation isn't until 6?"

"Because silly! We have things to do! Parties to attend! Just get out of bed!"

"What parties Alice?"

"Okay, maybe no parties but the movers are coming to get the rest of our things this morning, and the guys will be here soon!"

The thought of seeing Edward soon was the only thing that made me crawl out of bed.

Most of our clothes and things were packed but my sisters made sure to leave behind special graduation day clothes for us to wear. Knowing I would lose the argument of them dressing me up I went along with it without one complaint.

I heard a knock at the door and my stomach did flips knowing it was Edward.

"I'll get it!" I ran over and threw the door open.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Swan."

_Dang. _It was just the movers coming to get the rest of our things.

"Oh hey, our suitcases are over in the corner. Thanks."

"Hey hey girls!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie ran over and looped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips as he was walking through the doorway.

Jasper came in behind Emmett and walked straight over to Alice to give her a hug and a kiss.

But I didn't see Edward anywhere, "Hey guys, where's Edward?" I was very anxious to see him since he's been out of town a lot lately.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other wondering which one was going to talk.

"Uh, Bella…he told us to tell you he can't make it and he'll call you later. We're sorry."

My happiness went straight down the drain. "He's going to miss graduation?!" I yelled angrily. "Why isn't he ever around anymore?!" I felt the tears come to my eyes but I wouldn't let them come out. Jasper put an arm around my shoulder and I suddenly felt a little more calm.

"Bella it's just that he's been working a lot lately." He said soothingly.

"I know, I know." I said quietly to myself.

Alice tried cheering up the mood. "Come on guys! Let's go say goodbye to everyone we hate and then laugh!"

I giggled at her suggestion. "Like who?"

"Oh! We could go to the jail. I wouldn't mind to see our arch enemies rotting behind bars." Emmett grinned.

"You do realize they won't be in there forever." Rosalie said bursting Emmett's happy bubble.

"Yeah but they're in there now so let's do it!" Alice cheered. "Last one to the car has to kiss Mike Newton!"

And with that Emmett and Jasper flew out of the room with us right behind them. On the way down to the car Alice was able to catch up with Jasper and hop on his back causing him to get behind.

"Hee-hee, gotcha." She giggled in his ear.

"Yeah and if we don't hurry we'll both be kissing him!"

"THEN RUN!" She screamed frantically kicking him like he was a race horse.

While Rosalie and Alice seem to be fighting with Jasper and Emmett all the way down I was able to reach the car first. _Phew, safe. _Right behind me was Rosalie, then Alice, who was attached to Jasper, and finally the loser…Emmett.

"HA! Emmett has to kiss Mike!" I chanted happily.

His face turned into a scowl as he looked to Rose for some help.

"Sorry Em, you lost." Then she smirked an evil smile and we all started laughing.

"It was you're fault! You totally distracted me!" He said trying to defend himself.

"Don't be a sore loser bro." Jasper said in between laughs. "We can't help it you're slow and easily distracted."

Emmett gave one last snarl and ordered everyone into the car.

The county jail was just a few miles from Cushing so it only took a few minutes to get there. It was kind of like the ones you see on small town shows like Andy Griffith. We piled out of the car and headed in. Sitting at he desk was old Mr. Mayborn. He had been sheriff here for who knows how long. He was partners with my dad when we were little.

"Hey there kids, how's it going?" He said sitting up from his resting position in his chair.

"Hi Mr. Mayborn. Well my sisters and I just wanted to say good bye to our uncle and cousin before we move tomorrow." Alice said in the most convincingly sweet way.

Rosalie and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Why sure thing. Yep, I did hear something about you guys marrying the princes of England, and they must be you young fellows." He stood up from the chair and walked over to Emmett and Jasper. "It's a mighty fine pleasure to meet you boys."

"You too sir." They replied shaking his hand one at a time.

"Well just follow me down here to their cell. I bet they'll enjoy this company, they haven't gotten any at all. None of them. But actually one of them is leaving. Tanya I think it is. Yeah I'm pretty sure it's her. Some relative from Wales or something are bailing her out next week."

All five of us stopped dead in our tracks. We looked at each other knowing what each one of us were thinking but then kept following Mr. Mayborn down to the cells.

As we approached them they sat up with excited expressions.

"Here you go kids, I'll just leave you alone to say your goodbyes."

"Oh! Are we getting out early?!" Jessica asked happily.

Rosalie just laughed. "Nope."

They all were sharing one cell, and it looked quite crowded.

"Hey, where are your guys' ugly orange suites?" Alice asked disappointed.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweet thing, but we don't have to wear them." Tanya snapped back at her.

"What do you want." Billy asked angrily.

"Oh well we are moving to England tomorrow and they are getting married so we just wanted to stop by and say our far wells to you." I said smugly.

To our surprise none of them seemed surprised that Rosalie and Alice were getting married and we were moving away.

Jacob walked over closer to the bars. "Whatever. Bye. Okay it's over, just leave."

"Fine. Our pleasure." Emmett answered.

We gave them one last grin and headed off.

"See you around." Tanya said with a wicked smile.

Once again we stopped walking and turned around. "What?" Jasper asked, his tone becoming angry.

"Oh well since I'm royalty too I don't have to stick around for my sentence so I will be coming home soon. Also, since the King and Queen love me so much, I know I'll be welcomed at the palace."

"I doubt that." Emmett laughed.

"Let's just go." I said. "There's no point in being here."

We headed back out again when Alice stopped us. "Wait! I didn't get to do what I wanted to!"

We looked at her confused.

She ran up and grabbed Mr. Mayborn and hurried him down to the cell. She whispered something in his ear and he unlocked the door pulling Mike out chuckling.

"Huh?" Mike was just as confused as we were. But then it hit us.

"Go ahead Emmett." Jasper said trying to hold back the laughter.

Emmett glared at us with hate filled eyes. He looked back at Mike and then hesitated before he walked up to him, grabbed his face and then planted a huge kiss right on his fore head.

We all busted out laughing and Mike ran back into the cell to hide. "GROSS! YOU SICKO!" He yelled back.

"Okay. Let's go." Alice said happily.

"But he didn't even kiss him right! He did it on his head!" Jasper complained.

"You never specified where." Emmett said grinning.

**XX XXX XX**

"Isabella Swan."

I walked across the stage as steady as I could to grab my diploma without falling. The robes were ridiculously long so I had to be extra careful. I approached Mr. Pierce and Mr. Niles who were still in charge of the school. They smiled and put their hands out for me to shake them before I grabbed my diploma.

As soon as it hit my hands I realized it was my ticket of freedom. No longer was I tied down to this school, or even this life in any way. Hopefully I had a new amazing life waiting for me across seas.

"Rosalie Swan."

I walked steadily off the stage and went back to my seat to squeal with Alice.

"Yes! We did it! It's over!" She screamed excitedly.

"I know!" I jumped up and down and hugged her.

Rosalie soon joined us in our happy fest for a minute or too and then we sat back down to listen to the rest of the names being called.

"Congratulations class of 2008!" Mr. Pierce said through the microphone and the place went crazy.

Everyone threw off their hats and shouted and hugged each other. Emmett and Jasper came over and celebrated along with Rosalie, Alice and I. The boys led us out of the auditorium and into the courtyard in the back of the school. Emmett and Jasper grabbed a hold of Rosalie and Alice with solemn looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked worried.

They just stood there for a second and then answered, "Nothing." and smiled.

They both got down on one knee facing their girlfriends and pulled something out from their pockets.

"Rosalie, will you marry me?" Emmett opened a red velvet jewelry box.

Rosalie's eyes bulged out when she saw the ring. "Oh Emmett! Of course!"

He pulled it out and gently placed it on her finger. It had a gold band with three diamonds with the center one being the biggest.

"Alice, you're the love of my life…marry me?" Jasper then pulled out a black velvet case similar to the one Emmett had and opened to reveal yet another stunning diamond. Hers was a silver band with small diamond along it with a big one right in the middle. It sparkled as the sun hit it.

Alice was completely speechless…for about two seconds and then she squealed. "DUH!" He laughed and carefully placed the ring on her finger.

My sisters were in heaven. Just in the past week they had been proposed to twice. It was so nice to see them so happy and in love. I hugged them all and told them how exciting this was and that they needed to start planning soon.

I left the lovebirds alone for a while and decided to head back up to my room to get ready for our dinner with Mrs. Marie. When I walked in the room I headed straight to my phone to check for any new messages or missed calls. There was a new text from Edward.

_I miss you. _

I was angry with him for not contacting me and telling me what was going on, but I couldn't help but forgive him just from reading the text, which I did multiple times. I held the necklace he had given me a while ago in my fingers which I wore everyday. Just as I was about to text him back Rosalie and Alice came through the door smiling from ear to ear. "Hey guys."

"Hey Bella, ready for dinner?"

"Yep, just one sec Rose."

I walked to the bathroom to clean up a little by brushing my teeth and combing out my hair a little.

"Okay, I'm ready."

We arrived at Mini Italy about 10 minutes later getting there just a little bit early. But as we walked in we saw Mrs. Marie waiting for us at a table for four.

"Hi ladies, how are you?" She asked sweetly as always.

"Hi. We're good, just getting ready to travel." Rosalie answered as we took our seats.

Mrs. Marie glanced down at their hands and smiled brightly. "Oh my, look at those rings!"

They showed her the rings and told her how they had just received them after the graduation service.

"That's wonderful girls, I'm so glad you found guys you love so deeply. Bella…how are you and Edward?"

_How do I explain this if I don't even know…_

"Good." I tried sounding happy.

Alice picked up the distress in my tone and took over. "Yeah he's just been working a lot so they haven't had that 'quality time' together lately, but they're in love."

"Oh I have no doubt in my mind they don't love each other, I can see it in their eyes…especially when they are around each other."

I felt myself blush because I knew what she was talking about.

"So are you ready to leave?" She asked changing the subject.

"If you mean packed up then yes…if you mean emotionally, then yes and no." Rosalie said .

"Yeah, it's exciting and we want to go, but it's also scary." I added.

"Never be afraid to live." She told us. "It will be a great adventure for you girls. You of all people deserve to have some happiness in your life."

The rest of the dinner we talked on and on about what England was like, what was going to happen, what she was going to do and countless other things. By the time we realized it 3 hours and passed and it was time we got back home to bed. We had an early flight in the morning.

We said our goodbyes which were hard to say. I felt my goodbye lodged in my throat and the tears once again fill my eyes.

"Thanks for everything."

Mrs. Marie pulled us into a hug and said, "Keep in touch girls, and be safe and have fun."

We pulled away and said goodbye.

"Wow. That was harder than I thought." Rosalie said.

**XX XXX XX**

I had hard time falling asleep last night. I was too busy thinking about Edward, Mrs. Marie and our new trip tomorrow. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious. But as the clocked ticked away I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see the sun shining through my windows. I pulled my arms out from under the covers and stretched. My left arm hit something, or more like someone next to me. I quickly turned my head to see Edward laying down next to me. Butterflies filled my stomach as he spoke.

"Good morning beautiful." His voice was sexy and British and I had missed listening to it.

I felt my cheeks slightly blush as I completely sat up in bed and wrapped my arms around his neck falling down on top of him.

"I missed you Edward."

He chuckled and kissed me softly. "You have no idea how much I missed you. And I just want to apologize for not being around lately, I promise everything will be back to normal soon." He smiled his heart stopping dazzling smile I hadn't seen for a while and I kissed him again.

"You're forgiven."

He finally broke away and helped me from the bed. "You ready to go? Everyone else is waiting for us downstairs."

"What?! They're waiting for us and you didn't wake me sooner?!"

"I couldn't wake you…you were too peaceful and adorable looking. So I just let you sleep a little longer." He swept me up into a hug and I fainted at his touch.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for you while you get ready." He said.

Panic hit me as I realized I didn't want him to leave. "No stay up here with me!"

He smiled. "Whatever you want."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry for not having Edward propose in this one..i PROMISE the next one, but i had to put something up tonight because i havn't posted in a while. But i know how Edward will propose and it will be up soon!! I PROMISE!! Please review!! thanks :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: thank u thank for all your reviews!! i love them!! and yes edward will propose in this chapter, i hope you like how :D Enjoy!**

I rushed into the shower to be out as quickly as possible. No matter how worried or upset I had been with Edward, all I wanted to do was see him and be close to him.

I ran of the shower and put some clothes on. Alice would probably be mad with my choice of clothing today, but I didn't care. We were going to be on a plane all day anyway.

I combed through my hair, brushed my teeth and put some body spray on and ran out of the bathroom to see Edward waiting for me on the bed. When I came out he smiled at me and I went weak at the knees.

He got up and came over and grabbed my hand in his. "You ready?"

"Yep." Being near him always made me blush, why I don't know…I guess he just had that effect on me.

Edward picked up my last suitcase I was taking with me on the plane and headed out of the room. Before I shut the door I turned around to say goodbye to my only home for the past 10 years, my little Cushing dorm room.

I turned back to Edward seeing him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sad about leaving?" He asked.

Instead of saying anything I walked up and kissed him. When I pulled away he looked confused.

"Is that a no?"

I smiled and said, "Edward, I'm happy wherever you are."

His dazzling smile reappeared and he put his arm around my waist and led me down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"So what time is the flight?" I asked Edward.

"Uh…soon I guess." He said in an 'it's not important' tone.

"You guess?" Rosalie asked. "Do you now know?"

Edward and his brothers smiled to themselves trying not to show us.

"Uh, well. The time is on our tickets but we should probably head down to the airport now." Jasper said.

"Well let's go!" Alice said with bubbling excitement.

Just then Mr. Pierce and Mr. Niles came walking down the hallway from their office.

"Well boys, you take care of these girls until I get there." Mr. Pierce said.

Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he kissed the top of my head and chuckled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that Pierce. We got it handled."

"Wait, so are you coming back to England Mr. Pierce?" I asked him.

"Yes I am. Niles will actually be taking over for sure here."

"In fact we have a surprise for you girls." Mr. Niles said walking up to us. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a rolled up paper and held it out for me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled.

I took it from his hands and unrolled it.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know."

Edward leaned over and read it. "Whoa."

I looked up at him. "What?"

He chuckled, "Uh, I think you own Cushing."

"Huh?" Rosalie asked turning towards Niles.

"Well with Billy gone, it's yours. But, you can turn it down."

"Yeah, you guys can keep it or sell it…whatever you choose." Mr. Pierce advised us.

My sisters and I looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"You don't have to decide now." Jasper said.

"Actually…I have an idea." I turned to my sisters and they automatically knew what I was thinking.

"What?" Edward asked me.

"Mrs. Marie."

"What about her?"

"She should have the school."

Edward smiled brightly. "That's a great idea."

"Yes, it's perfect." Mr. Pierce said. "Is that what you all want?"

"Definitely." We said together.

I handed Mr. Niles back the contract. "Great, I'll get this settled." He told us.

"Thanks Niles." Alice, Rosalie and I said as we gave him a hug.

"Okay you guys better get going." Mr. Pierce said. "We'll get everything straightened out with Mrs. Marie. You guys have fun." Then he winked at Edward who smiled.

_What was that for?_

"Thanks guys." Rosalie said again.

The boys grabbed our suitcases and we headed out to the car. Outside waiting for us was a black stretch hummer.

"Wow." I said. "What's that?"

"It's our cab." Emmett said walking towards it.

"Uh, Emmett…cabs are little and yellow, not big and black."

"We wouldn't fit in a real cab Alice."

"Oh, okay." She laughed.

The airport was an hour or so away and the ride there was super fun.

Jasper put on the disco lights inside with some crazy music that Emmett tried dancing to while sitting down. It wasn't pretty.

We finally got to the airport and the boys once again took our things and carried them inside. Alice, Rosalie and I headed straight to the luggage check in but the boys called us back.

"We're going somewhere different." Edward told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, we're just taking a different flight."

"Okay." Alice said cheerfully catching up with Jasper.

As we headed towards the back of the airport getting further away from the public I became suspicious.

"Okay where are we going Edward?"

"To catch our flight." He took us through a large medal door that led us outside.

"Are we in the right place?" Rosalie asked becoming worried.

"Why do you not trust us?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, you really should." Jasper added.

We turned around a corner and we came to the runway outside. Parked a few yards away was a large jet. On the side in gold letters it said _Royal Brit_.

"NO WAY!" Alice jumped up and screamed. "Is this your guy's?!"

"Actually this is Edward's. He said his was bigger, which I say it's not." Emmett said putting an arm around his brother.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, you don't actually think we would make you ride on a public plane for 10 hours do you?"

We laughed. "I guess not." I said. "You guys are too much."

Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear, "It's all for you my love." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

My knees buckled, _dang he's good._

We boarded the plane and became in awe as I saw the inside. To the left would lead us to the cockpit. Standing outside of it was a pilot, his copilot and a butler looking guy.

The butler looking one walked up to Edward and bowed. "Prince Edward, may I take those bags?"

"Yes, thank you Johnny." He answered him.

"Prince Edward, are you ready to take off?" The pilot asked.

Edward turned around to us and we all shook our heads yes. "Yes Tommy."

"Very well sir…ladies." He bowed his head, his copilot followed his actions and they went inside the cockpit.

"Now that's good service." Rosalie commented.

We headed towards the back of the plane and came to a large open room with gold carpet and black furniture. To the right was a bar with a fridge and a pantry. To the left was one large sofa up against the wall with windows and containing a rather large music and book selection. Then straight back was a 54 inch plasma screen complete with another large selection of video games and movies.

"Wow Edward, this is absolutely amazing." I stood there admiring his totally awesome private jet.

"Well for the next 10 hours we're stuck in here so do whatever you please." Edward told us.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie headed straight to the tv.

"Let's play guitar hero!" Emmett shouted.

"You're so going to lose." Rosalie smirked.

I wasn't in the mood for video games though so I headed over to the big sofa and plopped down. I opened my eyes to see Edward in the same place looking at me.

"You can come over here Edward."

"I know, but there's a better view from right here." He said smiling his dazzling smile he unleashes on me oh so often." He then walked over and plopped down right beside me and let out a huge sigh. "I'm exhausted."

I grabbed a pillow that was closest to me and handed it to him. "Take a nap."

"But then I can't talk to you."

I blushed and looked down.

_Geez, why does he always say just the right things to make me blush?_

"Well…" I said. "What have you been up to?"

He leaned his head up against the window behind him. "Ugh, work." Then he stuck out his tongue in a disgusted way and I swear it the was the cutest expression ever.

He sat up a little and continued. "Dad has been making me go to those foreign affairs conferences to learn how to speak as the king."

_Oh dang, I bet Edward looks hot wearing a crown…_

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my day dream of Edward.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

I blushed a little and decided not to tell him the whole truth. "Do you have to wear a crown all the time?"

He looked at me and started laughing. "Ha-ha, nope."

"Darn." I said disappointed.

"Why?"

"Oh just because I thought you would look cute in one."

He laughed again. "Well I can if you want me to."

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. "Nah, you're cute enough without it."

I heard him let out a low chuckle from his chest as he wrapped his arms around my body and held me close to him.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I heard Jasper yelling. "HA! Emmett got beat by a girl!"

Edward and I laughed to ourselves and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I was waking up still in Edward's arms on the sofa. I rubbed my eyes and saw the pilot talking to Emmett and Jasper across the room.

"Ah! Bella! We're here!" Alice shouted.

I stirred a little and Edward released his grip on me. He helped me off the couch and walked over to the pilot.

"Thanks Tommy."

"No problem sir. Will and Matt are waiting for you outside with the car, they say it's a heavy crowd."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the plane stairs outside.

As soon as Edward and I stepped foot outside the cameras started flashing and people yelling. "Prince Edward! Prince Edward! Look over here! Prince Edward!"

A guy in all black with dark black sunglasses ran over in front of us and blocked us from the crazy paparazzi.

Edward protectively wrapped his arms around me and hurried me to another stretch limo. We finally climbed inside and shut the doors.

"Sorry about that Bella."

"It's okay. I guess I'm going to have to get use to that."

"Sort of. It won't be as bad after a while when we become boring news to them."

I laughed. "Oh okay."

The door opened again and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice climbed in. Rosalie was shooting super model poses at the cameras while Alice frantically waved and said hi.

"Oh wow! Isn't this exciting?!" Alice cheerfully bounced up and down in her seat.

"I know!" Rosalie added. "I'm famous!"

I looked at Edward and laughed. "Yeah, it's fun."

"So where are we going now?" Alice asked turning to Jasper.

"Too meet the family at the palace."

Alice's mouth dropped and she turned to look at Rosalie and I both stunned too at what he said.

"Wait…so you mean we're meeting your parents." She asked him.

"Yeah…is something wrong?"

Alice just shook her head back and forth slowly.

_Oh know…what if they don't like us?! WAIT! We're about to meet the king and queen of England?! OMG! WHAT DO I SAY?! WHAT DO I DO?!_

I started panicking and I could tell Edward and the boys sensed our panic.

"They're going to love you guys." Edward tried reassuring us. "I mean, we talk about you all the time…it's like they already know you."

"Yeah." Emmett added. "Mom said she was dying to meet you three."

Jasper leaned closer to Alice. "I think she said something about wanting to go shopping with you…"

Alice's eyes widened and a smile smeared across her face. "Oh I love your mom already!"

Everyone laughed, but I was still a bit nervous. _What if they think I'm not good enough for Edward? _All I could do was try and push the negative thoughts out of my head.

The drive through London was amazing. I starred out the window most of the time to catch a glimpse of the city and it's famous attractions.

"Wait, so are we going to Buckingham Palace?" Alice asked.

"No, that is just for the tourists. The Cullens of England live in the Twilight Palace on New Moon Ridge." Jasper told us. **(yes I know it's totally unoriginal but that's okay :D)**

It was about a 20 minute drive through the country to get to their palace.

_Ha-ha, their palace. I'm so going to have to get use to this new vocabulary of princes, kings, queens and palaces…wait…HA! That makes Rosalie and Alice princesses! True live princesses! _

"Hey Rose…Alice." I said grinning at them.

"What?" They asked.

"What are you guys now?"

"Huh?" They asked confused.

"What are you?"

They looked at each other and didn't answer for a second.

"What are we?" Alice asked.

"Princesses." I told them. "Like real life princesses."

They started giggling at the thought of it too. "See all those years of practicing as a little girl paid off!" Alice joked.

We finally pulled up to the most gorgeous palace I had ever seen. It was huge! I mean HUGE! Fountains were everywhere outside with beautiful large trees surrounding the driveway. A small but lovely river surrounded it with wild flowers spread amongst it's banks. It looked like a fairy tale palace.

The car came to a stop and a man opened our door. Edward helped me out of the car and the guy bowed as we stepped out. I smiled and said thank you. Edward placed his hand on my back and led the way into the palace. As we walked through the door we once again became in awe. The front entry had a tall high ceiling that made the room feel open and welcoming. The stairs looked like black cast iron that wound up to the top. The floor was white marble, smooth and shiny looking. Pictures of what seemed to be relatives of the Cullens hung on the wall. We slowly walked through admiring every room. It was beautifully decorated.

Another butler looking man came up to us. "Ah, good afternoon gentlemen, ladies…Prince Edward, Emmett, Jasper your parents are waiting for you in the study."

They nodded their heads and the butler took our things. "I will take these to the ladies rooms."

"Thank you Alex." Edward said.

Edward turned to me and grabbed my hand and chuckled. "Smile Bella, you look scared."

The truth was, I was scared but I tried pulling the corners of my mouth into a smile as far as they would go.

The boys led us through the hallways and through multiple rooms pointing out things until we reached the study.

Edward opened the study door and we all walked in. Sitting in the chairs talking were King Carlisle and Queen Esme, but more importantly they were Edward's parents. Mr. Cullen looked quite young for his age with blonde hair and was very good looking. Mrs. Cullen too looked young with soft brown hair to her shoulders and looked motherly and kind.

"Boys!" Mrs. Cullen came up and hugged her sons and then turned to us.

"Mom this is Bella." Edward said, "and Rosalie, and Alice." pointing to my sisters.

"Oh it's so wonderful to finally meet you girls!" She gave us each big hugs. "I've just heard so much about you."

Mr. Cullen came walking up and was very friendly to us. "Hi girls. It's a pleasure to meet you." then he turned and whispered to his sons just loud enough so we could hear. "Your descriptions hardly gave them justice of how beautiful they truly are."

My sisters and I blushed at his comment and warm smile. _Now I know where Edward gets that handsome smile of his from…_

"Oh girls I would just love to know all about you, but it's late and I'm sure you would like to get settled in for the night. Boys take them to your rooms. The bed's are made with clean sheets and there are fresh towels in the bathroom if you would like to wash up." Esme told us.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Please, call me Esme."

"Thanks mom." the boys said as they once again led us out.

We walked up another staircase that was in the back towards our rooms. When we got to the top of the stair case there were three doors to the left, and three to the right straight down the hall. The boys led us to the right of the hall to the three rooms.

"The rooms are all connected but each have their own bathroom and separate entry ways." Jasper said opening the middle door. "You guys choose which ever room you want."

"Yeah, we'll let you girls get situated tonight and probably head off to bed. Our rooms are straight down the hall. My room is the far left door, Jasper is in the middle and Emmett's is on the far right." Edward leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "Call if you need something."

"Okay." I said once again struck by his charm.

The boys walked back downstairs, probably going back to their parents. We figured which rooms we would take. Alice took the middle, like Jasper, Rosalie took the far left so it was in front of Emmett's and I took the right door so it was in front of Edward's.

We headed into our rooms and of course were amazed. My room was very large with two big windows on the back wall facing the valley. To the right was a king sized bed covered in fluffy blue pillows with blue satin sheets. In the middle was sitting room that had a coffee table with a sofa and chair. There was a large cabinet against a wall facing the couch which I went over and opened. Inside was a black plasma screen tv and another large selection of movies. Off to the left of the bed was a door let that led into a very spacious bathroom with a glass shower and a white claw foot tub. The rugs were the same color as my bed, a light blue. Inside the bathroom there was another door that brought me to a giant walk in closet with all of my suit cases from home, plus some of Alice's and Rosalie's. I walked out of the closet and bathroom and headed to the door on the other side of the my room that I thought would bring me to Alice. When I walked into hers I saw it was almost the same as mine, but with a color pattern of lavender, and it even had some of our furniture from Cushing.

"Bella! Don't you just love these rooms! Their huge!" She said as she ran over examining every little detail of it. "Oh and by the way some of your suite cases are in my closet."

"Yeah same here." I told her. "Let's go see Rosalie's."

We headed through another door at the end and came into the same looking room but with colors of red.

"Rose?" We called.

"In here!" We heard her shout from inside the bathroom.

We walked in to see her in a red bathrobe all comfy and clean. "Oh I feel so relaxed here! I just love this place."

"Yeah we do to." I said.

"Hey let's all get into our pajamas and meet in my room to have a girl movie night!" Alice said enthusiastically.

Rosalie and I agreed and Alice and I ran off to get our pajamas.

10 minutes later we were all snuggled and comfy on Alice's couch ready to watch the movie Princess Diaries.

I laughed when it came on and Alice looked at me and said, "It just seemed right to watch it tonight." Rose laughed too and we began to watch the movie.

After the movie was over we decided to call it a night since we were all exhausted from traveling. I went back to my room and crawled into bed. A minute later I heard a knock on my door. I climbed out of bed and went over to answer it.

"I had to come and say goodnight Bella." Edward said in a strong luring British accent. Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. "Goodnight." He whispered softly in my ear and walked back to his room.

I was so speechless I couldn't think straight. I finally realized I was still standing in the door way and he was gone so I shut my door and ran back to my bed and squealed. I loved it when he kissed me like that.

**XX XXX XX**

I woke up some what early the next morning and crawled out of bed to go to Alice's room. When I was walking through the sitting room I noticed a note and a big bouquet of flowers. I ran over to the table and picked up the note and read it.

_Good morning my love.  
__Come to my room as soon as you are up and ready.  
__I would love for you to join me at breakfast this morning._

Instead of going to see Alice I ran straight to take a shower. Once again I hurried to shower as quick as possible excited to see Edward. I put on a clean change of clothes, combed my hair, brushed my teeth and headed off to Edward's room.

Although I wanted to I didn't run down the hallway. I knew I would probably trip and cause a big scene so I took it slow.

I got to his door and knocked once.

"Come in." He called through the door.

I opened it up and walked in. It was amazingly clean with walls covered in shelves of Cds. I saw him sitting at his desk writing something and he stood up as soon as he saw me.

"Hey there beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He asked walking up closer to me.

"Great, thanks. You?"

He kissed my fore head. "Good. Come on let's go eat."

We walked hand in hand down the stair case and into the dining area. There was a large table that had a white table cloth laying across it with a wide selection of food to eat. There were pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, toast, omelets, whip cream, syrup, orange juice, smoothies and bowls of fruit.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I made a bunch of stuff so you could have a lot to choose from."

I was shocked. "You cooked this?"

"Yep, I wanted to make it specially for you."

I walked to a chair and he held it out for me to sit, but he didn't sit.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Oh I can get it."

"Humor me Bella, let me serve you." He unleashed his dazzling gaze on me and I gave in.

"Okay, I'll take some pancakes with strawberries, whip cream, and syrup. Then on the side I'll have some sausage with a raspberry smoothie."

He put everything I asked for perfectly on a plate to where it looked too pretty to eat and sliced a strawberry to place on the rim of my smoothie and sat it in front of me. I waited for him to get himself a plate before I began to eat.

The breakfast was absolutely delicious. Everything was perfect. "Thank you Edward, it was wonderful."

He smiled brightly, "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

When I was finished eating he cleaned up my dishes and brought them back to the kitchen. When he came back I asked what he was doing today.

"Well I've got some things to get done, but Esme wanted to take you girls shopping. I know you don't like shopping that much, but she wants to take you to London."

"I don't have any money here Edward."

"Yeah you do." He pulled out a silver card and handed it too me. At the tope it said Royal Express and in small rhinestones at the bottom it said Bella Swan. "This is your credit card, it has no limit and you can use it whenever and wherever you want. I want you to buy something you really like today."

"No Edward, I can't just take this card."

"Sure you can, in fact I'm making you. You can't live here without any money Bella."

"I'll get a job and pay for it myself."

"If you want a job you can have one, but you don't have to. This is yours with or without your job." He once again unleashed that dazzling eye gaze and like always I let him have his way.

"Thanks Edward, but it's completely unnecessary."

"You're just stubborn." He said as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Well I better go, I told Esme you would meet here in the front entry about now so you better go too."

I wasn't familiar with this huge palace yet so I had Edward show me where to go. We got to the front to see Alice and Rosalie with Esme waiting for me.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Rosalie asked.

I turned around and gave Edward one last kiss. "Yep."

Driving down to London Esme asked us all kinds of questions about our life to get to know us better. She even shared a few embarrassing stories about the boys we enjoyed a lot and shared things about herself as well. We were all bonding really well.

Alice was eager to do some major shopping since Jasper had given her a credit card as well.

After an hour or so of shopping I was getting completely sick of it, but no one else was. We finally agreed to head to just one more store before heading back. So far Alice and Rosalie had bought a ton of new things for themselves and for me. I however didn't buy as nearly as much.

We walked into the store and this amazing dress caught my eye. It was outrageously beautiful and I starred at it for a while. It was a dark midnight blue and long and fitting at the top, but it flared out more at the bottom. It was low cut and had sequins all along the top. I loved it.

"Bella! You should so try that on!" Alice exclaimed.

All day Rosalie, Alice and even Esme were making me try on all kinds of fancy dresses when I kept telling them I would never need them.

But I liked this dress so much I decided to try it on.

I walked out of the dressing room to show everyone the dress even though I knew I was going to get it. It fit my body perfectly and the way it slightly swayed as I walked just made me love it even more.

"Bella it's gorgeous!" Esme told me making me 'strut my stuff' through the store.

"Yeah, actually I think I'll take it." I told them. "I probably won't ever wear it, but I just love it too much to let it go."

We finished our shopping trip and headed back 'home' to the palace.

When we got back and I went to my room I found another note sitting on the table.

_Bella,_

_Tonight I would like to take you out on a date,  
__But one that will not start too late.  
__At five o'clock be ready to leave,  
__You will be escorted there by my driver, Steve.  
__Wear the dress you had picked for yourself today,  
__But for now that's all I am allowed to say._

_I'll be there waiting for you there.  
__-Edward._

I giggled to myself at the poem Edward had written. I glanced at the clock and it said 4:00. _Dang, I better hurry!_ I knew I would need help to be ready in time so I headed straight to Alice and Rosalie.

I gave them the poem to read and they pushed me in the shower to get ready. I scrubbed as fast as I could making sure I was squeaky clean. When I got out Rose and Alice were waiting for me with make up and hair supplies.

In record time they had completely dressed me up…hair, makeup and all. With just minutes to spare I was ready to go.

"Edward is so cute! I can't believe he wrote this poem to ask you out tonight!" Alice squealed. "See, aren't you glad you bought that dress!"

"Wait. How did he know I got one?"

_Knock, Knock_

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled running out of the bathroom ignoring my question.

"Miss Swan?" A older gentlemen asked.

"Nope…one sec…Bella!" Alice called.

**XX XXX XX**

The door opened of the limo and as I got out I saw it was Edward.

"Bella, you look stunning." He said sweetly holding his arm out for me to hold on to. He was wearing a black tuxedo and looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous as ever. His bronze hair was slightly tousled as a breeze blew by us. We climbed up the stairs of an old large stone building that was located in a town right outside London. We walked in and I noticed a huge sparkling chandelier hanging over a fancy ball room with people dining and dancing all dressed in fancy clothing.

We walked up to the server at the podium. "Good evening Prince, right this way."

He led us to a small table towards the back of the room so we could see the whole dance floor.

We finished our dinner about an hour or so later, it had been absolutely delicious.

Edward stood up from the table and held his hand out. "Would you like to dance?"

"Okay, but I apologize in advance for any foot damage I may cause you."

He laughed as I took his hand and headed to the dance floor.

"Last time we danced was at the Cushing prom." I said.

"Yeah, great dance huh, I left you right after." He looked away upset.

"No Edward, I know why you did it. Besides, you came back for me didn't you?"

"There was no way I wasn't going to."

The music played and Edward held me close whispering the words in my ear making me get butterflies in my stomach. This evening was utterly magical to me.

After a while of dancing Edward told me there was someplace else he wanted to take me.

I followed him up a set of stairs until we reached the roof of the building. As we walked outside I noticed the sun was going to be setting soon. Then straight ahead I saw a big helicopter sitting on the roof.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Let's go for a ride."

"It will be dark soon."

He smiled, "It's okay."

We walked up to it and he helped me inside. I looked at the driver and noticed it was the same one from the jet.

"Prince, everything is in order."

"Thank you Tommy."

_What's in order? _

I didn't bother asking any questions and just sat down in the seat and buckled myself in. Edward did the same in the seat beside me.

The helicopter turned on and we slowly lifted into the air.

"Oh my gosh." I said starting to get nervous. "I've never been on something like this before."

"Don't worry, you'll love it. I want to show you some fantastic scenery of England."

Tommy flew us smoothly through the air and I finally got use to it. Edward would point towns out to me as I gawked out the window at the view. The sunset was stunning from up here. The sun had eventually gone down and it was completely dark out.

"Can Tommy see in the dark?"

Edward laughed at my question, "Yeah, he'll be fine."

As I was starring out the window I noticed a large bundle of lights in the distance. "Wow, is that London? Look at all those lights."

"Yep, crazy isn't it."

We were soon flying straight over London and I was gazing at how different the city looked from up in the sky. Just then the town went black, all the lights had completely shut off.

"Oh gosh Edward look! All the lights went off!"

"Whoa." He said, but not sounding surprised.

I turned to him and asked, "What happened?"

He smiled his dazzling smile at me and I turned back to the window. Just then a few lights flickered back on. The lights that had turned back on spelled out the words, 'Will You Marry Me?'.

My heart sank as I read the lights of London. I quickly turned back to Edward who got down on one knee. He pulled out a black velvety jewelry box and my eyes swelled up with tears.

"Isabella Swan, I want to spend forever with you because I've fallen hopelessly in love. Will you marry me?"

He opened up the box to reveal the biggest more gorgeous diamond I have ever seen. It was a silver with four diamonds on each side of the band leading up to three large diamonds in the middle.

I gasped when I saw them and the tears started falling. "Yes Edward! Yes!"

He smiled a huge smile and gently placed the ring on my finger. I looked at it and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He back away from me so he could kiss me.

"I'm sorry Bella I took so long."

"It was worth the wait Edward." and that was the truth.

**A/N: okay he finally did it!! i hope you liked how he did, i wanted to make it seem real...but not real you know? anyway i hoped you liked it. tell me what you thought of it!! also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter i would love to hear them, i've got a few. please review!! it's what keeps me writing!! :D thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews!! I love them! Sorry it's been awhile since i last updated, I blame school...which is almost over!! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and i hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Edward wiped away a tear that was slowly falling down my cheek.

"I love you Edward."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I love you too Bella, more than anything." Then he softly kissed my hair.

"You ready to go back sir?" Tommy asked.

He pulled away and looked at me, "You ready?"

I nodded my head yes and smiled.

"Yes Tommy, bring us back."

"Right away Prince."

For the rest of the ride home I was in complete bliss, everything was perfect.

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Uh…" He voice started to sound nervous. "Did you know I was going to do this?"

I blushed. "Truthfully, I had no clue…in fact, I thought you didn't want to marry me."

Edward looked shocked, "What? How could you think that?"

"Well because at the press thing when that reporter asked about us, you froze. Then Emmett and Jasper proposed, and then after that it felt like you were ignoring me." I started rambling but his quiet voice stopped me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just wanted it to be perfect when I asked you…"

"It was Edward." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

We got back to the palace at around ten or so. I told Edward I wanted to go change into something comfortable. When I walked in my room Alice and Rosalie were already inside waiting for me.

"Sooo…"Alice was about to fly off the chair with excitement, but I could tell she was trying to hold it in.

I smiled and slowly pulled my hand out from behind my back and showed then the ring. Their eyes bulged and they both shot off the chair towards me.

"Yes! He did it! He finally did it!" Alice screamed hugging me.

"This is awesome! We are all three marrying the most amazing, most sweetest, more perfect guys!" Rosalie shouted with enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice was still yelling. "I didn't think I was going to keep that from you any longer!"

Rosalie turned to Alice and slapped her.

"Oops."

"What do you mean keep that from me? Did you guys know he was going to propose to me? How long?!"

"Uh, since graduation…"Alice whispered.

"You knew that long and you let me suffer?!"

"Hey, it was worth it wasn't it? You had no clue." Rosalie reasoned.

They were right, I was surprised and that made it all the better. "Yeah, you're right."

They squealed and gave me another hug.

"Guys, I need to get this dress off!" I complained and my sisters started laughing.

_Knock, knock_

"You go change Bella, I'll get it."

"Thanks Alice."

I walked to my closet and took off my heels. _Omg my feet are killing me._

I was in the middle of putting my old sweats on when Alice and Rosalie came running into my closet.

"Bella!"

"What Rose?" I called.

They flew through the doorway with an evil expression on their faces.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

They just smiled, "Get those old sweats off and put on your Victoria's Secret pajamas." Alice ordered.

"Yes, and then we need to redo your makeup, you know tone it down a little but still make you hot. Oh, and your hair…we should put it up, right Alice?"

"What?!" I yelled. "No! No more makeovers, what is going on?"

"That was Edward at the door, the boys invited us to watch a movie downstairs."

Before I could say anything they were ripping off my "ugly" pajamas and throwing on "cute" ones while fixing my hair and makeup.

Three and a half minutes later I was ready to go.

"Come one Bella, we're going to get ready." Alice grabbed my hand pulling me to her room.

A few minutes later we were all ready to go. We stood in front of Rosalie's full length mirror checking our outfits. Rosalie had a deep red silk pajama shirts with a black three quarter length sleeve shirt. Alice had silver and gray plaid flannel pants with a lavender spaghetti strap tank top. I was wearing a pair of white silky pajama pants with a deep blue tank top.

"See Bella you look super cute with out over doing it." Alice told me. "So stop complaining."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

_Knock, knock_

"Oh! I'll get it!" Rosalie ran over and opened the door.

"Hey girls you ready?"

"Hey Emmett, yeah we are." Rosalie said. "Alice, Bella."

"Coming." We called.

"So where are we going Em?" Rosalie asked her fiancé.

"Our theater room. It's kind of like our 'secret' hang out."

"Secret, huh?" I laughed.

Emmett just smiled and continued through the palace.

We finally went through a dark hallway and came to a dead end with a painting of the palace hanging on the wall.

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

He laughed and slapped his forehead. "Geez, why do you not trust me?"

Alice gave him an evil watchful eye.

Emmett put his hand on the bottom right corner of the wall and pushed. The wall slowly opened up and Emmett walked through.

My sisters and I didn't go in right away.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Alice squeaked. "It is like their 'secret layer'". She smiled.

"Alice, hot princes don't have secret layers, they have party pads." Rosalie laughed.

"True!" Alice giggled.

We walked through the moveable wall into their 'secret layer'/'party pad'.

When walked in we had to go around a corner to actually get inside. As we walked around the corner we noticed the lights were bright.

"Oh my gosh…" I was speechless at the actual size of the room.

At the very back was a large, I mean very large theater screen with theater seats that were like giant couches lined up in front of it. Off to the right was a massive candy counter complete with a popcorn machine, cotton candy machine, soft serve ice cream machine, with all sorts of candy behind the glass case. A soda machine was on top of the counter next to the nacho maker. To the left of the room there was an arcade with a pool table, fuse ball, ping pong, air hockey and many other arcade games.

"Hey girls." Jasper said coming out from another room.

"What's in there Jazz?" Alice asked him.

He looked over his shoulder towards the door, "The bowling alley. It's the back way to get in."

"No way." We said together.

"Where's Edward?" I asked turning to Emmett who was behind the candy counter.

"Uh, he's in the back getting the movie together."

Just then he came out from a room next to the screen. As soon as I saw him my heart fluttered and he gave me a crooked smile.

"You ready to watch a movie?" Jasper asked us.

Alice walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "What is it?"

"The Shining." Emmet grinned.

"Wha…what?" I asked stuttering a little. _Crap, I hate scary movies._

"Are you scared Bella?" Emmett said teasing me.

"No…no." I could tell I didn't sound convincing.

Edward came up to me. "We can watch something else if you want Bella."

"No Edward! I chose the movie and you're not allowed to change it!" Emmett said sounding like a little kid.

Everyone laughed. "Emmett it's ok." I told him.

My sisters and I hated scary movies but none of us were going to admit it. Edward went over and turned it on. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went over and sat down on one of the theater sofas. I followed behind them and plopped on one too. Edward walked back over to us but bent down next to one of the seats and grabbed a blanket. He came over and sat down and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Do you want something to eat or anything?"

"No thanks."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close and then kissed me on the head. The movie started and I glanced over at my sisters to see them flinch just a tad. I slightly giggled to myself but I knew soon enough I would be hiding down in the couch trembling.

An hour into the movie and Alice was on top of Jasper hiding, Emmett was in Rosalie's lap and Edward was laughing.

I was okay, but towards the end I was just freaked.

I buried my face into Edward's shirt and he would softly chuckle every time I grabbed onto him even more.

"Ouch." Edward smiled moving my hand. "You're ring was jabbing me."

I blushed and situated my hand better. "Sorry."

"I thought Emmett would be man." Edward laughed to himself.

Jasper eventually hit Emmett making him sit up straight.

I had my eyes closed huddled in Edward's chest for the rest of the movie.

"You guys did this on purpose." I grumbled in Edward's chest.

He laughed, "Why so Emmett could crawl over Rosalie like a baby?"

That made me laugh. Then finally, but not soon enough the movie was over.

Emmett stood up and stretched. "I love that movie!"

We all stared at him and laughed. "Yeah, we could tell you enjoyed it." Jasper teased.

Emmett turned to him and growled. " I was not scared."

"We didn't say you were, we just said you enjoyed it." I told him innocently.

"Yeah you're the one that mentioned being scared." Jasper said grinning.

"Were you?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

Emmett covered his face. "Ah! Guys shut up!"

Everyone laughed at him while Rosalie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We better head off to bed." Alice said yawning.

Watching her made me yawn too. But mine was of course louder which made me blush.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and headed out of the room. Walking through the dark hallways towards our rooms' upstairs was creepy, but it was bearable with Edward beside me.

It must have been storming out because I could hear the wind blowing into the windows. _There is no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight._

With every little shadow or sound I'd jump and Edward would laugh.

"Bella, are you going to be okay tonight?" He asked and I could tell he was smiling.

I glared at him, although it was probably too dark for him to see.

"Yes. I'm fine." I answered a little too harshly but I heard him just chuckle.

We eventually made it up the stairs and he walked me to my bedroom door. The moonlight was coming through the window in the hallway lightly shining against Edward's face. The soft light accented his features perfectly while his green eyes glowed.

I opened my door but just stood there staring at the gorgeous angel standing in my door way.

"Night Bella." He said putting his face closer to mine. He whispered "sleep tight, I love you" in my ear just before he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was deep and soft and it made my knees buckle below me. Too soon he pulled away.

"Night Edward." I managed to let out.

He turned to head back to his room when my brain finally functioned again and I yelled out after him, "I love you."

He turned back to me and smiled that was so bright it lit up the dark hallway as he disappeared in the shadows of his room.

I walked in my room and quietly shut the door fanning myself. _Wow. He's good._

I had forgotten all about how scared I was until I was alone. Since I was already in my pajamas I quickly ran into my bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. When I was done I hopped in my bed curling up into my covers.

Even though I was pretty exhausted I couldn't fall asleep. Today had been a crazy day, and the most amazing of my life. Instead of worrying about the wind outside I closed my eyes and went through the events that had happened. For the first time that night I told myself I was engaged out loud, it felt so weird…like it was too good to be true.

I opened my eyes and looked at my ring, it was so beautiful and I couldn't be happier. But as soon as I opened my eyes I realized I was alone in the dark, and Jack Nicholson from the Shining was somewhere in here too ready to kill me. _Stop Bella! There's nothing in here!_

I tried slamming my eyes shut and humming to myself so I couldn't see or hear anything.

_What was that? It's nothing. Stop it!_

The wind blew against the walls of my room making them squeak._ This is crazy. You're just making yourself more scared._

What seemed like an eternity was only like five minutes and I couldn't take it. I threw the covers off me and jumped out of bed, I wanted Edward.

I ran out of my door but when I got to the hall I slowed down just in case I tripped and caused a commotion.

The moon barley lit a walkway for me heading to Edward's room. Just as I was about to reach Edward's door someone grabbed me and pulled me up against the wall making my heart stop.

Before I had a change to scream a velvety smooth voice whispered in my ear. "What are you doing?"

My heart started to beat again when I knew it was Edward.

"Uh, I don't know…what are you doing?"

"I was down in the kitchen." He answered.

"Oh."

"Were you coming to see me?" He asked smugly. "Were you scared?"

"Psh, no." I said lowering my head.

I wiggled from his hold on me and started to head back to my room.

"You can stay in my room tonight Bella." He said sweetly sounding concerned.

"No. I'm not scared."

Just then another gust of wind slammed into the palace and I ran into Edward's arms.

When I wrapped my arms around his neck he chuckled and picked me up and carried me into his room.

He walked over to his bed and gently placed me under the covers tucking me in. Then he kissed my forehead.

"Night Bella."

"Where you going?" I asked sadly thinking he was leaving.

"Going to grab a pillow and blanket from the closet."

When he came back out he went over and laid down on the couch.

I sat up a little, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Going to bed, sleep Bella."

Edward was being a gentleman like always so I gave up and let my head hit the pillow.

As soon as I laid down I smelled his sheets which smelled just like Edward helping me drift off to sleep.

Just before I was completely asleep I opened one eye to see Edward on his couch asleep looking adorable as ever.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

Edward and I shot out of bed as we heard a blood curdling scream from down the hall. Edward looked at me frantically.

"That's Rosalie's scream!"

We ran down the hall to see Rosalie pounding Emmett repeatedly with her fists.

"Rose! Rose!" Alice was yelling trying to yank her off him.

Emmett was crouched in a ball laughing hysterically clutching his stomach.

"EMMETT CULLEN I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Rosalie yelled clawing away at him.

I ran over to try and help Alice get her off of him. When she realized we were all standing there watching she straightened up and quit.

Emmett was still laughing rolling on the floor.

"What did you do man?" Jasper asked.

"WHAT DID HE DO?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID!" Rosalie began ranting. "He barges into my room and yells 'HERE'S JOHNNY!' like in the Shining and scared me to death!

Edward and Jasper looked at their brother and then each other. They slapped their foreheads and looked down to the ground. The ends of their lips started to twitch and I knew they were trying to hold back a laugh.

"Emmett…why…why…" Jasper asked shaking his head.

Emmett was able to stifle some of his laughter. " You…you should of seen…seen her face!" He said in between laughs wiping a tear off his cheek.

"GR! I'm sleeping with Alice tonight!" Rosalie growled stomping away. "You're dead meat Emmett Cullen!" We heard her yell before slamming Alice's door shut.

"Well, night guys." Alice said still in shock and followed Rosalie. "You coming in here too Bella?"

I looked at Edward and blushed. "Uh, no."

Alice looked confused and then smiled brightly. "Okay, night!"

Jasper walked over to help Emmett up, "Dude, you're an idiot. Honestly, what was the point of that?"

Emmett headed back to his room still laughing. "You should of seen her face…"

"What time is it?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Not sure…I think around five or something."

"Five?! I'm going back to bed." I headed back to Edward's room and climbed back into his comfy big bed.

Edward headed back over to the couch smiling and laid down.

"What's so funny?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing." He laid he his on the pillow. "You just look cute over there." Then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

I was still blushing when I fell back asleep.

**XX XXX XX**

**(?) POV**

"How much?"

"Ten grand flat."

"Each?"

"Ha, no."

"Then no deal."

"Fine. Ten grand each."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Track them down, mostly her. Get anything that may look bad."

"Is this going to work?"

"Well you may have to go as far as seducing her."

"I'll do anything to destroy Cullen."

"Good. Start as soon as possible."

"You got it."

**XX XXX XX**

The next time I opened my eyes I saw the sun pouring through the windows. I looked over to the couch and noticed Edward wasn't there.

I sat up and looked around to find him already showered and dressed sitting on the bed next to me. The sun lit his bronze hair making it lighter. It was slightly wet, and still had the 'just got out of bed' look.

"Morning Bella." His crooked smile made my heart skip a beat.

"Hi Edward."

_Edward should have a restriction: No dazzling people before noon. It's too much on the heart._

"You want to go down to breakfast?"

I threw the covers off of me and got up. "Yeah, let me go shower and get ready first."

"Okay, I'll come get you in about 20 minutes, is that okay?"

"Yep." I headed out of his room towards mine

**XX XXX XX**

Edward and I walked down to the dining room hand in hand to find everyone there. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, who was actually sitting happily with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"Good morning everyone." Edward said.

"Hey." We heard from everyone.

Esme had Edward and me come sit next to her.

"Bella so how are you today?" She asked excited about something, and then I realized she hadn't seen the ring, and I wasn't quite sure if she had heard the news or not.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked trying to find a good time to show her the ring.

"Bella just show her, she knows already!" Alice squealed from across the table.

Everyone laughed and Esme nodded happily.

I blushed as I showed her the ring Edward gave me.

"Oh goodness! All three of my boys engaged! This is so exciting!" She exclaimed.

Just then Pierce walked in towards Carlisle and whispered something. Carlisle just nodded and Pierce left the room. Edward eyed him suspiciously but Carlisle looked away.

"It's such a lovely day today, why don't you boys take the girls outside." Esme offered.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward shook their heads in agreement.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Alice said enthusiastically.

We finished our breakfast and my sisters and I headed back to our rooms to change into something 'fit' for outside. Well, at least that's what Alice and Rosalie said to do. They guys said they would meet us back here when we were done.

**Edward's POV:**

"Dad, what did Pierce tell you?"

My dad didn't answer right away and just fidgeted at his seat.

"Yeah dad." Jasper added.

"Well, this may only upset Edward." He began.

"What?" I asked unable to wait any longer.

"Tanya is back in Wales and her family are on the way. They will be here by the afternoon."

I stiffened in my seat. "No! I don't want her with in ten feet of Bella!"

Emmett got up and stood beside me. "Dad, I don't even want her around Bella. Or any of the girls."

"Listen boys, they are the royal family of Wales which means they can come here whenever they please. Now, I will make sure nothing happens, but please be on your best behavior. After all Edward, you are the next king which means you must act exceptionally well."

I growled and slumped back down in my chair waiting for Bella to come back down. Jasper and Emmett did the same waiting for Alice and Rosalie.

As soon as our father left the room Jasper said, "We'll just have to make sure she doesn't enjoy her stay."

"I'd be glad to help in any way." Pierce said walking by the room trying to act inconspicuous.

**XX XXX XX**

**BPOV: **

"So Rose, what made you forgive Emmett?" I asked my sister on our way back down to the boys."

She grinned happily. "He promised me a trip to Paris this weekend."

Alice and I dropped our mouths open.

"Paris?! What? No fair!" Alice whined.

"Dang, I wish Edward would mess up so he would have to take me somewhere." I joked as we headed back into the dining room.

Alice all of the sudden became excited. "We need to start planning our weddings soon!"

_Oh know..._That is one thing I don't enjoy...party planning. "Hey, how bout you guys do that?" I asked hoping they wouldn't need my help.

"Yeah right Bella, you're not getting out of this one!" Alice threatened.

_Dang._

When we walked in the dining room we could feel the tension in the air.

Edward was sitting in the chair with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

He looked at me but didn't answer right away. "Tanya is going to be here soon."

My stomach sunk. _No._

**Can you guess who the mystery people are? Well nothing really eventful happened in this chapter, but you will find out who the mystery people are and what they are doing in the next chapter. Also you will see Tanya again, and you want anything to happen to her let me know. I hope you liked it! Please review!! :D Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you once again for all the reviews!! i love them!! :D this chapter was fun for me to write, it was kind of different towards the end. and it is also really long. Hope you like it! :D**

Somehow Tanya was going to try and get rid of me, or make Edward dump me. The second one was too unlikely while the first, well let's just say it almost happened once.

"Don't worry Bella, nothing is going to happen." Edward said rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

"Yeah, we have actually decided to have fun while she's here." Jasper said grinning.

"Huh?" Alice asked. "Is that even possible?"

"For us it is." Emmett chimed in.

"Prince, the Queen has requested your presence in the study, along with your brothers and fiancés." A butler looking man said to Edward.

"Thank you Ronald." Edward said.

Ronald bowed and then left the room.

When we got to the study Esme was sitting by a window reading a book. When she saw us come in she put it down.

"Girls! Today is our annual Royal Tea Party, would you like to come?" By the look on her face she hoped we would accept.

Before anyone had a chance to say something we heard loud moans come from the guys.

"Is it here already?" Edward whined. In fact, I had never heard Edward whine until now.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What's so bad about it?"

"It's the day that us guys have to dress up to look 'hot' and cater to the needs of everyone girl that's here, which means getting hit on by eighty year old women along with their ten year old granddaughters."

My sisters and I looked at each other with evil grins, "We are so in." Alice said smiling.

Once again the boys groaned. "Dang."

"Good!" Esme said clapping her hands together. "But, since Tanya and her family are coming you girls need to be smoking hot, well more than usual. I know what she did to you girls, and truthfully…I've never liked her."

"So you were just going to let me marry her anyway?!" Edward asked angrily.

Esme narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you aren't marrying her now so quit complaining."

"Yes ma'am." Edward said losing the argument.

"Anyway, boys I want you to take the girls to the party closet and let them wear anything in there." Esme instructed.

"Party closet?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see." Jasper told her.

"Alright girls, go get ready. The company will be here soon." Esme scooted us out the door. "Boys, show them the room."

"Yes mom." They said together.

"So what's in this party closet?" I asked curiously.

"Stuff." Is all Edward said.

To get to this "party closet" we had to walk through Carlisle and Esme's room, through a secret hallway and down some stairs.

"Geez, nobody would ever find this place, honestly what's in here?" Alice was getting annoyed at the long walk.

We came to a door and the boys stopped. They turned around to us and grinned like little kids with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked once again annoyed.

Jasper turned back around and unlocked the door with a key and swung the doors open. "Ta-da!"

Our mouths dropped. "Oh. My. GOOOOOSHHHHHHH!!" We screamed.

The room was covered in diamonds, shoes and clothes. There were tiaras with diamonds on one wall, shoes of every design on another, jewelry towards the back corner and a motorized rack of clothes that kept moving and bringing out new outfits on the very back wall.

"JASPER YOU HAVE SERIOUSLY BROUGHT ME INTO HEAVEN!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down touching everything.

"Well girls, wear what you please…but you do have to pick out a tiara to wear since you guys are soon to be princesses and queen." Edward said and winking at me when he said queen.

That's when it hit me. _I'm going to be queen?! NO WAY!! Just shake it off Bella, chill just cool down. You have a tea party to attend to right now. Don't freak. _

I turned to Edward remembering something. "So are you going to be wearing a crown?"

He laughed at me. "Sorry, but guys don't walk around with tiaras on their heads…that's just for the ladies."

_Dang. _

"We'll leave you girls to get ready. Meet us back in the dining area when you are finished. By the way, there's a bathroom back there complete with makeup and hair products." Jasper said pointing to the opposite corner of the jewelry wall. "We have to get ready now too. Oh joy."

"Cheer up boys, girls won't bother you with us around." Rosalie winked seductively at Emmett and he smiled brightly.

They guys left and we turned back to look at everything in the room.

"Where do we start?" I asked in a daze.

"Outfits, and then accessories…have I taught you nothing Bella?!" Alice was in major shopping mode. During these times it's best if we just back off and let her work her magic.

Alice dragged Rosalie and I back to the moving clothes rack.

"Hmm, we have to figure what kind of style we should go for. I say since this is an afternoon royal tea party it should be classy and elegant. How about summer dresses? Yes that will do." Alice wasn't actually speaking to us, or asking our opinions…she was just talking out loud to herself of how to play Bella Barbie. Rosalie didn't mind when Alice picked stuff out for her so this was no big deal.

Every time a "good outfit" came by Alice ripped it off the rack. She happened to find a dressing room and shoved me inside. The first thing she picked for Rose fit perfectly. So not fair. About twenty minutes later we all had a dress.

Rosalie's dress had spaghetti straps with a red and white floral pattern that came right to the knees. Alice chose a light pink dress that had silver pin stripes through it with small puffy sleeves that barely covered her shoulders. Mine was a baby blue strapless dress that had sequins all around the chest area and towards the bottom of it that came just above my knee. I had to admit Alice had perfect taste.

"On to the shoes!" She ordered like a military general.

Surprisingly Alice had let us pick out our own shoes. Rosalie chose a strappy red high heel that made her legs look gorgeously long and matched her dress perfectly. Alice chose a pink and silver wedge that really fit her personality and I tried to go simple but was rejected. I then was forced to wear a white high heel with diamonds on the straps.

"Alice this is a death trap for me!" I complained looking at them.

She gave me an evil death glare and I shut up.

"Jewelry!" Alice ordered again.

I actually liked wearing necklaces and stuff so this wouldn't be too bad. Rose chose a simple diamond on a chain with diamond stud earrings. Alice chose a small diamond chain necklace with a matching bracelet and I picked out a larger diamond necklace that matched my dress and shoes.

"Tiaras! Yay!" Alice squeaked.

_Woo-who…on to the next station…_

Since I was getting married to the crowned prince I had to wear the biggest tiara…well that's what Alice said so of course I was forced to go along with it. Rosalie and Alice chose smaller ones that almost matched mine.

"Hair!" Rosalie shouted

"Makeup!" Alice chimed along.

"Crap!" I yelled.

They promised me they would go quick as possible when doing my makeup, and to be done quicker they did theirs first. While they were getting ready I tried putting my dress on.

"No Bella! Makeup and hair first!" Alice ordered.

"Fine." I grumbled.

As soon as they were finished with their makeup, they started on me. We all decided to wear our hair down so Rosalie put soft curls in my hair to give it some bounce.

Just as they were finishing putting my tiara on Rosalie's phone buzzed on the counter.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Yeah we're ready. Okay we'll meet you there."

"Bye."

"The guys wanted to know if we were ready yet, Esme needs help picking out something before the guests come."

I still didn't have my dress on so I told them to go on without me and I'd be there in a sec. "Oh and will you grab my phone too, I think I left it on the dining room table this morning."

"Okay Bella, see ya." They said walking out.

I looked at myself in the mirror before I put on my dress, _I don't know how they do it…_

I slipped on my dress and then my shoes. Before I zipped it up I put on my necklace. I brought my hands towards the back of the dress and grabbed the zipper, but I couldn't reach all the way. _Oh know, how am I suppose to zip it up?! And why did it have to be strapless?! _

I panicked for a second and then realized I could call my sisters. _Dang it! I don't have my phone! Okay, all you have to do is go upstairs holding it up and find someone to zip it for you…preferably Alice or Rosalie. _

I thought about just sitting down here and someone would come find me but then I thought that's even more embarrassing.

I tried holding it shut as much as possible as I walked up through the stairs, through the hallway, through Carlisle and Esme's room and out into the main palace area. I was across from the stairs that would lead me to my room, and next to some other door that was slightly open. Not knowing what was behind the door I decided to make a run for it to the stairs when I heard them talking.

"Hello Tanya, Margaret, Charles. How are you?"

It was Carlisle and Tanya, and those must be her parents. They were walking through the entry way and were going to pass me soon. I would just love to have Tanya and her parents find me trying to hold my dress up in the middle of the palace. Just as I was about to hide back into Carlisle's and Esme's room I saw Edward walking down the stairs. _Goodness he looks handsome…OH! He can help you! Awkward but whatever. _

"Edward!" He looked up and straight ahead towards me and smiled. When he saw me waving my arm at him while trying to hold up my dress he laughed and came over to me.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes! Hurry before they see me."

He chuckled and turned me around and zipped up my dress. Before I turned around again he bent his head down and kissed me on the neck.

"You look stunning Bella."

I blushed as he kissed me on the cheek this time.

"Thanks, you too."

He chuckled again, "Thanks. Oh by the way, I found your phone this morning here." He pulled it out from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks, but I could of used this just a little bit earlier." I said sarcastically.

"Ah, Edward, Bella here you are."

Edward without thinking took a protective stance in front of me to block me from Tanya.

Then he and who I assumed was Charles bowed at each other. "Sir Denali." Edward said professionally.

"Prince Cullen." He answered back.

"Charles, Margaret this is Miss Bella Swan, Edward's fiancé. Bella, this is Charles and Margaret Denali of Wales, and I'm sure you know Tanya." Carlisle said.

I slightly curtsied towards Mr. and Mrs. Denali and then said a quiet hello to Tanya. The Denalis on the other hand just glared at me like I was satin.

Edward grabbed my hand gently. "Come on Bella, I think my mother needed us outside, other guests have arrived."

I nodded and followed his lead towards the back.

"How long is Tanya going to be here for?"

Edward looked back and said, "Hopefully not long."

**XX XXX XX**

**Tanya's POV:**

"Let's go out back with the other guests." My mother said following Carlisle.

"I'll be there in a sec mom, I need to use the restroom."

My parents and Carlisle had left the room so I ran over to the closet near where Edward and Bella had been.

"You there?"

"Yes."

"Come out."

James and Victoria my two hired photographers came out grinning.

"Did you get anything yet?"

James smiled viciously. "I got a picture that looks like Edward is undressing his fiancé."

"It's good." Victoria purred.

"Good. That is what I like to hear. I'll be out back with the other guests trying to mingle. I'll try to be with Edward most of the time which means Bella will be alone for you to strike."

James and Victoria nodded and snuck away somewhere. I walked out towards the back patio where the party was. I straightened my hair and dress before plastering a fake smile on my face and headed out.

**XX XXX XX**

**BPOV:**

Edward and I walked out to see a beautifully decorated courtyard with a lot of people already here.

"Well here we ar--" Edward was cut off by a shrill voice calling his name.

"Edward dear!" I looked over to see an older lady with way to much makeup on.

"Edward, aren't you just a doll!" She said pinching his cheeks.

"Aunt Cindy, how are you?" Edward said trying to be happy.

"Bella!" I looked over to see Esme waving me over to her.

Edward glanced down at me with pleading eyes that said 'don't leave me'. As much as I would love to hang out with Edward and his Aunty Cindy, Esme was calling me.

I mouthed sorry to him and let go of his hand, but of course he didn't let go of me right away. When I smiled at him he finally loosened his grip, then he gave me a sexy 'you'll pay for this later' look as I walked off.

"Bella! I want you to meet everyone! This is Anne Marie, Connie, Jennifer, Molly May, Catherine, Nell, and MegAnne, everyone this is Bella, Edward's fiancé."

A round of "Oh my goodness, look how gorgeous you are." took off as I said hi to everyone. Luckily my sisters were there with me enduring the pain as well.

An hour or so had gone by and I hadn't seen or heard from Edward.

"Hey Rose, have you--"

I was cut off by someone whispering in our ears, "There's a cougar in the garden."

Alice, Rosalie and I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett glaring off in the distance.

"What? A cougar?" Alice asked.

"Follow us." Emmett said walking away trying to be sneaky.

We followed Jasper and Emmett towards a large bush in which they dove behind. When we got up close they pulled us down too.

"Sshhh." Jasper said. "The cougar is ready to pounce."

I looked where he was pointing and saw Tanya and Edward walking through the garden. I was in the middle of cursing her to the fiery pits of Hades when Emmett said, "Cats don't like water do they?"

My sisters and I were confused but Jasper brightened up. "You know what Emmett, I don't think they do."

The guys then dragged us over to the garden shed.

"He needs to stop walking so close to her."

"You're telling me." I grumbled to Emmett.

"No, how are we suppose to soak her if he's right there, it just ruins everything. Somehow he needs to get a message to him."

"I'll do it."

"AH!" We all screamed turning around to find that it was just Pierce.

"Gosh Pierce, just scare us all." Jasper said holding his heart. "But yeah, walk down to Edward and tell him to stop walking so close to her."

"Got it."

We watched as Pierce made his way down to Tanya and Edward. He looked like he was on a serious business trip. Pierce whispered into Edward's ear and Edward just smiled and nodded.

They shook hands and Pierce walked off into another direction but looked up at us and winked.

"I wish I could hear what they are saying." I complained.

Then we saw Edward kind of stop and walk a little bit away from Tanya so Jasper decided to strike.

We heard Tanya yelp and then fall to the ground.

"Ground sprayers, those are the best. When they hit your ankles they sting like crazy." Jasper said grinning.

Then a whole army of sprinklers went off on Tanya as she tried to get up.

Edward jumped out of the way laughing as Tanya was getting water dumped on her from all directions.

All of us were wiping away tears off our cheeks as we watched what was happening. As soon as Tanya was able to stand up completely she stomped off. We assumed she was heading to the party so we took off to get there before her.

We made it back to the party and went over to Esme acting completely inconspicuous and innocent.

"Esme, have you seen Edward?" I asked her sweetly as possible.

"Yeah, we can't find him." Jasper told her.

"Oh, gee I'm not sure."

"MOTHER!"

Everyone's head turned to see a soaking wet Tanya with a very happy Edward following behind her.

"MOTHER THE SPRINKLERS WENT OFF AND SOAKED ME!"

"Well go change dear." Margaret said sounding embarrassed from her daughter's outburst.

"I don't want to!"

"Then go out in the field with a towel and let the sun dry you."

"Fine." Tanya mumbled.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then took off. Edward was on his way over to me when his father stopped him and called him inside. He gave me an apologizing look and followed after him.

Five minutes or so later, Alice, Rosalie and I heard someone whistle. We turned our heads to see Emmett and Jasper in a golf cart calling us over.

"You want to go for a ride?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Why…?" Rosalie was suspicious that they were up to something.

"Come on." Jasper urged.

We finally gave in and got on the seats to where our backs where facing Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper leaned back to us, "It's just a lovely day out so we decided to take you girls on a ride, that's all."

What started out as a slow nice peaceful ride in the golf cart turned into a high speed off roading adventure with Emmett.

"WOOOOO-WHOOOO!!" Emmett yelled going at least 80 through the field.

Alice, Rose and I were holding on for dear life screaming for him to slow down when we hit a bump and got some major air.

"Fine, I'll slow down." He whined.

The ride finally became peaceful again and my sisters and I laid our heads back and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

_BUMP_

"Oh wow, I didn't know there was a speed bump there."

We opened our eyes to see Tanya screaming laying flat on her stomach.

"HAHAHAHA!" Emmett and Jasper were laughing their heads off.

"Did you just…did you just run over Tanya?!" Alice asked in horror.

"Maybe…" Jasper said still laughing.

When my sisters and I saw her get up and start running back to the courtyard we started laughing hysterically too.

"Let's hurry and get back before she does." Jasper said urging Emmett to go faster.

In record time we made it back, and just before Tanya had gotten there.

"MOTHER!"

Margaret got red in the face again with embarrassment. When she saw her daughter her eyes widened. "Oh Tanya, what happened to you? You have skid marks on your dress."

She narrowed her eyes and glared towards us. "It was them! And now my back is probably broken forever!"

Esme and Margaret looked over.

"Oh Tanya, they would never run you over." Esme said trying to reason with her.

Tanya stomped her foot and whined. "Yes they would!"

Her mom grabbed a hold of her, "Tanya, now stop. Just go change."

Once again Tanya stomped away with hate filled eyes.

It was announced that dinner was going to be served soon and for everyone to take there seats.

Someone came up from behind me and grabbed a hold of my waist.

"Hey there." A very smooth velvet voice said in my ear. Then Edward started to kiss my neck. "I haven't seen you all day."

I turned to face him. "I know." I said pouting.

"Will you sit next to me at dinner?" He asked sweetly.

"I'd love to."

He smiled his crooked smile and grabbed onto my hand and walked us over to the table. Tanya came walking out in a new outfit and sat down right in front of Edward.

"Edward, would you like to go on a boat ride with me after dinner?"

Edward looked at me before looking back at Tanya. "Uh n--"

Before he had a chance to continue her mom intervened. "I think that's a lovely idea Edward."

"Okay." Edward had been defeated and had to give in. That made me mad.

I looked over at Emmett and Jasper who just winked at me. _Oh boy, they have another idea. _

Edward leaned over and whispered again in my ear. "I'm sorry Bella."

I looked at him with an 'it's alright, it's not your fault' look and grabbed his hand.

Dinner was absolutely fabulous. I don't know if it was the food or the fact that Edward kept placing his hand on my knee under the table the whole time that made it quite enjoyable.

As soon as it was over though Tanya had jumped up and grabbed on to Edward's arm to drag him away. Just before he got up he lightly kissed my cheek.

When they were out of sight Alice leaned over to me. "The boys said to meet them at the river bank."

I shot up out of my chair, politely excused myself and 'went inside'. Alice and Rosalie met me in front of the palace and we headed to meet Emmett and Jasper.

"Now what are they going to do?" I asked trying to run to them in heels.

"Beats me." Alice said having no difficulty at all running.

We made it to the bank and were pulled into a bush.

"Ha, now watch this." Emmett said already laughing.

"Watch what?" I asked pushing away a stick that was poking me.

"Just wait."

A few minutes later a row boat with Tanya, Edward and a guy rowing the boat slowly floated on down the river. Tanya was in the middle with her back facing the rower while Edward was in the very back. This time we could hear their conversation.

"Oh Eddicans, if we get married we could do this everyday!"

Edward smiled. "Well when Bella and I get married we will!" Then he turned his head and laughed.

Tanya became angry but not discouraged. "You actually like that…that normal American."

Edward became defensive. "That _normal American_ means the world to me, she's my heart and soul and nothing you do or say is going to ruin it."

The rower suddenly looked behind him making the paddle come up from the water and when he turned around it hit Tanya in the back making her fall out.

She splashed around screaming "HELP ME! HELP!"

Edward was holding his stomach laughing.

"Oh dear sir! I think we lost someone!" He tried to help her back in with an ore but let it slip from his hands. He tried once more with the other ore but once again that one fell in the water too. "Sorry madam you might have to swim the rest of the way." He sat back down and started laughing. When Tanya was a few feet from the boat he took out another pair of ores and started rowing Edward back down the river.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I were dying in the bush laughing. There was grass and twigs in her hair and she kept screaming every time a fish would brush up against her. It was too good, and I had a feeling she was done trying to get Edward for the day.

"Well, that was a good days work crew." Emmett said helping us up from the bushes.

"Why yes it was." I totally agreed.

**XX XXX XX**

**James's POV:**

I saw a very wet and angry Tanya coming from the bank of the river when I pulled her behind a tree with me and Victoria.

"What do you want?!" She yelled full of fury.

I didn't need to put up with her attitude. "Listen here Missy, we are tired of trying to get stupid lousy photos that probably won't even work. It's time to do it my way, someone must die."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just let me handle it from now on Tanya. Now leave."

I grabbed Victoria's hand and snuck away. "Tonight I will get Bella. Wait for me to tell you when to get Edward and bring him to the spot."

"The spot?" She asked. "Why so far away?"

"It will be worth it. Trust me."

I pulled out my gun from my jacket pocket making sure it was loaded.

"You don't need that James! Throw her off and be done with it! Plus, we are no where near 'the place'." Victoria pleaded.

"It's just for backup, okay?"

**XX XXX XX**

**BPOV:**

All the guests had eventually gone home and I was able to spend some alone time with Edward.

"So Eddicans…how are things with you and Tanya?"

He raised an eyebrow at me probably wondering why I knew that name. "Great, I think we are getting married soon. Want to be my best man?"

"Uh, I rather not."

Edward laughed as he pulled me closer to him on the couch in my room. It was getting late and I felt my eyelids getting heavier.

"Go to sleep Bella."

I nodded my head as I laid it on his lap and closed my eyes.

The next thing I know I'm in my bed and a very rough dry hand is covering my mouth. It was too dark to see his face and then I felt a sting as I saw a needle being shoved into my arm, and then everything went completely black.

When I woke up the sun was beating down on me and I heard waves crashing against rocks. I rubbed my eyes trying to get use to the light.

"Where…where am I?" I asked groggily.

"Australia."

It wasn't a voice I'd recognized. "Wait what?! Australia?! You do realize Australia is across the world don't you?! Why here?!"

"I think it's a pretty place to be killed, don't you?

My eyes were finally adjusted to the light and I didn't recognized this guy at all.

"Killed? Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that you're going to die."

My heart stopped and my breathing shortened. "Wha…what?"

"Yes, I thought killing you would cause more pain for Cullen then actually killing him."

So many thoughts ran through my head and I didn't know what to do, _how'd he get me here? Where's Edward? When's he going to kill me? Kill me?! NO! _

"I guess I could kill you right now. Nah, I'll wait. I want to see Cullen's face when I throw you off this cliff. It's high isn't it?" He let out an evil cackle as I peered over the edge.

"Wow." Is all I could say, it was high…very high.

"I wonder when he will be getting here. Probably not for a few hours." He said thinking out loud but it got my attention.

_Edward's coming?!_

"Wait, why Australia?" I asked scared out of my mind. "And how did I not wake up on the way."

"I wanted Cullen to have to sit on a plane for a very long time wondering if you are alive or not. Then, when he finally gets here and sees you're alive he will be all happy until I shove you off the cliff and you die. Oh and I injected you with sleepy medicine." He started laughing to himself like he was enjoying all of this. "Hopefully he's almost half way by now, he should if he used the royal jet."

**XX XXX XX**

**Edward's POV:**

I stayed with Bella on the couch late last night. At about 4:30 or so I decided to put her in her bed at head off to my own.

When I got up the next morning I headed straight over to see her. I had spent way too much time with Tanya yesterday and I needed to make it up to her.

I knocked on her door but no one answered. _Is she still sleeping?_

I decided to open the door and go on in. When I walked in I saw her window was open and she wasn't in her bed.

"Bella?" I called…no answer.

"I'll take you to Bella, doubt she is still alive though."

I twisted my head in the direction the voice came from.

"Victoria. What are you doing here?!" I yelled outraged. "Where is Bella?!"

"With James." She answered calmly.

I felt the blood rush to my head as I became even more angrier. "WHERE WITH JAMES?!"

"Australia."

My heart shattered. _It was so far, what if he_--no I couldn't think like that. "Bring me to her." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"Meet me here at the Sydney airport." She handed me a slip of paper and went out through the window.

I looked at it and ran to get Emmett and Jasper.

"BELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED??" Emmett shouted hopping out of bed.

"YES! LET'S GO!" I yelled at him frantically. Each second wasted was one last chance I had at saving her.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked trying to calm us down.

"Australia."

"WHAT? Why there?!"

"I don't know Emmett, let's just go!"

Emmett and Jasper ran into the girls' room to tell them they would be back. They wanted to come with us but it would be best if they stayed behind.

We grabbed Pierce and told him what happened. He immediately called Tommy to take us there in the jet.

"I'm coming with you guys."

"Alright Pierce, let's go." Jasper told him getting into the jet.

The whole way there I sat in my chair with my hands clenched to the arm rests filled with anger.

Pierce came up to me, "Edward, it's going to be alright. We'll get her."

"It may be too late."

"Don't say that Edward! It's not too late!"

**XX XXX XX**

**BPOV:**

I laid on the ground near the edge of the cliff staring into the sky. With each plane that flew by my heart would jump hoping it was Edward. Hours went by and he still hadn't showed up.

"Maybe he doesn't like you." James said thoughtfully.

That stung my soul and I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes. _HE DOES LOVE ME! I HATE YOU!_

I continued to yell at the stranger in my head for awhile, it kept me entertained for one thing, and made myself feel better too.

Another hour or so went by when I heard my angel's voice.

"LET HER GO JAMES!"

He was far away but I could see the veins bulging through his forehead. As he got closer I could hear him almost growl from deep in his chest.

"I said, let her go." This time he didn't yell it, but it sounded more threatening.

A woman with deep red hair was now coming up from behind Edward, James still hadn't said anything.

"Victoria, go make sure no one else comes."

She nodded and turned back around.

"Edward. So nice to see you."

"Let her go James."

He looked at me, then at Edward…"Uh, I don't think so." Then he quickly came up and grabbed a hold of me and slowly walked closer to the edge of the cliff. "Now that you're here Edward you can see what happens to your precious 'soul mate'.

I heard Edward growl once more. "Let her go. Take me instead."

The tears started to swell up again. "No Edward!"

Edward looked over at me with pleading eyes. When I saw the hurt in them I kicked James as hard as I could which made him fall back and I was able to get away.

In quick movements that I didn't really see James pulled out a gun on me

"NO!" Edward shouted and then with full force he ran towards James slamming into him making them both fly off the cliff falling towards the ocean.

"NOOOOOO EDWARD!!"

I ran over to the edge to see Edward on top of James in the air falling quickly towards the vast deep blue death trap…and then falling completely in.

"EDWARD NO!" I cried. I hit the ground and let the tears pour out as I gripped my face with anger.

**Cliffhanger! Do you hate me? I feel mean but i had to grab everyone's attention. but since that was mean i promise to update very soon! well i hope you liked it! please review!! :D thanks! **

**i'll put the link to the picture of the cliff, if you look at it after you read you can totally imagine it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok here is just a short update because I left it at a cliffy last time, i would of updated last night but it wouldn't let me log on for some reason. I know this is short but i had to go to an orchestra concert last night and tonight is awards night, gr. school is almost over!! anyway, enjoy :D oh and thank u soooo much for the reviews! :D**

I heard a car pull up behind me but I didn't care to look.

"I have to go after him!" I yelled to myself.

"No Bella!" It was Emmett and he ran over and grabbed me. "What happened?!"

"Edward…tackled James… off cliff!" My words slurred out incoherently. "I have to go get him!" I tried squirming from his grip but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Bella, let's go around to the other side where the beach is. We'll look for him there."

Emmett didn't sound as upset as I thought he would. But my mind was filled with too many other things to ask why.

I stood up and started running towards where Emmett had pointed out the beach.

"Bella! Get in the car!" That time it was Jasper.

Before I could respond Emmett and picked me up and carried me to what I found out was a jeep.

I was shaking uncontrollably as Emmett put me inside. I screamed and cried for Edward while Jasper tried to calm me down.

It was Pierce who was driving and he eventually got to the beach. I jumped out and ran towards the edge of the ocean. I couldn't see Edward or even James anywhere.

"How long as it been?! Where is he?!" I shouted out but no one answered.

When I couldn't seen him anywhere I collapsed onto the beach and let my heart fall apart into the sea. "No! Edward no!" I kept crying out.

I couldn't take it, if no one was going to go after him...I would.

I stood up and started running into the ocean. The waves started to crash against my legs making it hard for me to go fast causing me to fall multiple times.

"Bella NO!" I heard them call behind me. "Bella get back here!"

I didn't turn around to face them, I had to go find Edward.

When I could no longer feel the sandy bottom of the floor I took off paddling as hard as I could towards where Edward fell in. The waves continued to crash into me, only this time going into my eyes burning them and making my throat too dry to yell for Edward, but I tried anyway.

"ED--EDWARDD!"

I didn't hear an answer and then panic kicked in. I realized I was too far out and had no idea how to look for Edward. I tried to float in one spot to catch my breath but the waves wouldn't allow it. I had no other choice but to keep swimming.

I wasn't quite sure where to swim to, or if it was even worth it but I had to try. I could faintly hear everyone back on the beach still calling my name. _What were you thinking Bella?!_

I was now so far out to where I couldn't see the beach at all. The waves violently crashed against my body throwing me under. I kept trying to spit the water back out but it was soon going down my throat. I wanted to call out for Edward again but I couldn't speak.

I shut my eyes to protect them from the salt water but they still burned liked crazy.

The water suddenly became even more violent and I couldn't keep my head above it.

I was dragged under for a second until I reached the surface, but just to be dragged back down once again. I opened my mouth again to call out for Edward but a big gush of water poured down my throat and I couldn't breath. I felt my self struggling underneath the water and then it went black.

**XX XXX XX**

I felt the sun pounding down on my face. There wasn't anymore water surrounding me and I wondered if this was either a dream, or if I was dead. Hopefully I was dreaming and was going to wake up at any moment right now in my big comfy bed at the palace. But my body ached too much for it to be fake.

"Bella?"

My eyes immediately flew open when I heard his voice.

"Edward?!" I sat up as fast as I could to get near him.

He pulled me tight into his arms and held me close. "Bella what were you thinking?!"

"Edward!" Tears filled my eyes as I grabbed onto him. "You're here!" I said crying.

"Yeah I'm here, you actually thought I wouldn't make it?" He said trying to lighten the mood, but then he suddenly became scared. "But I can't believe you went out there Bella, it was a miracle I found you."

"See dude, I told you that Royal Navy Seal training would come in handy some day." Emmett gave him a big slap on the back.

"Yeah, you were right Emmett." Edward said still not letting go of me.

I pulled my head back so I could see Edward's face. "Royal Navy Seal training? You're a Navy Seal?"

"Uh, kind of." Was all he said.

"How can you be a Navy Seal? You're British."

"I'll tell you later Bella." He said rubbing my back.

"You okay Ed? Man that had to hurt, and Bella thank goodness you're alive...why would you do that?" Jasper asked us.

"Yeah, it's true what they say about how water feels like a brick wall when you hit it." Edward said rubbing the gash on his face.

I reached up and put my hand on his. "You need to clean that up."

He just shook his head no.

I gave him a stern look and then he agreed he would later. Then I turned to answer Jasper, "I had to go find him."

Edward pulled me in even closer but didn't say anything.

"Wow that was crazy." Pierce said pulling his hands through his hair. "So let me get this straight…Bella was randomly kidnapped by James, brought to Australia to be thrown off a cliff, we get here in record timing and then Edward decides to go cliff diving and then Bella decides to take a swim where she almost drowns and Edward miraculously finds her...is that right?"

Edward turned to face Pierce, "Yeah I think that's everything.."

Emmett sat down in the sand. "Well I'm beat."

Edward looked down at him and laughed, "Yeah okay."

Once Emmett sat down, Pierce, Jasper, Edward and I did the same but Edward wouldn't let go of me so I sat on his lap.

"That all happened so…fast." Jasper said thinking to himself. "What was James's problem anyway?"

"Jasper, he's always hated us." Edward told him.

"What happened to him out there Edward?" I asked wondering if James was gone forever.

Edward let out a sigh, "Well I had a good hold on him while we were falling but when we crashed into the water my grip loosened and he tried to get away. He was too disoriented to get far and I was able to knock him out cold. After that I swam back as fast as I could." He stopped talking and looked out into the ocean, "Hopefully he won't be back."

"And why does he hate you?"

"It all started with Carlisle and his brother a while back." Pierce said.

I looked at them confused and then Edward began explaining it. "I'm not really sure about the whole story but his brother, Laurent, wanted the thrown and Esme. Since Carlisle didn't want to give up either one he exiled Laurent from England, which ticked James off."

I thought about what he just said for a second, "Oh."

"Nice weather isn't it?" Emmett randomly spurted out laying on his back staring at the sky. "I should tan, I'm looking a little pale."

I pulled my head away from Edward to look at Emmett and laugh.

"Come on Bella, you should too."

"Sorry Emmett, I'm half albino…I don't tan."

Everyone laughed and just laid in the sand for a while listening to the waves crash up against rocks.

Jasper sat up so he was propped up on his arm. "Well what do we do now?"

"Since we're here why don't we stay for a while?" We looked over to find Pierce doing something on his cell phone as he spoke.

"You want to stay here Pierce?" Edward asked.

Pierce shrugged his shoulders, "Well Emmett said it was nice weather, I think we all need some fun in the sun."

Emmett perked up, "Dude we could go to the beach and pick up some--" He stopped himself and then continued, "Seashells!" Then he turned his head and muttered something under his breath.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "You were about to say chicks, weren't you?"

"No!" Emmett shouted too quickly.

"Sure." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what about Rosalie and Alice?" I asked Pierce, I thought they should be here too.

"I just text Tommy's copilot to bring them here. Well, not here…we're meeting them in Sydney."

"Oh let's go!" I said happily ready to see my sisters.

Edward let go of me and stood up and as soon as he did I jumped up and held on to him and he chuckled, "I'm not letting you go of you Bella."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll call a hotel." Pierce said pulling out his phone again.

"I want a room with Bella." Edward said protectively. Then he turned to me, "Is that okay?"

I smiled and nodded my head yes, "Yep."

The drive through Australia was gorgeous. This was one country I had always wanted to visit. It was only about a half hour drive until we reached the hotel we were staying at. The hotel was huge and from the outside I could tell it was fancy. We pulled up to the front where Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I got out to go get our rooms while Pierce parked the jeep.

"Name?" The lady at the front desk made major googly eyes towards Edward that made me gag.

_Come on, could she be more obvious?_

"Okay you wanted four rooms, three with two beds, and the fourth with one right?"

"Yes ma'am." Edward answered in the sweetest voice.

_Oh come on Edward, don't sound so sexy._

She blushed at his answer, "Well Mr. Cullen, I would be happy to get you _anything_ you needed. My name is Melanie…call me _anytime_."

_What?! Does she not see me right here?!_ I grabbed onto him even more and tried showing her my ring...hopefully the sun would hit it right making a glare go into her eyes so she would become blind and not be able to gawk at my fiancé like that. But before I had a chance to blind her Edward looked down at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

_Ha! Take that hotel lady. You wish you had this hot stuff holding on to you don't you? Well you don't! I do! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Bella? Bella?"

"Huh?" I looked over to see Edward shaking me from my daze.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

I smiled to myself, "Nothing." Then I looked over at the hotel lady who was glaring at me.

Edward turned back to_ Melanie_ and said thanks but no thanks.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"She was totally flirting with you…couldn't she see I was with you?!"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Bella."

Just then Emmett and Jasper came walking over. Jasper was laughing for some reason and Emmett looked scared.

"What's wrong with you two?" Edward asked.

Jasper was laughing too hard so Emmett spoke, "So this old lady asked for our help to move her suit cases." Emmett stopped because Jasper had begun to laugh even harder. Emmett looked over at him and glared. "Anyway…so we helped her right, well as I was leaning over to put the last one in the car she totally pinched my butt!"

Jasper put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, "Dude that wasn't a pinch, she straight out grabbed your butt and squeezed!" Then he busted out once again with a fit of laughter.

Edward and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I think Rosalie should be jealous." Jasper said in between laughs.

Emmett got red in the face, "Shut up!" Then he stalked off towards the elevator. "What rooms are we in?!"

We followed his lead to the elevator still trying to catch our breath.

When we found our rooms Jasper called Pierce to tell him the room numbers. Luckily all our rooms were right next to each other.

Edward opened the door to our room and I ran straight over to the bed and sank down into the covers. "I'm going to take a nap Edward." I yawned. "I'm exhausted."

He didn't say anything but just walked over and laid down next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

**yay Edward didn't die!! but seriously, how could you think i would kill off the best character?? lol sorry for being so short, but next chapter is rosalie and alice coming to par-tay with them :D please review! thanks! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I don't know why, but it took a while to write. This is my longest chapter, and nothing really happens but there's a random surprise at the end :D lol i hope you like it! :D enjoy!**

"Rosalie! I can't grab it!"

"Here, I'll get it Alice."

_BANG…CLUNK…SLAM_

"Oops! Bella's asleep."

I woke up to sounds of banging and clunking with everyone talking.

I stirred and opened my eyes to see the hotel room wide open and Alice running around the room with clothes in her hand. I rubbed my eyes and tried to stretch by I hit something next to me.

"Oh, sorry Edward." I blushed.

He chuckled, "It's okay."

"Bella!" Alice lunged at me. "Oh I'm so happy your alright!"

"Hey Alice." I said getting up. She hugged me and then bent back to whatever she was doing.

I turned to Edward for answers, "Uh, what is she doing?"

Still sitting on the bed he looked at me and sighed, "I've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes watching her run around crazy filling the closet and drawers up with clothes."

_Oh my gosh clothes! I completely forgot I needed those._

"Thank me later Bella, I knew you would need them. I got you clothes too Edward." Alice said running by putting some more clothes away.

He raised an eyebrow and tried to talk but Alice cut him off.

"Yes, even underwear. I picked stuff out I thought Bella would like you in."

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. "Thanks Alice."

"Bella!"

I looked out the door to see Rosalie standing in the hallway with Emmett.

"Hey Rosalie!" I went over and gave my sister a big hug. "What's up?" I asked them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Emmett's complaining about being hungry."

"I am. And the kitchen downstairs is closed, so no room service." Emmett whined.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Emmett looked at his phone, "7:02."

"It's kind of late, I don't really feel like leaving the hotel, but you guys could go out though." I wasn't in the mood tonight, I needed some down time.

"We don't want to leave you Bella." Rosalie said.

Jasper and Pierce came out from Jasper's room.

"What's going on guys?" Jasper asked.

"Deciding what to do for dinner." Edward answered walking out of our room into the hall.

"Hey my room has a kitchen, why don't we eat in?" Pierce suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jasper said.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, "We could go to the store and get some food to cook."

"Yeah, I'll do the cooking." I turned to face Edward. "You want to help me?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

"Sounds good to me!" Alice yelled from inside my closet.

Jasper looked worried and turned to me, "Is she still not done?"

I laughed, "Nope."

"Okay well it's decided, Rosalie and Emmett will go to the store and Bella and Edward will cook. Rosalie, is it okay if I come…I need to pick up a few things too." Pierce said finalizing our evening plans.

"Of course." She said.

"I want to go too." Jasper said, "Alice do you want to go with?" He called in to her.

She popped out into the hallway with us. "Sure. I just finished."

Pierce turned to face Edward and I. "It might be an hour or too since we don't know where we are going, but is there anything specific you want to cook?"

I looked up at Edward and he shook his head, "Just bring anything you want and I'll so what I can make." I told him.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

They all walked down the hallway and Edward and I headed back into our room.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was how full the closet was.

"I did not know I had this many clothes…" I stood there looking through all them.

"Well, you have more in the drawers over here too." Edward was digging around looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

He stopped looking through it. "Nothing really, just seeing what she brought."

I laughed, "Oh." I walked out of the closet and went and laid back down on the bed. "We didn't have a lot living at Cushing, now with the Royal Express card Alice has gone shopping mad."

Edward chuckled and walked into the bathroom. "Well, Alice fully stocked the bathroom too."

I got up and looked inside to see perfumes, shampoos, soaps, candles, makeup, hair supplies and more.

"Honestly, how long does she think we are going to be here?" Edward asked me.

"Even if it was one night she still would of done this I'm sure."

I walked back out and slumped down on the bed. "What should we do to pass the time?"

Edward headed over and sat on the bed next to mine. "Movie?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, why not."

He got back up and walked over to the large plasma screen T.V., grabbed the remote, and then walked back to the bed he had been sitting on. "What kind of movie do you want?"

I thought about it a second before answering, "Not sure, what's on?"

He turned it on and started scrolling through the selections. "Uh…Twenty Seven Dresses, Just Like Heaven, Indiana Jones, The Prince and Me…"

I laughed at the last one. "The Prince and Me? It kind of fits."

"Okay." He chuckled, "What's it about anyway?"

"Just watch."

The movie started and I leaned against the head board of the bed trying to get comfortable. Edward stayed sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed. As the movie played through something caught his attention. "Ha, his name's Edvard? Sounds kind of familiar…don't you think?"

I turned to him and laughed, "Why, does he remind you of anyone in particular?"

He must of thought I was being serious because he turned back to the screen and said, "I guess not."

"Okay Eddie." I giggled.

He turned to me and laughed too. "See, I told you."

The movie was almost over when we heard a group of loud people stomping down the hotel hallways arguing.

"Seriously Emmett, I don't understand why you had to call everyone Mate that you saw, you seriously are a 'royal' pain in the butt!"

"Well you know what Alice, if you would of just let me stop and pet that kangaroo we saw I wouldn't of felt the need to bother you!"

"You don't just go and pet wild kangaroos Emmett!"

A door slammed and their voices became muffled, we realized they probably went into Pierce's room so we decided to join them.

We opened the door to find Pierce on the couch rubbing his temples.

"Was it that bad?" I asked Jasper who was helping unload the food.

"Hey Mates!" Emmett shouted once he saw us.

I turned back to Jasper, "I think that answers my question."

Jasper just nodded while Alice slapped her forehead and stomped out of the kitchen grabbing Jasper as she went, who willingly followed.

"What did you guys get?" I asked peering into the grocery bags.

"What didn't you guys get?" Edward asked doing the same as me.

Rosalie laughed, "A lot. Do you guys need any help?"

I looked up at my sister, "Nah, we got it. You go sit and watch T.V or something."

"Okay." Rosalie walked off into the room to sit on the couch next to Pierce who seemed somewhat relaxed now.

"Emmett?"

I turned back around to find Edward with a confused expression on his face looking into a bag.

"Yeah bro?" Emmett answered him.

"What is this?" Edward pulled out five or so boxes of Barbie dolls.

Emmett grinned and went around looking in some bags. "It's for these." He turned back to us holding a package of shrimp his hand smiling. "I thought we could have some shrimp on the barbie, you know since we're in Australia and all."

I tried stifling a giggle as Edward lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of the kitchen. Right now."

"But Ed--"

Edward held up his stand and pointed to the living room. "Just go."

Emmett looked confused but put down the shrimp and listened to his brother.

After we had all the groceries unpacked Edward and I chose what to cook. While they were at the store they had gotten all sorts of stuff, but nothing for just one meal so the decision was to make sort of a buffet thing. We had some shrimp (without the Barbie dolls), spaghetti and meatballs, nachos, pizza, and some chicken and mashed potatoes. Strange combinations but at least they could choose. For desert there was some ice cream.

**XX XXX XX**

Once dinner was over everyone went and sat in the living room to watch another movie. It was getting late and I could feel my eyelids slowly closing down over my eyes. Edward was already sitting on the couch when I walked in so I went over and sat down right in his lap.

"I'm tired."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want to go to bed?"

I covered my mouth as I yawned and leaned back against his chest. "Not yet."

**EPOV:**

It wasn't five minutes later that Bella had fallen asleep in my lap. I decided to wait for everyone else to head off to bed before I brought her just in case she woke up.

As I was sitting there watching her sleep I couldn't help but feel upset knowing I had almost lost her. The way she felt in my arms was I feeling I wouldn't ever be able to live without.

Eventually Alice had fallen asleep too, so Jasper carried her off while Rosalie said she wanted to head off to bed also.

Without trying to wake up Bella I carried her to our room and tried setting her down in her bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake her, so tonight I guess she would just have to sleep in her clothes.

One arm was wrapped around my neck while the other was latched onto my shirt. I tried to gently unwrap her arm but the hand that was on my shirt hung on tighter.

"No…" She tried mumbling out but I could barley hear it.

I sat there for a second contemplating on what to do before I tried to pull her off me one more time.

This time her words were louder but still came out in slurs, "No…Ed…Ed…ward sleep…" Her hands grabbed onto me even tighter.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw how cute she looked. Realizing she wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon I walked over to my bed and sat down. I took off her shoes first before mine and then laid down trying not to wake her.

As soon as we both hit the bed her gripped loosened a little, but not much. I laid on my side and Bella seemed to scoot in closer to me. Tonight may be the most relaxing sleep ever knowing I have Bella in my arms and as soon as we are married it will be like this forever.

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning still in my clothes. I sat up as the bathroom door opened to see Edward shirtless with a pair of jeans on and his hair wet.

_Oh gosh…Wow._

I had to shake my head a little to clear my thoughts before I talked.

"Morning Bella." He said as he put on a tight fitting gray t-shirt from the drawer. As he pulled it over his head his stomach muscles flexed showing his perfect six pack and it messed up his hair making him look even more dreamy. He smiled at me and his deep green eyes twinkled.

Once again I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Hi Edward. Uh, why am I still in my clothes…and in your bed?"

He chuckled, "You wouldn't let go of me last night."

I looked down and blushed. "Sorry."

He laughed again and then stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, uh yeah…it's just…"

He raised an eyebrow with confusion.

I felt the red burning my cheeks even more. "You caught me off guard coming out of the bathroom with your shirt off."

He looked at me and started laughing again. "My apologies. Next time I'll warn you when I'm half naked so you can prepare yourself."

My cheeks reddened even more and I threw my head down on the pillow. "Shut up."

The door flew open and Emmett came charging in.

"What are we doing today guys?!"

"Don't you knock?" Edward growled.

Emmett stopped and turned around to face the door then lifted his hand up and knocked.

_Knock…knock_

"So what are we doing today guys?!"

Edward and I rolled our eyes while Emmett laughed at himself. A few seconds later Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were in our room.

"Hey guys!" Alice sang cheerfully. "What are we doing today?"

Jasper smiled to himself. "Why don't we go to the beach, I think Emmett wanted some 'seashells'."

"Oh I love seashells!" Alice jumped up and clapped her hands together.

Edward, Jasper and I started laughing while Emmett slightly blushed.

"Are we missing something?" Rosalie asked looking at Emmett.

Jasper was about to speak but Emmett glared at him and he stopped.

"No." Emmett said looking at Rosalie trying to smile sweetly.

Edward looked back at me, "Do you want to go to the beach Bella?"

I shrugged, "Yeah that's fine with me. I don't think I have a ba--"

"Top drawer to the right in the closet Bella!" Alice yelled running back to her room to get ready. "It's peachy colored!"

In a flash both Rosalie and Alice were gone getting dressed for a day at the beach. I hopped out of bed and headed to the closet to pick out an outfit. I decided on wearing my bathing suite under my clothes, and bringing an extra change just in case we decided to go somewhere. For clothes I picked out a pair of jean shorts with a brown and white tank top that I thought would match the peach color. Then I grabbed my brown flip flops and my tan beach bag. _Alice didn't forget anything…_After that I headed to the top right drawer and of course right on top was the peach bikini Alice ordered me to wear.

_I don't remember buying this…Alice, duh._

It's strange how shopping mad Alice could get with just one credit card. I picked it up and examined it.

_You have got to be kidding me?! This…this…thing won't cover anything! No way!_

It was a string bikini with a halter top. The top was white with pinkish peach sequins on it while the bottom was pure peachy pink.

_It's cute…just not for me._

I looked at my cell phone and saw I only had about fifteen minutes to get ready so I quickly grabbed the bathing suite giving myself a mental reminder just to keep my clothes on over it and yell at Alice for being so absurd.

Once I was out of the shower and ready to go Edward and I headed down to the lobby to meet everyone.

"Do you know where we are going Edward?"

"Uh…not really. Pierce said something about a beach a couple of miles down the road." (**Sorry I don't know what Australia is like so if there isn't a beach a couple of miles from Sydney, go with it :D)**

"Where is Pierce anyway?"

"Business of course." Edward rolled his eyes. "I hope it's not like that for me."

I became sad at the thought of Edward always working. "Yeah, me too."

We eventually made it down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

I immediately walked up to Alice. "Alice! What where you thinking?!"

She grinned evilly. "Bella, I know it looks great on you so just shut up."

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Oh Bella, here are some new sunglasses we got you!"

I turned back to Alice who was holding a pair of white and brown Juicy Couture glasses that said _Juicy_ on the side. I had to admit, they were quite cute.

"How did you know they would match my outfit so well?"

"Oh Bella, I just know things like that."

I don't know how…but Alice really did know everything.

"Are we ready yet?" Emmett was starting to get impatient waiting for us.

"Yeah, let's go." I told him.

We headed out of the hotel to the car when I noticed I didn't see the older green jeep Pierce had driven us here anywhere.

"Uh, where's the green jeep?" I asked Jasper who was leading us to the back of the parking lot.

"That thing? Pf, that thing was old and…and just ugly." He smiled, "We got a newer one."

We finally stopped in front of white lifted jeep wrangler that had the top and doors off.

"We can all fit in this one, and it's more fun." Jasper said getting in. He had originally got in the driver's seat but was forced in the back by Alice.

"Let Rose drive, and then us girls can get the front, while you guys get the back." Alice handed him her beach bag.

Without a single complaint he listened to her order and got in the back in between Emmett and Edward. Up front Alice sat in the middle of Rose and I.

"I don't know where to go so you guys have to yell out the directions to me." Rosalie said speeding out of the hotel parking lot.

Thankfully we got to the beach without any trouble. We pulled up to a parking spot and all jumped out and headed down. The beach was absolutely beautiful. It was so clear and blue. There weren't too many people here which was good, but I could see some surfers out riding the waves.

"Hey Rose, you want to go surfing with me?!" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Uh…I don't really know how to…" She answered sounding nervous.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her along. "It's okay, I'll teach you."

I looked up at Edward who was walking right beside me. "He knows how to surf right?"

Edward laughed, "Yeah." Then he completely stopped walking and turned to Jasper, "Wait, does he?"

Jasper looked at him for a second and then laughed. "I don't really know…I guess we'll find out."

_Poor Rosalie._

We found a spot to lay our blankets and towels down in the sand. Alice put up an umbrella to shade us a little, then she took off her clothes and laid down to tan.

"I'm going to take my shirt off Bella, okay?" Edward said laughing.

I looked up at him and glared, "You don't have to tell me."

"Well, I wanted to prepare you."

I looked down straightening up my towel. "Shut up."

He chuckled to himself, "Hey Jazz, you want to throw the foot ball down by the water?"

"Yeah cool." Jasper said heading down.

Edward turned back around to me before heading off. "You want to come?"

I finally looked back up at him and immediately blushed. "What?" I couldn't remember what he asked me because I was too busy gawking at him.

"You want to come down?"

I didn't answer right away and then finally my brain started to work again. "Oh. Uh…no I'm good."

He laughed and then ran off towards Jasper.

_Stupid gorgeous guy, always making me lose track of my thoughts. And he knows it too! He dazzles me on purpose I bet…probably for his own enjoyment._

"Bella take off your clothes. You're at a beach, swim suits only!" Alice said pulling me from my thoughts.

I groaned, "No Alice."

She sat up a little and gave me the 'you better listen to me' glare.

I glared back at her but finally gave in, "I hate you Alice."

She smiled happily, "I know."

I took off my shirt and immediately felt exposed to the world. "This stupid skimpy bikini is so uncomfortable."

"Stop whining Bella." Alice ordered. "When Edward gets back he's going to die."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, he does all the dazzling."

"Wanna bet?" She asked.

I was smarter than that, you never bet against Alice. "No." I huffed.

"Didn't think so." She said smugly.

It wasn't ten minutes later Alice and I sat up from 'tanning'-I don't get tan- when we decided it was too hot for just sitting around.

"I want some le--"

"Oh there's like a food stand thing over there!" Alice cut me off pointing a few yards down the beach. "Let's see what they have."

"Okay, sounds good." I stood up and tried to put my clothes back on over my swim suite but of course Alice stopped me.

"Bella. No."

I grumbled but listened to her anyways, it would just be less painful that way.

As we were walking down Alice got a few looks from some guys playing Frisbee, but she didn't care. We got to the lemonade stand where we saw two cute Aussie boys that worked there.

"Hey ladies, what can we do for you?" The taller blonde said to us.

Alice looked over at me, "What do you want Bella?"

"Um. I'll have some raspberry lemonade."

"Yeah that sounds good, make that two." Alice told them.

"Sure thing ladies." The same blonde guy said.

I had to admit, they were cute…and had that awesome Australian accent. I think I had a problem with falling for guys that had accents.

"So what are your names?" The second blonde boy asked us.

"I'm Alice, and this is my sister Bella."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pete and this is my friend Avery."

Avery walked back over with our drinks. "Here you go. Two raspberry lemonades. "

"Thanks, how much?" I asked getting my money out from my wallet.

Pete smiled, "On the house."

"Oh, no really it's okay. We should give you something." I never not like paying for something.

"Nope. It's on us."

"Thanks guys." Alice said sweetly.

I picked up my lemonade, "Yeah, thanks."

Just as we were about to go Avery stopped us. "Hey, maybe we'll see you guys around later."

"Maybe." I smiled.

"See-ya guys." Alice said waving as we walked away then she turned to me and giggled. "They were so cute, weren't they Bella?"

I laughed, "Yeah they were. We better go see what the Edward and Jasper are up to, incase they are looking for us."

She wrapped her arm around mine, "Okie-doke."

We were halfway to where our stuff was when we looked out to see two girls in bikinis throwing themselves all over Edward and Jasper.

Alice's mouth fell open with shock, "No." She squinted her eyes and glared at them. "You'd think they would tell those stupid tramps to get lost."

"Yeah, you'd think."

"What do you want to do about this Bella?" Alice asked with an icy tone. "Too bad I don't have my ring on or I would go up and rub it in that girl's face."

"Well I--" I pulled my left hand up and looked at my finger. "Don't. Dang, I took it off this morning because I didn't want to lose it."

Alice looked upset, "Yeah same here."

I stood there thinking for a second. "We could un-strap their swim suites?"

Alice snorted, "They'd probably enjoy it."

"Who? The girls or Edward and Jasper."

"Both."

"I don't think so Alice, Edward and Jasper aren't like that." I told her.

"Yeah, but we can't just sit around here and watch it. I mean look, they probably didn't even notice we left." Alice took another sip of her drink which gave me an idea.

"We could walk up and throw the drinks in their faces."

Alice merely laughed, "Too childish. Besides, I say it would be more rewarding if we did something to the boys and not those…_tramps. _

"Like what?"

"Hey girls."

We were startled and turned around to see Pete and Avery standing behind us.

"Oh, hey guys." I said trying not to sound angry.

"We're done with work until later this afternoon, would you like to grab something to eat with us? You know, just as friends?" Pete looked directly at me with eyes the color of the ocean.

"Uh, n--" I tried to answer but Alice cut me off.

" We'd love to!"

I looked over at my sister with a confused expression and she gave me one of those 'just go with it' looks.

"Great." Avery said. "There's this neat little restaurant on the beach just a little ways up." He pointed past where our things are. "Would you like to go there?"

Alice smiled sweetly, "Sure." Then she turned to me, "Let's go get our purses and shorts."

I didn't answer but followed Alice's lead as we walked in front of Pete and Avery.

As we were walking I pulled Alice close to me. "What are we doing?!"

"Shh Bella, it's called _jealousy_."

That was all I needed to hear to understand what was going on.

I looked back at Pete who smiled sweetly at me. Yes, he was cute and all but I was engaged for goodness sakes!

When we got back to where our things were we looked up at Edward and Jasper who didn't even look in our direction. We put on our shorts and grabbed our purses, but when I tried to put my shirt on Alice wouldn't let me.

"Nope. This is a beach restaurant Bella, and besides you with just your bikini top on will make it even more painful for Edward."

I thought about it for a second and was about to put my shirt on when I looked up at one of the tramps who was all over Edward. I turned back to Alice and threw my shirt on the towel. "Let's go."

It took about two minutes for us to get to The Beach Shack. We took a table that was in the back outside. It seemed everyone had their swim suits on eating, it was a really nice relaxed place. Alice and I took the outside aisle seats facing each other with Pete sitting next to me and Avery next to Alice.

"Your server will be here in a few."

"Thanks." Pete said to the man who seated us.

It actually took a while for our waiter to show up. I had my face down reading the menu when he came.

"Hi. My name is Jasper, I'll be your server today. This is Edward, it's his first day so he'll be assisting me."

I shot my head up to see Jasper and Edward standing there in white button up shirts and tan pants. I looked at Edward's face to see him staring at me, looking quite angry. I don't know if it was the fact I was out with another guy, or if it was because I was wearing my bikini top. Probably a combination of the two. Jasper and Alice looked like they were having a silent conversation when Jasper finally said, "What can we get you to drink?"

"Coke please." Avery said completely oblivious to the tension between the waiters and Alice and I.

"I'll take a raspberry smoothie ." Pete said.

Jasper nodded and wrote them down and turned to Alice, "Miss?"

Alice gave him a small glare before answering. "Strawberry smoothie."

Then he turned to me, "Ma'am?"

I looked at Edward who was fuming and was barley able to whisper out. "Just water."

Jasper nodded and said he would be right back.

"So what brings you girls here?" Pete asked making small talk.

Alice and I looked at each other and laughed before I answered, "Just a vacation."

"That's cool." Avery said, "So are you friends?"

"We're sisters, triplets actually." Alice smiled, "Our third sister is out with her fiancée somewhere on the beach."

Pete and Avery looked shocked, "Wow. We would of never guessed." Pete said. "Just because you look so different from each other."

I laughed, "Yeah you should see our sister Rosalie, she's even more of an opposite."

"How so?" Avery asked.

"You know, tall, blonde…complete knockout." I answered.

"Well it seems beauty runs in the family." Pete said smiling at me.

Just then Pete shot up from the table and yelled out in surprise. I looked at him and saw an ice cold raspberry smoothie dripping down his neck and back. I turned around to see Edward with a smug grin of his face.

"Sir, I am so sorry." Edward said sweetly trying to sound innocent picking up the smoothie glass from the floor. "I just tripped walking over here."

Jasper rushed over "upset" from the accident.

"Jasper I'm sorry man." Edward tried apologizing to him.

Jasper put his hand up to stop him. "No problem, accidents happen all the time." He turned to Pete, "But, sir I am sorry for it getting all over you."

"It's okay." Pete said walking away to the bathroom to clean up.

I looked up at Edward who was holding back a laugh.

When Edward handed me my water he looked at my hand. When he looked me in the eyes I saw he looked hurt. Infact, he looked more than hurt. I looked down at my hand too confused and then realized…the ring is not on my finger.

He walked away too quickly before I could explain.

I looked at Alice who noticed what happened but she mouthed to me, 'wait for it'.

I looked at her and mouthed 'huh'?

'just wait'.

Finally when Pete came back Edward brought him a new smoothie and we ordered our dinners. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Pete and Avery started getting closer.

"So do you girls have boyfriends?"

Alice answered first, "Yes we actually do."

"Where are they?" Pete asked me.

"Oh. Around." I told him.

"Do you think you would get rid of them anytime soon?" Pete asked me again.

"No." Alice and I said at once.

Pete scooted in a little closer to me. "There's going to be this awesome party tonight here at the beach, you want to come?"

I started getting nervous around him. _I thought we were here just as friends…he's getting too close._

"Um. No thanks." I tried scooting back a little from him but then he would get closer.

"What about you Alice?" Avery asked her.

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable too. "Nah."

Pete moved his hand under the table and put his hand on my knee. It made me jump a little and he laughed.

"Get your hands off her." The deathly calm and smooth velvety voice came from behind us.

Before I knew what was happening Edward had picked me up from the table and slung me over his shoulder carrying me out of the restaurant.

"Edward! Stop! You're making a scene! Everyone's staring!" I yelled trying to get him to put me down.

He snorted. "I don't think it's me they're staring at, I think it's the fact that this absolute stunning girl doesn't have a shirt on!" He finally came to a stop and put me down. "What were you thinking Bella?!"

_Alice was right…he was dazzled…_

"Bella!"

I cleared my thoughts. "The same thing you were doing with that…that _girl_ down by the water earlier."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. She wasn't even remotely appealing."

That felt better to know and then I thought of something, "Wait. How the heck did you and Jasper become our waiters?"

"We saw you with those guys walking off so we followed. When we got to the restaurant…never mind, we have connections." His voice was still angry, but I could tell he was calming down. "That's beside the point anyway." He pulled his hands through his untidy bronze hair. "Why did you take your ring off?"

I immediately felt guilty for not telling him earlier. "I left it at the hotel, I didn't want to lose it or anything out here."

He looked down, "Oh." Then he looked back up at me, his green eyes smoldering into mine. "What's wrong Bella? Do you like that guy?"

"No." I said quickly. "It's just I got mad when I saw that girl with you. I always wonder why you chose me. I mean you could get any girl out there…" I looked away and stared out towards the ocean. "There's millions of other fish in the sea." I smiled at my own choice of words and then continued, "Why me?"

But his response surprised me.

"You're absolutely right Bella."

I quickly took my gaze off the water and brought it back to him.

"There's tons of other 'fish' out there. He paused for a second. "But, it's very rare when you find a pearl. And when you do, you don't just give it away."

My face blushed and I felt tears in my eyes. He moved in closer to me and held me in his arms.

"I feel so stupid." I said pushing my face in his chest.

He chuckled, "Don't. It was actually fun playing waiter. Jasper got in a fight with one of the customers. The guy made Jasper so mad he spit in his food."

I started laughing, "That sounds like something Emmett would do, not calm collected Jasper."

"I'm afraid Emmett is rubbing off on him."

"Bella!" I pulled my head away from Edward and saw Alice happily walking next to Jasper all bubbly and excited about something. "Jasper is going to take me shopping! You guys want to come?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay Bye! See you guys at the hotel in a couple of hours!" Her and Jasper waved and walked off back towards the car after grabbing her things.

"Well, what do you want to do Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter, just as long as I'm doing it with you. I haven't seen you all day practically."

I rolled my eyes. "It's been what two hours since we've been here?"

He smiled his crooked smile at me. "You want to go find our pro surfing couple?"

I laughed. "Sure."

It took us about a half hour to find Emmett and Rosalie. They were down the beach a ways doing some wind surfing competition.

"Oh. My. Gosh." My mouth fell open when I saw them.

They both had on tight matching red stretchy looking wet suites with black sunglasses being interviewed by a camera.

"So Prince Emmett, how long have you and your fiancée been pro wind surfers?"

I looked at Edward, "Wind surfing?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me."

"Ever since both of us can remember." We heard Emmett say to the interviewer.

Edward eventually had to go drag Emmett away from the camera. "Let's go Emmett."

"Prince Edward!" The interviewer called. "Do you wind surf?"

"No. And neither does Emmett." He said as he dragged Emmett back towards me with Rosalie following.

"Dude! We were going to get a sponsor and everything!" Emmett yelled.

Edward looked at him like he was stupid, "Why, so you can windsurf off the shores of England?"

I looked at Rosalie shocked that she would go along with this. "Rose?"

She just laughed, "It was so fun Bella!"

"What happened to just regular surfing?"

"Windsurfing is so much cooler." She told me.

"Oh."

**XX XXX XX**

The rest of the trip past by in a blur. We only stayed for a week longer but it was great. Edward would take me on walks down the beach, with picnics as the sun set. He took me anywhere, and did anything I wanted. We soon eventually made it back to England though. When we arrived back Esme and Carlisle told us the news of how Tanya went away, and they didn't think she would come back.

The next afternoon after we got 'home'-it still felt a little weird to call the palace home-Edward was helping me unpack in my room.

"I don't understand how Alice packed so much stuff in one suite case." Edward complained.

"You don't have to help you know." I told him.

"I'm bored, and I want to hang out with you."

I laughed and walked over and kissed him. But when I tried to move away he grabbed me again and pulled me into a deeper kiss.

_Knock. _

We heard Alice clear her throat in the door way and stopped. Well I stopped, but Edward didn't want to.

"Hey Alice." I said.

Edward was now holding his arms around my waist with my back against his chest holding onto me extra tight.

"Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I are going to town for some lunch now, you two want to go with us?"

I tried twisting my neck so I could see Edward's face. He felt him nod his head and I looked back at Alice, "Okay, I'll be ready in minute."

"We'll be downstairs." She said walking away.

Edward let go of me so I could change out of my sweats and into my jeans. I grabbed my purse and a light jacket and walked out of my room holding onto Edward again.

We met everyone outside by the 'town car'-which was a hummer-and we headed off.

"Where we going?" Edward asked driving.

"What about Maggie May's downtown?" Jasper suggested looking at my sisters and I.

"We don't know anything, so it doesn't matter." I told him.

"Okay, we'll go there." He said.

Maggie May's was a cute little café in the middle of downtown. It had seats on the patio outside to where we could sit and people watch on the streets. Every once in while someone would come up and want to talk to Edward and his brothers. We watched all the cars, people and buses go by for a long time. We were all laughing and joking about something when I heard my name.

"Bella Swan. Oh Bella."

I turned my head to see Tanya coming our way.

"Oh my gosh, is she ever just going to go away?" Alice asked disgusted.

Edward tensed in his seat and moved closer to me.

"Oh Bella. How are you?"

When I didn't answer she became wicked.

"I don't know what type of drugs you are giving Edward to make him like you, but it won't work. I'll have him one day…you'll see."

"Get lost." Edward's voice was low but calm.

She glared and him and then looked back at me. "Fine. But just remember, I'm not just randomly going to disappear." She slowly walked backwards staring at us while she crossed the street.

Just then a large bus came flying around the corner and slammed right into Tanya. It went a couple yards before it slammed on it's breaks and reversed right back over her. When it was right on top of her the doors flew open.

We were all taken by surprise and jumped out of our seats and ran over.

Out of the bus came a person wearing spandex, a cape and a mustache. She hopped onto the ground and put both her hands on her hips. She stared at us and then put one fist in the air and yelled, "Revenge is SWEET! HAHAHAHAHA!"

We were all too shocked to move. Alice was finally able to choke out a question, "Who are you?"

"Call me Crazily Sane Pancake." Then she ran to the front of the bus, pulled Tanya's body out from under it and dragged it inside. The doors flew shut and then the bus took off again.

When the bus was finally out of sight I was able to talk. "That did not just happen." I was completely stunned…perplexed.

Jasper rubbed his forehead with his hand. "You know what. I think it just did."

**I thought it was time for Tanya to go bye-bye. I dedicate the running over of Tanya to "Crazily Sane Pancake" because she always makes me laugh so i wantd to make her laugh. It was random but i didn't know how to just get rid of her so i did something fun. :D Nothing to amazing happened in this chapter, sorry for it taking so long. i hope you liked it. Please Review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so so so sorry for not updating!! I've had major writers block for this story! Plus summer got in the way, and i began another story too. But thank you for everyone who has stuck with me!! this story is almost over...maybe just two more chapters left. But if you liked this story, maybe you will like my other one. it's called I Choose Happiness, i will be posting tonight so tell me what you think about it!! thank you for all the reviews and comments! i promise to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. this is just kind of a fun chapter that will continue into the next one with wedding plans. thanks so much!! :D **

When we got back to the palace Esme was in the kitchen cooking. It always amazes me how even though she is queen she takes her motherly responsibilities quite seriously also.

"Hey Mum." The boys called out as we walked through the door.

She turned around from the refrigerator, "Hey guys. Oh goodness did you hear about Tanya?"

We all looked at each other and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Uh, yeah we did." Jasper finally answered.

"It's just awful." Esme said shaking her head back and forth. She turned back around to stir something that was boiling on the stove. "Oh by the way, the orientation is tomorrow morning at 8, the wedding planner will be here at 4 and there's a press conference at 7:30."

Edward glanced over at me frantically.

"What orientation?" Alice asked Jasper.

"You didn't tell them?" Esme asked turning back around from the stove.

"Oh. Well here in England orientation is just another word for meeting." Edward said laughing nervously.

I looked over at Esme who was staring at him strangely but she didn't speak.

"Yeah." Jasper said. "Just another meeting tomorrow, but you all of us have to go."

"Why us?" Rosalie asked.

"Just because." Emmett said wrapping an arm around her shoulder."

"What's going on?" I asked eyeing Edward skeptically.

"Nothing." They all three answered at once.

"Come on Bella." Edward said grabbing my hand. "Let's go outside for a while."

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Esme called to us as we walked out the back.

"What's the meeting about?" I asked Edward as we walked down the stone walkway through the garden.

"What meeting?"

I stopped and looked at him. "The one tomorrow morning."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

I stayed staring at him until he started talking again.

"Oh come on, you don't want to talk about business do you?" His face was suddenly just inches from mine. "Do you want me to distract you?"

My mind suddenly became foggy as he leaned in closer.

"You can't distract me." I said as my breathing slowly began to stop.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine kissing me sweetly. When he pulled back he asked, "Now what were we talking about?"

"Uh…the…uh…"

He smiled his crooked smile. "What's that?"

"I don't remember." I said sadly.

He chuckled and leaned back, then he grabbed my hand and began walking again.

He took me through the whole garden picking flowers and handing them to me. We talked about the wedding slightly, but I hadn't realized we needed to start planning soon. At least we would have some help.

A little while later he decided we better head back in for dinner.

**XX XXX XX**

**Edward's POV:**

It was late by the time we finished dinner so my brothers and I said goodnight to the girls and came in my room for a meeting.

"They are going to kill us when they find out." Jasper said sitting down on my couch.

"We can take them." Emmett laughed.

I was pacing back and forth in my room trying to think of something. "Well, they won't act crazy public, so all we have to do is walk them into the orientation and then split. By the time it's over maybe they won't be so mad."

Jasper looked up at me. "We're just going to let them go alone without us?"

I shook my head. "No, we'll be watching…they just won't know it."

"Oh! We're like spies!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Let's wear all black."

I looked over at Emmett and glared. "No. We aren't spying on them, we're watching out for them. "

"Yeah Emmett." Jasper continued. "It's Oxford for crying out loud. There's no bad guys out to get them."

"Fine." Emmett mumbled.

"You know what." Jasper said. "Maybe they won't be mad, maybe they'll just except it. I mean we have gotten them a lot of other things too."

"True." I agreed. "But I'm not taking a chance."

"Yeah."

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for this "meeting" or whatever it was. I had a feeling Edward was keeping something from me.

I got out of the shower to find an outfit neatly laid across the chair. _Alice_. I rolled my eyes but put it on anyway.

As soon as I was done getting ready I walked out of my bedroom to see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett in the hallway.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Downstairs getting the car." Jasper answered. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." We answered.

We walked out of the house towards the hummer. Edward was waiting with the passenger door open for me. He looked exceedingly good today. He had a pair of dark jeans with a tight fitting black t-shirt. Now that I noticed, all of them were wearing black.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Hi." I said cheerfully. I was always excited to see him in the morning.

Edward kissed my head and then held my hand as I climbed inside.

"So where's the meeting at?" I asked Edward.

"Umm…at Oxford University." He said casually.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oxford?"

He simply just nodded his head yes.

I decided it was probably a normal spot for the princes to hold meetings so I let the subject drop.

I was excited to be able to go and see the university. I remember as kids Rosalie always had wanted to go there…_maybe one day she will._

When we pulled up I was completely amazed at how beautiful it was. It looked almost like a castle.

"Wow." Alice said as she watched out the window. "It's gorgeous."

"Sure is." Rosalie said in awe.

Edward pulled up to the front and parked. He walked around the car and helped me out. He took my hand as he led us up the walk to the entrance.

The inside was absolutely marvelous.

The guys led us through various hallways and rooms until we came to what said the Great Hall. **(I apologize but I don't really know what it looks like so just go along with it :D )**

It was there that we were greeted by an elderly lady and a rather large group of people who all looked to be around our ages.

"Prince Cullen." She said taking Edward's hand.

He slightly bowed to her. "Lady Stoneshire."

She nodded her head in the direction of Emmett and Jasper who did the same in return. "How is Carlisle?"

"He's fine." Edward answered formally.

I loved to watch Edward speak around other people. He was always to formal and polite. So prince like.

I slightly smiled at myself amused by him.

"I would like you to meet my fiancé, Bella Swan." Edward told her. He slightly moved aside so she could shake my hand.

"It's a pleasure Ms. Swan."

I was scared as soon as she addressed me and didn't know what to say.

"Nice meeting you." I answered sheepishly. I heard Edward chuckle beside me as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Lade Stoneshire was introduced to Alice and Rosalie as well who seemed just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Well, the orientation is just about to begin. We are absolutely thrilled that all of you will be attending here in the fall."

My mouth dropped and I felt Edward stiffen uncomfortably beside me.

He smiled, "Yes, we are honored that we will be attending here as well."

I shot my stare up at Edward who wouldn't look at me. I tried elbowing him in the ribs but he blocked my arm.

"The girls will be with you, but I'm afraid Emmett, Jasper and I have some things to attend to. We will meet up with you at the end to obtain the rest of the information for enrollment." Edward told Lady Stoneshire. "Excuse us."

He once again bowed in her direction and she nodded walking off towards the other group of students. When her back was turned to us I turned around to face Edward.

"What is going on?!" I hissed low enough so only he could hear.

"Uh…sorry Bella, but we must be going." He said nervously. He kissed me on the cheek and him and his brothers took off.

"They don't have anywhere to go. They're just afraid of us." Rosalie said angrily.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us we are going to Oxford!" Alice exclaimed.

"How?" I asked. "We don't have the money or grades to get in here."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I think it's the whole getting married to the princes of England that got us in."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "They are _so _dead."

"Attention students." Lady Stoneshire addressed the crowd.

My sisters and I didn't know what to do so we walked over to join everyone.

"You all will be freshmen here soon, so we would like you to get a glimpse at what Oxford is like. At the end you will be receiving a packet of all the important dates and information that is needed, along with papers to fill out of which classes you will be taking. Now please, follow me."

Lady Stoneshire took off walking with everyone following behind her. Unwillingly we followed too.

She took us all through the university showing every important piece to remember.

"We are going to get lost." Alice murmured then she suddenly turned her head quickly out towards an entry. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" Rosalie asked her.

"I swear I just saw some people run by."

"I didn't see anyone." I told her.

"Me either." Rosalie said.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the group.

The tour soon landed us in my favorite spot on campus, the library. It was like heaven walking through the aisles as I gazed at the collection of books it held.

My sisters and I were towards the back going through some books when a couple of boys came our way.

"Ladies." They both said simultaneously bowing.

One was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His friend was just as tall with almost reddish hair. Both definitely looked wealthy and probably had some title to their name.

"I'm Fredrick." The red haired boy said.

He leaned down and politely kissed our hands.

"I'm William." The brown haired blue eyed boy said doing the same as his friend.

Before we could introduce ourselves a book fell from the shelf and hit William on the head.

"Ouch." William said rubbing his head. "That was a rather large dictionary." He picked it up and placed it back on the shelf. "Where were we?"

"I think you were at the part where they were going to tell you their names. But here, let us help you."

I looked behind William and Fredrick to find Edward, Jasper and Emmett standing outside the aisle with their hands placed in their pockets looking formal yet angry.

"This is my fiancé, Bella." Edward said walking over and taking my hand.

"P--Prince Edward." William stuttered out. "Please accept my apologies."

"It's quite alright William. They all are beautiful young girls."

"Y--yes they are." This time Fredrick nervously spoke. "Gorgeous."

Emmett glared towards him after he said that.

"I mean that in the most respectful way Prince Emmett. Honestly."

Edward chuckled and put his hand up. "It's fine."

"Well, come on Fredrick, we must be going." With that William and Fredrick were off.

As soon as they were gone I tugged my hand away from Edward. "You guys are always so jealous." My tone was a little colder than intended.

Edward's expression became hurt.

"Yeah, don't think you guys are heroes just because you saved us from two good looking rich guys. You are still in big trouble for keeping this from us." Rosalie hissed.

Alice too shrugged away from Jasper while Rosalie never let Emmett touch her in the first place.

"Let's go girls." Alice said turning around.

When Alice, Rosalie and I were far away from the guys Alice leaned in and whispered, "Let them feel guilty for a little bit."

We all three laughed and headed out of the library.

**XX XXX XX**

**Edward's POV:**

I slammed my head up against the wall of books, while Emmett and Jasper slumped to the floor. "What are we going to do?"

"You know what?" Jasper asked. "We aren't going to do anything."

"What?" Emmett and I asked at once.

"Well…" Jasper continued. "We didn't do anything wrong, all we did was get them into Oxford so we could go to the same school, and they could get a college education, and then we got rid of some annoying boys."

"Yeah." Emmett agreed.

"If they are going to act mad at us for nothing, so will we." Jasper stood up and looked rather pleased with his plan.

I did agree with him to a certain extent…but not talking to them would just make them even more angry. "I don't know…"

"Come on Edward, let's see who gives in first…us, or them." Emmett loved challenges, and I could tell he would enjoy this one.

"It will be them." Jasper laughed.

I thought about it for a second before giving in. "Fine."

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV: **

Alice, Rosalie and I finished walking around the school with the group. We gathered the rest of the information we needed and then went outside to look around some more.

"When do you think the guys will come back apologizing?" I giggled.

"Soon." Alice smirked.

"But we have to stay mad for a while so they'll really feel bad." Rosalie said.

"This place is absolutely stunning." I said staring at the building and its surroundings.

"I do love it here." Alice said.

"Same here." Rosalie agreed.

It was about a half hour later and the boy still hadn't come to find us.

"Maybe they don't know where we are…let's go back to the car." I told them becoming some what worried.

They both agreed and we followed the sidewalk back to where Edward parked. When we got close to the car we noticed they were already inside waiting for us.

"They probably feel like crap! Ha! That's what they get!" Rosalie snickered.

We walked up to the car and got in.

"Hi." I said sourly, but I got no answer in return. Shocked I turned and faced Edward who had his eyes on the road and looked just as angry. "You're not going to talk to me? I asked with disbelieve.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter making the white show in his knuckles, but still no response.

I threw my hands in the air. "What did I do?"

He still didn't look at me but shrugged his shoulders.

"You're being immature Edward." I huffed throwing myself into the back of the seat.

He was still completely silent, except now there was a small smirk that showed on his lips.

When I stopped talking I realized the whole car was completely silent. I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett ignoring Alice and Rosalie as well.

"I see what's going on." I said coldly. "The silent treatment, huh?" Then I laughed. "Yeah, we'll see who loses."

Rosalie smiled, "You can't go a day without being around me Emmett, you have to talk to me."

"Yeah you too Jasper." Alice added.

The boys still wouldn't speak.

I shifted myself to where I was facing Edward again. "Game on."

**XX XXX XX**

By the time we got home it was time for the wedding planner. _Just great._

We walked into the dining area where she was waiting for us.

My eyes widened when I saw her. She was short…shorter than Alice. She had huge glasses on that covered her whole face. Her hair seemed taller than she was, and was bright purple.

I heard the guys choke on their laughter when she came up to us.

"Hi! I'm Feefee Morgan, your wedding planner for each of you! Oh this is just so exciting!"

Edward politely shook her hand, as did Jasper and Emmett.

After introducing herself to the guys she made her way closer to my sisters and I.

"Wow girls, you sure got lucky." She winked at us and then laughed. Her voice was so high and squeaky I cringed as she spoke. "So let's get started." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a large notebook. "You there,"

I pointed to myself.

"Yes you, whose your guy?"

"I'm Bella, and I'm marrying Edward."

Her eyes widened. "Ah! The crowned prince! Well there is something very special about your wedding." She pushed up her glasses that had slipped down her nose. "Edward, when are you being crowned king?"

Once again Edward spoke formally, "There's not an exact date yet, just before school begins though."

"Hmm…" Feefee thought to herself. "You two should be married first then. Oh! And speaking of dates, tonight at the press conference you are telling the public when your wedding dates are so we must decide that now."

I looked over at Edward who gave me a gentle reassuring look. _He's so going to lose._

"You guys should talk among yourselves of when you want the big day to be!" Feefee exclaimed.

She sat patiently on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. But none of us were speaking to each other.

"Why do I get a feeling you aren't talking to each other?" She asked us curiously. "Are there troubles? Oh girls! Please tell me you aren't going Julia Roberts on me!"

My sisters and I looked at each other confused.

"You've seen Runaway Bride haven't you?"

We shook our head no.

Her mouth opened wide with shock. "Oh dear, you must!" Then she laughed to herself. "I just hope it doesn't give you any ideas…"

I noticed from the corner of my eye Edward and lowered his head and was shaking it back and forth with amusement.

"But I do know a great couples therapist! You could all attend together!"

Edward stepped forwards a little and chuckled, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Okay, well since I see you obviously aren't talking to each other I will be the mediator."

I found it amusing how lightly she was taking this.

"Girls, do you have a preference of days?"

We looked at each other and shrugged. "Not really." I answered.

"Well, yours will be soon and for the rest of you, Prince Emmett, Prince Jasper? Any preferences?"

They too just shrugged not knowing.

Feefee laughed. "Well Bella, let's see what is today…" She took out her phone. "It's the 27 of June, and school begins?"

"3rd of September." Edward answered.

"What about August 2nd?" I asked.

I looked at Edward who smiled.

"Why?" Feefee asked.

"I don't know…just sounds like a special day." I told her.

She smiled widely. "Edward, is that okay?"

"Yes." He answered politely.

"Good. August 2nd for the wedding of Edward and Bella."

"How about September 16 for us?" Alice asked.

"Is there any reason?"

"Nope." She smiled happily.

"Is that alright Jasper?" Feefee asked.

"Yes." He answered just as sweetly as Edward.

"I want November 9th, just because." Rosalie told Feefee.

"Fine with me." Emmett answered automatically.

Feefee clapped her hands joyfully. "Good! We have a start!"

For the next three hours we talked colors and themes and food and flowers and boy did I get overwhelmed. Alice was actually enjoying it, all the while helping Rosalie and I. Rosalie too liked it, but I was the one who always had a hard time with planning things.

At 7 Pierce had came in and gathered us for the press conference.

"Oh I had so much fun with you kids! I'm terribly sorry you aren't talking to each other right now!" She kissed each of us on the cheek and then scurried out of the palace.

As we walked by Pierce he raised an eyebrow at Edward who just shook his head.

"Get in the white limo." He said walking behind us.

**XX XXX XX**

**Edward's POV: **

My brothers and I waiting patiently for the girls to get their makeup done at the studio before the conference began.

"I can't stand this any more." I told my brothers. We still hadn't said one word to the girls all day since the incident in the library. "Do you know how hard it is to look at Bella and not be able to wrap my arm around her and kiss her and talk to her and--"

"Dude. Stop." Emmett said plugging his ears. "But I know what you mean. I just want to run up and hug Rosalie."

"They better give in soon." Jasper sobbed.

"Maybe we should." I suggested.

"No way man, we have to stay tough." Emmett said.

By then the girls were ready and met us in the lobby. My eyes went straight to Bella where they lingered over her body. She was so beautiful and it took everything inside me to keep from giving in. I thought maybe by now she had enough of this fight and would talk but she didn't.

I'll make her give in…

_Okay Edward, time to turn up the heat._

**it was sort of short and i apologize! but i am running out of ideas for this story...just a couple chapters left! please check out my new story I Choose Happiness!! the next chapter will be out sooner!! thanks! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the reviews I love them so much!! :D I'm really glad everyone is enjoying my story! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**A special shout out to my friends on fanfiction!**

**TwilightSagaLover543 & Tennisgirl101**

My sisters and I came out of the dressing room to meet up with the guys. As soon as I walked in the room and saw Edward my mouth slightly fell open to speak. I knew Edward noticed it because his devastating sweet crooked smile was now replaced by an evil smirk.

_Not going to happen buddy._

I had to look away from him or otherwise I would of lost. The way he was standing so casually against the wall with his hands in his pockets and legs crossed over one another was my personal weakness. I loved that stance. It reminded me of the James Bond Edward when he broke me loose from Pierce's office at Cushing.

"You guys ready?" Pierce came in and asked.

"Yeah." Jasper answered.

I could feel Edward's stare on me as I started walking out towards the reporters. Just as I was walking by him he grabbed a hold of my hand and started walking with me. I didn't object because I loved the feel of my hand in his, but I didn't dare speak.

No one had spoken except for Pierce and Jasper's answer in return. I wondered how long all of this would actually last.

We walked onto the stage they had prepared for us. There were four microphones lined up; one for Pierce and three for us to share.

Edward made his way to the very end in which I followed behind, with him still holding onto me.

Cameras immediately flashed as soon as we walked out. Reporters were already shouting out questions.

I never liked these press conferences. All the people staring and me, and wanting me to speak while taking my picture was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. Edward must of sensed it because he squeezed my hand gently like he always does when I'm uncomfortable. But, staying strong I still didn't even look up at him.

Edward knew how stubborn I was, maybe he would be the one to give in first.

"I want to thank everyone for coming this evening." Pierce began talking as the noise quieted down. "The Princes will be calling on people to talk, so please only ask your question when it is your turn. First the they have some news to give." Then he turned to us to take over.

The boys looked at each other and silently came up with an order of who was to go first.

Edward leaned in towards the microphone and began to speak. "We are here tonight to publicly announce our wedding engagements." He paused for a second and continued. "I crowned Prince Edward Anthony Cullen will be marring Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

More cameras flashed and people started chattering.

"I Prince Emmett Cullen will be marring Miss Rosalie Swan."

"I Prince Jasper Cullen will be marring Miss Alice Swan."

A hundred hands shot in the air as soon as they were finished announcing their fiancés.

Edward turned to the crowd and called on a young blonde woman in tight clothing.

As soon as she stood up she batted her eyes towards Edward and pushed her chest forward.

I tried controlling my expression as good as possible but I wanted to throw up in my mouth.

"Hi, I'm Colleen from the _Daily Dose_." Her voice was sweet and it annoyed me. "The big question is when?"

Edward gave her my favorite crooked smile. _MY_ crooked smile that he only smiles at _ME. _

"The date is set for August the 2nd."

"What about your brothers?" She asked.

Jasper let go out Alice's hand and looked towards Colleen_._

He smiled warmly at her and answered. "Ours is for September the 16."

"Rosalie and I will be getting married on the 9th of November." Emmett told her.

Colleen wrote down the information and sat down.

It was Emmett's turn to pick someone. I hadn't even noticed what the question was because I was too angry at the reporter Edward chose to call on.

_Calm down Bella, he probably didn't mean to._

I became relaxed after realizing he didn't do it on purpose. Before I knew it, it was Edward's turn again.

"Yes, you." Edward spoke.

I looked out to the crowd and saw an even younger looking woman stand up. Her clothes were tighter, and her skirt was even shorter.

I felt the heat rise to my face. _Breathe…maybe it's just another coincidence. _

"I'm Suzie Bert of the _Lovers in London_. Prince Edward, what made you fall for Miss Swan?"

"I'm not sure." He answered slyly.

My stomach dropped and I could feel his eyes on me but I stayed strong and kept looking forward. _What kind of answer was that?!_

"Sometimes you just got to let your heart control you."

"Miss Swan, what made you fall for Prince Edward?"

I was surprised she asked me a question and was a little hesitant to answer. "Um…his looks."

The reporter looked taken back when I said that, but once I started laughing so did she.

"So it wasn't his money?" She asked me again.

"I didn't even know he was a prince when I first started dating him." I suddenly felt Edward tense beside me.

The reporters went wild with that one.

"Yes, you." Emmett suddenly called on another girl.

I decided to look at Edward, but this time he wasn't looking at me.

"Prince Edward, you didn't tell her when you met?"

"No." He said casually. "That's not really the best pick up line."

That answer made me smile. I could totally just imagine him saying that to me the first time we met…

"_Hey, I'm the Prince of England, want to go out?" _

"_Sounds great!" _

My thoughts were shattered when he was asked another question.

"So Prince, when did you tell her?"

Before he had a chance to answer I did.

"When his fiancé came into town." I instantly felt guilty for that one, that was a low blow.

"I mean, he didn't want to marry her, but he had to." I tried to making it sound better. "He thought they were broken up."

The words started coming out of my mouth in jumbles and I didn't know what to do.

Tears started to fill my eyes when he dropped my hand to answer the many questions being fired off at him.

"There was a whole misunderstanding but it was resolved." I heard him tell them. "I wasn't going to be with anyone _except_ Bella."

A tear sprung down my cheek as he spoke. He didn't call me Isabella, or Miss Swan to sound formal, he had called me Bella. I regretted ever bringing up the subject. I made him sound like a terrible guy, and he was far from that. _I_ was the terrible person.

Jasper and Emmett were soon able to get the attention away from us which I greatly appreciated.

As soon as the conference was over Edward immediately headed for the exit, not even waiting for me.

As we walked into the lobby of the news station I almost ran up to him to apologize. But when I saw him laughing with his brothers I realized he wasn't angry…he was playing dirty. _Sure, go ahead and make Bella feel guilty…_There was no way I was going to give in now.

Once the guys saw my sisters and I approach they straightened up and began to act angry once again.

"They're just playing us." Rosalie muttered to Alice and I, which we nodded our heads in agreement.

Pierce escorted us back to our car. I was contemplating on how to deal with Edward realizing he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I wondered of playing the guilt card would work-me acting upset about what I said, and him feeling guilty in return for not saying everything's okay-or to just completely ignore him. I decided a little bit of both would do the trick.

He had looked somewhat upset on the car ride over so maybe I _was_ about to win.

My sisters and I followed the boys upstairs when we arrived home. I had a strong feeling that they wouldn't be able to go to bed without saying good night…but boy was I wrong. They walked up the stairs, went straight to their rooms and shut the doors. Not one word was spoken. Not even a glance back at us.

I heard Alice whimper beside me.

"Be strong." Rosalie encouraged. "They're weaker than us."

Alice scowled at Jasper's door and growled. "You're right. Make them pay." Her words came out slow and deadly. I knew she meant business now.

Hearing how determined my sisters were to win made me stronger. Honestly, this couldn't go on forever and the boys _are _weaker than us. It's only a matter of when.

When I walked in my room and shut my door I suddenly felt a wave of depression. It had been over 12 hours since I last spoke to Edward, and he didn't give me my goodnight kiss. _No Bella, be strong! You got this! You lived 18 years without him, a few days couldn't hurt…but let's just hope it doesn't last that long._

**XX XXX XX**

I woke up the next morning half expecting Edward to be laying next to me on my bed. But, he wasn't and I groaned as I tried to sit up. It looked to be a rather hot and sunny day out.

I glanced at my clock and saw it was only 7 so I took my time getting dressed for breakfast not knowing if my sisters were up yet.

As I was blow drying my hair I had received a text from Alice telling me her and Rose were heading down to eat, and the guys still wouldn't talk. I wasn't looking forward to another day without talking to Edward.

When I walked into the dining room I noticed it was just Alice and Rosalie at the table eating.

"Where is everyone?" I asked them.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure."

Not really caring at this point I sat down and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh girls there you are." We looked up to find Pierce standing in the door way. "The boys are in a very important, stressful meeting this morning and were wondering if you would mind waiting for them in the study?"

My sisters and I looked at each other and immediately cheered up. "Of course." I told him.

We stood up as quickly as possible making it seem as if we weren't too desperate and headed straight for the study.

"See I told you they would give in first." Rosalie snickered.

To get to the study you had to take a hallway that was covered in windows that looked out towards the pool. It was one of my favorite parts of the palace. The light blue water in the pool was like glass as it sat untouched.

Pierce met up with us in the study and told us the boys would be in as soon as possible.

**XX XXX XX**

It was an hour later and the boys still had not shown up.

"They're just probably really busy, give them some time." Alice said as I walked out of the room to us the restroom.

I was walking back down the hall of windows on my way to the study realizing Alice was right, they were busy. I took a peek at the pool once more and I saw all three guys swimming peacefully out in the pool. Edward was standing on the diving board just about to jump in, with Emmett and Jasper hitting the beach ball around. My first thought was how good Edward looked, the next thing I felt was pure anger.

Not just anger, I was completely outraged.

I stormed back to get my sisters.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"You will never believe what I just saw."

"What?" Alice asked frantically.

"Well, you know how 'stressed' the boys are because they are in a 'meeting'." I paused to laugh. "Yeah, well they sure don't seem stressed. They are enjoying themselves in the pool right now."

Rosalie's face became livid. "They tricked us."

"They made me sit in here for an hour waiting for them when I had plans to go shopping today?!" Alice screamed furiously.

Then Rosalie laughed. "Pierce is in on it too. Well two can play this game, let's go talk to Esme."

On the way to find Esme we stopped in front of the pool to take a look at the dirt bags themselves.

Alice had her face smashed up against the window almost in tears. "Look how good Jasper looks."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and peeled her away. "There's no time for that."

I took one last look at Edward before following after Rosalie.

We soon found both Carlisle and Esme sitting in front of the television in their sitting room.

"Hey girls." Carlisle said, then he noticed our expressions. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Your sons. That's what's wrong."

"Yeah." Alice added. "We need help."

He laughed to himself and then asked, "What can we do?"

"We need a way to get back at them for standing us up like that." Rosalie said still steaming with anger.

"They didn't tell you they were going to the pool?" Esme asked.

"No!" I shouted. "Pierce told us they were in a very important and stressful meeting, but they wanted us to wait for them in the study!"

Esme was shocked. "They didn't."

We nodded our heads.

"Well girls, I am definitely on your side. I can't believe they didn't tell you about Oxford." Before we had a chance to ask how she knew about that she continued. "I have an idea though, and I think it is perfect." Then she turned to Carlisle. "Are you on our side?"

He once again laughed to himself. "Call me Switzerland, I'm neutral."

Esme stood up and pointed to the door. "Then get out, us girls have some planning to do."

Carlisle didn't say another word and left the room still amused by the situation. On his way out he told us, "Good luck ladies."

Esme got down to business right away. "Well when they come in wondering why you guys didn't come stomping out and screaming at them they will want to know where you are." She began. "You guys will be out in town though."

"How will that make them mad?" I asked her.

"Well, just this morning they were talking about how since the weddings were officially announced you girls should have security guards with you at all times. Which I agree with, especially when you use Greg as a body guard."

My sisters and I looked at each other. "Who's Greg?"

Esme giggled to herself. "They boys never said anything about it? Hmm…figures. Greg is my nephew. Edward, Jasper and Emmett have never, _ever_ got along with him. They always seem to be competing. You see Greg is _very_ good looking and has _a lot_ of muscles. Girls are all over him. I think my boys feel threatened by him, but of course they would never admit to that."

I soon understood where this was going.

"He lives close, I could give him a call right now and he would absolutely love to escort you to town today." Esme smiled. "Then when the boys ask where you guys are, I can say, 'Oh, Greg took them to town today. Don't worry, they are safe with him.' Edward, Jasper and Emmett will go crazy with jealousy."

My sisters and I were laughing at this point.

"You're genius!" Alice said hugging her.

"And we aren't _cheating _on them, because they did _want_ us to have a body guard and there is only one of him, it looks completely innocent!" Rosalie said happily.

"This is perfect." I agreed. "Oh and maybe when we get back we should invite Greg to dinner right in front of them!"

"That's a great idea!" Esme cheered. "Give all your attention to Greg while you're eating."

"Will he get mad for using him?" Alice suddenly asked.

Esme thought about it for a second. "He doesn't need to know, plus it's not like he actually thinks there would ever be a chance. You girls are engaged."

"True." We all agreed.

"Okay, it's all settled. I'll go call him right now." Esme said rushing to the phone. "Go get something hot on!" She turned back at winked at us. "Just something extra to make the boys go mad."

My sisters and I rushed to our rooms to get ready.

_This is going to be great!_ I smiled as I thought over the plan. I knew exactly what the guys were thinking this morning, too bad it didn't work…_ha. _

I had to admit, it was a good plan but they obviously don't know us too well. They had planned for us to see them, then run out completely angry causing us to lose. Then once we saw them without their shirts we would forgive them. I laughed evilly at their failed attempt. _Sorry guys, we don't give in that easily. _

**XX XXX XX**

**Edward's POV:**

My brothers and I were a little upset how our plan didn't exactly go right. In fact we hadn't even seen the girls at all today.

We walked into the kitchen where our mum was happily scrubbing away.

"Hey Mum." I called to her.

"Hey boys."

Not wanting to sound conspicuous I asked, "Uh, where's Pierce?" He was suppose to be helping us.

"Oh he is in a meeting right now with your father."

Jasper came up beside me and whispered in my ear. "Maybe he didn't see the girls this morning and that's why they didn't come out."

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe."

"Have you talked to the girls today?" Mum asked as I rummaged through the fridge for an orange.

I finally found one and turned back to my mom, "No, where are they?"

She stood up from the floor she was cleaning and looked at me confused. "They went to town, didn't they tell you?"

"No." Jasper said quickly.

I suddenly became worried, they weren't suppose to leave without someone watching them. "Mum, you let them go alone?!"

"Of course not." She said.

I relaxed and began to peel my orange.

"Greg escorted them to town today."

I heard Emmett somewhat growl behind me so I knew I heard my mum right. Becoming absolutely angry I accidentally squeezed my orange too hard causing it too explode between my hands. The juice dripped all the way to the ground.

"Edward Anthony!" My mother yelled. "I just cleaned the floors!"

"Sorry Mum, but you're joking right?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"About what?"

"About having _Greg_ take them to town!" Jasper shouted before I had the chance to answer.

"I can't believe they went with him!" Emmett growled again.

"Oh boys calm down. They are perfectly safe with him." She said taking the matter completely lightly. "Don't be so jealous."

'What?!" I fumed. "We are _not_ jealous!" I pinched the bridge of my nose calming myself.

She came up to me and rubbed my back. "Okay dear." Then she walked out of the room. "They'll be back soon don't worry."

"Let's go find them!" Emmett suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, then they'll _really_ not talk to us."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they'll say we don't trust them." Jasper told him.

"We don't." Emmett said.

Jasper and I laughed. "Yeah we do. It's _Greg_ we don't trust."

"Oh, you're right." Emmett said flexing his forearms. "Well what do we do then?"

I paused for a second. "We wait."

Jasper walked up closer to Emmett and I, "Come on, this isn't a big deal. They just went shopping. When they come home we'll talk to them and end this thing."

We looked at each other and then nodded our heads in agreement.

"But if that guy makes one move on Bella…" I began.

"Dude, chill." Jasper laughed. "It's Greg, he may be good looking but he isn't _that _much of a ladies man."

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV:**

Our day in town was actually quite entertaining. Greg was a cool guy, we enjoyed having his company.

When we got back home Greg walked us to the door and was about to leave when he dragged him inside.

"Come on, Greg! Esme wants to say hi." Alice urged pushing him through the doorway.

"Well…" He thought for a second. "Okay."

I laughed knowing his reasoning for not wanting to come inside.

"Esme!" We called walking through the halls.

As we got closer to the kitchen we heard her _and _the guys. _Perfect. _

"Hi Aunt Esme." Greg greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Greg, you look great! I haven't seen you for a while." She turned around to Edward, Jasper and Emmett who looked quite angry. "Boys, say hi to your cousin."

"Hi." They muttered together.

"Hey." Greg said sheepishly.

"I'm glad you girls just got back, dinner is almost ready." Esme told us.

It was then that Alice decided to start Part B of our plan. "Oh Greg you should stay for dinner!"

Jasper's jaw dropped, everyone saw it but Alice ignored it. "Come on, please?" She gave him her best pouty face, the one no one was able to turn down. And, just like always, it worked.

"Is that okay?" He asked turning to Esme.

She smiled brightly. "We would love to have you!"

Alice, Rosalie and I cheered happily, still ignoring the guys. But it was easy not to notice them since they didn't move or speak. I think they were stunned, it was great.

Esme had asked Edward, Jasper and Emmett to set up the table. When it was ready and Carlisle had joined us we all went and sat down.

"You can sit by me, Greg." Rosalie purred as she took a seat next to me.

He didn't turn down the request and happily sat beside her causing Emmett's face to turn red with furry.

"So how was shopping today?" Esme asked us sweetly.

"Great!" Alice chimed in.

Then I saw an evil gleam in Rosalie's eye as she began to talk. "But the best part was when we were on our way to the department store."

The only thing I could think of was when Greg saved the…_Oh, haha!_

I looked at her and smiled signaling to go on with the story.

"What happened?" Esme asked intrigued. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had stopped eating and were now looking at Rosalie.

"Well." She began. "There were these little boys playing with a bouncy ball on the sidewalk, but then one of the boys bounced it too hard and it went into the street. He went to go get it but a car was coming around the corner." She paused for a second to look at Greg. "Well Greg happened to see the boy and ran out and saved him! It was amazing!"

Greg turned a slight shade of pink. "Rose, it really wasn't that cool."

I had to hold back a laugh when he called her _Rose, _I could only imagine what was going through Emmett's mind right now…

"What are you talking about Greg? You stopped a full size car with your hands!" Rosalie gleefully explained.

I looked at Edward who rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath but I couldn't really tell what. He was probably thinking how he could of done that too.

"Wow, that does sound quite heroic Greg." Esme said amazed.

"No really, it was nothing. The car wasn't going that fast."

Rosalie slapped him on the arm and rolled her eyes. "Don't be so modest."

I loved how thick Rosalie was laying it on. All three of the guys were going crazy.

All through dinner Edward had been the most agitated. He couldn't sit still for one second. He kept fidgeting, and I could feel his stare on me.

Most of the time I wanted to throw my fork down, run over to him, hop in his lap and kiss him but I forced myself to stay seated. That probably would have been embarrassing when everyone here.

At the thought of going through another night without getting to hug Edward, or talk to him my enjoyment of making the guys suffer was starting to feel terrible.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett lead Greg to the door where they said goodnight. My sisters and I were close behind to watch carefully.

"Well Greg, it was nice seeing you buddy." Jasper said almost sounding sincere.

"Yeah man, we should hang out some time." Greg answered.

"It wasn't that nice Dude." Emmett said, now showing the anger in his voice.

"Uh, yeah." He answered becoming slightly frightened.

Edward walked up to where they were facing each other eye to eye. "Thank you for taking care of the girls today." He said politely holding out his hand.

Greg relaxed and shook it. "No problem, it was fun."

"I'm glad they had a good time…because it won't be happening again." I could hear the menace in Edward's voice. I saw the veins in his hands slowly start to pop as Greg's face began to look strained.

"Edward." Jasper said tugging on his shoulders.

Edward looked down at his hand and let go. Then he flashed his evil toothy smirk, "Sorry." I had never seen Edward look so…so scary.

Greg rubbed his hand slightly laughed. "Yeah. Okay, well bye guys." and with that he was gone.

Rosalie, Alice and I ran away so they wouldn't know we were watching and went back to the dining room.

Esme and Carlisle were still seated talking.

I was almost out of breath as I sat down. My sisters and I tried calming ourselves before the boys got back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle chuckle to himself.

The guys soon walked in right after us and looked straight at their parents.

"If you would excuse us for the night, we are going to bed." I could hear the depression in Edward's voice. I looked up in his eyes and saw how unhappy he was.

"Night." Esme said noticing it too. She walked up and kissed each of them.

"Remember the council meetings all day tomorrow." Carlisle said as they walked out.

"Yes sir." I heard them muttered.

_Great. A whole other day without Edward. _

I slumped in my chair and laid my head on the table. I heard Alice and Rosalie sigh beside me.

"Girls, they'll come around soon." Esme said soothingly.

My sisters and I just nodded our heads and left the room. "Night." We mumbled as we left.

"Good night girls." We heard them call.

All three of us unhappily trudged up the stairs to our rooms.

"This sucks." Alice complained. "I'm giving in."

My eyes widened at her words. "Alice, is giving up?!"

She lowered her head in defeat. "Tomorrow."

"Me too." Rosalie sighed again. "I can't take it anymore."

I looked down the hall towards Edward's room. "Same here."

We said our goodnights to each other and shut the doors of our rooms.

I was heading to my bathroom when I heard a knock on my door. I slowly walked over to his knowing it was just either Alice or Rosalie.

I opened it up and gasped when I saw Edward standing in my doorway. I opened my mouth to speak but his green eyed penetrating gaze made the words stick in my throat.

"I surrender." His voice was too smooth. It was heart stopping. But before I had a chance to say anything he pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips to mine.

**Well i hoped you liked it! i still have a couple more chapters to do, so i'm actually not quite sure when this story will be over. it's hard to end it! thanks for reading, please review!! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**i want to thank everyone for all the reviews i love them so much!! i always want to give a special thanks to _Independant Mind _for help with this chapter :D sorry this is kind of short but the story is coming to an end. well i hope you like it! enjoy! **

I had gone to bed last night feeling absolutely madly head over heels in love with Edward. He had wished me a pleasant good night, after giving in and passionately kissing me as an apology.

When I awoke the next morning I immediately got dressed so I could hurry and catch Edward before the boys left for their meeting. I was quite angry with the fact that we just made up and I didn't get to see him hardly at all today.

I threw on the closest thing, brushed my hair and teeth and darted out of my room. As I ran out my door I crashed into someone. _Way to go, you know not to run_. Thinking it was Edward I blushed deeply.

"Sorry Bella."

_That's not Edward's voice…_

Someone's unfamiliar warm hands grabbed a hold of my elbows and helped me up. I turned around and saw it was Pierce. "Oh, hey Pierce. I thought you were Edward. Sorry for just smashing into you like that."

He smiled, "That's alright."

"Uh, where's Edward?" I tried asking nonchalantly.

"He had to leave early for the meeting."

"Oh." I tried hiding my disappointment but I could tell it didn't work so well. "Do you know where my sisters are?" I had noticed that both their doors were open as well.

"Alice is in Paris, and Rosalie is in town."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Jasper took Alice to Paris, while Emmett escorted Rosalie into town for a while."

"Alice…in Paris? Now?" I guess Jasper had whisked her away last night and took the jet. I bet she's in heaven right now, all that shopping…

"But Edward asked me to take you somewhere this morning."

Just at the sound of his name perked me up, "where?"

"Just follow me." Then he took off down the stairs.

Not having a clue where I was going I just followed. He took me out the back and along the path through the garden. We eventually made it into a very large meadow. The first thing I noticed, besides the beauty of it, was the rather large white grand piano sitting in the middle of the field.

"What?"

"Have fun." and with that Pierce was gone.

All around the piano were roses. Then off to the side were a group of baskets laid on top of a big red and white blanket.

"Good morning beautiful."

I swirled around at the sound of the velvet voice coming from behind me.

"Would you like to accompany me for breakfast?" He slowly walked out away from the tree he had been standing under with his hands inside his pants pockets.

I felt pretty plain in my jeans and t-shirt compared to what Edward was wearing. He had on tan slacks with an emerald long sleeve button up shirt- his sleeves were rolled to his elbow-and black dress shoes.

"What's the piano for?" _Of all the things you could of said…_

He chuckled and walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I thought I could play for you while you ate." Then his lips were on mine and I didn't care about the piano, or breakfast at all.

When we broke apart I asked him another question, "What about your meeting?"

"Cancelled." His lips were now away from my lips and moving down my neck.

"Oh, okay." I said weakly, my breathing slowly beginning to stop.

**XX XXX XX**

A few hours had past and I was stilling laying in Edward's lap on the blanket in the meadow. I watched planes fly over us and the clouds drift in and out of different shapes.

Edward had romantically serenaded me with a new song he composed himself. I was always amazed at how his hands slid across the keys so effortlessly.

I'm not sure how I stayed angry with him for so long…but I had to admit, he knows how to make up to a girl. Although, his brothers aren't so bad at it either. I hadn't heard from Rosalie or Alice but I'm positive they are enjoying their day just as much as I am.

Edward's arms were locked around my waist, his cheek laid on the top of my head as it rested against his chest. I mindlessly fiddled with the buttons on his shirt as we talked.

"So, what did Emmett do for Rose today?" I asked. "Pierce told me Jasper took Alice to Paris, which could only mean shopping, but he said Emmett took Rosalie to town."

He laughed, "I have no clue, but he said it was going to be good."

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

He smiled, "how did he say it? Something like, 'Dude, she'll think I'm a superhero after this one.'"

I stared at him for a second and busted out laughing. "I can only imagine what he planned."

"I try not to think about it."

Edward and I were in no hurry to move, so he held me close all afternoon in the lush green meadow where the world seemed nonexistent, it was just Edward and I, and that's all that mattered.

**Alice's POV:**

"Jazz I love you!"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug, "I know."

When I had woken up this morning I was laying inside Jasper's private jet. I was startled but as soon as I felt his arms around me I relaxed instantly. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, although somehow I just knew.

We landed in Paris at around nine or so and he immediately took me to all of the best shops. I was in my own personal heaven with my own guardian angel.

Jasper watched me for hours try on outfit after outfit, just standing there with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but squeal inside every time I looked at him knowing he was watching me.

Bella always thought she was the insecure one, but I never knew a boy like Jasper would ever fall for me one day. It's amazing the crazy gifts life throws at you unexpectedly.

I eventually got to the point of where the clothes and shoes didn't matter, I just wanted to be with Jasper.

Once he was convinced that I had gotten everything I wanted he took me out to eat. He paid for a hotel room so I could get ready and I dressed in the evening gown I had just bought. It was a long, black strapless dress that was tight fitting and flared towards my ankles. Diamonds-not rhinestones-created a flowing waterfall design along the side.

It was dark by the time we left in the limo for the restaurant. He helped me out of the car and I took a hold of his arm as he lead me up the stairs.

It was absolutely stunning inside. "Jasper…" My voice faded as I looked around.

A full orchestra was set up in the back playing a lovely song. The music floated throughout the entire ball room.

The maître d' seated us right away, but I couldn't take my eyes off the people elegantly dancing across the shiny wooden floor. Each partner moved in sync with one another, it was like watching them film a movie right in front of you.

"Would you like to dance?"

I looked over to find Jasper standing with his hand out towards me. He had the cutest expression on his face and I couldn't resist. "Of course."

I wasn't the best at dancing but I could keep up. Jasper though made it easy, just like it had been at prom. It's true what they say, it's all in the leading.

My curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but ask. "So, where did you learn to dance?"

He smiled at my question. "Edward, Emmett and I had to take lessons when we were younger."

I giggled, "Like how old?"

He thought for a second. "We were probably eleven."

I could only imagine the three Cullen brothers in dance class when they were that young. Every girl in that class probably had their first crush on one of them…then again they _were_ the royal family, which meant they probably had millions of admirers. Then I wondered, "were they public or private lessons?"

"Public, why?"

I laughed, "Those poor girls."

"I know. Emmett has too left feet."

"No, not that. I mean you three dazzling the pants off all of them in that class."

"None of them ever caught my attention like you did."

A silent squeal erupted through me, and I could tell Jasper knew exactly how I was feeling by the look on his face.

I leaned in closer to him as a slow song came on and we danced.

**XX XXX XX**

**Bella's POV:**

The day had slipped away from us to where before we knew it, it was night time. Thinking I was cold Edward picked me up to bring me inside. As comfortable as it was to be in his arms, I wanted to walk next to him.

When we were almost to the house we heard people shouting at each other. We instantly knew who it was and ran inside.

"Come on baby, even if I hadn't gotten there in time he would of swerved! He's not that dumb."

"Well Emmett Cullen, you are!"

I saw Rosalie angrily stomp up the stairs and then a loud slam escaped from her room.

"You didn't…" Edward asked Emmett slowly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Edward stood staring at him.

"It would of worked if he hadn't opened his big mouth."

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I thought I would do something nice for Rosalie."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes but Emmett ignored him.

"So I hired someone to pretend to run over her and then I was going to save her."

As I heard the words I couldn't believe them. "You…what?!"

"Calm down, he wasn't actually going to hit her."

I rolled my eyes. "You think that's romantic?!"

"Well she was the one who was all over Greg for saving that little boy from the car, I thought she would like it if I saved her." Emmett angrily tried justifying himself.

I shook my head with disbelief. "How did she find out?"

"Well after I pushed her away from the car the guy got out and asked for his money like an idiot."

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "You have some major making up to do. I mean like you need to go and beg for her forgiveness. I'll get the cooks to make a candle lit dinner for you two."

Emmett started panicking. "What do I do?"

"Run!" Edward yelled. "Go get her and beg for forgiveness! I mean like on your hands and knees buddy." Then he turned to me, "Bella get the cooks, hurry. I'll get the candles and table cloth."

Emmett took off at a dead run up the stairs yelling "Rosalie!" all the way.

I looked at Edward who had a smirk on his face and I couldn't help but laughing. He grabbed my hand, "come on, he needs help tonight."

"Poor guy."

"Poor Rosalie."

**Rosalie's POV:**

I was absolutely fuming with anger as I undressed. Today had been perfect until I "almost got run over". I growled as I thought about how dumb Emmett had been.

When I woke up this morning Emmett was in my room sitting on my couch. Feeling awful for ignoring him I ran straight into his arms.

He took me sight seeing everywhere, bringing me to different towns where he bought me something unique from each place.

Emmett had truly been sweet today and then as we were walking through London it all went downhill. He acted as if he had to go get something so I continued walking, then before you know it a car is honking at me and Emmett is throwing himself between me and the car.

At first I was amazed at how he saved me. I felt so secure wrapped in his strong arms. Then the guy got out and went straight to Emmett asking, "Where's my money? I did my job."

I threw down my shirt with fury thinking about it. _What was he thinking?! I could of died!_

A soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. Thinking it was Bella I went and answered it.

"Rose baby!"

I slammed the door in his face before he could say anything else, but he came in anyway.

"Rose, I am so sorry for being so stupid. I shouldn't of done that."

He tried walking closer to me but I scowled causing him to take a step back.

"I want to make it up to you."

"How?" I spat viciously.

"Have a romantic dinner, just the two of us." He had the sweetest most innocent look on his face to where I wanted to cave so badly.

I stood staring at him until his lips slowly began to droop in a pout. I had to admit, he was dang cute and I was tired of fighting with him.

I stepped closer to him still keeping an angry façade. "Dinner? Where?"

He smiled a little knowing I was about to give in. "Downstairs." He said seductively.

I rolled my eyes. "Like that's romantic."

"It will be, you'll see!" He tried convincing me quickly.

I walked a little bit closer to him acting like I was thinking about his offer. "Alright Emmett Cullen, I'll give you _one_ more chance."

He quickly closed the distance between us and brought me into a tight hug. "Rosalie I promise to make it up to you!"

He picked me up into the air and kissed me. When he sat me back down I ran into my closet to change into something else.

**Emmett's POV:**

_If Edward messes this up for me I swear I'll kill him. But he does know how to be romantic so maybe he'll pull through…_

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I frantically ran around trying to create a romantic dinner for Emmett and Rosalie. Well, actually it was more of just Edward doing it. I stood back stunned noticing he knew exactly what to do down to the last little detail. I couldn't help but smile realizing Edward definitely was the most romantic guy I knew. Jasper was in a close second. Emmett's stunt today knocked him down a notch.

It was only a little more than five minutes later that the dining room was transformed into a classy little restaurant. The large table was replaced with a small table that sat two with candles lit elegantly around the entire room. Little lights hung from the ceiling creating a soft glow in the room.

The cooks were busy creating one of their master pieces in the kitchen and the butlers were dressed in their best attire to be the waiters.

When the transformation was finally complete-Edward had even added some mood music-we stood and admiring his work, I had pretty much given up and sat back to watch him work his magic.

"You're good Edward, I mean like _good_."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I know."

I rolled my eyes and laughed along with him.

Just a few minutes later we heard Rosalie and Emmett coming our way. I listened as I heard Emmett buttering Rose up with complements and sweet sayings. I looked at Edward and laughed.

"I wonder where he learned those from." Edward scoffed rolling his eyes.

We hurried out the back entrance so they wouldn't catch us but we could still see their reactions.

When they walked in Rosalie's eyes grew wide with excitement. She turned around wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck kissing him. Emmett though looked just as surprised as she was.

"Emmett! I can't believe you did all this!" Rosalie exclaimed happily. She was absolutely glowing with happiness.

"I did it all out of love babe." Emmett answered her.

"He owes me big time." Edward muttered.

I slapped his arm walking away to give Rose and Emmett some alone time. Edward quickly followed behind me.

"You want to go watch a movie in my room?" He asked.

I smiled brightly, "Sure."

He smiled at me mischievously, picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs.

"Why did you just do that?" I asked as we entered his room.

He shrugged his shoulders as he put me down. "I don't know. Just felt like carrying you up here."

I laughed and walked over to his couch and sat down grabbing a blanket. He went over to his TV throwing a movie in and then joined me on the couch.

For the rest of the night I snuggled against him and soon drifted off to sleep. This had been an amazing day.

**XX XXX XX**

A few weeks later I woke up one morning to a loud banging noise at my door. Wanting the noise to stop I quickly ran over and opened it to find Rosalie and Alice grinning evilly at me.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Two words." Rosalie said.

"Huh?"

"Bachelorette party." Alice squeaked.

"What?!" I shouted. "When was this decided? I never _ever_ said _anything_ about a bachelorette party!"

"Bella." Alice whined. "You're getting married in _six_ days. We have to plan one now!"

I hadn't realized time had flown by so quickly. For the last couple of weeks I had been spending every minute I could with Edward. I let Rosalie and Alice along with our wedding planner take care everything. But, I definitely remember _not_ saying anything about a bachelorette party. I shuddered at the thought of having one.

"No." I said sternly.

"Edward's having a bachelor party, so you need one too." Rosalie insisted.

That was new information I didn't really like. Who knew what Jasper and Emmett had planned for him.

"I…uh…I have things to do today…" I tried lying casually.

"Oh we know." Alice smiled. "Today we are getting our dresses fitted. But, tomorrow…"

I knew it would be easier just to agree with them and go along with everything, no matter how much I dreaded it. "Fine." I hissed. "Why don't you guys just plan the party."

A flash of excitement flew across Alice's face. "Yes! Thank you Bella!"

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes walking back into my room. "So, what's my schedule look like."

Rosalie walked over and sat down next to me on my couch taking out a book. "Okay, the wedding is on Saturday, the rehearsal dinner in Thursday, Edward's bachelor party is Friday…hmm." She thought to herself for a minute. "I say have the bachelorette party on Friday too."

"That's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

I groaned and threw my head against the back of the cushions. This was going to be painful. Up until now I was able to hide myself from all the wedding plans, but I knew I couldn't do that forever.

"Get dressed, Bella. We have to be at the bridal store in two hours." Rosalie commanded.

I dragged myself into my bathroom and shut the door. I showered quickly, doing my hair and putting on clothes not really in the mood to leave for town today.

I was startled to find Edward laying across my bed reading my book when I opened my door.

"Rosalie and Alice said you needed some cheering up." He said sounding amused.

I walked over to him and laid down next to him. "We should of just eloped."

He laughed and pushed my hair away from my face. "I'll get Pierce, he could probably have us married in ten minutes."

I sat up, "Really?"

Edward shrugged, "Sure, who says you need a license to marry people anyway."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down. "Very funny." I closed my eyes for a little bit until I thought of something. "So…what are you doing for your bachelor party?" I tried making my question sound casual as possible.

When he didn't answer me right away I looked up at his face to see him looking at me with a smirk. "Emmett did say I would enjoy myself…"

A sudden burst of jealousy and anger wrenched in my stomach. "You're going to a strip club aren't you?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. He was still laughing as I climbed off my bed angrily and stomped away. Before I made it to my door he grabbed my arm and pulled me around.

A smirk still lingered on his face. "Don't be absurd Bella. My brothers know I don't like that stuff. Although…if _you_ happened to jump out of a cake at me I wouldn't mind so much."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Sorry, you're out of luck. Alice and Rosalie have something planned for me that night too."

As soon as I said that Edward's expression changed from joking to being serious. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Beats me." I couldn't help but enjoy this sudden surge of jealousy Edward showed. "Well I've got to get to town for my fitting." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. "See you later." I turned around and walked out but Edward still stayed in the same spot I left him.

I met my sisters waiting for me downstairs.

"Why are you smiling?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"I think Edward's jealous of my bachelorette party."

Alice laughed wickedly. "Just let him he think the worst. It's more fun that way."

**before i started writing this chapter i was going to end the story now, but then while i was writing the whole bachelorette party came to mind lol. it's just another random thing but i'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last and then probably an epiloge. review and in my reply i'll give you a quote from next chapter! :D i hoped you liked it! thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed but I had this idea in my head I had to get down and update tonight, although i should be in bed because it's midnight and i have to get up at 5 for school... thanks to **bloodredeclipse** for kind of giving me an idea for this chapter :D i want to thank you all for the reviews! i love them so much!! and i want to thank everyone that has stuck with me through my story! enjoy! **

It was Friday morning and I was not in a good mood. Tonight was my bachelorette party _and _Edward's bachelor party. If I had it my way I would disguise myself as a guy and go with him. But he would know it was me with or without a mustache.

I groaned and threw a pillow over my face thinking of all the possible things he could be doing tonight. Then again, I didn't even know what _I _was doing. Alice and Rosalie had kept the party pretty secretive, although every time Edward was around they made it sound worse that it probably would be-trying to get him to read into things.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting around the dining room table Thursday morning with Rosalie and Alice. As soon as Edward and the guys walked in they looked at each other and started laughing. Edward came over and took a seat in between Alice and I. _

"_Hey." He said to Alice, then he turned to me. "Good morning, Bella." Then he kissed my cheek. _

"_Oh my gosh, Rose! That would totally make Bella blush!" Alice whispered to Rosalie even though we all could hear. _

"_I'm sure it would cause all the girls to blush." Rosalie replied. _

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes because I knew what they were doing, and it worked. Edward stiffened beside me and tried acting like he couldn't hear them. _

_But, just to make it worse Esme had to join in. She walked in the room smiling and looked at us, "Okay girls, everything is in order." Then she winked and lightly laughed. _

_End Flashback_

Looking back on it, I wonder if they were actually being serious. But I didn't want to think about it, I wanted to know what Edward was doing.

"UH! I need to stop worrying!" I scolded myself. "Don't be such a jealous girlfriend."

Just then my door flew open.

"Get up Bella! You have a big day ahead of you!" Alice yelled opening my blinds.

"We are setting up in the west wing for tonight, but your not allowed to see." Rosalie told me. "Also, none of the guys are welcomed there either."

"I don't care, I just want to get this night over with." I complained laying back down in bed.

Alice came over and dragged me off. "Nope, up you go."

"Get in the shower." Rose commanded. "And honestly, stop worrying! Everything is going to be great."

I didn't like the way she said "great", but I knew I was probably just reading into things.

Before I closed the door to my bathroom I peeked my head out, "Do I get to see Edward at least once today?"

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other before Alice answered with a sigh. "Fine."

I squealed and shut the door to take a shower.

**XX XXX XX**

Edward and I were being pampered all day. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had cooked us a huge breakfast and thrown us a "Pre Bachelor/Bachelorette Pool Party" after lunch. It was just us six hanging out swimming.

Edward was such a hunk in his swim trunks. I almost drowned because I was too busy staring at him while he stood on the diving board. Looking at his perfect sculptured body was much more important than trying to stay afloat. His stance was gorgeous and the sun was shining down on him at the perfect angle to wear he looked like a swimsuit model. In fact I bet Abercrombie would sell a lot more clothes if they had him on their bags.

He dove into the water perfectly which made me think if Edward was an Olympic diver I would totally kill to be a judge. Then when he won the gold medal I'd put it around his neck and "accidentally" brush my arm against him …_okay Bella, quit with the weird fantasies. You could do that when ever you want. _That thought caused me to smile widely.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he came up from the water.

The smile fell from my face as I caught a look at him. _Dang why is he such a hunk? _"Just fantasizing about some guy in the Olympics."

His smile faded as well. "Well then, I won't disturb you." I could hear a bit of teasing in his voice that made me smile.

He turned around to swim away but I stopped him. "Not so fast mister." I jumped up on his shoulders and pushed him down into the water causing me to go under along with him.

When we came back up I was sitting on his shoulders and he was laughing.

"Hey, put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope." He answered.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" I heard Emmett shout from across the pool.

I rolled my eyes even though Edward couldn't see. "Now look what you did."

"You started it." He chuckled.

Rosalie and Alice were soon in front of me sitting on Jasper's and Emmett's shoulders. But, before us girls even had a chance to start the boys began fighting themselves. Pretty soon Rosalie, Alice and I were laying on the pool chairs watching them go at it.

Emmett picked up Jasper over his head and threw him, then before he could turn around Edward was on his back dragging him down.

Roger, the butler brought Alice, Rosalie and I lemonade which we happily drank while enjoying the show.

The guys were all under the water fighting when Edward suddenly popped up holding a pair of trunks in the air. "Come on Jasper!" He yelled as he swam to the edge of the pool and got out. He winked at me and then ran as fast as he could with Jasper at tow around the house.

"YOU GUYS CHEATED!" Emmett yelled. He was about to get out when he noticed us watching with amused expressions. "Dang." He muttered under his breath. "Uh, you guys want to go inside or something…?" He asked sounding embarrassed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked sweetly trying not to laugh.

He groaned. "Come on, I can't get out with you guys sitting there."

"We won't look." Rosalie said trying even harder to hold the laughter in.

"Well, will you grab me a towel or something?"

"I think Esme is calling us." Alice grinned. Then we got up and ran into the house no longer containing our giggles.

"ROGER!" We heard Emmett shout. "COME ON BUDDY I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Just a few seconds later we saw Roger was running over to the side of the pool with a towel.

After our fit of laughter died down I decided to go get my swim suit off. "I'm going to go change guys." I told my sisters.

Alice looked at her cell phone. "You better take a shower because the party is going to begin in two hours."

Unwillingly I obeyed and went to my room to shower and get dressed. I showered long enough to where I thought all remains of chlorine were gone. As soon as I was ready I headed out of my bathroom to go find Edward before Alice and Rosalie captured me for the night.

I saw him already standing in my room panting as if he had still been running. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and wet. He still had his swim trunks on but now he was also wearing a white muscle shirt.

"Hey." I said while noticing he looked kind of frantic.

"Come on!" He grabbed for my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"What's going on?"

"We've got to get out of here. Emmett and Jasper are dragging me away pretty soon. I decided I don't need a bachelor party." He pulled me out into the hallway guarding me to make sure no one was looking for us.

I couldn't help but laugh at his actions, it was like he just broke me out of jail and we were on the run. Just as we were halfway down the stairs we heard the warden.

"Stop right where you are." Alice's tone was stern and cold. "I mean it, if you take one more step further…" We didn't let her finish her threat before we stopped.

Edward cursed silently under his breath, something he hardly does.

"Okay Edward, let go of the girl." This time it was Jasper. "Everything is going to be alright."

Now they were treating us if we were mental cases trying to break free.

I looked in Edward's eyes and saw he was calculating in his head the chances of getting away.

"Emmett." Rosalie spoke. "Get them."

We didn't turn around but we could hear Emmett's footsteps on the wooden stairs coming towards us. He was about to reach us when Edward yelled, "Run Bella!"

I immediately took off running down the stairs. Edward tried to also but was tackled by Emmett in mid air sending them both tumbling down the stairs. They landed on each other at the bottom and when they stood up Emmett was holding onto Edward's wrists behind his back. "Come on bro, don't be difficult. You're going to have fun tonight." Edward rolled his eyes and was dragged from the room towards the front door.

Before the guys left Edward turned around and said, "Have fun tonight Bella."

I couldn't help but laugh at how annoyed he looked. "You too Edward."

**XX XXX XX **

"Okay, open your eyes…now!"

Alice and Rosalie had led me to my bachelorette party blindfolded. I kept thinking the worst as I walked through the hallways listening to their giggles.

"Wow." was all I could say. I started laughing as I looked around. "Not what I was expecting…"

"You like?" Alice asked excitedly.

I looked at my sisters smiling faces and hugged them both. "Yep."

There were around twenty girls inside. Some were friends of the family, others were people we met in town and Esme.

There were blow up mattresses everywhere through out the room with girly blankets draped on top. Everyone was wearing a pair of Disney pajamas that were too small. There was a place to make sundaes with brownies and all sorts of junk food off to the side. At the other end of the room was a manicure/pedicure station and of course a place to do hair and makeup. It was like going to a sleep over we use to have in elementary school.

All the girls were running around chattering like little kids, excited and anxious for the big day tomorrow.

"Here, put these on." Rosalie handed me a pair of Winnie the Pooh pajamas which I happily put on. Alice put my hair in a high pony tail to make me look even younger.

Rosalie was wearing Miss. Piggy pajamas while Alice had Little Mermaid on, they looked absolutely adorable.

"Girls, I want you to meet Greg's sister, Kayla."

A girl in Minnie Mouse pajamas who looked about my age was standing next to Esme with her hair all in curlers and a lot of make up on.

"Hi." She said giggling. "Like my makeover?"

Alice, Rosalie and I started laughing.

"Totally." I said. "I need one like that."

"Oh Bella, before I forget to tell you, I'm sorry but I'm not able to stay the night." Kayla said, "My boyfriend is going to get me at around nine or so. But I will be there bright and early at the wedding tomorrow." She sounded regretful that she had to miss the party but I assured her it was okay and I would see her tomorrow.

I couldn't help but enjoy my party with watching reruns of Full House, Mary-Kate and Ashley movies, dancing to Britney Spears and playing games like twister. I felt like I was ten again.

But, as much fun as I was having I couldn't push the nagging thought in my head about what Edward was doing. At the beginning of the party I was able to stop myself from thinking about him, but as it got later and later my thoughts took off again.

I tried using the comforting thought that Carlisle was there with him and wouldn't let things get too out of control, but who knows. Maybe he wanted to see his son go out with a bang. That's when I convinced myself I needed to check things out for myself.

I found my sisters who were doing some girl's makeup and asked them to come with me.

"Bella, we don't even know where he is." Rosalie said.

"Stop worrying so much, it's not like they are at Hooters…" Then she paused to think. "Do they even have those here?"

I ignored what Alice said. "I bet Roger knows where they are, we could ask him." I continuously tried convincing them to go with me. "Please?"

Rosalie and Alice were staring at me. They knew I wouldn't quit until I was for certain Edward wasn't doing anything inappropriate.

**XX XXX XX**

"I can not believe you got me to leave the house looking like this!" Rosalie angrily complained as we made our way to the Crowned Concert Hall. Roger had conveniently told us where the boys would be.

"No one that matters is going to see us, Rose." I told her.

We were still in our Disney pajamas-which did not fit what so ever-with a bad makeover getting out of the car that was parked a couple of blocks away from the concert hall.

I found out quickly just how incontinent it was to walk around the city in a pair of big fuzzy slippers.

"You owe us _big_ time!" Alice hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

We finally reached the front of the concert hall where I saw the sign.

TONIGHT'S SHOW:TEE-B3  
(EXCLUSIVE GUESTS ONLY)

"Do you think strippers count as exclusive guests, Bella?" Rosalie asked smugly.

I instantly felt stupid. Edward was just at a concert with some friends. How much of a jealous girlfriend could I be? I stopped walking and turned back around to my sisters. "We should probably go." I twisted my head to look back to look at the sign again. "I don't think there's any hanky panky going on around here."

"Oh no." Alice said. "You dragged us out here so now you have to go in there and see for yourself!"

I paused for a second trying to think of a way out of this. Then I thought of the perfect thing to say. "Do you honestly want Emmett and Jasper to see you guys…" I stopped and scanned their outfit. "Wearing that?"

They took one glance down at themselves and took off running towards the car.

**Edward's POV:**

"Dude. Do you know how much of a drag you are tonight?" Emmett asked as we sat around the club waiting for the concert to start.

I twirled the cap of my soda in my fingers thinking of what Bella was up to.

I realized I shouldn't be worrying, Alice and Rosalie couldn't of gone _so _far out. It was just a little party…right?

I slammed my head on the table. "This is pathetic."

I heard Jasper and Emmett clink their sodas together, "Amen." They said in unison.

"Come on man, you're getting _married_ tomorrow. Can't you just relax and have some fun tonight?

I lifted my head from the table and looked around at all my friends having fun. "Your right. I'm not going to think of Bella for the rest of the night." Then I furrowed my eye brows. _Did you just say that? Since when has Bella not been in your every thought?_

We got up from the table to head towards the concert. Tanner, Tommy and Tank and just recently gone back stage to get ready so we knew it would be starting any time now.

Just as we were about to go through the doors another thought came to mind. I saw my poor innocent Bella being strapped down in a chair by her sisters having to watch some guy…I couldn't even finish the thought.

I pinched my eyes closed and shook my head. "What do you think they are doing right now?"

Emmett banged his head on the wall nearby. "Dude, give it up man!"

Just as they were about to go in I stopped them "No wait." I put my hand on Jasper's chest. "Just think about it. _If_ there is something going on, it's not _just _Bella who would be watching…so would Alice," then I turned to Emmett, "_and_ Rosalie."

They froze instantly. I knew I got to them now.

"You know, one peek couldn't hurt…" Jasper said thoughtfully.

"What are we waiting for?!" Emmett shouted and took off running with Jasper and I close behind.

**XX XXX XX**

"Owe, dang it." Emmett muttered as we hid in the bushes beside the palace. "Stupid branch."

"Quiet." Jasper hushed him. "We don't want anyone to know we were here."

"Sorry." he muttered.

We had walked around to every window but we couldn't see inside the party. We could however hear a bunch of giggling, squealing girls.

"I don't think anything's going on here." Jasper told me looking just as guilty as I was.

"Yeah, let's go back."

We shuffled our way through the bushes trying to get back to our car that was parked a little ways down the driveway. We got to the edge of the palace and stopped to make sure no one was coming. Emmett peered his head around the side of the wall to check.

"Uh…guys?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

"What?" Jasper and I asked and then suddenly we heard a door slam. I grabbed Emmett and pulled back behind the wall.

"Don't strippers usually dress as cops in the movies?"

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Jasper asked confused.

"Look."

Jasper and I looked back towards where Emmett was pointing. Staring at a piece of paper walking towards the house was a cop. _Why would a cop be here?_ And then what Emmett had said dawned on me. My whole body stiffened with anger.

Jasper must have been thinking the same thing. "We have to stop this!" He shouted hysterically. I quickly covered his mouth before the guy could hear.

"How?" Emmett asked seeming just as frantic as Jasper.

"We have to get in there…now." I could tell my voice sounded cold but I didn't care. That guy was getting nowhere near Bella.

"Alice probably has every entry way guarded." Jasper hissed.

"There's got to be a window open somewhere…" I muttered mostly to myself. "Come on." I pulled them around back of the palace, "I'm going to try my window first."

Thankfully Emmett's window had been opened. We climbed through as secretive as possible hoping everyone was too busy with the party to hear.

The west wing was on the other side of the palace which we snuck to very slowly-well slow enough to where no one could hear us easily.

We finally made it to the entry way and of course the main doors were where we saw _him._ He went through before we had a chance to attack causing the doors to slam shut tightly.

"Dang." I muttered under my breath. "Now how do we get in there? The doors are probably locked. "

"Okay on three. One…two--"

"Emmett we can't just barge in there." Jasper said annoyed.

"Who says?" Emmett asked.

"We'll go up carefully to see if it's open, if it is we slip in. Then, we find out where the stripper is and get his scrawny a--"

"Dude, breathe." Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Savor your anger for when you actually see him."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took in a deep breath.

Jasper went first to find that it was in fact open. He cracked the door just an inch or two to see if it would make any noise. Once it didn't he opened it just a tad bit more until it was wide enough for us to squeeze through. The less noise the better.

As we got inside we soon found out the music was blaring and the girls' constant chattering was even over powering that, so the chances of them hearing us were slim. This time didn't walk down the west wing hallway as slowly, we had a mission to fulfill.

We finally made it to the corner of the hall where it split off. The party was on the right, but we stayed behind the wall checking for anyone that might spot us.

"Okay…" I laid my back and my head against the wall to gather my thoughts before continuing. "Let's just run in there and grab him." I soon found myself becoming nervous. I couldn't tell if it was because of the possibility of seeing him in front of Bella or crashing her bachelorette party.

Just as I was beginning to step away from the wall Emmett stopped me. "Wait. What if this causes her to cancel the wedding tomorrow?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks but before that could really register through my mind I heard someone shout, "He's here! One second, tell him I'll be right with him. "

I immediately cranked my head in the direction of the voice. I couldn't stop myself as I charged into room searching for the guy.

Right I away I noticed Bella was in here and the first thought that came to mind was them preparing her for her "show" which angered me even more.

I saw the guy to right of me and I ran full force at him crashing us both into the wall. I heard the girls' screams from behind me but I didn't pay any attention to them. I grabbed him by his jacket pulling him up from the crouched position he had landed in.

Jasper and Emmett were soon surrounding me as I threatened him. "I swear if you take one article of clothing off in front of my fiancé I will personally paralyze you to where you become a paraplegic." I steadied my voice the best I could to make it sound more promising.

"What are you talking about?!" He shouted.

My body trembled with a sadistic laughter. "Go ahead and act innocent..."

"EDWARD!"

I froze almost instantly as soon as I heard the voice. I dropped the guy to the floor who quickly scrambled a few feet away. My brothers and I turned very slowly until we were face to face with Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

I couldn't help but cringe at the way Rosalie and Alice glared at us. Bella's expression was a little sweeter, I could tell she was definitely surprised.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Alice dragged out the words as slow as possible.

It was then that I finally got a really good look around the room. Everything was in pastel colors with air mattresses covering the floor. Some girls were eating sundaes others were painting each other's nails and everyone had on a pair of Disney pajamas. I discovered it must have been a girly slumber party theme and felt even stupider, if that was even possible.

"It's not what you think!" Emmett stuttered, frightened by her venomous voice.

"Really?" Rosalie asked. "So we didn't just catch you accusing Kayla's boyfriend as being a stripper? Hmm… thought we did. Our bad." The last two words came out harsher than the rest and full of icy sarcasm.

Bella on the other hand still hadn't moved and showed signs of a slight smirk forming on her face.

"Kayla?" I whispered completely confused. "Boyfriend?"

Rosalie and Alice nodded their heads in unison.

"Oops."

Alice took a step closer to me to where her index finger was on my chest poking at it roughly. "Now listen here. The next time I see your face, you better be standing at the alter. You got it?"

"Y--yes." I was actually quite afraid of the way she was looking at me.

Jasper and Emmett had both backed up a couple of steps so it was mostly me getting the blunt of it all.

I turned and look at Kayla's boyfriend. A sudden twinge of idiocy fluttered through me. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know…it's just…I--"

He put his hand up to stop me. "It's okay. I probably would of done the same thing if I were you."

"Really?"

He looked at me and laughed. "No."

I turned my expression into a scowl which caused him to try straightening up. "Sorry, it's just…" He couldn't finish his statement before beginning to laugh again.

"Hey Edward! Jasper, Emmett! What are you…doing here?" Kayla asked with confusion after she realized we were in fact here.

"Just accusing your boyfriend, Tony, of being a stripper." Rosalie answered smugly.

"You know, the usual." Alice added.

"Wow." Kayla said quietly. "Now you guys know how to crash a party."

I was feeling more and more like a complete fool. How jealous could I have been to come this far? I was mentally kicking myself over and over and over again.

"Wait, where were you guys?" Emmett suddenly asked.

The three of them stiffened before Rosalie answered us. "That's not what's important. What's important is that you guys don't seem to trust us."

"We trust you, we honestly do." Jasper tried convincing them.

"Sure." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let them go now." Bella said still seeming to hold back a smile. That was the first time I heard her speak -besides shouting my name-since they got here and another surge of regret pulsed through me. I couldn't even look at her but I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her Winnie the Pooh pajamas.

"Let's go guys." I said turning to my brothers.

They nodded and swiftly made their escape through the room with me not far behind them.

When we were finally outside Jasper, Emmett and I felt it was okay to talk.

"I cannot believe we just did that." Emmett said half amused.

"I feel like a complete moron!" I slapped myself in the head trying to relieve some of the anger and stupidity I felt.

"They are never going to let us live that down." Jasper said sullenly.

"Let's just go to the concert and forget about it."

They nodded and we took off running for the car. This night never happened. But all of us knew it wouldn't be so easily forgettable.

**Bella's POV:**

My sisters and I-plus every single girl at the party-could no longer laugh anymore. Our sides were aching with pain and our cheeks were permanently stuck with a smile.

"I--I can--n--not believe--believe they showed u--up." Alice was clutching her sides as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rosalie was laughing just as hard. "And--and accused--T--T--Tony of being--being a strip--strip--" She couldn't even finish the sentence without exploding with another round of intense laughter.

"Too good." Alice said wiping a tear away after she had calmed down some.

But to me, as funny as it was, I liked the fact they we _both_ had gone looking for each other.

"They must never know we went looking for them too. Our little secret." Rosalie said once she was a little calmer as well.

My sisters and I looked at each other causing us to laugh again before agreeing that what we did tonight was confidential information.

I did feel bad for Edward, he was probably feeling like crap right now.

_Oh know…what if this causes him to want to forget about the wedding?_

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the night.

**XX XXX XX**

I was lying on the mattress tossing and turning. I looked at the clock and noticed it said 3:17. I tried curling up and falling back asleep but I couldn't. I decided to get up and maybe get something to eat-other than sugar-from the kitchen. Tonight's incident had me worried that maybe tomorrow wouldn't be such a special day after all. I had to keep reminding myself that that was stupid to think.

I dragged myself down the long hallways through the palace somewhat afraid of being alone. When I finally made it to the kitchen I couldn't choose anything to eat. Realizing I didn't really want food I wandered aimlessly up to my room.

As I reached the top of the stairs Edward's door caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Knowing he would be out all night I headed over towards his room. I walked in and went straight for his bed. I crawled in wrapping myself in Edward's blankets. I sniffed the pillow and the sheets, it smelled just like him and I was instantly relaxed.

I don't know how long it had been but the lights in his room suddenly flickered on. I was startled and shot up in bed looking to see who it was.

"Bella." Edward's voice was surprised yet happy. "I was looking for you downstairs, but I didn't find you…and then you weren't in your room."

"I couldn't sleep." I blushed knowing he had just found me in his bed.

His crooked smile played on his face and I couldn't help but smiling.

"I'm really sorry for tonight." He walked up closer sitting next to me on his bed. "I can't believe I acted like that." His eyes seemed full of stress as he looked at me before he continued but I cut him off by kissing him.

At first he didn't respond but soon enough both arms were around my waist to pull me closer.

When we broke apart he apologized again in which I answered by giving him another kiss.

He chuckled, "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hmm…" I put my finger to my chin acting as if I was thinking. Instead of responding with a yes or no I pulled him in for a third long kiss.

This time when it was over he had a huge grin on his face. He brushed his fingers softly against my cheek. "As much as I love having you in here with me, I really don't feel like facing the wrath of Alice again anytime soon, so maybe you should head back down there."

A wave a disappointed washed through me but I knew he was right. If Alice or even Rosalie caught us right now it would be painful.

"I'll walk you down." He said standing up grabbing my hand.

I smiled and stood up beside him wrapping both my arms around him.

Edward and I soon made our way back to the west wing in which I got another kiss-Edward's favorite way of saying goodnight.

"I'll see you at the alter, Bella." He said smoothly before disappearing in the shadows of the hall.

**haha i was totally laughing the entire time i was writing this :D just picturing the guys on this secret mission to save the girls from a nonexistent stripper. i hope everyone liked it and it didn't disappoint :D next chapter is wedding!! (i know i keep lying and saying this is the last chapter, but next one will probably be and then the epiloge) please please review!! do you think i could get 1000 before this is over??**

**as far as a sequel i'm not sure yet, i don't really have ideas for one. but i have to say i loved writing this story sooo much! it was just fun and some random thing i started :D thank you for reading it! but, maybe i might create a story that has a bunch of one shots that happen after this story, just little side stories of what is going on in their lives...yes...no...?? or if you do have ideas for a sequel like me know!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my gosh! First off I want to say I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _so, so_ sorry for not updating for months! I probably deserve to have cyber tomatoes thrown violently at me :D Secondly I want to say I'm sorry because I'm not quite sure how this chapter turned out...I pretty much wrote the last bit of it in an half hour and just wanted to get it up here and so I haven't really proof read it yet...forgive me! But thank you all for keeping up with my story and not giving up on me!! okay, here it is!!!**

I kept my eyes intently on Edward as I gradually made my way down the aisle. The piano was playing and I tried keeping my steps to the beat of the music…synchronized and smooth.

I felt little beads of sweat trickle down my face. This was it…this was the moment I would be married to Prince Edward Cullen.

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip…_

Those words continuously rang through my mind. I was almost to the alter…just a few more steps.

Then it happened, my toe caught an edge and down I went. I was spiraling towards the ground, nothing to catch me.

As I was falling my dress ripped, showing my newly bought lacey underwear. I already heard Emmett's laugh before it could escape his mouth.

"Nooo!" I yelled as I was still falling towards the ground.

I hit the floor face first.

"Bella!"

I shot up in bed. My body was covered in sweat and I was shaking.

"Whoa, calm down Bella. It's okay." Alice said walking over to me. "You're getting married today!"

When I realized that was all just a dream I let out a deep sigh and landed back on my pillows covering my face with my hands. "I'm getting married today."

I shot back up and yelled, "I'm getting married today!" Then I remembered about the party last night. "Why am I in my room?"

"I know!" Alice squealed excitedly. "We've got so much to do! Rosalie is getting you some coffee and breakfast. You are not allowed _anywhere_ near Edward." She stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. "Do you understand? _No_ Edward."

She still didn't answer my question.

"How did I get here?"

"I had Jasper come and get you."

I couldn't help but smile. Jasper carrying me in his arms while Edward wasn't allowed anywhere near me. Poor Edward…

"Breakfast." Rosalie came walking in with a tray of food and coffee setting it on the table in my sitting room.

We were together on the couches eating when we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Alice called.

The voice cleared its throat. "It's me, Carlisle."

Alice hopped up to answer the door. She pulled it open just wide enough to where she could get her head out. "Okay, coast is clear. You can come in."

I heard Carlisle laugh as he walked in. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning." I answered.

"Um Bella, I wanted to speak to you about something."

He sounded almost nervous as he spoke. I slowly got off the couch and made my way over to him.

"What about?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could have the pleasure of walking you down the aisle towards my son."

A sudden wave of emotion washed over me. My dad wasn't alive, which meant I didn't have anyone to walk with me. I never really thought about it much until the past couple of days. I thought I would simply just ignore it and walk alone, but now Carlisle actually wanted to do it and for that I was absolutely grateful.

"Actually," He continued, "I would love to walk all of you down at each of your weddings. I don't want to take the place of your father of course, it's just since he isn't able to be here today I would love to be the one to do it. I love you girls like my own."

Alice was the one that reacted first. "Oh Carlisle! We love you too and would be honored if you would do that for us!" She ran in and gave him a bone crushing hug, as did Rose and I.

"Thank you so much." I said with watery eyes.

"It means a lot to us." Rosalie smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." Carlisle said. "Well, the boys will be wondering where I went off to. Since Edward isn't allowed to see Bella, he said no one could either." Carlisle laughed and rolled his eyes, "He doesn't like being away from you."

I looked down and blushed feeling the same way.

"We'll see you later at the wedding." Alice said closing the door. Then she turned back to me. "It's time to start getting ready…this is going to take a while."

My eyes widened in fear. If I didn't kill myself while walking down the aisle, this surely would.

**XX XXX XX**

I stood in front of Rosalie's full length mirror examining myself. If it weren't for the unstableness of my stance, or the shaking of my hands you wouldn't be able to tell it was me.

My hair was up in an elegant bun with light curls surrounding my face. My makeup was done to perfection enhancing my brown colored eyes and pink lips. But, it was the dress that I loved most.

Rosalie had picked it out and we all knew it was the one as soon as I had tried it on.

It was simple, but elegant. Strapless and white it clung tightly until my waist where it flowed out. Material was gathered at the hip making almost a knotted bow. It was perfect.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Alice whisper beside me, "It's time." She gently placed her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, you ready?"

Closing my eyes and clearing my head I nodded. Rosalie's phone rang behind me.

"Hello?" She smiled, "Thank you." Closing her phone she looked at Alice and I. "The limo is here."

Alice was the first to squeal. "This is it! This is it! Oh my gosh Bella!" Her excitement sent my heart on a race.

I started fidgeting and pacing. Rosalie and Alice came up to me grabbing both of my hands. We stood together in a circle looking at each other, tears swelling in our eyes.

"We did it guys." Rosalie smiled. Alice and I both knew what she was talking about. "We got away from Billy and Cushing…we got out."

"Who knew." I said thinking back to the time when we were the maids of Cushing. "And I was depressed the beginning of our senior year…who knew we'd actually do it. You think I'm going to wake up any moment now and be lying in our dorm room?"

Rosalie and Alice stood smiling at me. "No." They both said at once.

**XX XXX XX**

The church was absolutely stunning. The outside looked like a castle, and the sidewalk was lined with flashing cameras from the media and hired photographers.

My stomach did flips as I walked past them.

"Miss Swan, Miss Swan!" The reporters yelled. "How does it feel to be marrying Prince Edward Cullen?"

I didn't have a chance to answer, Pierce was guiding my sisters and I towards the back room where Esme was waiting for us.

I was getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed as we made our way through the church.

The inside was just as beautiful with marble floors, gold designs and paintings hanging on every wall.

My nerves were starting to take over, my body slightly trembling.

"Oh Bella," Esme came over giving me a hug as I entered the room. "This is one of the happiest days of my life." Soon tears were swelling in her eyes causing my eyes to become misty as well. She wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye, "How are you feeling?"

I glanced over at my all too happy sisters and grimaced. "Sick."

Everyone around me let out a laugh.

"Thought so." Esme said smiling.

I just wanted to see Edward. I needed his arms wrapped around me. I engulfed myself into my own little fantasy that the wedding was over and Edward was beside me smiling his crooked smile. But suddenly a few swift knocks at the door had me jumping out of my skin.

"Ah!"

Emmett walked in laughing. "Did I scare the bride…well more than she already is?"

I looked at him scowling and he immediately noticed my tense stance.

"Whoa, easy Bells." He looked at me for a second. "Are you okay? You look like you just got off a roller coaster and your face is all green…like you're going to puke."

Jasper came up beside him and slapped him across the head. "Yeah, nice compliment, bro."

"What?"

"She's just nervous you idiot, and she looks amazing."

Jasper's presence instantly was calming as usual, but didn't calm me down like Edward could.

"Th--thanks." I said stuttering.

He walked over to me smiling, "Everything is going to be great, Bella."

Emmett also came over wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, you're almost as uptight as Edward…_almost._"

Everyone laughed knowing Edward would be a little stressed, but hearing his name I instantly perked up. "I want to see Edward."

"No!" Alice shouted instantly. "Absolutely not!"

Jasper laughed and walked over to her giving her a small kiss on the lips which she happily took.

Emmett had wandered over next to Rosalie as well taking her hand.

"Please?" I asked weakly.

"Nope, sorry." Esme said still smiling. "You'll see him soon enough."

Soon another knock was heard on the door. "We need the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to get ready. We are starting in five minutes."

Alice and Rosalie frantically starting fluttering around the room, checking their make up and fixing Jasper's and Emmett's tuxedos.

Carlisle walked in. "Esme, it's time for you to walk out." Then he turned to me, "You ready?"

Weakly I shook my head yes.

He smiled warmly, "I'll get everyone out there and be back for you, okay?"

Once again I shook my head yes still unable to speak.

When everyone left the room I turned around to face out the small window that was in the corner. It was a beautiful day out and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

_When he got up he turned back around to me and put out his right hand. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I have a major crush on you, would you go out with me?" Then he leaned his head in closer to my face and whispered, "This is the part where you stand up and yell I hate you Edward and run away."_

A small smile escaped my lips remembering the first time Edward asked me out. Soon flashbacks of Edward and I at Cushing were playing over and over again in my head, especially the night he proposed.

I had been off in my own little world and was startled by Carlisle clearing his voice behind me. "It's time."

I took in another deep breath and picked up my bouquet. "Let's go."

The piano began playing as the doors opened to reveal everyone in the church and the most important person of all…Edward. He was standing at the alter staring straight at me. His eyes were smoldering while he held a small smile on his lips.

For the first time I noticed the decorations. I hadn't spent much time with the wedding planner or her little sidekick, Alice since I'm not the party planning type, but I now see how good of a job they did.

The colors were red and white, with flower petals on the ground and flower bouquets on the pews and around the entry way. It was stunning.

But once I laid eyes on Edward I forgot all about being nervous, the only thing I could think about was him.

His arms were out in front. Hands dangling with one hand in a fist, the other wrapped around it.

Steadily Carlisle guided me to Edward. When we reached the front Carlisle kissed my cheek and put my hand in Edward's. It was then that everything felt completely in place.

His smile had widened as he looked at me. A playful gleam sparkled in his eye and I knew how important this moment was to him.

"Hello Beautiful." He softly whispered to me just so I could hear.

I blushed and looked away unable to settle my nerves. I kept repeating "this is it" in the back of my mind. Who knew I would be standing here one day marrying Edward Cullen, my first and only crush.

My cheeks were beginning to hurt but I couldn't shrink my smile. This moment here and now standing in front of Edward was beyond everything I could have asked for.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

**XX XXX XX**

"I do." The words rang through my ears as I said them.

Edward's face was glowing as I stared attentively at him. I couldn't look away. His smile was contagious and the amount of happiness inside me was becoming overwhelming.

Edward gently slid the little gold band on my ring finger, my hands still slightly trembling. Once it was in place Edward looked up at me and let out the most glorious smile ever revealed.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Edward's smile fell into a cute smirk as he slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes as our lips touched. Out of all the times I kissed Edward, this one felt the best-sweet, smooth, passionate…perfect.

Before I knew it the piano was playing and Edward was guiding me down the aisle. The crowd was cheering and the cameras were flashing.

We made it outside where another limo was waiting for us. Edward opened the door for me and I got in, Edward right behind me.

The press was going wild with excitement yelling our names and snapping pictures of us.

When we were both seated inside the limo I finally felt calm again.

"Hello, _Mrs. _Cullen." Edward said seductively.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. It was nice to finally be alone with him.

"So…" Edward began as he scooted closer to me. "Would you like to know where we are going for our honeymoon?" His voice was deep and luring, too velvety smooth for me to answer coherently.

"Uh…"

His lips were almost to mine. "What's that?"

"What?" I asked confused. I had lost all train of thought because of Edward's close proximity.

He chuckled darkly. "Never mind, you'll find out soon enough. Now it's time for me to show off my new wife to everyone." and then his lips met mine.

The limo made it back to the palace where the reception was being held. Edward helped me out and guided me out the back towards the party, his hand gently placed on my back.

All the guests had already arrived waiting for the newly weds.

"Hey _Mrs. Cullen_."

I turned around to find Alice along with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett standing in a group smiling goofily at us.

I laughed, "Hey Alice."

"If I were you guys I'd already be gone on the honeymoon." Emmett joked. Rosalie gave him a I-don't-think-so glare but Emmett just winked playfully at her causing us to laugh.

Under the large white tent in off towards the middle people were dancing along with the band that was playing. Carlisle and Esme were included in the dancing group.

"Come on Babe, come dance with me." Emmett pouted taking Rosalie's hand. She giggled and followed him to the dance floor.

"Yeah Jasper, dance with me." Alice mimicked and they were off as well.

Edward's hand was still on the small of my back and I looked up at him to see his amazing crooked smile.

"Well…?" I asked playfully.

He laughed and then bowed slightly, "Isabella Marie _Cullen_, will you dance with me?"

I took his hand and said yes enjoying how Edward attached his name at the end of mine.

Along the way people greeted and congratulated us in which we politely said our thanks. When we finally made it to the dance floor Jasper was on the stage, a wine glass in his hand standing in front of the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" A few seconds later the whispers and murmurs died down.

Edward and I had taken a seat off to the side with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you." Jasper said. "Now as the best man--" Just as he began he was cut off.

"Hold up! Who said _you_ are the best man? That's _my_ job, Bro." Emmett shouted getting up and moving towards the stage.

"You must be mistaken, _Bro_." Jasper said calmly.

"I thought you guys settled this." Alice hissed at Edward.

Edward began pinching the bridge of his nose and everyone else at the table moaned, "not again."

"_So Edward, who are you going to pick as your best man?" Emmett asked one morning at breakfast smiling widely. _

_Edward put down his fork he was using to eat his waffles. "I'm not sure. Whoever wants to I guess." _

"_Alright, I'm the best man." Jasper said quickly. _

"_What?!" Emmett shouted. "No way!" _

"_Sorry I called it." Jasper said smugly. _

"_Edward tell him he can't be the best man!" _

_Edward looked somewhat frightened. "Uh…Bella help." He whispered to me. _

_I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, sorry." _

_He sighed and turned back to his brothers suddenly smiling. "Why don't I just ask Dad?"_

"_NO!" Jasper and Emmett shouted at once. _

"_You know what, it's on. Oh it is so on!" Emmett scowled getting up from the table. Before leaving the room he turned to Edward, "You'll see that I'm the best man." and then he was gone. _

"_Bring it!" Jasper stood up and pounded his chest. Then he left the room yelling, "You can't beat me!" _

"_This isn't going to end well." Alice said solemnly. _

"_Nope." We all agreed. _

_That night I had wandered over to Edward's room to see what he was doing. His bedroom door was shut but not closed all the way so I walked right in. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere but I did see Emmett making his bed. _

"_Um…where's Edward?" I asked Emmett a little confused. _

"_In the bath tub." He replied nonchalantly._

"_What?" _

"_After our meeting I came up here and lit some candles by his tub and threw some bubbles in there with some water and told him to relax." _

"_Why?"_

_Emmett looked over and stared at me like I was a complete idiot. "Because that's what the best man does…duh." _

"_Right…" I said quite amused. "Well I'll be in my room, tell Edward to come over when he's done." _

"_Sure thing." I heard him say as I left the room. _

_When I got back to my room Jasper was standing at the door. "Hey." _

_He turned around and smiled when he saw me, "Hey, can I talk to you?"_

_I shrugged as I opened my door. "Sure." _

_He pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and sat on my couch. "I wanted to go over some honeymoon reservations I have planned out, since I'm the best man and all that's what I'm suppose to do." _

_I looked at him and laughed realizing that both him and Emmett were taking this competition way to seriously but I went along anyway. _

_A little while later after Jasper was finishing up his suggestions of where to go Emmett barged into my room. _

"_What are you doing?!" He shouted it like he was my husband and he had just caught me cheating on him with Jasper. "No one speaks to the bride about best man duties except the best man!" _

"_I know, that's why I'm talking to her." Jasper said. _

"_Well I already have their flight booked for their honeymoon." Emmett shouted. _

"_Really, where's that?" Edward suddenly was standing behind him leaning against the door way. He had on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was kind of messy and I could tell it was still wet. _

_He smiled at me and walked over to join me on the couch. _

"_The most romantic place ever…Antarctica." Emmett said grinning, proud of himself. _

_I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're kidding, right? How is that even romantic?" _

_Once again he stared at me like I was clueless. "Bella, for a week your trapped inside of an igloo thing with Edward…and maybe a few penguins." _

"_Penguins, lovely." Edward laughed. _

"_Fine, then where would you like to go Mr. and Mrs. I'm-so-picky-about-my-honeymoon?" Emmett asked annoyed. _

_Edward looked at me, "Where do you want to go?" _

_I thought about it for a second. "Surprise me, Edward." _

_He crookedly smiled at me. "Okay." _

_From then on Jasper and Emmett continued fighting over the best man slot by doing random deeds for Edward. Their hearts were in the right place, but when Emmett turned all of Edward's white clothes pink from doing his laundry that's when he decided to sit them down and tell them the news."_

"_You're sharing the job." Edward said glaring at his brothers. _

"_What?" Jasper asked like he just found out his puppy had been run over. "You mean, I'm not the best man…I lost to," He paused and looked at Emmett, "him?" _

_Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't lose it's just I can't choose between you two so it will have to be both." _

_Reluctantly Jasper and Emmett agreed creating a truce. _

But sitting here to tonight I realized Jasper and Emmett's truce had been a show. They were still fighting.

"Listen here buddy, this is my job to make the best man speech and I am going to do it." Jasper said calmly but his tone was harsh.

"Oh really?" Emmett asked. "Well try and make a speech when your unconscious!" Just then Emmett flung himself at Jasper on the stage and they were at it.

I was shocked and looked to my side to find Edward holding his sides from laughing so hard. "What are you laughing at?" I shouted.

He pointed to the stage still laughing. "They're such idiots!"

Edward had given up and reasoning with his brothers so I assumed the next best thing was to laugh at them, I mean they were pretty entertaining to watch…even if it was at my wedding reception.

I looked away from Edward to find Emmett holding Jasper in a headlock.

"You are so not _my_ best man!" Jasper shouted. "I get Edward!"

"Fine!" Emmett yelled back struggling to keep Jasper down. "I choose Bella!"

"What?" I asked. "Is that even allowed?"

Carlisle had finally reached the stage and was pulling the two apart from each other. "From here on out, neither of you are the best man." Carlisle said sternly. "I'm ashamed of you two."

Jasper and Emmett had finally stopped fighting and stood with their heads lowered on the stage. Their ties were loosened and their jackets half way off. Sullenly they walked off the stage, Edward was still laughing while Rosalie, Alice and Esme were in complete shock.

"I'm going to kill them!" Alice said furiously. "All the hard work I went into planning this reception and they do that! Uh!" She threw her hands up in the air defeated.

Finally the party had settled back down and most people were back out on the dance floor.

A slow song was on and Edward pulled me to the middle of the floor. He held me close as the music played in the back ground and I was lost in his arms. Neither of us spoke but just leaned into each other and moved with the words of the song.

But, all too soon it was over.

"Excuse me, Bella." Edward said softly into my ear.

I looked at him confused but he just smiled sweetly and walked away. I watched him as he made his way to the stage near the band. The man sitting at the piano got up and moved to the microphone.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. The groom would like to dedicate a song to his bride." The man stepped aside and Edward took his place. He looked directly at me and began talking.

"I can't tell you how much I'm in love with you Bella, there aren't even words. But, I had to do something to try and show it so I had to write a song for you."

My heart melted into a giant puddle of goo right then as I saw Edward move to the piano and take a seat. His fingers gently touched the keys and the song began. It was absolutely beautiful. The notes drifted effortlessly around me, floating on the light breeze that swept through the tent. I fell off into my own little fantasy listening to the brilliance of the piece. But as the song ended and I opened my eyes I realized my fantasy was actually real life.

A tear fell down my cheek as Edward made is way back over to me. He set both hands on my waist and looked in my eyes. I couldn't control myself as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He gave into my kiss without any hesitation and I could feel the smile on his lips. When we pulled apart I whispered, "I love you."

He didn't respond but leaned back down for another long kiss.

**XXX**

Edward and I had said goodbye to all our guests and were now in a car driving to the airport. Rosalie and Alice had helped me change into something more comfortable other than my wedding dress but still kept it "sexy" as they put it.

Edward had a hold of my hand as he drove and I was suddenly curious as to where we were going.

"So…what do you have planned." I asked sweetly.

"Well, I was thinking about it and I decided that maybe Emmett was right."

I sat there confused.

"Being trapped inside of an igloo thing with you wouldn't be so bad. The penguins could be moved easily."

I stared at him and his stupid smirking face. "Are you serious?"

He simply just shrugged his shoulders. "I hope Rosalie and Alice packed me something warm to wear I sighed.

Edward laughed and squeezed my hand. "As nice as they does sound I'm pretty sure you rather be somewhere where it's warm."

I nodded my head yes.

"That's why I decided on an island off of Hawaii."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I had always wanted to travel there. The rainy cold weather of Washington had never been too appealing.

"Yeah, but first we do have to take a pit stop at Cushing."

I sat there once again looking at him confused.

**Soo...? I'm sorry this probably isn't the best chapter, I'm terrible at writing weddings...but I hoped you enjoyed it and laughed like I did at Jasper and Emmett :D As you can tell this isn't the last chapter, yes there is more to come...how many I haven't decided yet. I just can't end this story :D But, please review and I hope to have the next chapter up quicker!! Thanks so much!!**


End file.
